


Все, что будет нами

by achenne, fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: All Space 2020 - ББ-квест-PREY [1]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Action, Aliens, And Sci-Fi novel, But mostly it just gen, Canon Divergence AU, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Everything worked just as planned, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mindfuck, Sibling Incest, Single work, Typhon did not run away, We will change the world, or may be not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 99,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: CanonDivergence!AU. На этот раз для разнообразия мимики не убежали из клетки. Эксперименты завершены успешно. Морган Ю доказала возможность создания нейромодов тифона и качественного скачка человеческой расы.Теперь все будет хорошо, правда?Итак, представь, что ты Морган Ю.
Relationships: fem!Morgan Yu/Alex Yu, fem!Morgan Yu/Mikhaila Ilyushin
Series: All Space 2020 - ББ-квест-PREY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879819
Comments: 28
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom All Space 2020 - ББ-квест





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903099) (трейлер)  
> [Иллюстрация 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913440) (арт)  
> [Иллюстрация 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913398) (арт)

Эшли думал: повезло.

Везение вспорхнуло синей птичкой прямо к нему в руки. Нельзя подготовиться к лучшему шансу в жизни, но ты его узнаешь, когда клюнет в палец или в лоб.

Он всегда любил сенсации. «Шоу Стоуна» — про скандальные подробности, неприглядную правду, этот стиль называется гонзо-журналистикой и всегда приносит хорошие деньги, хотя они и не главное. Эшли умел находить болевые точки, недавно раздавил фармацевтическую компанию «Илай Фармасьютикс»: она испытывала лекарства на бедных маленьких невинных обезьянках, Гринпис в шоке. Ладно, это была дешевая сенсация уровня школьниц и зоошизы. В этот раз попалась рыбка покрупнее.

С целого кита размером, думал он, мысленно тут же взвешивая и вычерчивая метафоры. Глава «ТранСтар», самой могущественной корпорации в мире, — идеальный объект для шуток, понятных даже контингенту класса «С»: белой швали и обитателям Гарлема. А заодно — для никогда не устаревающих в богоспасаемой Америке ксенофобских выпадов. Между прочим, полунемец-полукитаец Алекс Ю — прекрасный повод попрактиковаться в юморе про узкоглазых (главное, не называть так в прямом эфире), фашистов и лично Гитлера.

Эшли знал, как это делается.

Эшли не сомневался: все получится. 

Совпадение накрыло его цейтнотом: «Глобал ТВ», где работал Эшли, объявило, что его направляют на интервью с руководителем «ТранСтар». Потребовали вести себя прилично, но Эшли никогда не посылали просто так, в общем-то, все готовы к грязным сенсациям.

Впрочем, он не опускался до того, чтобы выезжать исключительно на тупых шутках про узкоглазых и прочем дерьме, да ему и не придется. 

У него было кое-что действительно ценное: флешка с записями от некой Аннализы Гальегос легла в почтовый ящик аккурат за два часа до интервью. Стоило изучить подробнее, времени не хватило, Эшли выхватил только, что Гальегос писала прямо с космической станции «ТранСтар», просила сообщить миру о невиданных кошмарах и неизведанной прежде жестокости. 

Еще она приложила видео, которое Эшли пока не смотрел. Стоило бы подготовиться лучше, раз уж работаешь со скандальным шоу и привычкой макать капиталистических монстров мордой в грязь. Но и текстовых данных хватит.

Мисс (или миссис) Аннализа Гальегос была ученым, она торопилась, доверяя сверхсекретные сведения первому, кому они попадутся в руки. «Это должно звучать из каждой розетки», — повторяла Гальегос на аудиозаписи — ее Эшли включил в машине по дороге. Послание из космоса обнаружили на чьем-то трупе, окруженном пакетами с протухшими роллами и вполне пригодной в пищу сублимированной лапшой. Эшли уяснил, что прославляемый лояльными СМИ «Талос-1», космическая станция и средоточие научной элиты, проводит эксперименты над людьми.

Этого вполне достаточно. Чертежи, формулы — пригодятся позже. Флешка стоила миллиарды баксов. Ее анонимно скинули в почту Стоуна, и тот едва ее не выбросил, приняв за мусор. Фото того сгнившего парня в окружении пакетов лапши заставили передумать. 

Эшли вполне осознавал, что Алекс Ю или остальные из «ТранСтар» заплатили бы ему невероятные, нереальные деньги за этот компромат, а заодно предложили бы свои восхитительные разработки — нейромоды (один укол — и ты станешь гением), — но нет.

Эшли работал на аудиторию, которая будет хлопать в ладоши, когда он скажет: привет, сегодня я прижму главного жирного ублюдка из «ТранСтар». Нейромод — это прекрасно, вот только Эшли рассчитывал на большее.

После интервью с президентом «ТранСтар» все изменится.

Целый мир изменится, спасибо, мисс Гальегос, кем бы вы ни были. Отдельная благодарность безымянному почтальону.

Если уничтожить корпорацию-монстра, люди поймут: это возможно. Эшли будет синонимом борьбы и современной революции, коммунистические идеи давно выродились даже в Китае (какая ирония), но истинная идеология свободы жила.

Эшли всегда был энтузиастом в первую очередь, а потом уже подсчитывал гонорары за свои заказы убийцы репутации.

Алекс Ю встретил Эшли в роскошном люкс-номере. По пути Эшли успел прокомментировать в объектив автоматического съемочного оператора — мол, вот как живут современные владельцы передовых технологий, которые отнюдь не торопятся передавать достижения тем, у кого просрочки по кредитам.

Вступительная речь просто отличная. Эшли мысленно представлял рейтинги — уже сейчас они взлетели до небес. Еще бы, про"ТранСтар" не слышал разве что слепоглухонемой.  
Сам президент компании пожал Эшли руку и пригласил в гостиную. Здесь Эшли едва не забыл о намерении как следует высмеять управляющего «ТранСтар»: Алекс Ю, полукровка азиатско-европейского происхождения, оказался нездорово-полным и выглядел слишком уставшим и измученным, чтобы комментарии про зажравшихся богатеев стали действительно уместны. Ему было всего сорок или чуть больше, но смотрелся он гораздо старше своего возраста и, похоже, совершенно не обращал внимания на неполадки в собственном организме. Эшли некстати вспомнил, что Алекс Ю — доктор биологии. Все вместе складывалось в довольно странную картину.

Как будто «ТранСтар» в лице президента действительно было дело не только до собственного благополучия и прибылей, но и до чего-то большего.

Как будто это «большее» — единственное, что по-настоящему значимо.

Эшли Стоун обличитель, но не лжец. 

— Похоже, глава «ТранСтар» действительно работал на своем посту, как бы странно ни звучало. Впрочем, всякая ли активная деятельность блага? Это мы узнаем в ближайшее время. Это Эшли Стоун, оставайтесь с нами.

Флешка Аннализы Гальегос — главный аргумент. 

«ТранСтар» проводила эксперименты над людьми. «ТранСтар» давно переступила все рамки морали. Даже если руководство верило, что все во благо, — это того не стоило.

— Добро пожаловать на Землю, мистер Ю. У вас здесь много фанатов — можете им помахать прямо сейчас, — начал Эшли свое фирменное шоу; они сидели в удобных креслах, его собеседник выглядел почти умиротворенным. — Что вы думаете, мистер Ю, о том, как меняете мир своими нейромодами? 

— Что я думаю? Думаю: жаль, такой технологии не существовало прежде. Только представьте, мистер Стоун: мы бы смогли получить интеллект любого гения в виде коннектомов. Кстати, ваши работы мне нравятся, и я бы предложил вам записать себя.

— Благодарю, воздержусь. Скажите, мистер Ю, почему вы до сих пор не снизили цену на нейромоды? И сколько установили себе лично — и каких?

Алекс сделал большой глоток из стакана с лимонадом, лед издал тонкий звенящий звук.

— Один нейромод обходится «ТранСтар» почти в шесть миллионов долларов. Мы просто не можем снизить цену — по крайней мере, пока. Но мы работаем в этом направлении... и нет, пока у меня нет ни единого нейромода: сначала нужно заботиться о других, а лишь затем о себе. Вы со мной не согласны, мистер Стоун? 

«Вот черт», — думает Эшли со злостью.

Алекс умел врать — и точно врал сейчас, — но еще умел говорить на камеру, у него был паршивый выговор то ли с китайским, то ли еще с каким-то акцентом, но звучало все убедительно. 

Более или менее.

— Да вы просто спаситель человечества. Не сомневаюсь, все зрители уже верят вам. — Робот с камерой послушно записал улыбку Стоуна, которая сейчас должна заставить подумать о каннибалах и справедливости. Одновременно. — Вот только как насчет используемых ресурсов? Ваши потрясающие результаты и «все самое лучшее» — какой ценой достается? 

Алекс не изменился в лице, надо отдать ему должное. У него вообще идеальная мимика лжеца: усталое спокойствие, как будто немного снисходительное к простым смертным. Этот человек определенно считал себя кем-то вроде нового бога вместо того, которого объявил мертвым еще Ницше. Быть богом трудно: в первую очередь, ответственность за заблудшие души. 

— «ТранСтар» ничего не скрывает, мистер Стоун. Мы постоянно публикуем отчеты об экспериментах...

— В том числе на добровольцах? 

И это тоже мимо. Допрыгнуть до божества в башне из слоновой кости не так-то просто. Эшли, впрочем, работал сейчас на своих зрителей, на тех, кто по ту сторону равнодушного фотоглаза камеры. 

— В том числе, конечно. — Президент «ТранСтар» будто готов потрепать Стоуна по голове: бедный глупый мальчик. — Люди благодарят нас за то, что компания помогает искупить вину. Я вообще не люблю называть кого-либо неисправимым, а смертную казнь полагаю самым безнадежно устаревшим методом наказания. Мертвые ничего не в состоянии изменить. «ТранСтар» помогает...

— Умереть ради ваших целей, так? Ради ваших денег, ради вот этого вот номера. Вам нравится пытать людей? Что скажете на это? 

Эшли устал от болтовни. Он не сомневался: Ю способен переливать из пустого в порожнее час, два и три, ровно столько, сколько потребуется. Хватит, пора выпускать тигров из клетки.

И пусть тигры сожрут этого самодовольного благодетеля человечества. 

— Мистер Ю, прежде чем вы начнете снова лгать, как перевоспитываете неисправимых социопатов с помощью ваших технологий. Что вы скажете об этом?

Эшли достал карманный проектор, размером он был с пачку сигарет, информация с флешки записана заранее. На устройстве логотип «ТранСтар», но это неважно — монополист действительно захватил все, что возможно, в том числе производство цифровой техники. Пускай. Больше иронии.

Он посмотрел в круглый глаз камеры-оператора.

— Леди и джентльмены, вы вдоволь наслушались лжи от Алекса Ю, а теперь позвольте немного правды. «ТранСтар» убивает людей. 

Одно нажатие активировало видеозапись. Краем глаза Эшли отметил, что Ю разглядывал что-то — не Эшли, даже не экран. Чего он там увидел — неважно.

Видео выплыло из проектора — голограмма размером с разворот журнала. На нем был человек в униформе, похожей одновременно на тюремную робу и скафандр. Это худощавый, бритый налысо мужчина, его лицо покрывали шрамы. Эшли узнал Денверского маньяка — «Черт, Аннализа Гальегос, ты могла бы подобрать кого-то менее одиозного», — на счету этого типа две дюжины изнасилованных и убитых девочек от семи до двенадцати лет. Вряд ли кто-то будет ему сочувствовать, впрочем...

Маньяк в клетке. Стерильно-лабораторной: плексиглас и невнятное гудение приборов на фоне.

Женский голос скомандовал: «Начинаем эксперимент».

Другой — мужской: «Вы его собирались переработать на материю, Морган?»

Снова первый: «Нет, мы хотим попробовать кое-что еще».

Третий, снова женский, голос немного дрожал: «Ладно... что мне делать?»

Та, которую назвали Морган: «Нажимайте на кнопку, мисс Гальегос».

На экране появилось существо: оно состояло из темноты или антисвета, простое на вид — всего лишь несколько отростков, — но внушало почти подсознательный ужас. Эшли оглянулся: Ю, вероятно, попробует его остановить. Выстрелит в спину. Или что-то в таком роде.

Тот наблюдал с отстраненным выражением лица человека, который прогулялся по всем кругам ада, оставил в озере Коцит пару цветков мирта и вернулся на грешную землю. Грузная фигура казалась особенно неподвижной и неловкой рядом с мелькающими кадрами с черной тварью. Тварь набросилась на Денверского маньяка, разрывая его рот и грудную клетку — это удивительно чистое убийство, без крови или брызг мезентерия; отростки проникали словно из иного измерения, корежа «добровольца» изнутри. 

«Достаточно, — скомандовала женщина по имени Морган. — Уничтожайте мимика и отдайте труп Ткачу».

Видео прервалось.

Эшли стало трудно дышать и комментировать. Надо было посмотреть это до того, как явился в логово врага. Или нет. Он никогда не лез за словом в карман, но сейчас хотелось просто перегнуться через подлокотник шикарного кресла и сблевать прямо на пол из натурального розового мрамора.

— Ну... Вы видели это. Все видели. А теперь посмотрите на чудовище, которое действительно жрет людей заживо ради своих планов!

Эшли выкрикивал обрывки фраз про монстров и людоедов, забыв про все свои шутки о китайских казнях; попробовал перевести камеру на совсем притихшего и как будто потерявшего всякий интерес к происходящему Алекса. 

Он осознал: не может пошевелиться. К его голове и роботу-видеооператору тянулось по одинаковому щупальцу: оба черные, блестят, точно покрытые лаком. Они брали начало...  
Эшли захотел оглянуться. С пятого раза получилось.

Из смежной комнаты вышла женщина, миниатюрная и худощавая, с узким лицом, собранными в хвост волосами и этим характерным для полукровок разрезом глаз. Она была очень похожа на Алекса, несмотря на очевидную разницу в комплекции. Эшли вспомнил: точно. У босса «ТранСтар» есть младшая сестра.

— Морган.

— Доктор Ю для вас, — сообщила та тем же тоном, что и на видео. — Спасибо за то, что рассказали все нужное, мистер Стоун. Да, не волнуйтесь, я обладаю достаточными и особенными хакерскими навыками, чтобы в эфир поступило ровно то, что нас интересует.

— Вы. Вы убиваете людей. 

Эшли пытался дышать. Щупальце в его голове не ломало твердые черепные кости, скорее втекало сразу в кровоток и лимфу. Оно неплотное, оно вообще нематериальное, сродни солнечным лучам, фотонам — без массы покоя. 

Выражение лица у Алекса нечитаемое. Он поправил очки, пока следил за тем, что делала сестра. Щупальца росли откуда-то из-за спины Морган, одета она в темный с блеском брючный костюм, одежда становилась инородной материей где-то на стыке нитей и кожи; новый отросток лёг на плечо Алекса. Тот потёр переносицу и опять вернул сползающие очки на место. 

Эшли снова закричал.

Эй, мы так не договаривались.

Я хотел сделать репортаж о корпорации-каннибале, но не об инопланетных тварях, пожирающих людей в прямом смысле. Об оборотнях и коррупционерах, но не об этих жутких «мимиках».

Щупальце в голове Эшли протолкнулось глубже. Он представил, как черное месиво заполняет его мозг, словно мазутом, заорал от боли.

— Морган, хватит, — сказал Алекс.

— Что? Я пытаюсь добыть информацию... а, черт, он пустышка.

Щупальце работало вроде шланга ассенизатора. Булькающе-глотающие звуки повторялись в однообразном ритме. Эшли так же равномерно кричал. 

— Ему дали флешку. То, что ты видел, — Морган повернулась спиной; из-под лопаток стреляли бликами длинные жгуты. 

— Знаю. Поговорим после. Заканчивай.

Морган подняла Эшли, тот дергался, как насаженный на крючок червяк.

— Ваши поклонники немного разочаруются, мистер Стоун. Очень уж благопристойное интервью с директором «ТранСтар» получилось. Впрочем... вам уже нет дела до карьеры скандального журналиста, правда? 

Блестящая лаковая тьма вздымала его все выше. Сама Морган весила, должно быть, около ста десяти фунтов, Эшли — почти на полсотни больше. Держала она его без усилий.  
Сверху вниз Эшли разглядывал закрывшего лицо ладонями брата и его ухмыляющуюся сестру. Все еще пытался орать. Вместо голосовых связок — электрические сполохи, раздирающие горло изнутри.

В конце концов Эшли сдался.


	2. Уровень 0

_За несколько месяцев до_

— Активизация базальных ганглиев: в норме. Восстановление структуры гиппокампа: в норме.

— Мне не нравится тета-ритм. Симмонс, вы уверены, что все в порядке? 

— Там есть что-то с посттетанической потенциацией, но учитывая, сколько прогнали нейромодов... В общем, ей еще повезло, что не дыра вместо мозга. 

— Сильвен, лучше молчите.

— Алекс, вы сами согласились на эксперимент. Теперь уже поздновато тревожиться.

— Заткнитесь, Сильвен.

— NMDA-рецепторы формируют новые связи на основе пересохраненной информации, и... слушайте, эти штуки. Экспериментальные нейромоды. Вы же их удаляли. Какого черта у нее здесь, да посмотрите, активация дополнительных структур неокортекса.

«Заткнитесь все».

Голоса звенели в ушах и отдавались зубной болью — не настоящей, такая бывает при мигрени, ошибка рецепторов, неправильная иррадиация. Бледный диодный свет лаборатории бил в зрачки. Круглые лампы таращились с потолка, а перевести взгляд — больно, глаза утыканы иголками. 

«Установка нейромодов — безопасный и легкий процесс. Достаточно аккуратно коснуться специальной иглой желтого тела, располагающегося за сетчаткой...»

Приятный голос Бьянки Гудвин всплыл в памяти и вызвал тошноту. Морган заставила себя отвести взгляд от неумолимых белых ламп; заодно прислушаться к ощущениям. Она была пристегнута к «страшному креслу» в лаборатории цеха производства нейромодов. За стенами из бронированного плексигласа — Марко Симмонс. Внутри — Сильвен Беллами с неизменной сигаретой, которую ему все равно никто не позволил бы здесь прикуривать. И Алекс, конечно, куда же без него. 

«Привет, братец. Выглядишь паршиво».

Чистая правда: судя по его виду, не спал несколько дней. 

— Гиперфункция префронтальной коры. Алекс, у нее эти штуки остались. Вы точно уверены... 

— Симмонс. — Алекс добавил крепкое слово, что было вовсе на него не похоже. — Она очнулась, а вы все еще не можете сказать, какого черта случи...

Морган засмеялась. Ее удерживали фиксаторы из мягкой искусственной кожи — обычная мера предосторожности: человек, которому удаляют или устанавливают модификации мозга, должен сидеть спокойно. 

Морган разорвала фиксаторы так, словно они были не прочнее старых ниток. Она ощутила тьму, кружащуюся вокруг пальцев и запястий; Беллами отшатнулся и взмахнул обеими руками, опрокинув жестяной стол. По кафелю покатились щипцы, ножницы, пустая банка из-под физраствора, несколько шприцев. Сигарета упала под ноги Морган. Она наступила на нее и заставила вспыхнуть. Густо запахло табаком. 

Морган чихнула, это немного испортило пафосное: 

— Мы сделали это, Алекс.

Тот как будто понимал, что сбежать у него все равно ни единого шанса. Морган улыбнулась и дождалась, пока брат подойдет ближе. Массивная фигура в черно-красном костюме отгородила ее от всех посторонних людей и предметов, остались только лампы на потолке и Алекс, которому Морган протянула покрытую дымящейся темнотой руку. Тот кашлянул — от дыма или подбирая подходящую фразу. Что-нибудь аккуратное и универсальное, вроде: «Морган, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?»

«Прекрасно, братец. Лучше, чем когда-либо».

— Я знаю, вы должны были удалить мне... все. И потом восстановить память. Хотя бы какие-то дырки залатать. Я... не точно помню. Зато кое-что знаю: это так просто не вытаскивается. Кое-что остается. Я теперь... другое. Скажи Сильвену, что шампанское за мной, как и договаривались — бутылка лучшего «Дом Периньона». А теперь возьми меня за руку, Алекс.

Ее пальцы тогда впервые превратились в гладкие и текучие жгуты, вместо ногтей заискрило лиловым, как от поврежденного щитка. Алекс засомневался, отдернулся, шумно выдохнул, словно Морган заставила его бежать по лестнице несколько пролетов.

И все-таки коснулся ладони.


	3. Уровень 1

Первый полет человечества в космос пришелся на начало шестидесятых, советские ученые опередили США. Холодная война все равно продолжалась еще несколько лет, пока в пустоте не произошло нечто, о чем узнали только высшие правительственные чины. Этого знания хватило, чтобы остановить распри. СССР попросил помощи у американских ученых коллег, о плодотворном сотрудничестве двух сверхдержав долго пели дифирамбы журналисты по обе стороны океана.

Всего запустили десять пилотируемых спутников, не считая пары экспериментальных, с безвременно почившими обаятельными дворняжками. Детям потом про них рассказывали новые сказки, переделывая печальный финал в оптимистичный. Девять запусков оказались благополучными. Десятый русско-американский сателлит — или sputnik — так и не вернулся. 

Он остался в космосе вместе с погибшей командой. Таблоиды горевали вместе с миллионами людей. Внештатная ситуация, поломка оборудования — такова была версия; но спутник под названием «Ворон-1» не рухнул в Тихий океан и не имел ничего общего с Тунгусским метеоритом. Он так и остался в космосе.

В середине восьмидесятых поднялась новая шумиха вокруг полноценной орбитально-исследовательской станции «Аксиома». Вновь журналисты прославляли науку и достижения цивилизации. 

Данные о том, что «Аксиому» строили вокруг зависшего за пределами на расстоянии трехсот пятидесяти тысяч километров от стратосферы «Ворона», проходили под грифом «совершенно секретно». Ученые, работающие на первой внеземной станции, подписывали договоры о неразглашении. Это им не пригодилось: проект прекратил существование спустя два с половиной года.

Не выжил никто. Программу свернули до начала 2020-х, когда бывший «Ворон» и бывшая же «Аксиома» стали частной собственностью. Выкупила якобы бесполезные обломки международная корпорация «ТранСтар», созданная в начале ХХI века теневыми инвесторами со всего мира. 

И снова на несколько лет вокруг давней истории воцарилась тишина. 

«ТранСтар» осваивала космос и в другом направлении. Лунная база «Пифей» была вторым чудом света и прорывом человечества за пределами Земли, ее построили в две тысячи двадцать втором году: через шестьдесят лет после первого полета в космос. Одно поколение потребовалось, чтобы превратить безжизненную пустошь в полезные территории — и в «ТранСтар» не уставали подчеркивать свою заслугу. 

«Мы получаем доступ к безграничным ресурсам лунного грунта и возможности развивать науку и технологию», — говорили официальные представители компании, которыми стали Уильям Ю и Кэтрин Ю, в девичестве Майер: Нобелевский лауреат-нейрофизиолог и наследница немецкой технологической компании. 

Эту пару знали во всем мире. Злые языки говорили: если есть браки, заключенные на небесах, то должны быть и те, где свидетелями стали Вельзевул и Асмодей, а венчал сам Люцифер. Впрочем, имиджмейкеры и рекламщики «ТранСтар» отрабатывали каждую цифру на банковских счетах: в сознании большинства компания и ее представители оставались благодетелями человечества, предвестниками будущего.

«ТранСтар» с ее безликими инвесторами, словно современной масонской ложей, и лицами — теперь уже младшим поколением. В две тысячи двадцать пятом году главой корпорации был назначен сын Уильяма и Кэтрин Алекс Ю, а его кузина Райли Ю стала директором «Пифея», наконец-то заработавшего в полную мощность. 

Алексу тогда исполнилось тридцать, двоюродной сестре — тридцать три. Они давно получили свои докторские степени в области генетики и программной инженерии соответственно, было бы странно ждать иного от наследников научной империи. Никто не сомневался, что они игрушки в руках собственных родителей. Никто не ожидал, что сыну Уильяма Ю удастся за пару лет почти вдвое усилить и без того могущественную корпорацию, а Райли — стать монополистом в поставке не только уникальных полезных ископаемых плюс, но и кибернетических разработок. 

В том же две тысячи двадцать пятом году «ТранСтар» уже от лица президента объявила о том, что проект «Аксиома» будет возобновлен, а в трехстах пятидесяти тысячах километров от Земли уже готова принять сотрудников новая научно-исследовательская станция, беспрецедентный и самый дорогой проект в истории человечества: «Талос-1».

Именно тогда, с середины двадцатых, о «ТранСтар» заговорили все: от профессоров в университетах до клерков в барах по пятницам. Не проходило и дня, чтобы компания не заявляла об очередных открытиях и не обещала: «Будущее — сегодня». 

«Высылайте свое резюме, если хотите работать с нами!» — повторялась соблазнительная строчка. Впервые за много лет существования компания приглашала всех: от желающих присоединиться к флагману науки даже не требовался достойный индекс Хирша. Свежая кровь оживила медлительного левиафана. «ТранСтар» вернула многим мечту о космосе, о победе человечества над временем, пространством и самой смертью.

«ТранСтар» принимала не только талантливых людей, но давала шанс исправиться и закоренелым преступникам. Поставь подпись — и вместо смертной казни обретешь шанс на новую жизнь. Проект добровольцев оценили даже в Комитете по правам человека ООН. 

«Скоро все изменится».

Именно это повторяли Алекс и появлявшаяся с ним последнее время на публике единокровная сестра Морган, которая была младше его почти на десять лет, но даже недоверчивое научное сообщество признало ее юным гением. Морган одновременно училась и вносила в копилку компании новаторские идеи. Таблоиды охотно ее фотографировали: красивые и умные девушки всегда в моде. Вместе с братом они смотрелись единством противоположностей: высокий, крупный мужчина и миниатюрная молодая леди. 

В две тысячи тридцатом году «Талос-1» заработал в полную силу; тогда и появилось главное изобретение станции и всего XXI века: модификации нейронной структуры — или просто нейромоды. 

Концентрированные знания, навыки и умения. Первые модели крепились к позвоночному столбу и походили на наследие киберпанка. Но вскоре ученые — по официальной версии, во главе с Морган Ю, хотя скептики сомневались в способностях двадцатитрехлетней девчонки, — представили упрощенную версию.

Смешной пластиковый пистолет. Похож на водяной, каким играют дети.

Маленькая иголка. Прикосновение к сетчатке, мягкой, податливой ткани, и к скоплению нервного узла за ним.

Так просто и так быстро.

Нейромоды изменили мир.

«Они наше прошлое и будущее. Сегодня», — не уставал завершать каждое интервью Алекс. Все нейромоды привозили только с «Талоса-1». Способ изготовления был главной тайной «ТранСтар».

Райли присоединялась к семейным фото и интервью реже: она оставалась сама по себе. «Пифей» поддерживает «Талос», не наоборот, словно говорило чуть угловатое лицо и сухопарая фигура; глаза у нее были светлые, как у Алекса, но в остальном скорее напоминала Морган — или же собрала лучшие семейные черты. Райли создала систему безопасности для «Талоса-1» и «Пифея», лунная база разрасталась и захватывала новые территории. Кибердроны добывали уникальные соединения: сульфит золота, богатое оловом железо, безумно дорогой на всех фондовых рынках молибден. В моду вошли украшения из лунного тридимита — настоящего лунного камня. 

Сама Райли редко возвращалась на Землю.

Когда очередной журналист спрашивал почему, она довольно однообразно твердила о занятости и постоянном внимании. 

На самом деле, ей нравилось быть единоличной хозяйкой Луны и каждого, кто выходил из шаттла в холодную белизну Кратера.

Она не говорила об этом, и еще — о многом другом; но здесь ничуть не отличалась от обоих кузенов.

*

«Пифей» фотографировали редко, а если приходилось принимать журналистов и показывать достижения лунной науки, то Райли тщательно отбирала ракурсы, фоны и даже цветовую гамму. По правилам «ТранСтар» уже отобранные снимки следовало переслать Алексу — конечно же, параноик и контрол-фрик не мог пустить это на самотек, но иногда Райли игнорировала правило к неудовольствию президента. Алекс потом вызывал ее по видеосвязи, смешно пыхтел в микрофон и объяснял важность каждой детали.

Что-то вроде: а если ты пропустишь нечто, что вызовет лишние вопросы? 

Что-то вроде: у меня здесь целый PR-отдел получает немалые деньги, позволь им разобраться. 

Райли посылала его: иногда вежливо, иногда не очень. Наверняка Алекс после таких разговоров наливал себе бурбона со льдом, а может, заедал стресс пирожными. Имидж, тонкости, выгодная презентация и секретность — все это важно для него и прекрасно, но на Луне нет законов: еще меньше, чем на «Талосе-1».

Райли знала, ради чего на самом деле существуют обе космические базы «ТранСтар». 

Бывший русский «Ворон» и бесславно погибшая «Аксиома» встретились с инопланетной формой жизни. Вместо растиражированных в культурной парадигме зеленых человечков или покрытых слизью фрейдистских метафор, «чужие» оказались изменчивыми и совершенно лишенными всякого сходства с чем-либо земным созданиями. 

Существ назвали тифонами, но это ничего о них не говорило. Кроме того, что они пытались сожрать людей, и того, что требовалась система безопасности класса «0», чтобы содержать их: в специальных бронированных контейнерах.

«С биологической точки зрения они ближе всего к нейронным клеткам, только лишенным аксонов, — как-то объяснял Алекс. — Самостоятельно существующим, способным делиться, но они не полноценные организмы. Мы пока не можем понять, что они такое».

Но кое-что создания из космоса точно умели.

Мимикрировать. Не просто подражать, как земные хамелеоны или рыбы-бадисы, а становиться иной структурой. От книги до яблока, от стула до человеческого мозга. Эта особенность и стала основой нейромодов. Скопировать навыки гения или спортсмена, создать на основе переработанной плазмы тифонов копию — почти как на 3D-принтере, только с полным сохранением всех функций — и вставить другому. Любой каприз за ваши деньги. 

Одна беда: тифоны, мимики, как их обозвали, чтобы не ломать язык латинским наименованием, размножались только на людях, словно видоспецифичные паразиты. Проблему решили с практичностью и цинизмом: проект добровольцев подразумевал билет на самую дорогую и роскошную научную станцию в истории человечества, с комфортным проживанием, питанием haute cuisine — и конец пути в лаборатории. Райли всегда нравилось, как оба кузена умели радовать публику красивыми речами или сложными научными построениями, в которых обыватель терялся, но доходы компании и научные достижения оставались для них единственной ценностью. Ладно, о доходах заботился Алекс: в конце концов, это же он отчитывался перед советом инвесторов и собственным отцом. Морган просто пачками скармливала заключенных инопланетянам. 

Через полгода после запуска первой партии общедоступных — тех самых, в виде пистолета с иголкой — нейромодов Райли предложила бесконечные лунные территории и свободное пространство «Пифея» под более масштабные эксперименты. «Вы там на своей консервной банке не можете себе позволить и половины того, что дает база», — убедительный аргумент.

Алекс согласовал идею с Уильямом и Кэтрин Ю. Те дали добро. Еще несколько месяцев строили резервуары для тифонов и оборудовали бараки под нужды добровольцев. «Никаких игровых автоматов и телевизоров, — предупредила Райли. — Ничего с ними не случится и в бывших контейнерах для полезных ископаемых, только подведем гравитационную платформу и минимальные удобства».

Шестерых мимиков доставили лично Алекс, Морган, их приятель Сильвен Беллами плюс несколько человек охраны, которые понятия не имели, что находится в опечатанных контейнерах с меткой «Особо опасно». В тот вечер обычно аскетичная Райли организовала ужин для гостей почти с талосовскими изысками: лангусты, икра, соус из черных трюфелей и ванильный чизкейк со свежей клубникой на десерт. 

Мимики тоже не остались голодными.

Райли до сих пор помнила, как стояла перед герметичным стеклом, за ним — один из потерянных, дезориентированных после двенадцатичасового перелета людей. В шаттле его укачало. Остальным выдали специальную униформу транстаровских добровольцев, но этого переодевать смысла Райли не видела, он остался в своих грязных джинсах и мятой рубахе. Здоровенный, татуированный парень, латинос или квартерон, жался к прозрачной стене, словно испуганный ребенок.

Алекс в лабораторию не пошел, отговорился срочным отчетом, а вот Морган предложила помочь с первым экспериментом.    
«Конечно, для нас это уже пройденный этап. Стандартная процедура получения экзотической материи». — Кузина не была бы собой без подобного замечания. 

Беллами проверял какие-то настройки.

«Все в порядке. Райли, если позволите, я объясню вам…»

«Мадам директор. Или доктор Ю», — перебила его та. Беллами переглянулся с Морган. Та пожала плечами.

«Мадам директор, объясню, как это работает…»

Оказалось: ничего сложного. Человек за стеклом стучал кулаками и просил его выпустить. Он напоминал морскую свинку в аквариуме, что пляшет, демонстрируя уязвимое брюшко, в напрасной попытке выбраться. Райли поглядывала на добровольца мельком, запоминая инструкции. Несколько кнопок блокировки, потом выпустить мимика.

«Когда будете перерабатывать на материю, не забудьте про приманки. Мы разработали специальный “свет” — квантовое излучение, для людей безобидное и условно-видимое, а малыши за ним бегут, как за леденцами», — усмехался Беллами. 

«Начинайте», — приказала Райли.

Все произошло довольно быстро. Тифон, похожий на чернильную кляксу на стерильно-белом листке бумаги, выбрался из контейнера и тут же устремился к человеку. Доброволец кинулся в угол, на стекле осталось пятно крови из носа. 

«Иногда они умоляют отпустить, но чаще просто орут», — сообщила Морган, пока сгусток темноты забирался в рот и под кожу человека. Смуглая кожа посерела. Татуировки выцвели до белесых линий; на плече огромная роза теряла свой цвет с каждым мгновением, как настоящий цветок от заморозков. Голова вытянулась, словно крепкие черепные кости превратились в агар-агар, а вместо глаз и рта зияли бесформенные дыры.

Один мимик превратился в четверых. Последний выскользнул из изуродованного отверстия, вместо крови осталась лишь тифонья материя.

«Вот и все, — удовлетворенно сказал Беллами. — Пользуйтесь на здоровье, мисс директор. Ну, и остальные разработки… уже за вами».

«Даже не сомневайтесь». — Отвечала она не этой дрессированной собачонке, а самой Морган, которая невозмутимо следила за бегающими по «аквариуму» мимиками.

Райли собиралась опередить кузенов. Почему бы и нет: в ее распоряжении целая Луна, никакого давления со стороны совета инвесторов, никакой необходимости лизать зад важным шишкам. 

Бесконечные возможности.

С тех пор-то Алекс и подвергал фотографии «Пифея» тщательной цензуре. «Никто не должен знать о тифонах», — повторял он, словно одного раза было недостаточно. Райли это занудство надоело после первых трех. 

Однажды Райли пошутила: «Ты ведешь себя так, словно у нас тут тифоны бегают без присмотра». И добавила: «Впрочем, я как раз планирую приручить мимика и сделать его своим домашним любимцем». Даже по видеосвязи было заметно, насколько Алекса перекосило, с чувством юмора у того всегда было неважно. Райли поторопилась сказать: «Шутка», — не хватало чтобы бедного толстяка хватил удар. Кузен все-таки, пускай как был в юности тюфяком, так им и остался, и пришельцев из русского «Ворона», похоже, боялся до мокрых штанов.

С тех пор Райли умалчивала о некоторых опытах. «Талос-1» пускай занимается своими нейромодами. 

Райли хотела большего: действительно контролировать тифонов. Она доверила идею Морган, и та поддержала.

«Попробуй модифицировать приманки», — сказала она.

А потом осеклась, словно осенила очередная гениальная идея. Как много позже узнала Райли, в тот момент она не ошиблась. 

*

«Я буду тестировать их на собственной шкуре. Алекс не знает, что копии пойдут тебе: он испугается подобного. Поставила автоматический репликатор с отсылкой на “Пифей”. Используй разумно».

Райли сожгла записку, но первый же немаркированный нейромод поместила в сейф. После связывалась с «Талосом-1», ничего дополнительного не выяснила. Брат и сестра умели скрывать свои тайны, пускай Морган и соизволила поделиться.

«Используй разумно».

Райли устанавливала нейромоды прежде. Она никогда не пользовалась услугами косметологов, не колола ботулотоксин, чтобы выглядеть моложе, ее возраст выдавали честные носогубные складки и мелкие морщины вокруг глаз. Климат на лунной базе оставлял желать лучшего, несмотря на искусственную гравитацию, фильтрацию кислорода и специальный сорт лимонов-антиоксидантов, выращиваемых в оранжереях. Десять лет она провела здесь, и Луна оставила метки за каждый год. Нейромоды усиливали ее выносливость, когнитивные функции — кое-что куда более полезное, чем упругая задница или гладкое личико. В этом все Ю были похожи: старшие — Уильям с Кэтрин и ее собственные родители, Карл и Анита, — тоже никогда не скрывали возраста, сейчас напоминая оживших мумий. Статья в журнале «Новые фараоны», вероятно, намекала именно на это. Райли надеялась, что лишь на это. Об остальном она предпочитала не задумываться.

«Используй разумно», — повторялось несколько месяцев подряд. У Райли собралась целая коллекция немаркированных нейромодов.

Однажды она сидела в кабинете. Из окна открывался вид на Луну — темнота космоса и бесконечное мерцание неправдоподобно огромных небесных светил. Всего лишь иллюзия за счет искажения от укрепленных стекол в окнах-иллюминаторах. Отсутствие атмосферы подсказывало: звезды не мерцают, но таращатся на тебя бессмысленными бельмами, а если и водятся за пределами человеческого познания иные виды, то все они — смертоносны и бесконечно чужды. Сожри или сожрут тебя.

«Пифей» оставался комфортным местом для всех, кто здесь работал; Райли избегала роскоши «Талоса-1», зато разрешала прогулки по Кратеру, занятия спортом и прочие милые развлечения. Добровольцев содержали в бараках с минимальным уровнем кислорода, ограниченным рационом и необходимостью справлять нужду в дырку в полу, но брезгливость «Талоса-1» и лично его хозяев была чужда Райли. Добровольцы были материалом. Точка.

Кабинет директора больше напоминал станцию, но лишь потому, что в нем приходилось делать фото. Порой Райли выходила в Кратер и долго бродила в одиночестве по лунной поверхности. Мертвые звезды над головой не мигали. Махина «Талоса-1» напоминала гигантский крест.

Но однажды в кабинете стало слишком пусто, и вся транстаровская позолота окончательно померкла. Тогда-то Райли установила первый нейромод со способностью тифонов.

Это было поднятие фантомов. Райли отправилась в лабораторию, чтобы умертвить троих подопытных, а затем поднять их в виде темных теней, бесконечно преданных ей, — она ощущала каждого фантома чем-то вроде конечности, руки или ноги. Результаты первого опыта пришлось утилизировать, это стало сродни ампутации; и все же Райли не могла забыть оргазмический экстаз обладания.

Просовываешь свои измененные, бликующие щупальца в склеры людей. Они орут. Им больно. Сжимаешь губчатую массу мозга, трогаешь каждый сосуд. Пьешь их, поглощаешь их. Меняешь.

Становишься грибком-кордицепсом, а они — послушными муравьями.

Вы продолжаете друг друга. 

Это восхитительно.

Позже Райли установила еще несколько тифоньих модов; в том числе она «приручила» мимика — это был тот же контроль собственной кисти или стопы, но когда она показала дрессированного чужого Алексу, тот не упал в обморок и виски из горла пить тоже не стал.

— Неплохо, — вздохнул он и поправил очки. — А мы тут… В общем, Морган опередила тебя. Похоже, она стала практически одним из этих созданий. И она говорит, что это и есть путь к будущему человечества. 

А потом вздохнул еще раз.

— Только это все непросто, Райли. Давай начнем с самого элементарного. У нас тут и, похоже, у тебя тоже, завелись крысы.

— Крысы.

— Из «Касмы». Прости, что вынужден говорить об этом. Мы с Морган летим на Землю, попытаемся исправить то, что уже там. Тебе придется самостоятельно ставить мышеловки.

— Как насчет позвать Даля? — Райли вспомнила о наемнике «ТранСтар», но Алекс только скривился.

— Даль служит отцу и совету. Мы… немного вышли из-под отчетности. Да, Райли, твой нудный кузен порой преподносит сюрпризы, правда? Впрочем, это все Морган. Ее идея, ее реализация…

— Поняла тебя.

Алекс любил болтать для прессы, у него хорошо получалось наводить какой-то почти ирреальный морок и уверять всех в том, что транстаровские игрушки безопасны и полезны человечеству. Райли не привыкла разговаривать с писаками. Она замкнется в своей базе и появится уже тем, чем хочет сама, решив все проблемы.

Крысы. Враги на Земле. Совет против.

Отличный повод повеселиться.


	4. Уровень 2

Келли Донахью проснулась до звонка будильника и вибрации фитнес-браслета, который сообщил бы, что она опять отправилась в постель слишком поздно, а сон у нее поверхностный, почти без глубоких фаз. Умная техника ничего не знала о кошмарах и том, что Келли называла предчувствием, а ее друзья — чушью собачьей. 

Она дотянулась до телефона. Тот лежал на второй половине двуспальной кровати — на пустой и холодной подушке, той, что ближе к окну. Сквозь задернутые жалюзи проникало солнце и расцветило нейтрально-белое белье тигриными полосками. 

Хоть одно слово от Эшли. Чертов ублюдок. Он пропадал и раньше, обычно — когда вел свои сверхважные и сверхсекретные журналистские расследования, но в этот раз все было иначе. Прошло больше двух недель. Келли заявила в полицию, где над ней лишь посмеялись. «Эй, мэм, ваш парень — тот самый скандальный репортер? — уточнил сонный тип с блестящей лысиной и пятнами пота под мышками. — Ну так, небось, куда-нибудь внедрился». Его тощий напарник с плохими зубами и выпирающим кадыком визгливо засмеялся: «Внедрился, точно», — длинные костлявые пальцы, указательный и большой на одной руке и еще один указательный на другой описали характерный жест.

Келли не привыкла сдаваться. Она объявила ленивым копам, что пойдет дальше, к их начальству: «Ау вас… детектив Бенсон и детектив Пауэлл, будут проблемы, даже не сомневайтесь». Двое переглянулись. В участке висела прокуренная духота, новые терминалы соседствовали с побитыми пепельницами. На столе возвышалась очень неровная, определенно вылепленная на уроке рукоделия, кружка. Келли знала, на обратной стороне надпись: «ЛЮБИМАМУ ПАПЕ». 

Лысый Бенсон напомнил, что она уже обращалась полгода назад, тогда Эшли тоже исчез без предупреждения, а потом объявился с репортажем о рабском труде женщин в Республике Бангладеш. 

И та история с детским трудом в Малайзии. Три месяца четыре дня восемнадцать часов Эшли Стоун не выходил на связь, а потом явился к Келли с упаковкой пива и двумя большими пиццами. Гавайскими. Эшли ненавидел гавайские пиццы, поэтому Келли точно знала, что купил их для нее.

Она знала и этих копов, потому что приходила к ним далеко не первый раз. В этот раз мешало предчувствие, Келли не выдержала и расплакалась. Пауэлл протянул ей упаковку влажных салфеток.

«Последний раз я его видела в том интервью с главой “ТранСтар”. Он сказал, чтобы я обязательно смотрела. “Будет сенсация”».

«Но никакой сенсации не было, так»? — Пауэлл явно поддерживал разговор из вежливости. 

«Нет», — вынужденно согласилась Келли и нахмурилось, потому что Эшли Стоун обожал ловить важных шишек и заставлять их юлить, словно мышей под кошачьими когтями, но в этот раз интервью получилось благопристойным, как песнопения в церковном хоре, и столь же скучным.

Предчувствие шептало Келли тогда и теперь: это неправильно. Эшли бы не стал сообщать про сенсацию, если бы не готовил какой-то выпад против «ТранСтар».

Браслет завибрировал, заставляя Келли осознать, что она погрузилась в мысли и неважную имитацию Шерлока Холмса. Она была торговым агентом и работала в сиэтлской сети органических продуктов «ГринВэй», а вовсе не знаменитым детективом. Иногда казалось, что сам великий Стоун выбрал ее за то, что Келли всегда помнила свое место и терпеливо ждала. Вряд ли его звездные коллеги-журналистки согласились бы на подобные условия.

«И все-таки, — продолжала размышлять Келли, пока стояла под душем, пока натягивала брючный костюм, высыпала хлопья в тарелку и готовила кофе. — Он собирал доказательства и на другие компании, выставляя их в невыгодном свете, и…»

«Те пробовали судиться? Но ничего не получалось?»

Не исключено, что транстаровские юристы все-таки проглотили бы завравшегося мелкого дятла, слишком громко барабанящего в гнилые деревья. Только при чем тут чье бы то ни было исчезновение? 

Келли уже звонила в «Глобал ТВ», которому официально принадлежало скандальное шоу Стоуна. Там ее отшили куда нейтральней, чем копы, но плюс-минус в тех же выражениях: не волнуйтесь, все в порядке, нет, простите, никакой дополнительной информации, такова редакционная политика. 

«Вы даже не являетесь его официальной супругой», — напомнил женский голос в трубке. В нем Келли узнала Франциску Маккензи. Одну из тех красивых девочек с яркой помадой и стрижками за пять сотен, которые всегда считали Келли глупой курицей. Франциска была помощницей или чем-то вроде, хотя Эшли всегда работал один, даже вместо операторов из плоти и крови использовал современную робототехнику. 

Ни единой причины волноваться, впрочем. Ничего, кроме предчувствия.

Потом она съездила в офис «Глобал ТВ». С тем же результатом: завернули на ресепшене.

— День семнадцатый, — проговорила Келли в микрофон беспроводной гарнитуры, пока ехала на своем «Форде Фиесте» лилового цвета в офис. Сегодня предстояло немало помотаться по Сиэтлу: боссу плевать, насколько сильно ты переживаешь за парня, нужно договориться о поставках живой рыбы, креветок и воды из Швейцарии.

— Семнадцатый, — повторила Келли. — Эшли так и не вернулся. Хрен его знает, где мотается, гребаный ублюдок. Я уже не уверена, что все его причиндалы останутся на месте, когда объявится…

Келли сорвалась на всхлип.

— Ладно, кому я вру. Гениальный правдоруб мистер Стоун иногда был тем еще козлом, но всегда возвращался с поджатым хвостом и чертовой гавайской пиццей. Он не сообщил бы мне о какой-то сенсации, если бы собирался сделать скучное интервью. Проклятье, да он вообще ничего скучного не делал, надо отдать говнюку должное. Вытаскивал все дерьмо наружу. В тот раз он поймал целого директора «ТранСтар», и что — просто милый обмен любезностями? 

Келли перевела дух. Она выезжала из зеленого загородного района в деловой. Деревьев, белых заборчиков и собак на длинных поводках на обочине становилось все меньше, трасса вытянулась и нырнула в серую рутину центра. Ей попался неоновый щит «ТранСтар» — логотип сиял золотом, голографически сменился на рекламу нейромодов: звезда кино Лиза Беркли решительно втыкала себе в глаз лазерную иглу. Она еще и улыбалась так мило, что ее хотелось потрепать по щеке и угостить булочкой с корицей.

Потом появился лозунг: «Прошлое и будущее — сегодня».

Келли убрала руку с руля, чтобы показать рекламному щиту средний палец. 

— Эшли, ты сраный говнюк. Что ты хотел сказать? Что у тебя пошло не так на этот раз? Как вытащить твою тощую волосатую задницу — да, именно волосатую, у тебя там не пушок, а внушительный мех, его просто незаметно, потому что ты блондин, — из передряги? Ты же вляпался в дерьмо, так? Ты же…

Келли осознала, что кричит в микрофон. Она заставила себя замолчать. Стеклянные башни небоскребов столпились над ней, словно наблюдая и оценивая, а то и показывая пальцем. «Форд Фиеста» влился в поток машин, но Келли едва не пропустила кольцевую развязку.

— Нужно думать трезво. Последний раз Эшли передавал репортаж из Royal Plaza Suite, отель Plaza, Нью-Йорк. Подходящее место для верхушки транстаровцев, ага. А если там до сих пор есть ответы? 

Келли улыбнулась. Диктофон этого запечатлеть не мог, зато она кивнула себе в зеркало: каштановая челка отросла, отчего круглое лицо выглядело разрезанным пополам, как пирог ко дню рождения. К зеленым глазам в этом сезоне стилисты советовали розовые тени, вот только офис «ГринВэй» консервативно осуждал нестандартный подход к бьюти-образам; Келли пришлось оставить свою ленту модных блогеров в покое, вернув привычный беж. Все равно с ее широкими плечами бывшей пловчихи, выигравшей не одно состязание в школе и колледже, и жилистой, далекой от всякой женственности фигурой не сыграешь в очаровашку вроде роковой брюнетки в корсете Лизы Беркли — ну или хотя бы куколки-блондинки Франциски.

И все же Келли никогда не ревновала. Эшли Стоун, вероятно, просыпался порой с похмелья с какими-то другими женщинами, но она ничего не хотела об этом знать; он возвращался и приносил ей пиццу, которую ненавидел сам. Вот и вся разница.

«Я найду тебя».

— Попытаюсь выбить у Бьерна командировку в Нью-Йорк. В Plaza. Мы ведь давно хотели подъехать к ним со своей поставкой элитных органических продуктов, которые наверняка оценят важные шишки? Что с меня? Как всегда, коммерческое предложение, маркетинговый план и прочая хренотень. Скажу, мол, давно все подготовила. Да ладно, все такие штуки стандартные, достаточно пройтись автозаменой. Черт. Лишь бы кто-то там знал, что случилось в тот вечер. Хоть один уборщик или горничная, которая чистила за транстаровскими боссами нужник.

Келли вновь допустила опасное вождение: прикоснулась ладонью к ладони в молитвенном жесте и на мгновение прикрыла глаза. «Форд» пронесся мимо еще одного длинного билборда с рекламой самой могущественной компании на Земле. 

Это было символично, а прикосновение всегда срабатывало, гораздо лучше всех падающих звезд в мире.

*

Бьерн Лунн был норвежцем и представлял все стереотипы о своей нации. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, шесть футов три дюйма роста, примерно двести пятьдесят фунтов мускулов — пускай не заработанные размахиванием секирой, а заботливо взращенные спортзалом и протеиновыми коктейлями. Именно коктейлем босс чуть не подавился, когда Келли сообщила, что намерена пробить отель Plaza в Нью-Йорке — тот самый, где окна выходят на Пятую авеню, — насчет контракта. К счастью, Лунн не слишком интересовался пропажей Эшли Стоуна и никак не связал эти два факта.

— Слушай, но… — Тупил босс тоже как истинный гордый северянин. — Это знаешь ли, элит-класс. Мы так-то на всяких хипстеров, кофейни, молодежные тусовки больше работаем.

— И что? — Келли пожала плечами под форменным костюмом. — Давно пора поднимать планку. На, посмотри, у меня все красиво упаковано.

— Ты уже им коммерческое высылала? Они тебя пригласили? 

— Ну конечно, — не моргнув глазом, соврала Келли. — Могу завязать золотой бантик поверх папки. В конце концов, у нас эко-продукты, не так ли? Богачи готовы платить за то, чтобы в их стейке не оказалось ударной дозы антибиотиков, а в минералке — частиц пластика.

— Ладно, предположим. Но мы сумеем убедить их? 

— Кто не рискует…

— Шампанского от меня не жди в любом случае, — буркнул Бьерн. Кабинет у него был в модном скандинавском стиле с древесиной, бесцветным пространством и мотивирующими лозунгами. Он остановился под девизом «Всегда иди своим путем». — Я против употребления алкоголя в любом виде.

Вероятно, предки-викинги воззвали бы к Одину и прокляли потомка за такое богохульное отречение от медовухи и пива. Келли только кивнула, стараясь не думать про Эшли, который любил красное вино и самый простецкий «Бад».

Господи, до чего же все-таки Келли скучала по нему. 

Чертовому гребаному ублюдку. Она обязательно выпишет ему хук правой. Эшли был костлявым и не слишком-то сильным парнем. От удара Келли он сложится на пол. Мысль о мести заставила ее улыбнуться.

— Я вылечу к ним прямо сегодня. Заночую где-нибудь в отеле. Не в самом Plaza, конечно.

Тонкий намек на то, что зарплаты торгового агента «ГринВэй» определенно недостаточно для того, чтобы остановиться в дорогих номерах. Бьерн только руками развел: мол, они все же не «ТранСтар».

*

Торговые агенты — те, что до изобретения интернета называлось коммивояжерами. В двадцать первом веке многое изменилось: ты отправлял коммерческое предложение вместо того, чтобы колесить по забытым богом дорогам и ночевать в разбитом автомобиле, одновременно следя за белизной рубашки. 

Все назначается и проговаривается заранее. Все комфортно и согласовано. Все взаимоуважительно. Никто не спустит цепных собак.

Келли была исключением; она ехала в Plaza, чтобы узнать про Стоуна, который приходил к ним восемнадцать дней назад для интервью с самим Алексом Ю, президентом «ТранСтар», а потом бесследно исчез. Если бы интервью было хоть на гран более зубастым… ну то есть, в обычном, санкционированном «Глобал ТВ» стиле Стоуна с его ЦА из рэднеков, гарлемских завсегдатаев KFC и прочей массовой аудитории, — Келли бы не сомневалась: его пристрелил пускай не сам Ю, но его телохранители. 

Ладно, это тупо. Она признавала. 

Мы в двадцать первом веке. Коммивояжеры отошли в прошлое, торговые агенты не рискуют получить дробь в лицо, не ежатся от рычания питбулей. Скандальные журналисты заставляют владельцев корпораций мило улыбаться. Публичность решает все. «ТранСтар» потом завалили бы «Глобал ТВ» исками на миллионные суммы, вот такие последствия вполне реальны, но телевизионщики хорошо продумали риск. Эти скандалы они жевали как попкорн под сеанс молодежной комедии. Даже если проигрывали, рейтинги свое окупали.

В самолете почти все пассажиры дремали. Рядом с Келли храпел мужчина, в котором не было ровно ничего примечательного до того момента, пока он не заснул и не раскрыл рот на невообразимые сто восемьдесят градусов. Все нутро трепетало от вдыхаемого и выдыхаемого воздуха. Келли никогда не думала, что можно так мощно храпеть. 

Она же сидела, прижавшись виском к стеклу иллюминатора, включала плейер, чтобы не слышать носогорловых рулад соседа и погрузиться в свои мысли. Келли поймала себя на том, что думает только о пропавшем парне; это было неправильно. Заботься о себе, твердили ей феминистско-ориентированные паблики и аккаунты. Даже если ты привилегированная цисгетеро, которая живет с таким же цис-мужчиной. Просто возьми и позаботься о себе.

«Я собираюсь набить ему морду», — мысленно ответила феминисткам Келли. И едва не засмеялась под надрывный плач какого-то очередного поп-исполнителя в наушниках. Она их не различала, но включала, чтобы не отвлекаться, качественная музыка тут не годилась.

Уже в аэропорту Нью-Йорка внезапно накатило ощущение безнадежности затеи. На что Келли рассчитывала? Придет в самый роскошный отель Нью-Йорка со своим коммерческим предложением, которого никто из владельцев в глаза не видел, а ей немедленно расскажут все подробности странного интервью? В качестве… чего, чаевых? Персональной благодарности «ГринВэй».

Она купила кофе и круассан. Кофе был крепким, но слишком горьким. Круассан — отличным.

Может, стоило просто вернуться, сказать Бьерну, что ничего не получилось — «Так бывает, эти жлобы передумали в последний момент», — и просто дожидаться, пока Эшли сам обнаружится. Однажды ведь он это сделает, правда? 

Келли допивала кофе, разглядывая огромное табло с графиком вылетов и прилетов. Она заняла место возле ограждения, но если смотреть вниз, мельтешащие с чемоданами люди казались не просто крохотными, а незначимыми, словно кто-то мог стряхнуть, будто крошки круассана с пластикового стола. 

Келли заставила себя перевести взгляд на стойку бара, он же кафе. Сонный парень моргал, как сова. Позади него, помимо наклеек с изображениями разных стран, похожих на магнитики с холодильника и рекламой блюд дня висел мотивирующий плакат. Картинка изображала кота на плоту, из синей пучины выпрыгнула и разинула зубастую пасть акула. Кот же держал наготове столовые приборы и воображал банку с тунцом.

«Никогда не сдавайся», — гласила подпись.

Келли расплатилась, оставив хорошие чаевые, и вышла в город. 

Если бы она правда собиралась предложить Plaza восхитительные фермерские продукты и экологически чистую «воду без ГМО» (серьезно, по такому запросу в поисковиках они порой выходили), то направилась бы не в сам отель, а в офис к владельцам. Впрочем, если бы правда интересовалась выгодным контрактом, то сначала подготовилась на уровне сопоставимом с тех, о каком наврала Бьерну. Сейчас же, сидя в такси, Келли вновь пережила нечто похожее на панический приступ: ее подвезут к Пятой авеню, а дальше? Что она собирается вообще делать? 

Идея мелькнула, но почти сразу же померкла на фоне страха. Келли пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, выдохнуть и широко улыбнуться водителю, который мрачновато зыркнул: не собирается ли дамочка упасть в обморок или, что гораздо хуже, испачкать салон. 

Келли покинула такси за квартал до отеля, а до него шла пешком. Второй панический приступ накатил при виде главного входа: широкие ступени, ковровая дорожка, золоченые двери, швейцар в смокинге и несколько охранников, которые хоть и были обычными секьюрити, но выглядели скорее как солдаты почетного караула самой английской королевы. Келли нечасто приходилось бывать в подобных местах.

Она поднялась по лестнице. Швейцар с поклоном открыл перед ней дверь. Перчатки у него были такими белыми, что можно ослепнуть от сияния.

«Ну же, соберись».

Огромный холл навалился всеми своими колоннами, мрамором, позолотой и красным деревом ресепшена. За стойкой улыбались вышколенные девушки. 

— Простите, — сказала она. — Я по поводу работы… То есть, меня уже взяли. Я новенькая, мистер Коллинз сказал, чтобы приходила к, — за спиной респешионисток в красной с золотыми вставками униформе висел целый ряд часов: время всех мировых столиц в придачу к местному, — девяти утра, но, по-моему…

Коллинза она пробила в интернете. Спасибо соцсетям, всегда можно узнать, кто и кем работает. 

Шикарная улыбка, какую никогда не сделаешь по страховке, сменилась поджатыми губами. Ресепшионистка вздернула бровь: 

— Простите, мы не занимаемся вопросами трудоустройства. На будущее, работники не используют парадный вход. 

— Ох, мне так стыдно. Мисс… Дженникс, — бейдж подсказал и эту информацию, — я так мечтала попасть на это место, а теперь вот даже не знаю, куда идти, и… кажется, я забыла пропуск.

Белозубая Дженникс закатила глаза. Кажется, кто-то появился за спиной Келли, вероятно, настоящий гость, потому что она быстро фыркнула: 

— Направо, вниз, налево. Вон тот коридор. Исчезните из виду, иначе нам обеим влетит.

— Спасибо!

На Келли уже не обращали внимания. Она подумала о феномене, про который рассказывал Эшли: если потом будут спрашивать, как выглядела женщина, незаконно пробравшаяся на кухню Plaza, скорее всего, эта Дженникс не сумеет вспомнить ни одной детали, а еще — сочинит тысячу выдуманных. Называется эффект Манделы. Если задуматься, Эшли Стоун не только умел скандально трепаться на камеру и сажать в лужу больших боссов. Он знал, например, как пройти туда, где тебя не ждут, а кое-чем и поделился с Келли. Впрочем, пока рано говорить об успехе, напомнила она себе даже после того, как спустилась в полуподвальное помещение, далекое от сияющей стилизованными под барочные светильниками роскоши. Помещения для работников были просторными, чистыми, но очень простыми: краска на стенах, дешевые лампочки, железные шкафчики, похожие на школьные. Несколько пластиковых стульев не очень-то приглашали отдохнуть, в отличие от обитых шелком и бархатом диванов наверху. Келли усмехнулась: такова изнанка любого богатства. Кто-то должен чистить нужники. Вот именно. 

Один шкафчик оказался приоткрыт и обнаружил чередование белизны и темно-бордового корпоративного оттенка Plaza плюс нашивку-логотип, выполненную из тех же плотных золотых нитей. Келли протянула руку.

«Ух, да я везунчик».

Бело-бордовое с логотипом оказалось униформой официантки. Келли оглянулась по сторонам, прежде чем принять решение.

«Здесь наверняка натыканы камеры.

Ладно, я ведь сказала, что пришла на работу».

Она быстро вывернулась из юбки и блузки. Униформа оказалась брючным унисексом: ее вполне мог носить некрупный парень или средней комплекции девушка, вроде нее. Бордовые брюки оказались свободны в талии, а рубашка с золотыми вставками — в плечах, зато жилетка села идеально. Внутри шкафчика пряталось зеркало и подсветка. Келли наскоро поправила прическу и макияж; поколебавшись, оставила сумочку, забрала только плоский кошелек с документами. Униформа не предусматривала карманов, пришлось пихать кошелек за пояс.

«Сойдет». — Она толкнула дверь, которая предположительно вела дальше на территорию работников и очутилась в широком сером коридоре. Поблизости пахло кухней, доносился грохот кастрюль и сковородок, шкворчание масла и искаженные эхом голоса поваров. Мимо пронеслась девушка в похожей униформе, держа на вытянутых руках поднос с бутылкой мартини и бокалом. Они едва не столкнулись. 

Келли оглядывалась по сторонам, готовясь снова разыграть карту «Я тут новенькая, помогите мне», зацепиться языком с кем-нибудь: поваром, горничной, еще одной официанткой. Каждый может что-то знать. Или ничего.

— …какого гребаного хрена, — прогрохотал над ухом мужской голос. Келли замерла от ужаса: раскусили, засекли на камерах, оштрафуют в лучшем случае, в худшем — арестуют за незаконное проникновение. 

Она обернулась. Во рту пересохло. 

Высокий темнокожий мужчина был одет в роскошную униформу Plaza, и только секунд пять спустя Келли осознала, что на золоченом бейдже надпись «Фрэнк Пирс, дворецкий», а не «Охрана». Потом поняла и слова.

— Где вы попрятали свои задницы?! Почему до сих пор нет второго в обслугу, в президентский люкс?! Ты…

— Мэри Уивер, — ляпнула первое попавшееся имя Келли. — Сэр. 

— Да насрать, как там тебя! Шевели булками и становись в пару к Марвину, или вылетишь отсюда с волчьим билетом!

— Да, сэр. Слушаюсь, сэр.

«Черт».

Дворецкий выпрыгнул некстати. Теперь придется обслуживать каких-то важных шишек из люкса, и вряд ли это хоть как-то поможет отыскать Эшли. 

— Так вперед! Кухня вон там, — дворецкий ткнул пальцем в белой перчатке. Рукав задрался, демонстрируя контраст кожи и ткани. 

Пробормотав очередное «Да, сэр», Келли побежала в указанном направлении. 

Лет в шестнадцать Келли работала в пиццерии, а потом, в колледже, еще пару лет подрабатывала официанткой уже в неплохом ресторане. Кто бы мог подумать, что ей это пригодится спустя почти десять лет. 

Парня в униформе она увидела рядом со стойкой выдачи, которая мало отличалась от обычного ресторана. «Наверное, это Марвин», — решила Келли, мельком глянув на сотрудника: тот был высоким, смуглокожим латиносом, униформа не скрывала рельеф мускулатуры. На шее у него болтался кулон с каким-то странным камнем, словно светящимся изнутри, — может, опалом, Келли не очень разбиралась в минералогии. Наверняка парень привык болтать и кокетничать с каждой встречной. Еще Келли надеялась, что этот Марвин поможет сориентироваться, а потом расскажет что-то полезное.

— Привет, — кивнул темноволосой головой парень. — Марвин Баселар. Ты новенькая?

— Точно, — Келли широко улыбнулась. — Мэри Уивер. Приятно познакомиться, мистер…

— Просто Марвин.

Опал замерцал внутренним светом. Это было красиво — почти как сам владелец. 

«Ага. Я угадала».

— Просто Мэри, — вернула она. — Слушай, на меня тут этот Пирс наорал…

— А, не обращай внимания. Он уже месяц бегает с высунутым языком вокруг этих транстаровских боссов. Говорят, они немного того. — Выразительный жест у виска не произвел должного впечатления, потому что Келли едва не схватилась за стену.

«Транстаровские боссы».

Они все еще здесь? 

— Хотя по мне так люди как люди. Я у них уже работал. Эй, не падай в обморок, Мэри. Говорю же, нормальные, получше всяких там кинозвезд, вот обслуживать Лизу Беркли — это та еще русская рулетка…

— Ага. Спасибо.

Тележка с подносами звенела фарфором, хрусталем и серебром. Келли семенила за Марвином к лифту. 

«Транстаровские боссы. Все еще здесь». Вряд ли это могло помочь. Вряд ли они расскажут о том, что случилось с Эшли — и, честно говоря, Келли сомневалась, что они вообще помнят, кто это такой. И все же…

«Черт».

Лифт был персональный: поднимался сразу к пентхаузу. Келли вспомнила, что Royal Plaza Suite входит в десятку самых шикарных в мире. Интересно, каково это: владеть могущественной корпорацией, жить в супер-дорогих апартаментах, постоянно мелькать перед камерами? Эшли иногда делился своими впечатлениями о тех звездах или бизнесменах, кого высмеивал или вовсе погружал в пучины скандала.    
«Они все похожи. Как будто пришили нитками-коагулянтами маску и никогда теперь не сумеют ее отодрать».

Они остановились возле бежевой двери — судя по ширине, внутрь мог бы въехать джип. Марвин деликатно постучал. Прочное дерево неплохо изолировало звук, но Келли все равно расслышала голоса: мужской и женский, они о чем-то спорили, мужской звучал монотонно и явно был готов сдаться. Женский вместо повышения шел вниз, как будто говорящая угрожала. Потом оба смолкли, и дверь открылась, повинуясь, очевидно, смарт-команде. 

— Держись спокойно, — шепнул Марвин. — Это как в обычном ресторане, а они просто люди. Не больше и не меньше. Поняла? 

Келли кивнула.

Номер занимал целый этаж плюс специальный балкон-веранду. Пока тележка мягко скользила по розовому мрамору пола, Келли зачем-то запоминала все обитые неизменным золотом двери, развешанные на стенах картины известных художников и мозаику на стенах. Марвин сверился с какой-то карточкой и еще раз прошептал: 

— Ланч будет в зеленой гостиной. Тут их четыре, зеленая самая маленькая. Ничего сложного.

Келли в очередной раз мотнула головой, ей просто хотелось, чтобы все поскорее закончилось, а она смогла позадавать Марвину вопросы поважнее размеров гостиных в пафосном номере пафосного отеля.

Зеленая и впрямь оказалась зеленой. Кажется, этот стиль интерьера назывался провансом: легкие цветочные мотивы, целая лужайка на стенах. Люстра под потолком из зеленоватого хрусталя, наверное, украшала вечера. Однако Келли не очень-то рассматривала декор, они с Марвином готовили стол, и ей пришлось вспомнить все навыки официантки.

Голоса снова раздались уже ближе, первой на пороге появилась миниатюрная женщина — она была на голову ниже Келли, одета в очень простой брючный костюм, подчеркивающий худощавую фигуру. Собранные в пучок волосы лежали неровно. Ее возраст было трудно определить, как у многих азиаток: в двадцать и сорок выглядят примерно одинаково. 

— Поговорим после, — сказала она, обращаясь к своему спутнику, которого обогнала на несколько шагов. Алекс Ю вблизи казался старше, чем на фото и видео. Он был без галстука и расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц рубашки. На толстой шее блестели капли пота. 

— Я не скажу тебе ничего нового, Морган, — проворчал он, очевидно отмечая если не точку, то запятую в некоем долгом споре. Сестра отмахнулась от брата. Тот покачал головой.

Келли старалась не пялиться на «транстаровских боссов», тем более, Марвин оказался совершенно прав: они просто люди — грузный мужчина, как будто уставший от всего на свете разом, и женщина, которая явно больше привыкла работать чертежным грифелем и отверткой, чем изображать великосветскую леди. Ногти у знаменитой Морган Ю были коротко остриженные, без всякого намека на лак.

«Может, они помнят Эшли? И даже смогут помочь?» — Эта идея показалась Келли не столь абсурдной. 

Почему бы и нет.

Что худшее может случиться? Проигнорируют. Даже не уволят: она здесь не работает. 

«Эшли Стоун. Журналист. Он у вас брал интервью восем… ах да, девятнадцать дней назад, а потом исчез. Вместе со своим оператором-камерой. Просто исчез, и “Глобал ТВ” мне совершенно точно врут, будто понятия не имеют, куда делся, и… пожалуйста, помогите».

Вдруг сработает? Раз уж кто-то там, наверху, помог Келли добраться сюда, в Royal Plaza Suite и обслуживать транстаровских боссов за ланчем? 

Пока Келли повторяла за Марвином. Тишина нарушалась только тонким звоном приборов и короткими «Спасибо» или подобными междометиями. Брат и сестра, вероятно, успели поругаться, но не собирались продолжать в присутствии чужаков. Морган пила красное вино большими глотками, Келли подливала ей, и та не делала попыток остановить. Алекс предпочел апельсиновый сок, зато почти в одиночку съел большой чизкейк, не считая всего остального. Келли отчего-то подумала: какая-нибудь желтая пресса заплатила бы немалые деньги за то, чтобы позубоскалить над тем, что у Морган Ю явные проблемы с алкоголем, а ее брат — пищевой наркоман. 

Эшли, впрочем, никогда не вытаскивал такие подробности. «Меня интересуют их грязные делишки, а не обычные слабости», — говорил он про своих жертв. 

Обычные слабости обычных людей. Они не боги и не хтонические чудовища и, вполне вероятно, отнесутся с пониманием к ее просьбе. 

«И вообще… В “ТранСтар” ведь постоянно повторяют, что каждый может построить карьеру в компании, главное — показать себя…»

Келли решилась уже на обратном пути. Они с Марвином везли тележку по тому же бесконечному коридору. Келли остановилась.

— Ой, я кажется там… кольцо оставила.

— Кольцо? 

— Ну да, еще до того как перчатки надела, сняла его. А потом куда-то засунула… Я вернусь и заберу, окей? 

Марвин заметно напрягся. Густые ресницы мелькали, оставляя тени на щеках. 

— Так нельзя, нас могут уволить. Официантам запрещено разгуливать по номерам гостей, знаешь ли. Давай я лучше горничным скажу, девочки найдут твое кольцо и вернут. 

Келли сложила ладони в молитвенном жесте. Они уже стояли возле двери, и если окажутся снаружи, понимала она, путь отрезан. Автоматическая блокировка, система умного дома и все прочие блага цивилизации в сочетании с классическими интерьерами.

— Я быстро. Слушай. Они ушли же и этот номер огромный, никто ничего не заметит. Я мышкой шмыгну, заберу кольцо и вернусь. Ну пожалуйста.

Марвин состроил очень выразительную страдальческую гримасу. Ему бы с такой выходить на сцену и играть Гамлета, подумала Келли.

— Ладно, валяй. Подожду тебя снаружи. С тебя поцелуй, красотка. — Марвин тронул указательным пальцем уголок пухлых губ.

Келли широко улыбнулась и изобразила томный взор. А потом Марвин чмокнул ее в щеку: целомудренно для огненного латинского парня, но все равно приятно.

Опал снова свернул и скрылся за тканью рубашки.

«Между прочим, я это делаю ради тебя, Эшли». 

Второй раз проходить все эти коридоры оказалось ничуть не легче. Она миновала биллиардную с причудливым мозаичным рисунком, тренажерный зал, от которого вглубь уходила зона спа. Келли ориентировалась по голосам, она слышала их где-то вдалеке — если бы огромный номер был офисным зданием, то как будто в кабинете через полдюжины дверей. Брат и сестра снова спорили.    
«Плохая идея к ним соваться…»

Вряд ли эти двое обрадуются, что официантка вернулась, слышала часть их разговора, теперь еще и допрашивает. Келли развернулась на низких каблуках. 

Дурацкая идея.

Лучше вернуться к первоначальному варианту.

— Мы теряем время на Земле, исходная флешка по-прежнему черт знает где, и ты так ничего и не вытрясла из того писаки, — внезапно донесся до Келли голос Алекса. Тот проглатывал часть согласных звуков. 

«Что?»

Келли замерла настороженным сурикатом, даже руки к груди прижала.

— Он не такая уж пустышка, Алекс. Кто-то хотел, чтобы он явился к тебе и попытался устроить шоу в этом своем стиле «непримиримый правдоруб». У него бы получилось, можешь не сомневаться. Тот, кто это делал, не учел только меня.

Келли очень быстро выдохнула и мелко вдохнула. В глазах потемнело от гипоксии. Желудок и почему-то мочевой пузырь свело спазмом. 

Голоса слышались совсем рядом, может, через пару комнат. Келли прижалась к стене, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Морган. Мы торчим здесь уже почти месяц. Сегодня утром отец спрашивал, какого черта мы все еще не на «Талосе», и если честно, меня тоже волнует этот вопрос. Оливер хороший исполнитель, но у него мозги пуделя. 

— О, не сомневаюсь, ты придумал пару отличных отговорок. Что там у «ТранСтар» по плану? Еще несколько мелких компаний на ужин? — Cестра явно посмеивалась, но не так агрессивно, как показалось Келли сначала. Отношения у них, похоже, не из простых, и все же не враждебными. 

«Да насрать», — перебила Келли себя же, она по дюйму подбиралась ближе и остановилась рядом с открытой дверью. В щель между петлями можно было даже заглянуть.

— Тошнит меня от этих поглощений, слияний, фондовых стратегий и бизнес-развития на ближайший квартал… — проворчал Алекс. 

— Разве ты не занимаешься тем же самым на станции? 

— Да, но не только. Еще и… как это ты любишь говорить? Будущим человечества? 

Келли дышала еще тише, но все же заглянула между петель. Позже она думала, что это было сродни любопытству Пандоры: нимфа определенно страдала СДВГ, раз заинтересовалась скучным ящиком.

Помещение было кабинетом, а его центром — массивный письменный стол. Морган устроилась прямо на столе, босая и с расстегнутой блузкой; Келли бы сказала: «До белья», только белья на ней не было. Алекс сидел в кресле и пытался делать вид, что занят ноутбуком, но актерские способности его подводили. В стеклах очков отражался погасший экран. Морган неторопливо водила ступней то ли по колену, то ли по паху брата. Он трогал ее ступню и чуть выше.   
Карамельно-золотистый благодаря полупрозрачным шторам свет делал эту картину идиллической и уютной. Келли невольно пришла в голову мысль о счастливых супружеских парах. Она не смогла бы вспомнить, когда Эшли смотрел на нее с такой же почти растерянной влюбленностью, как этот Алекс на собственную сестру.

Похоже, она только что узнала главный секрет брата и сестры Ю… Но ей все еще было наплевать, чем занимаются двое взрослых людей. Может, Эшли не поглаживал ее икры с таким же восторженно-дурацким видом, а она не пыталась расстегнуть его ширинку пальцами ноги, зато пришла спасать. 

«Что вы там говорили про писаку?

Ну же, мать вашу, хоть слово еще…»

Морган по-прежнему пыталась подцепить язычок молнии. Келли едва сдерживалась, чтобы не выскочить из своего укрытия и не рявкнуть: «Да потом потрахаетесь, а сейчас говорите, какого хрена вы сделали с Эшли Стоуном!» Ей по-прежнему хотелось в туалет и затекла от неудобной позы шея.

— Морган, и все-таки нужно найти исходник. Мы разберемся с Гальегос на «Талосе», но здесь даже у меня нет подобной власти. — Алекс шумно выдохнул и решительно убрал руку от лодыжки с задранной брючиной. — Попробуй с ним еще поработать.

— Алекс, мне надоело повторять одно и то же. Нет. Он ничего не знает. Флешку подбросили. Наши ребята ее нашли у него в квартире, перерыли все от фундамента до стратосферы и на сто футов в округе. Тот, кто ее отправил, знал и про Аннализу, и про «Талос», и даже номер грузового контейнера с трупом Квентина Первиса. Флешка не оригинал, вот только Стоуну известно о том, кто его втянул в игру, не больше, чем медузе о магнетарах. 

— Черт. 

Алекс добавил короткую фразу на незнакомом Келли языке, вероятно, на китайском. 

— Да, я понимаю. Мы должны вернуться на «Талос», не можем этого сделать, пока не обрубили хвосты. — Морган решила перебраться на колени брату, словно на живое мягкое кресло. 

— Нет… то есть да. — Алекс обнял сестру. — Пытаюсь понять мотивы. Слить первому попавшемуся желтому писаке? Не в ООН, Морган, не в Интерпол. Даже не какой-нибудь «Касме», их я подозревал в первую очередь, но они бы растрепали все имена добровольцев в первые пять минут. 

— Как говорит Беллами, — фыркнула Морган, — в жопе вода не держится. 

Алекс вздернул бровь и хмыкнул.

— Примерно. Но нет. Как будто кто-то сыграл партию в поддавки, но не торопится действовать всерьез... и уверен, что мы не догадаемся.

— У меня очень умный брат. — Морган поерзала и прижалась щекой к плечу Алекса. — По-моему, ты ответил на вопрос. Это обычный шантажист, который не сегодня завтра потребует… ну, что там в таких случаях требуют. Деньги, технологии, патенты. Ерунда. Он себя проявит, тогда мы с ним покончим.

— А если нет? Если он задумал что-то еще? 

— Тогда нужно делать ход на опережение, Алекс. Как мы и хотели. 

Морган вновь поменяла позу: оседлала брата, сжав бедрами. Келли видела ее узкую спину и еще сильнее растрепанные волосы, которые едва сдерживала заколка.

— И тебе прямо сейчас нужно расслабиться. Отдохнуть немного, ага? Мама мне сегодня высказала, что ты плохо выглядишь. 

Алекс что-то неразборчиво проворчал, крупные пальцы легли на бедра сестры. Келли осознала, что так и стоит: выкрутив шею, с бьющимся под двести ударов в минуту сердцем. Ничего не понимает и в центре панической атаки, словно посреди ока бури.

«Верните мне Эшли.   
Что вы с ним сделали.

Вы, гребаные уроды.

Мне насрать на вас и ваши делишки.

Просто. Верните. Эшли».

Келли постаралась дышать сквозь пелену перед глазами. Она сделала шаг назад, пятку проткнуло колючей судорогой. 

«Эшли нарвался. Эшли отдавил хвост транстаровским боссам. Они его уничтожили», — выл невидимый смерч.

«О нет, он еще жив. Только подумай, Келли, что они с ним сделали… и продолжают делать», — поднималась в небо воронка радиусом триста миль, черная, как растрепанные волосы Морган Ю и способная перемолоть пару небоскребов, словно подушечки мятной жвачки.

Келли сделала еще один шаг. У нее получалось. Она была маленькой Дороти, вместо страны Оз ей грозило попасть в ад, ведьмы и злые колдуны — вот они. Но все еще можно аккуратно вернуться в Канзас. Забыть об Эшли.

«Я его вытащу. Только выберусь отсюда сама».

Шаг за шагом. Невидимое торнадо плясало над головой, закрывая лепнину и золото, мрамор и канделябры. До входной двери всего-то…

Келли почти не удивилась, когда ее коснулась (торнадо) ожившая и очень подвижная тьма. Тьма была не вполне плотной, скорее из сжатого воздуха под невероятным давлением на скорости сотни тысяч миль в секунду — как и полагалось обезумевшему смерчу. 

Смерч обвил ее.

— Не уходите, мисс Донахью. 

Морган не оборачивалась. Смерч рос у нее из спины и заполнял комнату. Она по-прежнему обнимала брата.

— Давно она тут торчит? — Алекс слышимо скрежетнул зубами.

— Я почувствовала минуты две назад. Возможно, дольше. 

Тьма легла на лоб Келли, словно терновый венец. Колючки протыкали кожу, кость и впивались сразу в мозг. 

— Прекрати, — недовольно сказал Алекс. — Ее же сейчас инфаркт хватит.

«Да пошел ты», — мысленно ответила Келли сквозь смертоносный туман.

Тьма стала огненной и электрической. Одновременно.

Келли все-таки закричала. 

Марвин услышит. Марвин поймет, что она вляпалась в дерьмо. В каком-нибудь фильме прибежал бы на помощь. В реальности, скорее всего, побоится.

— Серьезно, хватит. — Алекс аккуратно ссадил сестру. — Ты предлагала поймать девушку Эшли — вот она, сама пришла. Сомневаюсь, что будет какой-то толк, похоже, ей вообще ничего не известно. Но поработай, почему нет. — Он бросил взгляд на довольно простые смарт-часы на запястье. — Мне пора, нужно решить вопрос со строительством космопорта в Сиднее. Позови Марвина, чтобы забрал ее.


	5. Уровень 3

Мимик превратился в кусок лунного реголита. Все-таки первичные тифоноформы не блистали умом даже после условного обучения. Райли настроила собственные мозговые волны на эту особь, отделив ее от экосистемы коллективного разума тифонов. Теперь мимик воспринимал ее своей, а на собратьев бы набросился, если бы Райли приказала. Они на него, скорее всего, тоже. Но ничего не могло изменить его привычку превращаться в камни, яблоки, чашки или стулья. 

«Проявись».

Командовать тифонами — все равно что ногами или руками; и поначалу Райли чувствовала себя человеком, пережившим тяжелую автокатастрофу с повреждением позвоночника. Она будто бы заново училась ходить, шевелить пальцами, разговаривать. Затем нейромоды сыграли свою роль, а выбранный мимик стал ручным.

Фантом — тоже. 

На самом деле, она могла бы контролировать целую стаю тифонов… или ей так казалось. Райли не одобряла излишнюю самоуверенность, но была готова попробовать.

Кратер тянулся на многие мили. База «Пифей» — разбросанные приземистые здания, похожие на вгрызшихся в Луну клопов, — остались далеко позади. Здания базы не строили выше второго этажа, зато места хватало даже для собственной железной дороги. 

Мимик зашуршал камнями. Он стал собою, скрученными жгутами черной материи. Райли нравилось заставлять его подниматься на задние «лапы» и размахивать передними, словно лассо. Это было дурацкое занятие, недостойное директора «Пифея», но никогда не надоедало.

Купол искусственной гравитации закончился давным-давно. Райли добралась до конца Кратера. Датчики кислорода мигнули желтым. Пора возвращаться. 

Вместо этого она, поколебавшись, нажала кнопку разгерметизации фасеточного шлема, уникальной транстаровской разработки, стопроцентной безопасности даже в экстремальных условиях. Шлем, как и костюм, выдерживал огонь, радиационное излучение и даже удар небольшого метеора. Ну, не крупнее того камня, в который превратился мимик.

Голос костюма предупредил: «Опасное состояние атмосферы». 

«Да, да».

Райли замерла, готовясь к ледяной боли на коже, к перегрузке альвеол и крови горлом. В открытом космосе человек способен прожить до полутора минут. 

Роботизированный голос повторял заезженную фразу про неподходящую атмосферу; костюмы были созданы людьми и для людей — маленьких, жалких, слабых созданий. Райли с раздражением убрала фасеточную защиту и провела перчаткой по мгновенно покрывшимся инеем волосам и коже.

«Получилось».

Боли не было. Дискомфорта тоже. Мимик помахал своими жгутиками. Райли кивнула в ответ, словно подтверждая их равенство перед лицом космоса. 

Чувствовала Райли себя прекрасно. 

*

Кофе с тремя чайными ложками виски на вкус оказался как вода. Райли сделала еще глоток, разочарованно отодвинула чашку. Зацепила из тарелки лимонный пудинг с изюмом. Ничего. Все равно что жевать картон.

Морган не предупреждала о таких побочных эффектах, мельком подумала Райли, но после того, как она прогулялась по Кратеру и не-дышала лунной атмосферой без шлема, было бы глупо жаловаться на безвкусный кофе и пудинг плюс резистентность к алкоголю.

Следовало потратить еще неделю как минимум, анализируя изменения в организме. Нуждается ли она вообще в пище? Воде? Посещении туалета? Пачкается ли — потом, слюной в уголках губ после сна, влагалищными выделениями во время секса? Для Райли собственное тело всегда было чем-то вроде компьютера, и если она установила новую программу, желательно провести полный тест системы. 

Времени нет, предупредил ее Алекс. Они с Морган отправились на Землю, а ей поручили ловить собственных крыс. 

Крысы. Фу, какое мерзкое слово. 

Райли устроилась поудобнее в кресле — стеллажи с книгами поднимались с первого до второго этажа, бумажные раритеты оставались ее слабостью, она любила переворачивать хрусткие страницы и вдыхать горьковатый аромат старых типографских чернил. 

Она взмахнула рукой, разглядывая один из корешков: зеленый с золотым тиснением. Жест, подозревала Райли, не требовался, служил опорой — так начинающие пловцы надевают спасательный круг, а дети, учась ходить, держатся за руки взрослых или стену. 

Книга дернулась, зажатая другими, поддалась не сразу. Затылок налился дискомфортом затекших мышц. Райли повторила жест. Надпись на корешке мелькнула — книга неловко вывалилась из паза, медленно проплыла по воздуху и легла на стол. 

Отлично.

Райли потерла шею: нудная боль расползалась на спину и весь череп, обещая приступ мигрени. Наверное, для одного дня слишком много упражнений, приходится торопиться. 

«Мишель Фуко. Археология знания», — гласила надпись. Райли с закрытыми глазами перелистнула страницы.

«История идей оказывается дисциплиной, занятой началами и концами, описанием смутных непрерывностей и возвращений, воссозданием подробностей линеарной истории. Но, в равной степени, она может описать от одной области к другой всю игру обменов и посредничеств, она может продемонстрировать, как научное знание рассеивается, уступает место философским концептам и принимает всевозможные формы...» — Текст был мелким и убористым, Райли не дочитала до конца фразы. В конце концов, она помнила содержание. 

Она помнила и ту цитату о боге и человеке. Что ж, вот и ответ всех ответов: уподобиться богу оказалось гораздо проще, чем твердили философские или религиозные тексты. 

Райли отложила книгу, включила терминал. Следовало записать все результаты… или нет. Алекс и Морган захотят почитать о ее исследованиях, но кузина прислала нейромоды со способностями тифонов втайне от собственного брата, пускай тот и узнал позже.

«Используй разумно». Что ж, именно это Райли и делала. И теперь была готова заняться крысами.

И не только. По правде, Райли надоела Луна.

К следующему этапу она перешла три дня спустя. Рано и рискованно. Она попыталась подготовиться, просчитать альтернативные варианты. Глава службы безопасности Виджай Бхатия получил особые инструкции: если Райли не появится вовремя на совещании, то это автоматически означает, что он остается главным на «Пифее».

Она предупредила своего главного сторожевого пса о возможном промышленном шпионаже на базе. Бхатия среагировал долгим мрачным взглядом — этот малоразговорчивый человек с грубыми, почти отталкивающими чертами лица и глубоким шрамом на щеке, ветеран нескольких войн, никогда не задавал лишних вопросов. Вроде «Откуда, госпожа директор, вам известно о каких-то там шпионах». 

Наличие крысы подрывало его репутацию, но Бхатия лишь хмурился, на словно вырезанном в камне лице дергались желваки. 

«Если все получится, — едва не сказала ему Райли, — ваша помощь не будет нужна, поскольку я решу проблему самостоятельно. Эту и тысячи других».

Но говорить о результатах экспериментах заранее не принято, и Бхатия отправился со своим заданием и инструкциями прочь, пока Райли вернулась в кабинет. На втором этаже открывался вид на лунный пейзаж — всегда одинаковый, разве что иногда появлялся в поле зрения робот — собиратель полезных ископаемых, а потом уходил заданным программой маршрутом. Возле окна стояло «страшное кресло», как называли оборудование для установки и удаления нейромодов. Райли оставила пару самых интересных напоследок, но добавила туда измененной тифоньей материи.

Морган создала нечто гениальное, а ее кузина пошла дальше.

Последний нейромод станет ключом к большему, чем умение выживать в вакууме, приручать мимиков и телекинетически перемещать предметы. Райли села в кресло, закрепила нейромод в механической руке, прежде чем обернуть запястья ремнями. Процедура невероятно болезненна, прошлый раз она боялась, что умрет от разрыва сердца, от болевого шока; но выжила и уже готова к продолжению.

«Последний раз».

Этот — и все остальные — извлечь не получится. Райли знала, что Алекс, например, избегает процедур именно опасаясь нейротомии, главе компании нужна идеальная память. То же справедливо в отношении директора лунной базы, и Райли позаботилась о том, чтобы каждая частица иноземной материи раз и навсегда стала ее частью.

Будет очень, очень больно.

Вероятно, хуже всего, что она могла и не могла себе представить. 

«Вперед».

*

Пещера спускалась на много футов в глубину, тянулась чуть не до лунного ядра: когда-то тут пролегала большая молибденовая жила, но транстаровские автоматы были столь же алчны, как и их хозяева, и расковыряли лунную мантию, оставив после себя огромную пустующую рану. Чем дольше Клэр Уиттен работала на «ТранСтар», тем больше убеждалась: они только называют себя благодетелями человечества. На самом деле они вроде паразитов, пожирающих все вокруг. Человечество мечтало о космосе и новых мирах — а получило очередных богатеев, которые доят спутник, как прежде выкачивали все полезное из самой Земли. Деньги, ничего кроме денег и власти.

Иногда Клэр мечтала, чтобы на Луну рухнул громадный метеорит и расплющил «Пифей», а второй достался зависшему в неподвижном звездном везде «Талосу-1». 

Потом Клэр жалела о таких мыслях: на «Талосе-1» и на «Пифее» работало много людей. Обычных — не хороших, не плохих. Они просто хотели заработать, прокормить свои семьи, вырастить детей. Космический дракон поработил их, но они ни в чем не виноваты. 

Первый уровень пещеры служил убежищем. Автоматика сюда не спускалась: выскребли до крошки, а люди не рискнут. Здесь ржавел остов какого-то старого голиафа, который Клэр превратила в свое хранилище, сюда она приносила записи, копии технологических разработок — все, что удавалось добыть скромной уборщице на «Пифее». Клэр никто не замечал. Вряд ли многие знали о ее существовании. Точно не «мадам директор» — злющая, как мокрая ворона, пигалица каждый раз аж нос задирала, стоило кому-то недостаточно уважительно к ней обратиться.

Официально, конечно, Клэр числилась в списке сотрудников, исправно получала жалованье — неплохое, даже щедрое для уборщицы; использовать эти деньги — сделка с совестью. 

Впрочем, ей объяснили: «Ты можешь тратить деньги «ТранСтар». Да, каждый цент из них на крови. Но ты-то ничего плохого не делаешь, наоборот, ты помогаешь людям. В теле дракона ты вирус, который однажды убьет ненасытную тварь».

Клэр завербовали три года назад. С тех пор для нее многое изменилось — встало на свои места, вот как. В СМИ про «Касму» говорили, что это конкурирующая компания, но на самом деле все иначе. 

Ребята объясняли: «Мы должны действовать официально. Время революционеров и подпольных деятелей прошло». 

Еще они добавляли: «Ты творишь благое дело, забирая у транстаровцев чертежи и формулы. Каждая реплика — доступные технологии, медицина, инженерные достижения и самый космос: не только для богачей и аристократов.

Справедливость — вот как это называется».

Всегда незаметная, Клэр научилась проникать в терминалы и взламывать засекреченные архивы. У нее был универсальный пропуск, какой выдают в отелях горничным; она использовала его от бараков добровольцев до апартаментов начальства. Наблюдала за изуродованными какими-то датчиками и проводами людьми в полосатых робах; добровольцы метались и кричали, стискивая виски. Бритые затылки блестели от пота. Один доброволец выдрал кусок железа из своей головы — длинную спираль, похожую на нагревательный элемент в каком-то приборе — и упал замертво, разбрызгивая кровь и мозговое вещество.

К добровольцу подбежала охрана, его выволокли из тестовой секции. Дальнейшую его судьбу Клэр не знала, впрочем, догадывалась. 

В тот же день она чистила каюту директора. Двуспальная кровать, личный холодильник, большой шкаф с зеркалом. Терминал, рабочий стол. Бар с несколькими видами редких вин и более крепких напитков.

Клэр захотелось достать бутылку дорогого виски «Старый Сардар» и разбить ее, оставив лужу пахнущей кукурузой и сахаром жидкости, а осколки собрать и подсыпать в тарелку директора Ю. Наваждение продлилось секунду или две. 

«Касма» бы не одобрила. «Пока рано, — говорили Клэр. — Пока просто собирай все, что может пригодиться». Недавно наладили контакт с «Талосом-1» — оттуда воровать было проще, шаттлы летали на Землю регулярно. Клэр поддерживала контакт с Лили Моррис и Эдди Воссом, но не доверяла ни той, ни другому. Лили была жадной сукой, не лучше всех транстаровцев вместе взятых, и просто требовала, чтобы ей своевременно пополняли анонимные счета. Эдди размазывал сопли и бормотал про опасность. Клэр не сомневалась: запахнет жареным — и он подожмет хвост, побежит жаловаться Ю. 

Последняя копия чертежа — что-то о гипсовых пушках, Клэр не вчитывалась — сопровождалась тревожным письмом от Восса. Тот едва не кричал о том, что Алекс Ю все знает, что за ними того гляди придут, что на «Талосе-1» нет законов, кроме слова президента и вице-президента, и что их кузина Райли тоже скоро прижмет Клэр к ногтю. От Лили текст был суше: «Талос» неспокоен, но дело не в паре контрабандистов. Полгода назад Юри Накамура поймали с парой украденных и спрятанных нейромодов. Выгнали. Немного побегали с проверками и мотивационными речами, но сейчас дело серьезней. 

«Кажется, случилось что-то еще, но я не знаю подробностей», — добавляла Лили. Еще она намекнула: вероятно, придется избавиться от Восса. Клэр их координировала, уточнила у «Касмы» и получила добро.

Иногда приходится действовать транстаровскими методами, чтобы победить «ТранСтар». 

«Большой босс и мелкая стерва умотали на Землю. Обоих как гнус за задницу цапнул — нервные, злые. За главных оставили заместителей. Ненавижу Бенуа и Чанга. Первый нос задрал выше дендрария от гордости, второй лижет задницу своей хозяйке и без нее всех прессует. Но они тупее угря. Передам обычную посылку, как всегда — с грузом».

Клэр посмотрела в пустое небо. Из вырытой роботами пещеры темнота казалась особенно огромной. Фигура «Талоса» — ближайшего объекта, — напоминала крест, точно такой же висел у маленькой Клэр в комнате. Набожная мать заставляла молиться вслух, обязательно надо было встать голыми коленками на холодный бетонный пол и нараспев благодарить страшного, окровавленного Иисуса за прожитый день. Во время молитв Клэр всегда думала о мертвецах. Иисус мертвый на кресте. 

Она выдохнула и начала набирать: «Поняла. У меня тут Бхатия на хвосте. Второй день только что трусы не обнюхивает. Мадам заперлась в кабинете. Хотелось бы верить, что она там нажрется своего пафосного виски, заполирует кокаином и отъедет, но это пустые надежды. Кажется, чертовы Ю опять мутят воду. Отправлю нашим предупреждение».

Лили была ненадежной, но все же подругой; их тайный протокол оставался единственной отдушиной для Клэр на огромной базе «Пифей», где ее никто не замечал — ни когда оттирала пол от крови, ни когда отмывала сортиры, в которые кто-то наблевал с перепою, ни когда молча брала в кафетерии поднос со своей порцией завтрака, ланча или ужина и садилась в дальний угол. Ей помогали операторы-уборщики. Еще глава службы безопасности Виджай Бхатия вспоминал о ее существовании. Кажется, даже неплохо относился — это было взаимно.

Жаль, что Виджай так верен «ТранСтар». Клэр не нравилась мысль, что придется однажды избавиться от него. 

Но приказы «Касмы» не оспоришь. Ребята знают, что делают. Они обещали космос для каждого и будущее человечества, а не всю эту транстаровскую ложь. Самое главное — они заботились о маленьком сыне Клэр: тот родился с нейрофиброматозом первого типа, болезнью фон Реклингхаузена. Его чертов папаша сбежал, едва узнал, что сын — «урод». Клэр два года обивала пороги, пытаясь добыть пособие на лечение — ей бросали подачки, свысока, словно она была нищенкой, а не успешным программистом, страховки которой все равно не хватало на мутацию с онкологическими последствиями. 

Ее нашли ребята из «Касмы», объяснили: «Это “ТранСтар” и те, кого обслуживает корпорация богачей, виноваты в том, что твоему ребенку не дают денег на лечение. Они, транстаровцы, проживут двести лет, а твой сын умрет в семнадцать от злокачественной опухоли мягких тканей или ЦНС».

Потом добавили: «Мы поможем тебе, Клэр. А еще ты должна помочь нам». 

Три года назад Клэр завербовали, а потом она полетела на Луну как обслуживающий персонал «Пифея». 

Маленький Джейми был все еще жив и даже не покрыт уродливыми опухолями благодаря лечению. Клэр иногда получала фотографии сына.

Если ей прикажут пойти к мадам директору и убить ее, Клэр так и сделает. Вот и все, что она думала по поводу противостояния «ТранСтар» и «Касмы», пока передавала сообщение контрабандистам «Талоса», а копию — на Землю. Наверное, ей должны ответить. Что-то происходит — везде.

Василиск «Касмы» отвечала быстро, в течение пятнадцати минут или получаса. Протокол Клэр создала сама, гордилась защитой: вряд ли кто-то сумел бы обнаружить, даже дотошный Виджай, даже гениальная директор Ю, компьютерный гений современности. Клэр нечасто добывала что-то действительно ценное, но порой «Касма» благодарила даже за такую ерунду вроде количества бутылок джина в баре или привычки Нэнси Хартон из пиар-отдела курить длинные ментоловые сигареты на рабочем месте, игнорируя правила. Несколько раз на «Пифей» прилетали высокие гости с «Талоса», все подробности тоже были пересланы, хотя до сути Клэр так и не добралась.

«Они проводят опыты с людьми. Они убивают людей ради каких-то чертовых экспериментов».

Она это знала, но доказательств не было. И поэтому молчала — даже перед «Касмой», которая платила за лечение Джейми. Программа добровольцев выглядела не слишком-то приятной для тех, но ничего такого, что не проделывали бы с людьми в тюрьме. По поводу остального они собственноручно поставили подписи, не так ли? 

Даже тот парень, который выдрал импланты. Клэр не сомневалась: если поищет по базе, обнаружит, что ему оказали медицинскую помощь. Причина смерти: осложнения после травматического эпизода. 

В «ТранСтар» умели изображать чистую игру с той циничностью, на какую способны только люди, переступившие всякие понятия о морали. И вот, они задумали что-то еще, директор Ю не показывается второй день, Бхатия того гляди найдет Клэр в ее убежище, и…

— Ты здесь.

Клэр подняла голову.

Виджай стоял наверху. Широкоплечая фигура бывшего военного занимала половину темного неба, покрытого звездами, словно узелками Лиша. Его шлем прятал выражение лица, но у него всегда оно было никаким.

— Виджай? Привет.

Клэр инстинктивно улыбнулась под своим шлемом. 

— Я тут… просто отдыхаю. Слушай, если это лишнее использование баллонов кислорода…

Виджай перебил ее. Голос в динамиках звучал отрывисто: 

— К черту баллоны. Я нашел тебя по маячку браслета, тот показывал, что ты в норме. Остальные… нет. «Пифей» сошел с ума.

Транстаровские шлемы были сделаны на основе глаз мух или стрекоз. Мелкие фасеты крепились друг к другу, это гарантировало максимальную безопасность: если даже будет поврежден один микроотсек, его наскоро заблокируют остальные, словно затянут слюдяной пленкой. Сквозь ультратонкий материал можно было даже разглядеть лицо.

У Клэр получилось, когда она, рискуя свалиться в лунную бездну, выбралась наружу. Виджай сжимал губы. Шрам словно растянулся вдвое — эффект искажения или это неустрашимый вояка побледнел?

— Что случилось? — Клэр отряхнула с комбинезона невидимую пыль.

— Я не знаю. Директор Ю оставила мне директивы: взять на себя управление «Пифеем», если она не появится до полудня сего дня. Она не появилась, но…

«Всегда чертовы Ю», — подумала Клэр.

— Но?

— Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Пойдем, посмотришь сама. Черт. Клэр Уиттен, уборщица. Твой браслет единственный, помимо моего, который показывает норму. 

— Ага.

Наверняка Виджай рассмотрел и ее, Клэр, страх, но почему бы и нет — он ведь сообщил далеко не самые приятные новости. Уменьшенная гравитация подталкивала к длинным, неестественным прыжкам, похожим на полет. Когда-то Клэр нравилось ощущать себя невесомой пушинкой, но быстро надоело: она была крепкой женщиной, никогда не жаловалась на свое тело, и эта фальшивая легкость стала очередным символом транстаровской лжи, пускай компания и не имела никакого отношения к 0,6 G-гравитации. Виджай умудрялся вышагивать по-строевому, без спешки и с оптимальной скоростью.

Возле входа в нормальную гравитационную зону базы он протянул Клэр пистолет. «Деймос», или «кусака» в обиходе, миниатюрный и требующий минимальных оружейно-стрелковых навыков. Сам Виджай удерживал свой надежный дробовик охраны. 

— Зачем? — спросила Клэр.

— Потому что… На всякий случай. Нет, не стреляй сразу. Это все еще люди. Я ни хрена не понял, что с ними произошло.

Первым они увидели Луиса Карлоса Сафру — и Клэр тут же напряглась, потому что персональный помощник директора Ю считал остальных чем-то вроде пыли под ногами и покидал кабинет только по прямому приказу начальства. В тесном коридоре, разделявшем выход в Кратер и жилые помещения, он не появлялся никогда.

Сафра медленно перебирал ногами. Его пошатывало. Он хватался за стену со шваркающим звуком перчатки о металл, норовил завалиться на пустые ящики, где хранились инструменты. 

— Что с ним? — спросила Клэр.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Виджай. 

И добавил длинное замысловатое ругательство.

Сафра сполз на крашенный желтым и черным ящик и замер, глядя на низкий железный потолок пустыми глазами.

Бхатия поднес ключ-карту, открывая проход в просторный холл, где сразу же бросался в глаза транстаровский стиль — все эти красные кожаные диваны, бар на первом этаже, несколько столиков. Клэр слышала, что роскошь «Пифея» гроша ломаного не стоит по сравнению с «Талосом», но и здесь, по ее мнению, выбросили слишком много денег на мотивационные плакаты и декоративные кактусы с лиловыми цветками под стеклом. 

Клэр заметила нескольких человек за одним из столиков. Они обычно тут собирались, обсуждали свою работу, исследования, а потом она подчищала с пола пепел, окурки, крошки от чипсов и пятна от пролитых коктейлей. Компания не среагировала на нее — типично, но Виджая было трудно не заметить.

— Они тоже? 

Из руки женщины выпала тлеющая сигарета, пепел разметало серым облаком. Мэри Куолл, заведующая отдела контроля качества. На ее плече дремала Роза Уотерфилд. Трей Ларсон уронил голову на стол, хотя рядом стояла банка кофе, а вовсе не пустая бутылка из-под водки или джина. Джои Белл всхрапывал.

— Какой-то усыпляющий газ? Токсин? 

Василиск, контакт Клэр из «Касмы» предупреждала: скоро появится такая разработка в их арсенале. «Возможно, однажды нам удастся захватить весь “Пифей” и “Талос-1”», — обещал голос, и Клэр действительно представляла огромную змею из мифов, которая укусит злого великана за пятку. Она быстро глянула на Виджая, будто тот мог прочитать ее мысли. Он осматривался, держа наготове свой дробовик.

— У меня нет данных о произошедшем. Клэр, я собираюсь подняться наверх и доложить директору. 

— И?..

«При чем тут я».

— Если она жива, — закончил Виджай.

— Ну… окей. Пойдем.

Клэр постаралась отстать на пару шагов. По пути отмечала новых и новых сотрудников — кто-то бродил, напоминая зомби, как Сафра, большинство лежали или сидели в неловких позах, будто в некоем подобии сопора. Об отравляющем газе наверняка сообщила бы роботизированная начинка костюма, но никаких сигналов опасности не появлялось. Все спокойно на «Пифее».

Виджай вместо лифта выбрал служебный ход и длинную лестницу. Для того чтобы до нее добраться, пришлось миновать холл, кафетерий, несколько коридоров и даже спортзал с душевыми. В зале для игры в бейсбол Виджай переступил через неподвижное тело, похожее на мертвое, но пальцы дернулись, стоило откатиться мячу. 

— Когда это случилось? — Клэр позволила себе нарушить молчание. Эхо раскатилось и заглохло где-то в раздевалках.

— Около двух часов назад. В один момент. Я общался с Дагом Таннером, мы пили кофе. Он рассказывал мне анекдот. Терпеть не могу его шутки.

— Догадываюсь, — вставила Клэр.

— А затем он выронил кружку и куда-то побрел. Я его окликнул — никакой реакции. Забрал дробовик. Он мог навредить себе или кому-то еще. Остальных накрыло тогда же. С разницей в пару секунд или вроде того.

Виджай был непривычно для себя разговорчив. Клэр внезапно задумалась о том, что знает каждого сотрудника «Пифея», словно свою семью — даже если большинство из них враги; не все, конечно, только транстаровские дрессированные обезьянки — ученые. А что насчет сотрудников техники безопасности? Они бы убили ее; или того хуже — не убили, есть много способов узнать о человеке гораздо больше, чем сам рассказывает. Есть много способов выяснить чужие тайны. 

Клэр представила, как Виджай ломает ей пальцы или методично подносит электроды к коже — пока шея не покроется черными пятнами. Транстаровские методы, потому что таков закон на Луне — никакого закона.

— Идем, быстрее, — поторопил ее Виджай.

У них были неплохие отношения. Ну, насколько вообще Клэр с кем-то общалась. Пару раз Виджай выручил ее универсальной ключ-картой. Она всегда вне очереди чистила его каюту.

Дробовик тускло поблескивал красноватым от приглушенного освещения служебного хода. Они поднимались по узкой лестнице.

— Так мы попадем сразу к кабинету директора. Это еще и аварийный выход, — объяснил Виджай.

— Знаю. Я здесь мыла, — ответила Клэр.

Кабинет занимал два уровня. Они должны были попасть сразу на верхний. Полукруглая дверь, подсвеченная аварийными зелеными надписями «ВЫХОД», сливалась с серой железной обшивкой. Виджай повозился с замком, а потом нажал на ручку.

Клэр позволила ему войти первым, а сама незаметно (или надеялась, что незаметно) взвела курок.

Она умела предчувствовать неприятности.

В кабинете директора Ю висела темнота. Из пустого окна в половину стены, проникал отраженный свет установленных в Кратере фонарей, похожий на белесую дымку, но его хватало только обозначить контуры стеллажей, письменного стола. «Страшного кресла» — так эту штуку называли и на «Пифее», и на «Талосе». Вероятно, устанавливать нейромоды или удалять их чертовски болезненно, и конструкция на сто процентов оправдывала свое прозвище.

Директор Райли Ю сидела в «страшном кресле» — лицо запрокинуто вверх, руки на коленях, рот приоткрыт, из-за чего казался черным пятном.

Клэр среагировала первая.

— Она мертва? Или как остальные? 

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Виджай. — Согласно протоколу, я должен обратиться за медицинской помощью, а затем доложить на «Талос-1», президенту Алексу Ю. 

— Врачи-то тоже валяются в отключке. — Клэр проигнорировала часть насчет докладов. 

— Да. Вызови медоператора, Клэр, я проверю пульс.

— Ага.

Карманный транскриптор мигнул и загорелся синим. «Распределитель медоператоров — Локация: кабинет директора». Сойдет.

— Виджай? 

— Она жива. Похоже, то же состояние, что у остальных.

— Класс, — мрачно отозвалась Клэр. — Мы вдвоем среди кучи полумертвых людей. Знаешь, что я думаю? Сообщать руководству «Талоса-1» — паршивая идея. Они будут искать виноватых, Виджай. 

Тот обернулся: все шесть футов три дюйма праведного негодования.

— У меня инструкции, мисс Уиттен.

— Они подразумевают целую чертову вымершую базу?

Виджай промолчал, чуть склонившись над директором, и Клэр подумала о спящих в гробу принцессах и прекрасных принцах. «Можешь попробовать поцеловать ее», — едва не озвучила она вслух. Впрочем, Райли Ю скорее сошла бы за злобную ведьму, да и Виджай мало походил на принца.

Медоператор вплыл в открытую дверь, и замер: 

— Состояние: не требуется вмешательства.

Клэр вздернула бровь. Постучала по жестянке-роботу. Тот повторил стандартную фразу. Медоператор завис под потолком, диагностические щупы скользнули вдоль замершего лица Райли Ю и скрылись в корпусе. 

— Я направлю сигнал SOS на «Талос-1», — сказал Виджай. — Не знаю, что это за чертовщина. Но…

Он не договорил, оборвал собственную фразу, прислушиваясь к новому звуку: щелканью и потрескиванию. 

— Что это? — Клэр отдернулась. Виджай вскинул дробовик: 

— Понятия не имею.

Стрекотание — словно тысячи сверчков жили за шкафами — повторилось. К нему присоединились шаркающие шаги. Медоператор повторил свое «Патологий не обнаружено».

— Назовитесь, — потребовал Виджай, он дернул Клэр на себя, заставляя прижаться спиной к окну. Стекло пуленепробиваемое, бронированное, выдержит метеоритный дождь и прямое попадание боеголовки. 

— Это вы «назовитесь». — Клэр узнала голос Луиса Карлоса Сафры. Персональный помощник поднимался, шаркая ногами, словно живой мертвец из фильма ужасов. — Впрочем, неважно. Эксперимент прошел успешно. Вы двое — статистическая погрешность.

— Что? — По спине Клэр пробежал холодок и замер где-то в животе. — Что он говорит?

Сафра поднялся еще на несколько ступенек выше. Невидимые сверчки застрекотали еще громче. Виджай подсветил фонариком: на смуглом лице белки закатившихся глаз блестели отраженным светом.

— Луис Карлос Сафра. Сэр. Что с вами? 

— Они все — мы. Они все — я. 

Его губы едва шевелились, и Клэр обернулась в сторону Райли Ю. 

— Виджай. — Она сглотнула.

— Умная крыска. Мой маленький кузен предупреждал о тебе. Я догадалась: ты не устанавливала нейромодов. Как и ты, Виджай. Вы оба работаете на «Касму», не так ли? 

Тело Райли оставалось неподвижным, а говорил вместо нее Сафра, но уже совсем иначе — более высоким, почти женским голосом, словно Райли окончательно переселилась в тело собственного ассистента.

Сверчки верещали невыносимо громко.

— Мадам директор? — Виджай опустил дробовик. — Нет. Клянусь, я верен «ТранСтар». Президент Ю предупреждал меня о возможном промышленном шпионаже, это правда.

— О. — Сафра засмеялся. — Узнаю Алекса. Его любимая тактика: заставить крысу ловить крыс. Вы попались оба.

— Мадам директор…

— Да нахрен! — закричала Клэр, она думала о Джейми; о том, что на чертовом «Пифее» творится чертова херня, что Василиск должна знать. Они попались. Лили и трусливый Восс тоже. Все попались. — Эта чокнутая баба всех отравила.

— Нет. — Шаркающие шаги повторились: по лестнице поднимались еще двое. Мидзаки Ино и Вик Коннел, ученая и техник. Все говорили голосом Райли Ю: — Мы удачный эксперимент. Теперь «Пифей» наконец-то имеет смысл, а может быть, и все исследования «ТранСтар» вместе взятые. 

Мертвое лицо женщины в кресле как будто исказилось ухмылкой — всего лишь игра теней от дробовика, который поднял и направил на повторяющих одинаковые фразы людей Виджай.

— Убери оружие, Виджай. На столе лежат два нейромода. Я не стану уничтожать вас, крысы тоже могут присоединиться ко мне, к единому целому… может быть. Установи один Клэр, другой себе. Это просто: всего лишь нажать спусковой крючок. 

— Нет. 

Клэр вытянула пистолет перед собой. Холод окна ощущался затылком, но окно оставалось надежным тылом.

— Никаких гребаных нейромодов. Я крыса. Работала на «Касму», потому что вы все двинутые гондоны. Виджай, ты же понял, да? Это она что-то сделала с людьми. Надо остановить хренов зомби-апокалипсис. Я прикончу чокнутую суку Ю. 

Она направила дуло на женщину в кресле — и верещание сверчков стало сгустком темноты. Тварь напоминала паука на четырех ногах, щупальца растянулись и переплели руки Клэр. Она закричала, сжатый щупальцами палец дернул крючок. Пуля впилась в череп Сафры, тот странно качнулся и осел на пол. Остальные даже не повернулись в его сторону.

Тварь захватывала руки Клэр и ползла ко рту. Ей удалось ударить дважды об стекло, пытаясь стряхнуть липкую искрящую черноту.

— Стреляй! Стреляй в это!

Короткий хлопок дробовика обратился болью. Клэр задохнулась (мои руки, мои гребаные руки); рот и нос заполнились кровью или ее запахом. Черную кляксу размазало по стеклу вместе с правой ладонью. Клэр издала всхлип, похожий на смех. Спасибо, мать твою, Виджай.

Она кинулась прочь. 

— Из-за нее погиб мой питомец. Так жаль, но я-мы способны прощать. Поймайте ее. Приведи ее, Виджай, — слышала за спиной голос Райли, многократно повторенный «Пифеем» — всеми, у кого были нейромоды. Клэр выскочила в круглую дверь под спокойным взглядом ученой, привыкшей, что по клетке мечутся кролики — или люди с электродами в мозгу. — Поймай ее и возвращайся. Я приму тебя — или, может быть, даже вас обоих. Нейромоды — ключ к будущему. Будущее уже настало.


	6. Уровень 4

По дороге к родительскому особняку Алекс все прокручивал в голове неизменное: «Кто натравил на них писаку, и почему он так глупо прокололся с собранными Гальегос данными». Морган настаивала, что дело в каком-то неумном шантажисте, но безопаснее было не считать окружающих идиотами. Он знал, что «Касма» копает под «ТранСтар». Эдди Восса поймали за руку на краже нейромодов: он пытался с ними бежать. Сара Элазар вытащила его с шаттла буквально в последнюю минуту. После была некрасивая сцена в кабинете президента: Восс в прямом смысле валялся в ногах, рыдал и умолял его пощадить, заодно сдал всех сообщников. Алекс не рассказал сестре об инциденте… ах да, потому что та тогда находилась в симуляции.

Он приказал отпустить Восса: «Я не трону ни вас, ни вашу семью, мистер Восс. Конечно, если вы продолжите общаться с вашими нанимателями из “Касмы”. Мы ведь друг друга поняли, правда?»

Восс остался на «Талосе-1». Райли получила предупреждение о «крысе», заодно Алекс вызвал еще и Виджая Бхатию — бывший вояка в подметке не годился Элазар, почти такой же одержимой манией подозревать всех, как сам Алекс, но инструкции свои получил. На Землю Алекс все равно летел с неприятным ощущением, будто один раз уколол пенициллином конечность со зреющей гангреной и укрыл ее гипсом.

Хотелось поскорее вернуться. Но данные Гальегос надо найти, равно как всех причастных, и все это, черт бы его побрал, на Земле. 

Морган предложила выступать с опережением. Он одобрил план сестры, вот только...

Президент «ТранСтар» все еще подчинялся родителям, не говоря уже о совете компании. То, что они задумали с сестрой, до сих пор казалось Алексу чем-то вроде игры-стратегии, за какими проводил свободное время в юности (а иногда и теперь), — с такой же условной реалистичностью.

«ТранСтар» ничего не знает об их плане. Алекс почти всегда выигрывал в стратегии. Родители и стервятники из совета не должны стать исключением — напротив, инструментом. Морган была его надеждой.

Морган была всем, если начистоту. 

Рано утром она не хотела отпускать Алекса к родителям. Они сидели на большой кровати в номере, сестра обнимала за плечи и прижималась. У нее покалывали ладони, словно от кошачьей шерсти било статическим электричеством. Алекс почти привык: «Я контролирую это», — говорила сестра, если он высказывал тревогу. 

«Останься», — сказала она сегодня. — «Вместе поболтаем с этой Келли».

«Когда вернусь». — Алекс вздохнул: как будто ему хотелось уходить. 

«Позвони маме с папой. Перенеси встречу». — Морган прекрасно знала, что это невозможно, и все же на мгновение идея показалась соблазнительной. Почему бы не сказать: «С нас довольно», — и родителям, и остальным инвесторам прямо сейчас. Потому что еще рано, ответил себе Алекс, помня: выигрывает в стратегию тот, у кого хорошее терпение.

Особняк-поместье прятался в парке Йосемити, на месте самого дорогого отеля Авани, который потом превратили в нейропсихиатрический госпиталь. Отец даже работал там в юности, но после выяснилось, что окружающая красота и тихое уединение вызывают у пациентов тоску и депрессию. Много лет спустя родители выкупили здание и превратили в свое «семейное гнездо»… и оно по-прежнему казалось отрезанным от цивилизации. Они не жили здесь постоянно, предпочитая чаще Германию или одну из квартир в Нью-Йорке. Алекс расценил место как намек.

И не самый приятный. Мама с папой тоже умели вести партию. Что-то заподозрили? Алекс и Морган провели на Земле почти месяц, не торопясь возвращаться на станцию. В прошлый раз мама спросила, что у них за дела и все ли в порядке. Алекс сумел отговориться. 

Чертова Гальегос. Хотя нет. Они все равно собираются действовать. Морган права, хватит прятать голову в песок и выжидать.

Эта встреча, в Авани-пледжс или нет, ничего не изменит.   
Вертолет приземлился на площадку. Здешние места не менялись: застывшая, словно нарисованная красота; когда-то Алекс любил дом, но теперь, после нескольких лет в замкнутом пространстве «Талоса-1», начинало мутить от вида на водопады, скалы и рощу секвой, словно его выбросили в этот лес даже без компаса. Дом-замок прятался в саду, который тщательно притворялся такой же дикой природой. 

На дорожке среди экзотических цветов и китайских фонариков встретил Вальтер Даль — личный отцовский телохранитель, убийца и, насколько помнил Алекс, патологический садист. Впрочем, другая информация из базы «ТранСтар» указывала на обратное: никакого садизма, обычный бывший военный, которого удачно «купили». Вроде Сары Элазар или Виджая Бхатии. Если бы Алекс приказал Саре выстрелить в нужного — точнее, ненужного, — человека, она бы подчинилась, пускай и ненавидя этот приказ. 

А потом сделала бы то же самое еще раз.

И еще. 

Вполне вероятно, Даль ненавидел отца и мать, но служил им, привязанный не столько деньгами, сколько модификациями, кибернетическими протезами, нейромодами с сотней дополнительных навыков. 

Алекс кивнул наемнику.    
— Добро пожаловать, президент Ю, — фыркнул Даль, даже не погасив сигару. — Вас ожидают.

«Зачем отец его позвал?» Даля вызывали, когда требовалось кого-то убить — или запугать, по меньшей мере. Алекс обернулся и пожал плечами: отлично, но я-то при чем? Разве он не примерный сын своих родителей? Ритуалы, скорее всего, дело в них: можно было встретиться где угодно, но мама с папой выбрали старый особняк, с его холодом каменных стен, архаичных светильников, картин и жадеитовых статуэток. Уютным дом не был никогда. Алекс прошел мимо нефритового дракона, которого в детстве боялась Морган, да и он сам лет до четырех. Два чудовища — живое и мертвое, — следили одинаково неподвижным взглядом. Даль не стал подниматься по лестнице.

Дом всегда казался жутковато-пустым. Крыло прислуги выглядело немногим лучше. 

Отец с матерью выбрали для «встречи» смотровую площадку на крыше. Прозрачный свод защищал от ветра, почти как купол «Талоса-1» от космической пустоты. Специальное стекло создавало эффект легкого затемнения и одновременно не мешало любоваться видом. Легкомысленный плетеный стол, легкие кресла, яркие краски и цветущие ветви сливы — символ гармонии, обновления и одновременно стойкости. Отец читал какую-то книгу, мать стояла возле края площадки, словно бы любуясь природой. Сына для них будто не существовало. 

Алекс приветствовал родителей поклоном, а потом ждал, пока оба — сначала мама, потом отец, — протянут руки, и он коснется губами в жесте преданности и покорности. 

— Садись, — наконец сказал Уильям Ю. 

Это означало: с ритуалами покончено. Вообще-то обычно они вели себя как обычные родители. Мама обняла его и даже добавила: 

— Спасибо, что приехал.

Вся эта «соломенная» мебель и летние краски создавали иллюзию пикника, веселого семейного события.

— Между прочим, Морган обиделась, — заметил Алекс с улыбкой, которая выглядела почти непринужденной. — Вы пригласили только меня.

— Она ведь не любит разговоров о бизнесе и компании, — сказал Уильям Ю. Мать позвонила в колокольчик. Незаметный слуга наполнил бокалы прохладным лимонадом, как нельзя кстати: только десять утра, а жара уже превращала площадку в пекло, несмотря ни на какие затемненные стекла.

— Она любит вас. И скучает по дому, как и я.

— Это трогательно, Алекс, — отец предпочитал обходиться без долгих вступлений. — Но все это выглядит странно в глазах совета — и наших с твоей мамой. Вы внезапно прилетаете со станции, почти месяц занимаетесь неизвестно чем...

Лимонад был вишневый. Жаль. Лимонный вкуснее. 

— …и не торопитесь возвращаться обратно.

— «Неизвестно чем» — Фирменный вздох президента Ю знал весь «Талос-1». У Кэтрин он отчего-то вызвал легкую усмешку. — Полдюжины интервью, благодаря которым наши акции выросли на десять пунктов, два важных контракта с малазийцами, это я не говорю про другие вопросы, по мелочи, там, поглощение тех японцев и обновление договора с русскими. Мам, твоя идея насчет добровольцев была отличной несколько лет назад, но срок-то договоров заканчивался. Мы того и гляди остались бы без материала для нейромодов. Морган еще пригласили выступить на конференции в Женеве. Это послезавтра. Мне даже удалось убедить ее согласиться. 

Алекс замолчал, когда вернулся слуга с закусками. Брускетта с грушей в красном вине оказалась выше всяких похвал, а вот креветки темпура не удались. 

— Алекс, у вас с Морган все это заняло неделю, — Уильям Ю продолжал тем тоном, каким выговаривал в школе за невыполненное домашнее задание. 

«Черт. Мне скоро сорок два. Я не принес из школы “F” за эссе о «Моби Дике», и я все еще стараюсь ради компании». — Альтернативой фразы было сырное суфле с ветчиной. 

— Кроме конференции, но Морган могла бы оставить видеозапись. Вы молчали почти полгода, теперь вместе прилетаете на Землю, хотя прежде не покидали станцию поодиночке. Алекс, ты хорошо научился лгать. Всем остальным. Не мне, мальчик. 

Уильям Ю поставил бокал с вином — лимонадов он не признавал, конечно, — на стол. «Мальчик». Алекс едва не засмеялся. Отцу исполнилось семьдесят, но благодаря технологиям «ТранСтар» и он, и шестидесятисемилетняя мать выглядели едва ли не лучше него — по крайней мере, оба были в отличной форме. Родители не смотрелись молодыми, с честью носили каждую морщину и каждый седой волос, но заставляли думать о мудрецах и хозяевах мира. Именно то, что требовалось от «официальных лиц» совета компании. 

— Никакой лжи, отец. 

Алекс откинулся на спинку. Прутья довольно неприятно впивались под лопатки и в бока. Кто вообще решил, что эта плетеная мебель — удачное решение? 

— «Блэкбокс», — сказал он.

Уильям и Кэтрин переглянулись.

— Вы прислали образцы, милый, мы испытывали их в Кельне.

— И я хочу это проконтролировать. Видите ли, «Талос-1» — огромная, комфортабельная, но все же консервная банка. Мне бы не хотелось получить дыру от лазера в обшивке. Предлагал испытания Райли, у нее та же проблема, а отсутствие атмосферы на Луне создает некорректные условия по сравнению с земными. В общем, Морган через пару дней вернется в космос, у нее новые идеи по нейромодам, а я еще побуду на Земле. 

Алекс поправил очки и пожал плечами.

— Не хотел пока давать полный отчет по испытаниям совету. Вы ведь знаете меня, сначала нужно все проверить. И предпочитаю немного помедлить, зато выполнить работу хорошо. 

Звучало убедительно, и все же Алекс подумал о Дале, который наверняка ходил внизу и ждал команды на траскриптор или один из своих имплантов. 

— Предположим, — сказал отец. — У вас еще какие-то планы? 

— Да. Морган собирается усовершенствовать нейромоды, но ей нужны были данные по выборке тех, у кого проводились установки. Хотим уменьшить процент неудач и повысить совместимость. Рабочий момент, но довольно важный. Мы над этим работали, немного... увлеклись. 

Алекс сделал неопределенный жест серебряной вилкой. На горячее был ростбиф на подушке из кумквата и ананаса с облепиховым соусом. 

— Ладно, — ворчливо проговорил Уильям Ю. Алекс едва не выдохнул с облегчением: когда отец с ним соглашался, превращался из готового напасть змея в обычного пожилого человека. Может, который даже хотел бы похвалить сына, если бы не некие собственные принципы. — Действуй, как знаешь. 

— Даль тебя отвезет в отель. У него сегодня работа неподалеку, ему по пути, — Кэтрин Ю похлопала Алекса по руке. 

— Кто? — этот вопрос вырвался сам собой. Прикусывать язык — поздно.

Отец с матерью переглянулись.

— Петр Вальчак, — неохотно ответила Кэтрин Ю. 

— Э… серьезно? «Тейст Ин», пищевая промышленность,… что, недостаточно свежие ананасы поставил для нашего производства? 

Шутка была неуместной. Алекс и сам это понял, но сухой ответ Уильяма Ю поставил на место: 

— Нет. Хотел перехватить контрольный пакет акций. Да, и раз уж ты остаешься пока на Земле, подыщи поставщика на замену. 

Алекс кивнул. На десерт он не остался, отговорившись тем, что старается есть меньше сахара. Действительно ведь пытался; другой вопрос, насколько получалось. Кэтрин Ю решила проводить. Они молчали почти до взлетной площадки, а затем она обняла его, потрепав по коротко стриженным волосам. Алекс едва не сказал: «Мама, все это чушь собачья насчет блэкбоксов, оружия, испытаний. Мы привезли нечто новое. Мы прошли через ад — Морган, конечно, в первую очередь, но и я с ней, — но победили, твоя дочь стала больше, чем просто человеком. Теперь хотим этого «большего» для всех».

Она бы поняла.

Или нет. Алекс поцеловал мать в щеку и пожелал хорошего дня. 

В вертолете Даль обернулся, удерживая штурвал одним пальцем.

— Вы там создали новое оружие, а? Мистер Ю сказал, что я смогу опробовать его.

Алекс представил наемника с операторами «Блэкбокс»: лазерным оружием дальнего поражения. Хорошо, что они действительно привезли экспериментальные модели, и действительно стоило бы их опробовать в условиях земной атмосферы.

— Конечно, Вальтер. 

*

Девушка по имени Келли Донахью, вероятно, считала себя пленницей. Ее закрыли в комнате подземного яруса одного из неофициальных офисов компании, которая могла бы сойти за жуткие застенки, правда, «камера» была вполне комфортабельна — кровать, отдельный санузел с душем, туалетом и всеми гигиеническими принадлежностями. Встроенный шкаф с одеждой. Телевизор, игровая приставка, пускай и без доступа к интернету. Еду проталкивали через оконце в двери — единственное, что могло сроднить помещение с тюрьмой.

Морган приложила пропуск и вошла внутрь. Отчего-то она ждала, что Келли нападет на нее с заточкой из пластикового ножа, — настоящих столовых приборов ей не выдавали, — или попытается сбежать. Они виделись второй-третий, — если считать первый эпизод в пентхаузе Plaza Royal Suit, — раз. Келли делала успехи, уже не пыталась убить Морган с порога, а мрачно выжидала на своей кровати.

— Привет, — сказала Морган.

— Что вам нужно? 

— Поболтать, как и в прошлый раз. Как ты там меня обозвала? «Грязная сука». А, еще «чокнутый выродок».

Морган пожала плечами.

— Я не сержусь. 

Келли забралась поближе к окрашенной в нейтральный хаки стене. Она надела свободную темно-синюю футболку и джинсовые шорты из предложенных в гардеробе, сидела по-турецки, опустила голову и волосы свешивались, закрывая лицо. 

— Келли. Слушай. Я знаю, как ты нас воспринимаешь. Даже Марвин, хотя и работает на Алекса, он… ну, они все видят в нас просто «транстаровских боссов». Хочешь, я расскажу про себя?

Та подняла взгляд. У нее было круглое лицо с детскими пухлыми щеками, одна из тех девушек, кто даже при нормальной комплекции смотрится эдаким «хомячком». Морган она нравилась; ее вообще чаще возбуждали женщины, единственным сексуальным мужчиной для нее оставался брат. 

— Расскажи, — ровным тоном произнесла Келли.

Прежде она все допытывалась о том, что случилось с Эшли Стоуном. Морган дала понять, что тот жив, никому из пленников не угрожает гибель. Отпустят, когда придет время. «Тогда зачем вы нас здесь держите?» — спросила Келли, подразумевая парня и его неуемное «все равно расскажу правду». В ответ Морган только погладила девушку по волосам.

Она не хотела ничего слышать о Морган — но та хотела рассказать.

Алекс знал не все; тот был рядом, принял на себя худшее: с самого начала он оставался идеальным контролером эксперимента и наблюдателем, флегматик с непробиваемым терпением и почти физическим неумением паниковать. Морган на него надеялась. Брат не подвел.

Они выиграли, но — «ад всегда теперь со мной, Алекс», — она так и не сказала этого ему, зато села рядом с женщиной по имени Келли Донахью, протянула щупальце до холодильника и достала пару банок пива.

Келли вздрогнула от этого жеста.

— Да, я не вполне человек, — сказала Морган. Она протянула вскрытую пивную банку пленнице. Келли приняла ее. — Но я — все еще я, в смысле… Это проблема расслоения общества со времен рабовладения. С чертовых фараонов, да? Кто-то сидит на троне и изображает бога, остальные копошатся в грязи, чтобы возвести пирамиду. В общем, меня задолбало. Я Морган Ю. Я была обычной женщиной из плоти и крови. Вторая группа, резус положительный, если что. У меня болезненные месячные и родимое пятно на левой ягодице. Я считаю себя бисексуальной, хотя скорее лесбиянка, мужчины давно не привлекают, кроме…

Морган заходила на чужую территорию тайн, но ей было все равно. Она поймала себя на странном эффекте случайного попутчика. Жертва не станет сочувствовать хищнику, просто нужно проговорить все от начала и до конца. 

— Кроме брата. Келли, твой парень любит вытаскивать такие истории. Мне насрать. Алекса только жалко, он по-прежнему упорно изображает «нормального человека», даже нейромодов не ставил. Ты проболтаешься Эшли, но дальше трепаться не надо, окей? 

— Да. Морган.

Келли пила пиво. Шея вздрагивала от глотков. Одна капля стекла в вырез футболки, Морган потребовалось немало самообладания, чтобы удержаться и не коснуться языком соблазнительной ложбинки. 

— Все это херня, Келли. Главное: я стала подопытным в собственном эксперименте. Алекс отвечал за выполнение, помогал с расчетами и так далее, но разработка моя, результаты тоже. У нас на «Талосе-1» полвека обитают пришельцы, но я первая решилась принять их способности в себя. И вот… они здесь.

Морган протянула руку, кончики пальцев словно истекали черной кровью. «Кровь» превратилась в тонкие нити, похожие на стрекала медуз. Келли дернулась прочь с коротким визгом.

— Да не бойся ты, — проворчала Морган.

— В старшей школе, — сказала Келли, придвигаясь ближе, — в меня был влюблен парень из бейсбольной команды. Харви Бисли его звали, до сих пор помню. У него был старый «корвет», на котором все предлагал покататься, а еще хвастался, что может достать виски. Я его послала вместе с «Джеком Дэниэлсом». 

Келли фыркнула.

— Морган? Извини. Эта история… она ни к чему. Просто думаю иногда об упущенных возможностях. Бисли сейчас играет в премьер-лиге. Да и черт с ним.

— Это неважно, — убедительно проговорила Морган. — Скоро все будут равны.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Я поставила контрольной датой 2050 год. Похоже, получится все сделать раньше, — Морган улыбнулась и потерла правый глаз, он зажил внешне, никаких следов травматического конъюнктивита, но глазница чесалась, словно в сгустке нервов хаотично делились отмеченные темнотой клетки, раковая опухоль и универсальная регенерация одновременно. Морган себе же напоминала персонажа комиксов. 

Дальше будет легче.

— Проект «Аксиома», Келли. Ты слышала о нем что-то? 

Старая история, но девушка выглядела начитанной. Ну и она жила со скандальным журналистом, обожающим раскапывать не грязное белье из наркотиков и секса, а настоящие грехи корпораций. «Аксиому» обглодали поколения журналистов, растащили по косточкам, словно лесные хищники — труп. Эшли Стоун не мог не присоединиться хотя бы к остаткам пиршества. 

— Да, — ответила Келли. — Космическая программа, которая завершилась катастрофой. А потом вы выкупили то, что от «Аксиомы» осталось.

— Наши родители, если точнее, — продолжила Морган. — Они купили не груду старого оборудования еще с советского спутника, а тифонов. Инопланетян. Потрясающие твари, которые могут быть чем угодно… на основе «экзотической материи» создавали все нейромоды, Келли, но я первая додумалась не копировать человеческие таланты, а взять те, которыми обладали сами тифоны. Ты знаешь, какая базовая способность этих существ? Можно догадаться, а? 

Келли не произносила ни слова. Пиво у нее в банке закончилась, теперь она замерла — Морган ощущала дыхание, тепло тела, излучение мозговой активности и биохимические процессы: от переваривания завтрака до выработки алкогольдегидрогеназы. 

— Копирование. Идеальное копирование с сохранением всех свойств. Тифоны способны быть чем угодно, но изначально все они «мимики» — бесформенные существа, готовые принять любую форму. И знаешь что? Нейромоды с их способностями тоже можно было скопировать. Телекинез. Пирокинез, — Морган высекла между указательным и большим пальцем искру. — Телепатию и «взлом разума». Мы задумали целую серию установок-удаления нейромодов, чтобы создать матрицы и прототипы для модификаций будущих «супергероев». Я стала экспериментальным объектом. Особенность любого нейромода: его нетрудно извлечь. Память стирается до момента установки, вот как это работает. Алекс сделал для меня симуляцию первого дня на станции, день повторялся раз за разом. Полгода превратились в один-единственный отрезок времени. Я боюсь проснуться и услышать: «Доброе утро, Морган, сегодня пятнадцатое марта 2032 года». Я до сих пор сомневаюсь, где реальность, а где выдумка. Алекс говорит, что в какой-то момент я стала его ненавидеть, считать своим врагом и манипулятором. А потом… а потом то, что я вводила, защитило меня. Тифонья материя встроилась в метаболизм. 

Щупальца стали паутиной. Этот трюк Морган уже показывала Келли, и теперь та уже не орала. Прогресс.

Она замолкла и закрыла глаза.    
Комната была пуста. Никакой Келли, никакого отеля в нескольких кварталах от блестящего зеркального офисного здания, никаких охранников на входе, тайн от мировой общественности, правительства и самого совета «ТранСтар».

Комната с мятой кроватью. Безоблачное небо за окном. Мелодия звучит будильником — любимая песня, если ее поставить на звонок, за неделю вызовет отвращение. Теперь та песня заставляет орать в пароксизме панической атаки.

Голос брата: «Эй, привет, установи себе эту штуку».

Удар иглой в глаз. Кровь наполняет капилляры. Боль можно вытерпеть, если сесть на крышку унитаза и открыть воду, прислушиваться к журчанию, считать до десяти.

Морган знает, что брат спросит: «Как твой глаз?» после полета на вертолете. А потом будут тесты.

Морган будет огнем, телепортацией, телепатом или всем сразу.

Ее выпустят, чтобы сделала записи и, может быть, чтобы она прикончила пару добровольцев — следующую модификацию нужно посвятить «Рождению фантома», полезная способность. Долгий день, к его концу Алекс обязательно принесет маленькую чашку из белого нефрита с «Да Хун Пао», вполне вероятно, Морган выбьет гребаную чашку, проливая жидкость за полмиллиона баксов на стол и пол кабинета-лаборатории.

«Что ты со мной делаешь?»

«Хватит, прекрати».

Однажды она раздавила хрупкий фарфор в ладони; плотный защитный костюм выдержал, зато когда швырнула осколок в лицо Алекса, тот распорол висок и щеку, скользнув в паре миллиметрах от глаза. Морган даже не очень жалела: не только же ей ходить с травмами сетчатки. 

«Это надо остановить».

Однажды она схватила пистолет и направила на Алекса, пригрозив убить, если прямо сейчас не отпустит на Землю. Другой раз — украла его ключ от ядерного сердца «Талоса-1» , чтобы добраться до реактора и взорвать станцию. Алекс опередил и уничтожил ее собственную половину ключа, а свою забрал.

Ее память и активность мозга восстановились, но человеком Морган так и не стала. В самом конце, после выхода из полного цикла симуляций, она поцеловала Алекса в щеку и сказала: «Извини, если во время всех этих тестов появились проблемы». И все же ад всегда с Морган — как и материя пришельцев; она разрослась и заполнила каждую клетку, но была не болезнью, а симбионтом. Ее персональный ад с восстановившейся памятью и опытом изменения личности стоил результата. Морган простила брата, а тот вновь принял ее — вернее, он до конца верил в успех. Продолжает верить. 

Так.

Они здесь и сейчас. Время условно для тифонов, но пора возвращаться. Келли Донахью услышала больше, чем любой на «Талосе-1», слишком много. Хлопала глазами, ресницы на левом слиплись. Морган невольно потерла свой, до сих пор зудевший от бесчисленных нейромодов, как шрам от ветрянки. 

— Я не совсем человек, но чем не жалею. Мы с Алексом добились даже большего, чем планировали изначально. Способности — ерунда. Самое главное, Келли: бессмертие. Тифоны не умирают, потому что способны сохранять каждую единицу информации — «души», если угодно. Я обещала Алексу, что мы сделаем человечество бессмертным. Я готова исполнить обещание.

Келли вжалась в спинку кровати и стену, поджав колени и положив на них подбородок. 

— Морган, мне не нравится то, что ты рассказала.

— Ага. Потому что такие откровения подразумевают смерть того, кто их услышал. Говорила же насчет персонажа комикса. Злодеи рассказывают свои ужасные планы герою, чтобы потом убить. Но мы не в комиксе, и я хочу предложить договориться.

Пустая банка выплыла из рук Келли и устремилась в мусорное ведро. Телекинез казался Морган довольно бесполезным умением на фоне всего остального, но свой эффект он производил. 

— Договориться, — сказала Келли. — У меня, полагаю, выбора не будет. Я слишком много знаю, да? 

— Ну, убивать тебя нет резона. Могу стереть память. Это довольно мерзко — учитывая, что именно через такой кошмар я прошла. 

— Чего ты хочешь? 

Келли не меняла позу. Морган легла на кровать с ногами. На потолке плясали тени, в подземной комнате-бункере не хватало окон, электрического света человеку не хватает. На «Талосе» многие тосковали по голубому небу и «нормальному» солнцу, а не агрессивному огненному шару, от которого приходилось прятаться за магнитосферой.

— Мы перехватили твои разговоры с боссом. Бьерн Лунн, так его зовут, да? 

— Откуда вы… ах да. «ТранСтар». Везде и всюду.

— Извини, — Морган пожала плечами. — Алекс вообще хотел тебя сразу после твоего парня брать.

— И вы все еще мне его не вернули.

— В общем-то, об этом я и хочу поговорить. — Морган попыталась скопировать у собственного брата очень терпеливый вздох, но получился фырк рассерженной кошки. — Эшли здесь. Он немного… несговорчив. Я ему так и не смогла объяснить, чего хочу, ну и ладно.

Морган погладила Келли по коленке, а затем ниже, вдоль икры. Кожа была теплая, пробивались мелкие «пеньки» волос — интимную эпиляцию ей было делать негде.

— Все мужики упрямые болваны, не встречала ни единого исключения, — сказала она. — Поэтому и надеюсь на тебя: я хочу сделать людей бессмертными, неуязвимыми, всемогущими. Вот только если реализовывать идею через нейромоды, опять окажется, что все технологии достаются кучке избранных, а остальным — ничего. Твой парень нам высказал про социальную справедливость, между прочим. А еще узнал обо мне. Пока рано, понимаешь? Поэтому мы его держим здесь. Не то чтобы нам это нравилось.

— Но ведь интервью…

— Я подделала его. Еще одна способность, технопатия. 

Морган встала на четвереньки, ее лицо оказалось возле лица Келли. Темная взвесь окутала их обеих коконом.

— Я — все способности тифонов. Я могла бы стать альфа-особью их вида. Но я хочу, чтобы все люди получили хотя бы часть того, что есть у меня. Моя идея: распространить инопланетную материю, словно… ветрянку.

Морган почесала глаз.

— Эпидемия.

Келли проговорила одними губами.

— Которая станет новым эволюционным скачком.

— Многие могут погибнуть. Это безумие.

— Эволюция никогда не обходилась без жертв. 

Морган высунула язык и коснулась щеки Келли. Эта девочка немного напоминала оставшуюся на «Талосе-1» русскую любовницу. Катерина Ильюшина получит исцеление от своей болезни и способности тифонов одной из первых. Так Морган попросит прощения за то, что убила отца Катерины.

Но здесь была Келли — все еще на Земле.

— Ты станешь моим «пациентом нуль» и «тифозной Мэри», Келли Донахью. Пандемия захватит мир, но люди не вымрут, а станут новым, всемогущим видом.

Келли моргнула. На миг Морган показалось: она ответит точно так же, как и Эшли: прекрати, ты сумасшедшая, вы оба чокнутые. Вместо того та проговорила: 

— А что скажет твой брат? 

— Алекс останется на Земле и поможет тебе, ну и заодно позаботится о том, чтобы все прошло без лишних жертв. Он, конечно, зануда и параноик, но умеет продумывать стратегию. Просто слушайся его.

Келли склонила голову набок.

— То есть, если соглашусь, отпустите Эшли, а меня научишь вот этим штукам со щупальцами? 

Морган засмеялась.

— Именно так.

— Что ж. Я согласна.

Стемнело давно, Алекс не возвращался. Марвин Флорес, его доверенный ассистент на Земле, предупредил, мол, «мистер Ю задержится». Морган едва не показала вышколенному пареньку средний палец. 

Брат не всегда использовал даже транскрипторы — слишком хорошо знал, как можно перехватить чужие данные, взять ту же Келли Донахью и ее несложную историю тайн. Девочка просто занималась органическими продуктами и здоровым питанием, ничего не знала о методах шпионских технологий. 

«Мой брат параноик», — вздохнула Морган. Марвин тоже получал только стандартную фразу, вроде «буду в такое-то время». Все подробности Алекс рассказывал лишь сестре с глазу на глаз. Наверняка ему будет тоскливо одному на Земле, когда Морган вернется на «Талос-1» — дорабатывать проект «Эволюция».

Морган достала бокал для вина, но подумав, схватила за горло бутылки джин и сделала огромный глоток. Язык обожгло алкоголем, ноздри — запахом рождественской елки, точнее, можжевельника. 

Алкоголь почти перестал действовать с тех пор, как тифонья материя проросла в Морган, но на некоторое время «Шварцвальда» хватит. Дождаться, например.

Бутылка опустела, когда Алекс вернулся. 

Морган ощутила его еще в лифте, а потом — когда открыл дверь и переступил порог. Она могла почувствовать любого человека в отеле, в городе, наверное, в штате, но за все приходится платить; ей требовалась псионика, эфемерная субстанция, которая содержалась в любом объекте, но больше всего — в людях. Она страдала от сенсорной перегрузки, если «прислушивалась», будто тихий ночной хищник, вроде кошки или совы, — от грохота посуды. Но жажда псионики была хуже всего. 

Морган надеялась решить проблему. Узел Коралла — нейронной связи тифонов, — сам способен генерировать пси. Один из чипов психоскопа работал по такому принципу. А пока приходилось питаться людьми, включая собственного брата.

Впрочем, Алекс не возражал. 

Она ощущала вибрацию его шагов, дыхание, сердцебиение. Вдохнула и выдохнула, настраивая систему координат: у Алекса тупой нудной болью тянуло колени и ступни, он мечтал разуться и забраться в душ, — ничего нового, брат всегда сильно уставал в конце дня, если приходилось проводить много часов на ногах, суставы плохо выдерживали его вес. Морган поморщилась: Алекс пока не желал принимать тифонью материю, как прежде игнорировал нейромоды — и зря, она бы могла избавить его от боли в коленях или груди, когда прихватывало сердце. 

Упрямый болван. Никаких исключений. 

Морган достала лед из холодильника и бутылку с виски. Выпитый джин испарился, стоило ей сосредоточиться на телепатии. Чертова тифонья материя — никаких тебе простых человеческих радостей, вроде «напиться».

— Привет. — Она выглянула из пурпурной гостиной — венецианская штукатурка на стенах создавала эффект шелка. Алекс как раз поравнялся с нужной дверью.

— Морган. Ты меня напугала.

— Следующий раз выбирай апартаменты поменьше. Здесь штук двадцать комнат. После «Талоса» я их путаю.

Она ожидала ворчания, но брат только засмеялся.

— Я тоже. Уф. Спасибо, — он принял бокал с виски, вернулся в пурпурную комнату с видом на Пятую авеню и плюхнулся в кресло. — В общем, все в порядке. С родителями уладил, потом встретился с леди Элдридж и Асаджу Ннади. У нас будет пара новых территорий под лаборатории — неподалеку от Северного полюса, хотя мне это не очень по вкусу после «ТранСтар»-Норт, и в Южной Африке. Мама с папой спрашивали, почему ты не приехала. Они скучают.

— Ага, — отозвалась Морган. Она села на подлокотник кресла и обняла брата, сняла галстук и принялась, поглаживая живот и грудь, расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. — Я пообщалась с Келли.

— И какие результаты?

— Она оказалась сговорчивее Эшли.. нам бы стоило закончить с ним. В конце концов, я пообещала Келли вернуть мистера Стоуна живым.

— Может, стоит попытаться с ним тоже. Еще раз.

Алекс закрыл глаза. Веки под стеклами очков немного подрагивали.

— Ты ничего не добилась от Келли? 

— Про исходник данных Гальегос — нет. Она пустышка.

— Кто бы сомневался, — Алекс недовольно скривился, словно виски пятидесятилетней выдержки превратился в уксус. 

— Зато, — Морган закончила с пуговицами и прикоснулась пальцами к коже, — я уговорила нашу пленницу стать «пациентом нуль».

— Что?!

— Она согласилась. Но я не хочу больше говорить о работе. 

Она не стала дожидаться реакции, стянула с Алекса очки и забралась в кресло, на колени. Прижиматься к нему было приятно: большой и мягкий. Он занимал почти все кресло, но Морган удалось устроиться, зажав коленями. Неплохая поза, удобная для манипуляций; недаром она выбрала сегодня легкую юбку, которая предсказуемо задралась, и теперь можно было тереться пахом. Телекинез переместил очки на кофейный столик. Пусть Алекс не пытается отговориться усталостью.

— Потом продолжим. Я устала от дел — и даже великая миссия порой становится немного утомительной. 

Морган его чувствовала, и сегодня, пожалуй, он не слишком вымотался. 

— Эй, в этом кресле неудобно, — заворчал занудный братец, Морган выразительно закатила глаза. — Места мало. И вообще, 

— Мне нравится здесь. Хочешь, изменю пространство на неевклидово?

— Нет, спасибо. — Алекс аж губы поджал, Морган засмеялась и поцеловала его, обняла за плечи и шею, продолжая ерзать и тереться. Она добилась своего: ладони оказались сначала на ягодицах поверх юбки, а потом под ней. 

— Ты не надела белья.

— Не, я просто сняла трусики. Готовилась к встрече.

Морган подмигнула, выпрямляясь и чуть соскальзывая по коленям, чтобы ослабить ремень и расстегнуть брюки, достать напряженный член. Алекс попытался принять более удобную позу, одновременно удерживая ее, — возня действительно получалась неловкой, настоящая фигура Эшера, но упрямство не позволяло отступить от идеи. 

Она снова наклонилась, и теперь Алекс воспользовался моментом, чтобы притянуть ближе, поцеловать сначала губы, а потом шею. Морган вывернулась, резко насаживаясь, впилась в плечи — пальцы и ногти стали колючей черной тьмой. Алекс скрежетнул зубами от боли.

— Прости, — выдохнула Морган. Стыдно ей не было.

Они играли в эту «игру» десятки лет — кажется, с тех пор, как Морган стала достаточно взрослой и решила, что из всех мужчин лучше всего подходит собственный брат. Шансов противиться у того было не больше, чем отговорить от эксперимента с нейромодами. Теперь ощущения стали еще острее; Морган могла прочувствовать удовольствие Алекса, свое, все вместе. Он удерживал ее за талию и закрыл глаза, задал темп — может, не самый бешено-быстрый, но мерный и приятный. 

Щупальца на спине Морган трепетали от каждого движения, словно крылья бабочки. Она гортанно вскрикнула, заставляя его ускориться. Алекс прерывисто дышал, плечи и грудь стали мокрыми от пота, он вдавился затылком в изголовье, пытаясь двигаться немного быстрее, еще немного.

Морган никогда не было стыдно: в том числе за то, что никто не знал ее тело лучше родного брата, и с ним она кончала по-особенному ярко, два-три раза подряд до изнеможения; никто бы не поверил, что этот медлительный неповоротливый человек способен быть таким страстным и умелым любовником. Вероятно, все дело в том, что сиблинги Ю давно стали замкнутой системой, разъединить которую немногим проще, чем разорвать связь нуклонов внутри атомного ядра.

Она помогала ему, сама насаживаясь и выскальзывая. Алекс взъерошил волосы Морган, по костяшкам хлестнуло щупальцем, осталась ссадина. Он не заметил. 

На очередном собственном пике Морган сама поцеловала брата, проглатывая немного его энергии, пси-активности и наслаждения. Тот задрожал одновременно от оргазма и того полуобморочного состояния, в которое она его погружала. 

Впрочем, Алекс знал, что Морган «питается» им: подзаряжается, словно от внешнего аккумулятора-«пауэрбанка». Он ничего не имел против. 

Когда тот снова смог осознавать и говорить, Морган терлась щекой о щеку. Она вернула ему очки и оставленный на том же столике бокал виски: 

— Завтра утром будет время на Эшли? 

Алекс ответил не сразу: 

— Да. Да, конечно. Это важно. 

Он поцеловал ее.


	7. Уровень 5

Клэр бежала.

Руку тянуло и дергало болью — она старалась не смотреть туда, где хлестала кровь, понимала, что долго не продержится, а длинный красный след работает не хуже стрелки с подсветкой: «Привет, я тут». 

Затихший «Пифей» пробудился: Райли заставила всех своих «рабов», всех, пойманных в ловушку какого-то мерзкого эксперимента, преследовать ее. Сотрудники базы плохо соображали и двигались медленно, словно восставшие из могил мертвецы, зато их больше двух сотен, а Клэр одна, истекает кровью, от боли темно в глазах.

Клэр заставляла себя бежать — только чтобы не проваливаться в пульсирующую горячую боль и не видеть обрывки мяса, кусок кости и вплавившиеся в кожу обрывки транстаровской униформы. Стоило задержаться — настойчивое дерганье поднималось вверх до плеча, грозило захватить все тело. 

От кровопотери уже мутило, и все, что оставалось, — переставлять ноги, ползти вдоль стен. Клэр оступилась на лестнице и прокатилась вниз ступеней пять. Культя ударилась о камень с мясным хлюпом. Клэр взвыла и тонко заплакала, скорее от злости. 

Виджай отстрелил ей правую кисть и убил черную мерзость — чем бы эта штука ни была, но пистолет, маленький «Деймос» остался с ней. Сумеет нажать спусковой крючок и левой. Транстаровская автоматика удобна в использовании.

Черт бы ее побрал. 

«Пифей» растянулся на несколько миль: там лаборатории, здесь жилые помещения. Их сцеплял настоящий поезд, который тратил мизерное количество энергии за счет пониженной гравитации, зато вызывал у всех приступы ностальгии по обычному метро. Водителя у красно-золотого, транстаровских цветов, вагончика не было: управлял простым маршрутом робот.

Клэр бежала к поезду; от него можно было добраться по Кратеру до спасательных капсул. Хорошо быть кастелляншей и уборщицей — знаешь все закоулки; но вагон ездил по четкому расписанию, если не успеешь — поймают.

Перед ней воздвиглась крупная широкоплечая фигура Дага Таннера из охраны. Позади сиплое дыхание выдало еще кого-то, оказалось Лорен Ладд, тоже секьюрити. Прямо как настоящая облава на «крыс», или же Виджай принял дар своей хозяйки, и теперь «синие костюмы» службы безопасности подчинялись ему.

Таннер навел на Клэр дробовик.

— Возвращайся, — сказал он голосом Райли Ю.

— Так проще, — подтвердила Лорен Ладд.

Клэр скосила взгляд: поезд, сейчас прибудет. Три секунды до открытия. Из полутьмы коридора появился Алистер Трамолтин, этот тип, который всех приглашал играть в дурацкую настольную игру, — всех, кроме никому не заметной Уиттен. Райли пригрозила уволить Трамолтина за неподобающее использование корпоративной почты. Похоже, выговор снят.

— Бежать некуда, — Клэр почудилось, что Алистер добавит что-нибудь о дайсах и шансах успешного броска, но говорил он тоном все той же мадам директор.

Клэр кивнула, хватаясь за обрубок руки. Ей не требовалось притворяться: слезы текли по лицу без усилий, стон был настоящим.

— Сейчас. Пожалуйста. Не убивайте. Не надо стрелять. Я… иду. Черт.

Двери поезда мелодично дзенькнули. Выстрелила Клэр в упор: прямо в живот Таннера, сгруппировавшись, откатилась отдачей в вагон. Внутри горела подсветка, которая ослепила марионеток Райли. 

Вслед разорвался выстрел. Алистер прыгнул в вагон — его стиснуло раздвигающимися дверями, а потом лунный поезд выплюнул любителя дайсов прямо на лунный монорельс.

Клэр выдохнула, когда лунный поезд тронулся и повалилась на кожаную скамейку. Ее рука по-прежнему истекала кровью, голова кружилась, она могла потерять сознание прямо здесь, на радость директору Ю, но вагон двигался — и в правильном направлении, в сторону капсул. 

Движение было плавным и дало ей время позаботиться о руке. Кровь по-прежнему текла толчками, беготня и судорожно бьющееся в груди сердце не улучшили состояния. Клэр оглянулась по сторонам. Заметила под одним из сидений моток ржавой проволоки — вероятно, кто-то из техников выронил.

«Будет больно».

Она подняла моток и стала накладывать жгут: выше ранения, там, где кончался защитный костюм. В мертвой лунной атмосфере без кислорода сосуды превратятся в кристаллы, в лед. Это остановит кровопотерю. Клэр придется пожертвовать не кистью, но рукой почти от предплечья, зато это улучшит шансы выжить.

Во рту пересохло. Проволока легла на запястье. Клэр потянула ее, пытаясь закрепить плотнее, и захныкала от нового, почти невыносимого приступа боли; в живых еще тканях побежали колючие мурашки судороги. 

«Могло быть хуже». Точно. Нога, например. Без правой руки люди живут, а то и на протез расщедрится «Касма», если Клэр привезет информацию о том, что сотворила с собой сумасшедшая сука Ю.

Клэр растянулась на кожаном сидении, пытаясь успокоиться. Проволока грызла ее руку. 

«Я выживу. Я, черт вас побери, буду жить».

— Внимание: остановка — Кратер, лаборатории. Будьте осторожны при выходе в зону лунной гравитации, — приятный голос какой-то актрисы выдернул из полудремы. Клэр заставила себя встать: нужно выбираться здесь, вагон ходит по одной траектории. 

Ноги подгибались. Клэр вытолкала себя из поезда и едва не плюхнулась на темно-серый пол платформы. Она прибыла к лабораториям — здесь когда-то были склады, потом что-то переделали и сделали исследовательскую территорию. Сами помещения оставались наспех переоборудованными складами, но вот уровень секретности зашкаливал; здесь же неподалеку содержали добровольцев, но в сами лаборатории не было доступа даже Клэр. Иногда она задумывалась: что «ТранСтар» там делает, но чаще: кто все-таки моет там полы и выносит мусор? Уж не сами ученые, верно? 

Лунная гравитация помогала двигаться без труда. Шлем активировался автоматически, правда, воздух у Клэр заканчивался еще когда сидела в убежище. Тут недалеко — просто небольшой путь по Кратеру, среди лунного пейзажа, камней и ползающих туда-сюда механических «голиафов», огромные роботы-минифабрики по переработке реголита могли точно так же сожрать человека, но достаточно просто не лезть к ним. Они не обращали на Клэр никакого внимания.

«Всего несколько сотен метров».

Капсулы располагались в отдельном отсеке. Он был ближе к жилому сектору, пришлось выбрать обходной путь. Здесь просто Кратер, никаких людей и никакого вуду Райли Ю. В лаборатории и камеры добровольцев заглядывать не обязательно, там могут быть зараженные. Безопаснее, рассудила Клэр, пройти по лунной поверхности, хотя это и круговой путь.

Она шагнула в безвоздушное пространство. Окровавленную кисть свело спазмом, но чувствительность нарушилась еще в вагоне благодаря проволоке. Клэр только скрежетнула зубами.

В капсулах всегда есть аптечки. А еще пища и напитки. Рот ощущался суше поверхности Луны.

«Пара километров, сущая ерунда. Одна шестая гравитации», — Клэр выдохнула в свой фасеточный шлем. Костюм сообщил: уровень кислорода: оранжевый. Стоит поэкономить и не дышать слишком часто.

Все равно. Пара километров, ничего сложного. Обители «Пифея» просто ленились шевелить задницами, вот им и сделали удобный вагончик.

Клэр бы засмеялась, но это потратило бы слишком много драгоценного кислорода. Она сделала десять шагов, двадцать. Рука застыла в одной точке боли — гибнущие нервы не сдавались, по-прежнему хотелось орать.

Кислород, напоминала себе Клэр. Не трать зря. Джейми скоро потребуется новое лечение химической терапией; «Касма» хорошо заплатит за сверхсекретные данные о черных тварях — о, это будет круче любых чертежей нейромодов, к которым так и не нашли «секретный ингредиент», насколько знала Клэр.

Близко, совсем близко.

Лучше не думать о боли.

Голиаф дернулся и устремился в сторону Клэр. Она заметила огромного робота-переработчика краем глаза: на вид тот напоминал гипертрофированную железную крокодилью пасть без туловища, подсветка мигала красным, логотип «ТранСтар» на корпусе поблескивал, как тавро на племенном быке. 

— Директива: уничтожить, — прогудел «голиаф». Клэр обернулась к нему. 

Желтый «крокодил» раззявил челюсти. Из утробы тянуло расплавленным железом и нагретым камнем. Сигнальные огни напоминали налитые кровью глаза. 

Железные «зубы» клацнули по спине Клэр, она закричала, пытаясь оттолкнуть десятитонную махину, едва не оступилась, но удержала равновесие. «Зубы» клацнули впустую. Клэр оттолкнулась от них, чтобы снова бежать.

«Лаборатория».

У нее все еще была с собой карта допуска в бараки добровольцев. Может, удастся пробраться в лабораторию, оттуда — до капсул. Все лучше, чем дезинтеграция.

— Директива: уничтожить, — повторил голиаф, двигался он медленно и мерно, следовал за Клэр. Дважды или трижды щелкнула голодная масть. Механизм снова дохнул теплой и неожиданно благоуханной пастью: этот каменный запах ассоциировался с грозой и свежим воздухом. 

До бараков оставалось пять шагов и лестница. «Я не успею», — осознала Клэр. 

Голиаф готовился к атаке. 

Клэр подняла здоровой рукой большой камень, швырнула в пасть. Камень мгновенно исчез, но это дало ей драгоценные несколько секунд: «голиаф» сообщил о «некорректной загрузке», а потом голосовой модуль замкнуло. 

— Не убегай, — сказала механическим вокомодулем Райли Ю. — Я тебя вижу. Я — весь «Пифей». Здесь нет ничего, кроме меня.

— Пошла нахер, сука!

Она выстрелила в подсветку голиафа — это было лишним, незначительное повреждение не замедлило бы огромную машину. Клэр запнулась о третью ступеньку и едва не соскользнула внутрь. Привычно схватилась правой рукой, замерзшая культя шлепнулась о металл. 

От боли подкатила к горлу рвота, но Клэр вцепилась в перила здоровыми пальцами и втянула себя вверх, на четвереньках подползла к дверному проему. Здесь безопасно. Здесь никого нет, повторила она себе. Здесь «голиаф» не достанет. Крокодилья пасть беспомощно щелкала внизу, и Клэр не удержалась: показала механизму средний палец.

Бараки добровольцев. Лаборатория — закрытая для всех, кроме ученых. Ничего, это тоже выход. Она выберется.

Заключенных-добровольцев держали в наскоро переоборудованных из складов для реголита и полезных ископаемых контейнерах. Железные коробки немного укрепили, добавили гравитационные усилители, поставили системы очистки воздуха и подобие канализации, основанное на дезинтеграции. Плюс, конечно же, решетки. «Канализация» работала не всегда, зато прутья и электронные замки не подводили. Внутри пахло потом, нечистотами, немытыми телами нескольких десятков или сотен людей, принюхавшись, Клэр различила сладковато-тошнотворную примесь гнили; вместо освещения горело несколько стандартных зеленых указателей. Свет зажигался по голосовой команде персонала с соответствующим доступом — Райли экономила ресурсы, а у Клэр такого разрешения не было. Впрочем, скудного света хватало, чтобы сориентироваться. 

Клэр миновала стандартный «коридор» с ящиками и каким-то хламом, точно такой же, в каком они с Виджаем встретили первую «жертву» директора Ю. Полумрак блестел бликами на решетках. Кто-то кинулся на прутья.

— Ты здесь. Я тебя вижу. Я тебя достану.

Голос Райли Ю был повсюду. Клэр сползла на пол, мгла наступала на нее бликами на бетонном полу, спертым воздухом, грохотом железа. 

— Оставь меня в покое. Ты. Чокнутая сука.

Злость помогла подняться на ноги. Рука по-прежнему болела — и, подозревала Клэр, — будет только хуже, когда оттают нервные окончания и культя напомнит о себе. Кровь зато остановилась, по крайней мере, пока действовал космический холод Кратера плюс проволока. Конечность уже не спасти, придется удалять, чтобы избежать гангрены; но это вопрос нескольких дней. Если Клэр выживет, ампутация станет наградой.

Она нервно засмеялась в такт грохоту силуэтов в темноте, что по-прежнему кидались на прутья, словно пойманные в джунглях и заточенные в тесном зверинце звери. 

Клэр подумала о вагонах: поезд мог привести целую армию «зомби», так что стоило поторопиться, по крайне мере, добровольцы сидели в клетках. Бывший склад тянулся, сколько хватало глаз, но это всего лишь обман зрения из-за темноты. Клэр приходила сюда при свете: всего несколько сотен ярдов.

Требовалось пройти по коридору мимо клеток с запертыми в них людьми. Добровольцев держали за толстыми железными прутьями. Бояться нечего. 

Спустя десять или пятнадцать шагов, Клэр поблагодарила темноту: звуки в сумраке и невнятное шипение скручивали кишки, но можно отвлечься на мучительно дергающую руку — и тогда страхи отступают. И все же силуэты притягивали взгляд, некоторые казались неправильными: чересчур растянутые или сжатые тела, несколько как будто без рук или ног, они ползали по полу и стремились дотянуться. О прутья ударилось очередное тело, боковым зрением Клэр выхватила — флуоресцирующие глаза, открытый рот с вытекающей из него черной кровью или рвотой. 

Она заставила себя идти быстрее. Шатало еще сильнее. Проволока грызла мякоть.

— Ты не уйдешь далеко, — Клэр едва не закричала, прежде чем осознать: это не голос Райли, а настоящий. Хриплый, сипящий, словно у говорящего повреждены голосовые связки. Кажется, мужской. 

Клэр остановилась и оглянулась. Человек сидел в углу клетки, окруженный чем-то вроде лилового пузыря. Вокруг него шевелились единой сращенной тенью фигуры других заключенных. 

— Я знаю, что тут случилось. Они меня напихали тифоньей материей выше ушей. Я умирал от нее, а теперь наоборот. 

— Они… что? 

Крэр вгляделась в изуродованное лицо мужчины: вместо одного глаза пустое бельмо, зато второй сияет, как фонарик. Когда он открывал рот, за губами мелькала неприятная темнота — то ли выбиты, то ли почернели до корней зубы.

— Кто ты? — спросила Клэр.

— Потом. Тебе надо в лабораторию. Доступ по магнитной карте. Тут где-то был один из этих… — человек скривился. — Ученых. У него осталась карта. 

— Где этот ученый? 

— Не знаю. Здесь. Я его чувствую, но…

«Доброволец» осекся.

— Он больше не человек. Берегись.

Впереди мелькнула фигура — темнее тьмы, одновременно как будто искрящая. Оно двигалось так быстро, что Клэр не успела испугаться, закричать тоже: существо уже протягивало к ней бесконечно длинные жгуты и таращилось шестью белыми круглыми лампочками псевдоглаз. Лица и рта у твари не было. Оно напоминало того «паука» в кабинете Райли, только ростом с женщину или невысокого мужчину и двигалось на двух ногах.

Клэр понимала, что не успеет ничего поделать. Тварь пронзительно заверещала.

Она зажмурилась, пытаясь представить, насколько страшной будет смерть от чего-то столь чужеродного. 

— Стреляйте же, ну! Я его ударил псишоком, но… — Голос добровольца вырвал из секундного оцепенения.

Клэр выстрелила в упор, прямо в гроздь соцветий-глаз. Черная фигура снова пронзительно завизжала, но втянула щупальца и как будто осела на пол, растекаясь искристой бесформенной массой.

— Фантом. Хорошо, что обычный, с эфирным или термальным черта с два мы бы справились, — удовлетворенно проговорил «доброволец». — Это Сьюзен Карр. Сколько она мне вколола дряни… в общем, она заслужила. Не переживайте. В останках должна быть карточка.

Клэр кивнула, села на корточки. Ей пришлось положить пистолет на пол и под сдавленное рычание остальных добровольцев, собственное тяжелое дыхание и сопение помощника запустить пальцы в поблескивающее черное месиво. Оно кололось, как прошитая дешевым люрексом ткань. 

Карточка-ключ действительно оказалась внутри.

— Отлично. Теперь вы сможете меня выпустить, — сообщил «доброволец». 

— А что… ваши соседи? 

— Я успею.

Клэр подошла к двери. По другую сторону решетки мелкими шагами перемещался лысый человек, вблизи он оказался еще уродливее — невероятно искаженным, словно ему жгли лицо паяльником, потом залечивали шрамы и повторяли все вновь десятки, сотни раз. Клэр удалось не отвернуться.

Она провела карточкой по электронному замку. Красная подсветка сменилась зеленой. Доброволец выскочил наружу, лязгнул железом — за ним рухнули на решетки медлительные тела.

— Благодарю вас, мэм. Андриус Алекна. Приятно познакомиться.

— Клэр Уиттен. Возьмите карточку.

Мелькнула мысль: стоит ли доверять добровольцу? Транстаровцы закупали из тюрем самых отъявленных: убийц, маньяков, каннибалов. Вполне вероятно, лысый спас ее, чтобы убить и самому выбраться. 

Андриус кивнул и сжал ключ. Клэр отскочила назад за пистолетом. Так надежнее.

— Не бойтесь, мэм. Клэр, — неожиданно мягко сказал тот. — Я не преступник. Вернее, преступник, поскольку выступал против законов о запрете абортов в Польше. Мою старшую дочь изнасиловал ее одноклассник. Она покончила с собой.

— О. Извините.

— Да, а власти предъявили мне бунт против существующего строя, бросили за решетку. Договор с «ТранСтар» я подписал потому что в противном случае казнили бы. У меня еще двое детей остались в Кракове. Я хочу их увидеть, вот и все. «ТранСтар» дает надежду отчаявшимся, что ни говори.

Андриус засмеялся своим хриплым хохотом.

— Идемте, Клэр. 

— Вы говорили о тифоньей материи. Что вы знаете? Что это была за тварь? Какого черта творится на базе? 

Тот уже обогнал, сильно хромал — Клэр заметила, что у Алекны не хватает половины левой ступни, — но остановился и обернулся.

— Тифоны, пришельцы из космоса. «ТранСтар» убивает людей, чтобы экспериментировать с ними. Впрочем, не всегда именно убивает, — он провел грязными пальцами по своему изуродованному лицу, коснулся люминесцентного бельма. — Меня начинили материей до ушей еще до того, как Карр целиком превратилась в фантома… не знаю, почему это случилось с ней, а не со мной. Почему остальные, — он кивнул в сторону бесформенного конгломерата бывших сокамерников, — стали такими. Похоже, тифонам надоели эксперименты. Или что-то в таком роде.

— Стойте. 

Они дошли до железной двери с надписью: «Лаборатория». Клэр привалилась к ней и очень коротко рассказала о том, что случилось в кабинете директора. Спину холодило железом даже сквозь непроницаемый костюм. Алекна вновь засмеялся.

— Райли Ю. Мадам директор. О, я ее хорошо знаю. Она провела на мне дюжину экспериментов и лично убила пару десятков человек. Похоже, мисс Ю решила сама стать тифоном. 

Алекна пожал плечами. Обезображенное лицо сохраняло нейтральное выражение, похоже, он не испытывал даже злости по отношению к тем, кто убедил его подписать контракт и превратил в чудовище.

Ничего, подумала Клэр, самое главное, выбраться отсюда. Вы пригодитесь, мистер Алекна. В том числе, добраться до верхушки «ТранСтар» и лично директора Ю.

До всей этой безумной семейки.

— Наверное, у нее получилось. Я ощущаю здесь много тварей, в сотню раз больше, чем обычно. Я тоже немного… из них. Хотя и не могу контролировать. Это неважно. Я просто хочу домой.

— «Касма», — сказала Клэр. — «Василиск» вам поможет.

Она улыбнулась.

Она привезет не просто секреты «ТранСтар», а их живое воплощение. Дерьмовый день определенно становился немного лучше.

— Открывайте хренову лабораторию, Андриус. Я хорошо знаю план: работала кастеляншей. Мы выберемся с «Пифея» на спасательной капсуле.

Алекна оскалился. Зубы были желтые, неровные, вместо нескольких зияли дыры, так себе голливудская улыбка. Зато карточка-ключ сработала, открывая доступ к лаборатории.

— Я пойду первым.

В голове снова пронеслось о насильниках, убийцах и педофилах, которых «перевоспитывала» «ТранСтар». Клэр шумно выдохнула, не уверенная, что должна доверять Алекне. 

— Идите. Слушайте, но вы же без оружия…

— Мэм. Клэр, — Андриус снова беззаботно улыбнулся своими кривыми зубами и пустотами вместо них, — Я же сказал, во мне столько инопланетной дряни, что оружие мне не нужно. Более того, я смогу сражаться даже с тифонами, и они это знают. Наверное, поэтому фантом-Карр не подходила слишком близко. Опасалась пси-шока.

— Пси… чего?

Клэр едва не плюнула на чистый кафельный пол. На входе в лабораторию их продезинфицировали едкой опыляющей взвесью. Капли попали на обрубок ладони, заставляя ее гортанно вскрикнуть и зажмуриться, не только от боли, еще и от контраста темноты и яркого света — в лабораториях, похоже, на электричестве не экономили.

Алекна поглаживал лысую голову, когда Клэр присоединилась к нему. 

— Доктор Ю и другие использовали здесь психоскоп. У нас его нет, но ничего страшного. Опасны только телепаты. Надеюсь, нам не попадется.

— Что… вы о чем? 

— Тифоны, Клэр. Они есть разные. Кто-то жрет твои мозги, кто-то тело, кто-то превращается в разные предметы. О, поглядите.

За непроницаемым плексигласом бегало из угла в угол несколько знакомых уже тварей, похожих на пауков. В фосфорно-белой люминесценции лаборатории Клэр разглядела, что никакие они не пауки, просто перекрученные жгуты и какие-то неправильные щупальца. Ничего более чужеродного представить не могла, все сравнения — с пауками, сороконожками, крабами, — были лишь слабым подобием.

— Мимики, — прокомментировал Андриус. — Они едят материю и пси. Если мимик съест человека, их станет четыре вместо одного.

— Спасибо за информацию, — ответила Клэр. За капсулой с черными тварями она заметила кое-что более интересное: аптечку. В ней наверняка и коагулянты — они как нельзя кстати, потому что ладонь по-прежнему истекает кровью, и стимуляторы, и…

— Я возьму это.

— Осторожней, — предупредил Алекна. Клэр обернулась. В капсуле напротив стены с аптечкой сидела огромная черная медуза — вернее, парила под потолком, бесформенная туша казалась тяжелой, не меньше пятисот фунтов весом, и одновременно легче воздуха. Мелкие отростки слабо колыхались . У туши был единственный светящийся глаз.

— Это телепат. Клэр, оно опасно. Я его вырубить попытаюсь, а вы берите лекарства и бегите, — сказал Андриус.

— Хорошо.

Клэр не спорила — ей нужна эта штука, универсальный клей-коагулянт, панацея от всех ран, уколы для восстановления плазмы. Всего пара минут — и она не будет валиться в обморок от потери крови. «ТранСтар» гребаные ублюдки, но лекарства делают отличные, и никакая медуза-переросток не остановит Клэр на пути к избавлению от боли. Человеческие инстинкты примитивны: секс, агония, еда. В данном случае — лишь второе. Клэр была готова рискнуть; она кинулась к висящему на стене стенду с зеленой подсветкой и подписью «ЭКСТРЕННАЯ ПОМОЩЬ», здоровая левая рука рванула красный рычаг, скользкий на ощупь и податливо дернувшийся под ее рукой.

«УБЕЙ УБЕЙ ВСЕХ УБЕЙ ВСЕХ МЫ ТО ЧТО ЕСТЬ ИДИ К НАМ УБЕЙ»

От боли в затылке и лбу Клэр захлебнулась слюной и рвотой. Аптечка повалилась на пол, она погребла ее под собственным телом.

«УБЕЙУБЕЙУБЕЙМЫЯМЫ»

Невероятным образом, затылком и спиной, Клэр ощущала: медуза прижалась к плексигласовому покрытию, подрагивая своими щупальцами, как возбужденный мужчина, трогающий свой член, белый глаз светился. Спутник Клэр шагнул ближе к «телепату», издал противный звук «кха», будто выхаркивая на пол мокроту. 

Телепат подался назад.

Клэр сжала аптечку. 

«Что это…»

— Клэр, быстрее! Пси-шок действует недолго! — Алекна схватил ее за предплечье и поволок. Клэр была женщиной среднего телосложения — никогда не толстой, но и не тощей, поэтому удивилась, откуда в хлипком добровольце столько сил. А он все тащил ее, перебирая босыми ногами, и тут Клэр подумала, что на Лунную поверхность Кратера ему нельзя, космический холод превратит живую плоть в каменную крошку и лед, как это случилось с ее рукой. В перемороженное мясо и кристаллики крови. 

«Не бойтесь за меня, Клэр».

«Что?»

«Да, слышу ваши мысли, сейчас пройдет».

— Твою мать, — проговорила она, когда Андриус остановился, часто дыша и дрожа, будто мокрая собака. Аптечка все еще была с ней. — Сейчас. Погоди. 

Поодаль, подсвеченные незатухающим синеватым светом, мерцали камеры с тифонами — чужеродными тварями, мимиками, телепатами, какими-то еще, Клэр не знала их имен, знать не хотела, даже ради «Касмы», — «мне просто надо выбраться отсюда, у меня сын, Джейми, он болен».

— Я понимаю, Клэр. 

Алекна сел рядом. Достал откуда-то огромное красное яблоко, потер об одежду — роба добровольца очень слабо защищала, в отличие от полного транстаровского костюма, зато ткань шуршала, — и укусил его.

— Вы лечитесь, лечитесь.

Клэр кивнула. Коагулянт и лекарства от «ТранСтар» помогут. Все будет хорошо. Она сплюнула на пол, во рту противно кислил желудочный сок. 

— Мы почти выбрались из лаборатории, — сообщил Андриус. Он доел яблоко без огрызка, оставил лишь маленький коричневый черенок. — Дальше же проще, ага? 

— Там Луна. Кратер. Андриус, вы не…

— Я создам щит. Я не совсем человек, вы же помните, Клэр? 

Точно. Она помнила.

— Тогда идем.

Алекна не солгал: вслед за ней действительно выбрался наружу через запасной выход (подсветка так и гласила) в том сомнительном костюме, а потом ступил на лунный грунт, словно это был песок какого-нибудь пляжа на Земле. Отсек со спасательными капсулами почти прижимался к крылу лабораторий. Клэр моргнула на спутника через фасеточный шлем и сделала жест обгрызанной, но уже не кровоточащей рукой: вперед. 

Над Луной, в темноте космоса и первой точке Лагранжа, висел «Талос-1» — словно угроза всему живому, в первую очередь, беглецам. 

Клэр предпочла не рассматривать тоскливый пейзаж, черноту с похожими на дыры звездами и сам «Талос», напоминающий того телепата из лаборатории. Кислород у нее кончался. Она выдохнула последний раз перед самым входом в ангар с капсулами.

— Привет, — с порога сказал Виджай Бхатия, и Клэр подумала, что не сумеет даже вернуться: воздух сполз на красную отметку, больше некуда бежать. Клэр зачем-то закрыла собой Андриуса, тот затравленно уставился на главу службы охраны.

Бхатия стоял в узком проеме на лестнице: дальше была железная площадка и несколько стоящих рядом капсул, всегда готовых к вылету. Он навел на беглецов свой дробовик, спасибо хоть взгляд оставался осмысленным и говорил он собственным голосом, не вкрадчивым тоном директора Ю.

— Виджай.

Клэр вытянула руку с пистолетом-«Деймосом» вперед. Виджай быстрее и опытней, понимала она. Он уничтожит их до того, как успеют что-либо сделать.

— Слушай. Пойдем с нами. Эта чокнутая сука… ты видел, что она сделала с командой? Ты знаешь, что она скармливала людей сраным тварям из космоса? 

Виджай глубоко вдохнул. Его некрасивое, с грубыми чертами, лицо сделалось еще мрачнее, чем обычно. 

— Мистер Ю поручил мне поймать «крысу». Директор Ю сказала уничтожить тебя.

Он покосился на Алекну.

— Убивать беглых преступников входит в мои должностные обязанности.

Виджай скривился, как от приступа гнойного аппендицита. Дробовик издал щелкающий звук. Клэр закричала.

Ее стиснула и отбросила к стене ангара рука невидимого великана. Этот же гигант укрыл своей пятерней с непробиваемой шкурой. Пуля ударилась в невидимую перегородку, взорвалась шутихой и погасла. Огненный сполох ослепил на две-три секунды, а затем великан убрал руку.

Крупное тело Виджая скатилось по ступенькам — оно было искореженным, изуродованным, смуглое лицо индийца-кшатрии, потомственного воина, побелело до оттенка лунного реголита, глаза превратились в две круглые дырки, рот и нос слились в одну бескровную темную рану. Казалось, Бхатия орет тем, во что превратилось его лицо — даже ушами. Дробовик некоторое время балансировал между третьей и четвертой железной ступенькой, затем грохнулся поверх тела.

Клэр сглотнула, заставляя себя отвести взгляд от деформированного Бхатии.

«Он не заслужил», — мелькнула мысль. Он, конечно, работал на «ТранСтар», как и все здесь и оказался твердолобым болваном, но не заслужил такого.

«Ладно, пожалеешь потом. Можешь даже поплакать», — ехидный голос в голове Клэр звучал механизированной интонацией Василиска, а может, Лили Моррис, которую никогда в жизни не слышала, только читала письма.

— Андриус? 

Спутник исчез. Клэр понимала: он, скорее всего, что-то сделал с ней и с Виджаем, как недавно с тварью, похожей на медузу. Это он превратил главу службы безопасности в серую падаль с дырками вместо глаз и носа? «Я не совсем человек».

«Они держали в клетках убийц и маньяков».

«Алекна сказал, что его упекли за «политические протесты»… а я ему поверила, да?»

— Андриус? 

Клэр выпрямилась. «Бросок гиганта» обошелся с ней мягко, пара синяков на ребрах, даже дышать не больно. После отстреленной ладони — ерунда. Она оглядывалась, в сумраке ангара с капсулами пытаясь высмотреть белую робу добровольца.

— Черт.

Увидев лежащий на полу силуэт, Клэр подошла ближе и отшатнулась.

— Черт, — повторила она. Выстрел не послышался. Бхатия действительно опередил Андриуса: тот лежал в луже слишком красной для «не совсем человека» крови, из наполовину отстреленного черепа вываливалось бороздчатое месиво мозга. Здоровый глаз превратился в дыру с маслянистым блеском изнанки черепа. Светящееся бельмо смотрело на нее, почти неотличимо от тифона-телепата. Словно Алекна с вытекшими на цемент мозгами все еще понимал, осознавал или же…

Из открытого рта выплеснулся черный сгусток. Он полыхал оранжевой подсветкой, листьями огня; тело добровольца дернулось, быстро серея и теряя краски. Сгусток ударил Клэр по лицу и устремился в рот.

Она заорала, выстрелила из все еще судорожно сжатого «Деймоса». Пуля попала в порядковый номер на груди Алекны. Темнота мазнула по губам, Клэр вдохнула ее — словно тлеющий табачный пепел, закашлялась и согнулась, пытаясь отплеваться. В переносице и во рту горело. Желудок попытался было выдать обратно остатки еды, но уже ничего не осталось, даже пустого сока. Плевок угодил в осколки черепа, блестящие с изнанки красным и похожие на глиняные черепки.

Что-то горело и царапалось в горле и носе Клэр, она сжала шею, пытаясь вырвать это наружу. Она закричала, проклиная Райли Ю, «ТранСтар» и всех тварей, которых они приручили. «Пепел» прожигал в ней дыры, вместо глаз и носа, они все станут одинаковы: Виджай, Андриус и она, в крематории нет отличий.

Она кашляла и тщетно отплевывалась, царапала сквозь скафандр шею, когда поняла: жжение прекратилось. Можно дышать. Все в порядке.

Сделав два глубоких судорожных вздоха, Клэр засмеялась. Она дышала еще и еще, спертый воздух ангара, где экономили не только на электричестве, но и на искусственной гравитации со снабжением кислородом, на вкус был сладким, как взбитые сливки. Клэр подошла к Андриусу: мертв. Светящееся бельмо погасло. Следующим стал Бхатия, с его трупа забрала упаковку вяленого мяса и банку тоника. Немного, но хватит: выдержать до Земли. Подумав, Клэр взяла еще и кольцо с пальца Виджая Бхатии: дома у главы службы безопасности остались жена и сын, и они захотят узнать правду — о «ТранСтар», прежде всего.

Клэр поднялась по ступеням, не оглядываясь. Пессимистичная часть ее ожидала, что сука Ю так просто не отпустит из своих владений, и все же приятный голос попросил подготовиться, принять удобное положение и спокойно ожидать процедуры эвакуации.

Клэр закрыла глаза, и вскоре задремала под шум двигателей летательного аппарата. 

Ей снился дом и пикник, давно не стриженная зелень заднего двора и невысокий заборчик. Темнело розовыми, по-летнему неспешными сумерками; а они с сыном жарили зефир. Во сне Клэр улыбалась.


	8. Уровень 6

Эшли открыл глаза. Серый потолок отличался от светлой побелки в доме Келли, равно как и от «креативного узора» в квартире, где жил много лет, да и потом частенько заходил, — переночевать, оставить какие-то вещи. Загородный домик ассоциировался с воскресным семейным обедом, квартира с дизайнерскими кляксами на потолке — с фастфудом и дешевым кофе. 

Ни того, ни другого теперь. Он вспомнил: тюрьма. 

Он пытался рассказать правду о людоедах, но те поймали и посадили его в клетку с низким мышиного цвета потолком, холодом тощей кровати и объединенным санузлом. Никаких средств связи, никаких развлечений. Пару раз Эшли просил книги, ему отказали. Однажды — выдать шариковую ручку и блокнот, тут охрана пошла на уступки, правда, сунули круглый с обеих сторон маркер, наверняка опасаясь, что шариковой ручкой он перережет себе горло.

Эшли не собирался умирать. Черный маркер мазал, писать было не так удобно, как карандашом или ручкой, и все же он выводил в журнале — большой, толстой тетради формата А4, — все, что помнит, все, что осознавал.

«Ко мне приходит Морган Ю», — размашисто подчеркивал он.

И останавливался, прежде чем подобрать слова. Эшли был проверенным гонзо-журналистом, но никогда прежде не сталкивался с лавкрафтианскими тварями из внепространства, и не знал, что те уже ходят среди людей. Он мог припомнить лексикон старого-доброго Говарда Филиппа, фразы о «богомерзком непознаваемом омерзительном ужасе» пришлись бы кстати, вот только не хотел, чтобы заметки (если их увидит кто-нибудь) смотрелись средней паршивости фантастическим триллером.

«Ко мне приходит Морган Ю».

«Она ест меня».

«Она погружает меня в оцепенение и присасывается, словно пиявка».

Спустя два или три визита, Эшли сумел заметить кое-что: Морган постоянно была голодна — не в том смысле, какой вкладывают обитатели планеты Земля, псионический голод означал желание поглощать умственную энергию людей. Эшли был доступным пайком. Однажды Морган, впрочем, призналась, что точно так же питается собственным братом.

«Я убиваю его этим», — сказала она. — «Из-за меня он может умереть от инсульта всякий раз, когда я не могу сдержаться».

Эшли пожал плечами. Книги по психологии рекомендовали изображать сочувствие к похитителям, главное — не вляпаться в стокгольмский синдром. 

«Он знает?»

«Да. Отчасти. Не до конца».

По правде, Эшли задумался о собственной судьбе. Человек в бетонной яме становится до странности уязвимым и пугливым, и жизнь превращается в единственную, огромную, как первоматерик Пангея, ценность. Эшли было наплевать на то, что сделает Морган с кем-то еще. 

Она питалась им, о чем и записал в журнале. Это было не болезненно, та приходила и окутывала непрозрачным облаком, словно роем мелких мошек или пепла со следами огня, дышать становилось тяжело, а потом Морган уходила, как ни в чем не бывало. Два или три раза Эшли почти удалось вывести ее на разговор. Похоже, поглощение псионики отчасти ослабляло внутренний контроль, а может, действовало вроде алкоголя или наркотиков: Морган кое-что выболтала — например, что ее брат по-прежнему «всего лишь человек», и она была трогательно привязана к нему. 

«ТранСтар» отыскали в космосе чудовищ, и не придумали ничего лучше, чем стать ими», — записал он.

«Она Морган Ю. Она перерожденная тварь. Она самое опасное органическое соединение на Земле — черные мамбы, равно как и вирус СПИДа по сравнению с ней жалкие букашки».

«Бойтесь ее».

Эшли прятал импровизированный дневник под подушкой, но сомневался, что их удастся переправить наружу. Даже охранники, выдающие ему завтрак, обед и ужин, чаще всего, оказывались роботами-операторами, вроде того съемочного механизма, который уничтожила Морган во время злосчастного интервью.

Эшли не собирался сдаваться. Эшли сделал выводы. Эшли стал готовиться. 

Даже крыса в клетке кусается. Он ждал какого-то финала. Когда оба сиблинга Ю пришли к нему, понял: час настал.

Эшли сидел на кровати. Это была единственная плоскость, не считая пола. Ему не выдали даже шкафа: грязное белье и одежду предполагалось подсовывать в отверстие, откуда поступала пища. Тусклое освещение встроенной в потолок лампочки не льстило ни Алексу, ни Морган: первый казался совсем больным, вторая — совершенно безумной. 

— Привет, — сказал Эшли, думая: что вам нужно, эй? 

Алекс подошел ближе, сестра оставалась в паре шагов.

— Эшли. Мы хотим тебя отпустить.

Это была ложь. Транстаровский босс разучился говорить правду давным-давно, нагло таращась в упор и рассматривая за стеклами очков глаза, — светло-серые, а у сестры карие, интересная деталь, — Эшли пытался опознать истину.

— Я не отступлюсь, — сказал он.

— От чего, Эшли? — Алекс шумно вздохнул. — Поверь, мне не нравится держать тебя здесь. Мы с сестрой не садисты…

— И поэтому скармливаете тварям из космоса людей. Я расскажу всем и каждому об этом.

Плохая политика, но лгать он умел еще хуже. Особенно по сравнению с таким мастером вранья, как директор «ТранСтар». 

— Ты же чертов Стоун! — Алекс сложил руки на груди. — Любишь скандалы, знаешь о тех, кого забирали в программу добровольцев. По-твоему, среди них сплошные флористы и учителя младших классов? Нет. Убийцы, террористы, маньяки. Торговля людьми, каннибализм, изнасилования трехлетних детей — поверь, мне приходится читать все эти «личные дела», а потом мучают кошмары. Ты хочешь защищать этих людей? Мы очищаем и оздоравливаем человечество, вот, что делаем. Поверь, я тоже кое-что понимаю в пиаре и журналистике: на оправдании этих личностей ты не заработаешь ни единого пункта рейтинга. Ты мог бы стать частью «ТранСтар». Я хорошо плачу. 

Эшли показал толстяку средний палец. Просто потому что мог.

— У тебя последний шанс, Эшли, — мягко продолжил Алекс, похоже, привычный к подобным выпадам. — Ты знаешь ведь, что твоя девушка, Келли Донахью, пришла тебя спасать? Пришлось взять ее под стражу, но…

-Что?

Эшли удалось сдержать крик и не расцарапать отросшими ногтями лицо. 

«Они взяли Келли».

Что они с ней сделали? 

— Ничего ужасного не случилось, Эшли, — Алекс присел на край кровати. — Она жива, здорова. Мы обещали, что отпустим и ее, и тебя. Вам уже купили билеты до дома. Только нужно договориться, правда? Я хочу предложить сделку. Все очень просто: ты возвращаешься домой и молчишь, просто молчишь, окей? Это довольно просто.

«Ага».

Опять ведь лжет, подумал Эшли. О чем бы ни говорил; «молчание» и «попытка договориться» ничего не стоят. Они наверняка что-то задумали, иначе убили бы давным-давно. Скорее всего, Келли мертва, ее скормили мимикам. 

Эшли встретился взглядом с Морган, и понял: совершенно прав.

Алекс Ю лжет. Всегда и теперь. Эта жирная туша не умеет говорить правду — только плести паутину, как огромный паук, пожирать тех, кто мешает или просто перешел дорогу, а порой скармливать своей чудовищной сестре, оба они отвратительные монстры.

Эшли готовился не первый день. Прятался за пеленой капель душа, пластиковая ложка была плохим оружием, а зубы — скверной заточкой. И все же он подготовился, прятал штуковину в кулаке, а теперь…

Ударил. Это было быстро — прежде, чем медлительный Алекс Ю мог бы среагировать. Кровь хлынула из шеи, заливая лицо и руку, пачкая не слишком свежую майку Эшли; он пытался погрузить пластиковую заточку глубже; но хватало того, чтобы тот повалился навзничь, а его сестра взвыла: 

— Алекс!

Эшли не надеялся выбраться из транстаровской паутины — она представлялась золотистой, как логотип компании, но собирался дорого продать свою жизнь. Кусаются не только крысы в клетке; иногда запутавшаяся муха на поверку оказывается осой. Паук понимает это слишком поздно.

Пластик обломился в ладони. Липкая горячая кровь пахла железом. Эшли обернулся к Морган: ты приходила ко мне столько раз, но даже чудовища совершают ошибки, — и засмеялся.

*

«Алекс, ты идиот».

«Алекс, зачем».

Эшли Стоун был нестабилен — Морган это понимала, и она сознательно усугубляла его состояние. Но не смогла удержать брата — тот иногда был удивительно шустрым, кто бы мог подумать.

Морган замерла мухой в янтаре, пока брат пытался разговаривать с журналистом, о, это упрямство и желание «договориться по-хорошему»; и не выдержала, закричала на истерическом надрыве, когда тот воткнул в шею Алекса пластиковую заточку.

Ее тело превратилось в пылающий улей. Щупальце откинуло Эшли Стоуна от Алекса, удерживая его возле стены. Брат хватался за горло и захлебывался кровью. 

— Алекс. 

Эшли повредил заднюю ушную вену — чуть ниже челюстной кости подбородка. Плохое место, темная кровь вытекала с каждым судорожным вздохом. Алекс дернулся, пытаясь достать пластиковую ложку.

— Алекс, — повторила Морган.

Брат не хотел установки нейромодов, равно как и других «особых» вмешательств, но сейчас у Морган не было выбора. Она прикоснулась к шее Алекса, ощущая судорожно бьющееся сердце, его боль и страх, и одновременно вытаскивая и залечивая рану выплюнула несколько «насекомых», похожих на клочки пепла.

«Не бойся, это не нейромод и ничего такого».

Морган могла говорить без слов, а сейчас, прежде всего, следовало унять панику. 

«Как договаривались. Я тебя не меняю, пока сам не захочешь. Все останется по-прежнему. Кроме твоей надежды на то, что с любым ублюдком можно договориться по-хорошему».

Спустя минут десять Алекс сел на залитой кровью кровати. Морган протянула ему стакан воды. У того дрожали руки. Эшли она по-прежнему удерживала частью себя, щупальце слабо подрагивал, словно живые ладони.

— Как ты?

— Сойдет. Черт.

— Алекс. Я помогу тебе дойти до машины, до номера, и все остальное. 

— Позже. Давай закончим здесь. Как всегда, приходится задействовать второй план, но я подготовился. 

Он даже улыбнулся. 

— Не волнуйся за меня. 

Его взгляд устремился к Эшли Стоуну.

— Скажи Марвину, чтобы приходил сюда. 

— Я позову Марвина, — ответила Морган, — но прежде, позволь мне поглотить того, кто хотел тебя убить.

Алекс брезгливо скривился. Ему никогда не нравилось применять подобные меры, он даже истеричку Гальегос приказал для начала задержать, а уже потом подумать, что с ней делать дальше. Алекс не гнушался подписывать протоколы использования добровольцев, просто предпочитал держаться подальше хотя бы формально. Прямо сейчас ослабевшего от потери крови брата Морган могла бы усыпить, но ему это бы не понравилось; хотя именно так поступил бы сам на ее месте. Как говорится, у всех свои недостатки.

Она долила в пластиковый стакан воды и потрепала по плечу.

— Действуй, — пробурчал брат.

Морган повернулась к Эшли Стоуну и подошла ближе. Когда она наклонилась к нему, тот пронзительно завизжал.

— Морган, ты же помнишь, что нужно?

Алекс дышал через раз. Его фразы прерывались неровными вдохами.

Морган кивнула: слышу. Расщепленный натрое язык облизал лицо Эшли Стоуна, тот не переставал верещать, не стоило выжидать дальше: щупальца из пепла раздвинули его рот и вошли внутрь, словно желудочный зонд, только устремились не вниз по пищеводу, а по отоларингоканалу к мозгу. Морган питалась Эшли Стоуном не впервые, тот был хорошим источником псионики, и всякий раз хотелось выхлебать до дна, поглотить каждое воспоминание — до цвета подгузников во младенчестве. Целая личность и сложный комплекс «я» не встроится в ее нейроны, станет лишь кормом, вера в бессмертную душу превратится в часть метаболизма тифона; впрочем, Коралл хранит всякую информацию, вероятно, Морган сумеет срыгнуть Эшли Стоуна с его скандалами и пластиковыми заточками.

Тот скучно орал и проклинал «транстаровских боссов», а потом как-то затих, едва подавая остатки признаков жизни. Морган гораздо больше волновало, что Алексу все еще дурно, и ему нужно в постель, в настоящую постель и вызвать докторов. Тифоний способ лечить дыры в венах не отменяет традиционной медицины. По правде, способности пришельцев плохо годились вместо работы врача.

— Потерпи немного.

Морган села рядом с Алексом и обняла его.

— Сказал же: все в порядке. Марвин…

— Уже идет.

— Отлично.

Брат улыбнулся. Морган его улыбка не нравилась, Алекс умел притворяться, делать непроницаемое выражение лица или нацеплять вот такую фальшивку «для видеокамер». Она коснулась лба, влажного от пота и неприятно-прохладного из-за кровопотери. Уговаривать оставить Эшли на потом бессмысленно, и все же Морган недовольно прикусила губу. Иногда братец был невыносимо упрям, переубедить — проще этот небоскреб заставить танцевать канкан. Стойте-ка, почему «иногда»?

Морган протерла залитые кровью очки. На стеклах остались красноватые разводы. Она с какой-то отвратительной ясностью осознала: журналист чуть не убил Алекса, даже тифонья материя не спасла бы, воткни свою заточку глубже. Морган снова прихватила зубами нижнюю губу: ни для какого светлого будущего не была готова принести брата в жертву.

— Все хорошо, — повторил тот. 

Марвин вошел без стука: просто открыл незапертую дверь. Он был одним из лично нанятых Алексом доверенных, и отлично умел не задавать глупых вопросов. Сейчас заслуживал «Оскара» за второстепенную роль «ничего-необычного», словно каждый день видел женщин с растущими из спины вихреподобными щупальцами, скорчившихся в углу людей и залитого собственной кровью босса.

— План «Б»? — только и уточнил Марвин. 

— Да, — сказал Алекс. — Как мы с тобой и договаривались. Морган сейчас отдаст тебе все данные и… научит паре трюков.

— Одному, на самом деле, — уточнила та. — Мимикрии.

— Мимикрии, — повторил человек по имени Марвин Баселар, один из тех, кто едва не стал сам добровольцем, потому лет пять назад решил перевозить из Мексики героин в Азию. Поймали его в городе Далянь, неподалеку от порта Даляньвань, где парень отмечал успешную сделку в местном баре. Возле порта всегда много приезжих, но латинос выделялся среди азиатов, его приметила местная полиция, несмотря на чистосердечное признание, приговорили к смертной казни. Китайское правосудие безжалостно к наркоторговцам. Алекс выкупил Марвина вместе с партией других добровольцев, с обычной своей внимательной скрупулезностью изучил биографию, личное дело и характеристики — от сохранившихся с младшей школы до тюремных. А потом предложил сделку.

Сейчас Марвин Баселар сглатывал, отчего талисман на шее покачивался; слегка нервничал, но он уже видел способности Морган, и только спросил: можно ли будет однажды получить нечто похожее.

«Совсем как Келли, люблю таких людей», — подумала она сейчас. 

Менеджер по продажам (или кем там была мисс Донахью) и бывший наркоторговец — словно слепок усредненного человечества, которому Морган собиралась даровать бессмертие и сверхнастройку глобального сознания. Ее родители сказали бы, что люди не заслуживают даров. «В древности наш народ», — сказал бы Уильям Ю, — «использовал порох для фейрверков и огненных драконов. А потом люди сделали пушку».

Морган продолжала верить в будущее. Алекс тоже, каким бы параноиком и занудой ни казался. 

«Порох в шутихах и пистолетах взрывается одинаково. Физическая реакция аналогична, просто кому-то достанутся драконы, а кому-то — свинец».

Эшли Стоун открыл глаза, когда она села на корточки рядом. Зрачки у него почти не реагировали на свет, Морган диагностировала обширные повреждения мозга, но каким-то образом часть сознания, пси-активности, сохранялась, и он гортанно вскрикнул от прикосновения ее искрящих электричеством пальцев, словно залитых мазутом.

«Мазут» обернул журналиста словно коконом. Морган питалась псионикой, но могла разрушать материю без остатка.

— Слепок у меня. — Она повернулась к Марвину. Баселар мусолил сигарету, не решаясь прикурить в тесном каменном мешке без окон. — Имей в виду, Эшли не курит. 

Она взяла его лицо в руки, вновь позволяя тифоньей материи растечься. Алекс и другие ученые, теоретизируя, относили протоформы-мимиков к условно-одноклеточным организмам, их «внутренности» представлялись ничем иным, как вакуолями, митохондриями и другими органоидами, но теперь Морган казалось: это не так, тифоны — скопища вируса, чистой информации, способные формировать отдельные мегаколонии размером с собаку, слона, а может, и целый «Талос-1». Она решила поделиться гипотезой после. Пока этот вирус вытек из нее, заворачивая Марвина, а когда чернота спала, перед ней стоял Эшли Стоун, здоровый и невредимый.

— Мимикрия, — сказала Морган.

В тесной ванной висело впаянное в стену зеркало. Марвин-Эшли шагнул туда и присвистнул.

— Неплохо.

— Ты — это он.

Тот кивнул — светлые волосы растрепались, челка закрыла глаза.

— Да… я помню. Всякое дерьмо. Вроде, когда он первый раз выступал в школе с докладом и сделал сайт с разоблачением школьного тренера по бейсболу. Тот подсаживал старшеклассников на анаболики. Вас он сначала не ненавидел — просто хотел выбить джек-пот на скандале такого масштаба. Он скучал по Келли Донахью. 

— Келли здесь, — сообщил Алекс. — Двумя этажами выше. Иди, она тоже соскучилась. Билеты куплены. Сегодня вы вернетесь домой. И не «он». Ты.

— Да, сэр. То есть. Какого хрена вы мною командуете, мистер Ю. 

Эшли Стоун вздернул подбородок, вытащил изо рта сигарету. 

Самый быстрый способ бросить курить, предположила Морган, переглянулась с Алексом и фыркнула от сдавленного смешка. 

*

Алекс втиснулся в темно-синюю водолазку, судя по недовольному выражению лица, она ему не нравилась, но единственная из всего гардероба закрывала горло. Он терпеть не мог фасон «удавок».

— Тебе бы стоило остаться в постели, — заметила Морган самым нейтральным тоном, на который была способна. — Сам же говорил, что родители хотят пообщаться именно со мной.

— Потому что ты не соизволила появиться перед ними за все время. — Алекс поправил воротник. Рану на шее прятал еще и пластырь-коагулянт телесного цвета. Морган почему-то подумала, что мама все равно увидит. Кэтрин Ю очень наблюдательна. Даже если не задает вопросов.

Главное, чтобы отец ничего не заметил.

— Но если придешь одна, это будет странно.

«Ты их боишься, братец».

— Я могу сказать правду. Что утром напал псих, с психом мы разделались, но тебе пришлось пропустить семейную встречу. Им не повредит, знаешь, немного поволноваться за первенца. 

Морган задевала больную тему. Алекс отвернулся, нацепил очки, избегая прямого взгляда.

— Очень смешно.

Морган закинула ноги на спинку дивана, с которого наблюдала за братом. Диван ей не очень нравился: дурацкий «роял стиль», как один большой пуф еще и с золочеными ножками, спинкой и подлокотниками. Ей вообще не нравился этот номер, и она считала часы до возвращения на «Талос-1», жаль только Алекса оставлять одного.

— Келли свяжется с тобой завтра в десять. Да, «Глобал ТВ» рвут и мечут: их любимый Стоун как сквозь землю провалился, а завтра появится на работе. Позаботишься, чтобы его не уволили? 

Алекс одарил сестру фирменным взглядом «ты-что-держишь-меня-за-идиота». 

— Какие способности у «Стоуна»? — спросил он.

— Почти никаких. Мимикрия будет немного его расходовать, но это не смертельно.

— Он не станет кидаться на людей? И твоя «избранница» тоже? 

Морган нахмурилась. Был ее черед обижаться. Разве она на кого-то кидалась — за исключением тех случаев, когда того требовали обстоятельства? Брат ничего не знал о псионической жажде, похожей на темное, иссушающее безумие затянувшегося кошмара. Он не имел права так говорить.   
Спинка дивана ощущалась противно-неровной. Все эти резные позолоченные штуковины устарели лет сто назад. Морган встала рывком, взяла уже надевшего пиджак Алекса под руку. 

— Ты ведь знаешь способы контроля.

— Световые излучатели, приманки… Мимиков мы контролируем этим «светом», но то мимики. Морган, если совет инвесторов узнает…

— То захотят, чтобы способности тифонов достались только им. Нет, они не отдадут тебя под Гаагский трибунал. Просто посадят в лабораторию и заставят начинять себя «темной материей» без перерыва на отдых и даже на обед, хотя ладно, пообедать разрешат, — Морган ткнула его в бок указательным пальцем. — Но ты же привык. Ничего нового, правда? 

— Очень смешно, — снова пробурчал Алекс.

Он добавил с неожиданной искренностью: 

— Мне страшно оставаться здесь без тебя. 

Морган поцеловала его. Она не красила губ, так что следов помады не оставила: 

— Знаю. Я скоро вернусь. А пока пойдем и изобразим примерных маленьких деток перед мамой и папой. 


	9. Уровень 7

Бьерн Лунн считал себя человеком спокойным, невозмутимым и даже умиротворенным в глобальном плане. В двадцать он увлекался нью-эйджем, в тридцать передумал посвящать себя исключительно созерцанию собственного пупка и служению без личной выгоды. «ГринВэй» он основал примерно тогда же, начинал с помощью семейных связей — треска и морепродукты из Норвегии, чистая вода родников Исландии и так далее. Потом бизнес стал приносить доход, а Лунн по-прежнему считал себя «обычным человеком», никогда не гнался за бешеными миллионами и миллиардами, небольшая сеть сотрудничала с супермаркетами, кофейнями, магазинами для людей, пытающихся с помощью зерен зеленого кофе и особо очищенной воды защитить себя ото всех невзгод.

В «ГринВэй» не случалось ни огромных взлетов, ни катастрофических падений. Флегматичный характер владельца не позволял беспокоиться и за Келли Донахью, которая поехала вроде бы заключать контракт с Royal Plaza, но без вести пропала.

Вернется, рассуждал Лунн.

Куда она денется.

Так оно и случилось.

*

Келли подстригла утром челку. Она отросла, и строго говоря, следовало посетить парикмахера — у нее был знакомый Дэнни, голубой как небо, смазливый, как старшеклассница на выпускном. Он умел делать макияж, работать с волосами, недавно прошел курсы косметолога и предлагал всякие мезотерапии и биоревитализации. Келли была в этом смысле немного старомодна: она ухаживала за телом и лицом, но без экстрима, вроде втыкания в себя лишних игл.

Но с челкой что-то надо было делать, а прилетели поздно вечером. Они молчали в самолете. Эшли взял Келли за руку. Она быстро глянула на него, но знакомое прикосновение успокоило. Она крепко стиснула длинные костистые пальцы с заусенцами в кутикулах ногтей.

Келли уже догадывалась, что вряд ли будут много обсуждать подробности того, что произошло с ними в одной из нью-йоркских высоток, принадлежащих «ТранСтар», — на этажах, погруженных в землю, спрятанных от лишних глаз.

Как бы то ни было, они вернулись. И даже получили награду, словно мифологические герои после похода в обитель богов… или в ад. 

Ветчина и яйца протухли, йогурт в нижнем отделе холодильника и вовсе собирался захватывать мир, но замороженные наггетсы, горчичный соус, кола и даже овощной микс в морозилке выжили. Эшли съел двойную порцию и отвалился спать. Келли немного обиделась… впрочем, устала не меньше, и на какие-то романтические продолжения ее бы тоже не хватило.

Утром пришлось вот сражаться с челкой. Келли подхватила несколько жестких каштановых прядей, открывая круглые кукольные глаза. 

«Все по-прежнему».

Келли знала: это не так. Стоя перед тем же зеркалом, она показала своему отражению язык, а потом тот превратился в подвижное темное пламя.

Морган Ю исполнила обещание. Ее брат тоже. 

Келли Донахью прибыла на работу вовремя, и, прежде, чем Лунн открыл бы рот по поводу «где тебя носило, мы тебя уволили, на твое место взяли эмигранта из Бангладеш», положила на стол бумаги. Лунн смерил ее взглядом. Сел в свое кресло, оно было простым и почти миниатюрным, как и все это светлое бесхитростное пространство с чахлым кактусом, дурацкими мотивационными постерами и деревянным полом. Тут пусто и скучно, казалось Келли, особенно после того, как побывала в президентском номере Royal Plaza. Впрочем, Бьерну и не подошел бы стол красного дерева, отделка золотом на светильниках, серебряный глобус-бар и стеллажи книг, похожие на таинства древних монастырей.

Бьерн изменился в лице, завидев логотип, но молчал, пролистывая страницу за страницей, и Келли решила подлить масла в огонь. Экологически чистого оливкового масла первого отжима: 

— Честно скажу, у меня не получилось заключить контракт на поставки продуктов с Plaza. Зато получилось с «ТранСтар».

Бьерн как раз дочитывал последнюю страницу. Келли продолжила.

— Мы становимся эксклюзивным поставщиком, в том числе, под космические проекты… да, знаю, у нас пока не хватает мощности, поэтому мистер Ю был так любезен и выделил средства на развитие. 

— Ты вела переговоры…

— С Алексом и Морган, ага. — Келли села в кресло напротив, отметив жесткое сиденье, и широко улыбнулась. — Они довольно милые для владельцев мегакорпорации. 

— Келли.

— Что? 

— Ты говоришь об президенте и вице-президенте Ю?

— О ком еще? Конечно. — До Бьерна всегда доходило медленно, но сейчас он просто таращился на документы, словно это был какой-то манускрипт Войнича, ни больше ни меньше. Он по третьему кругу перелистывал страницу за страницей, поднимая взгляд на Келли и снова опуская к убористым типографским строчкам. Как раз дошел до подписей. Роспись Алекса была немного неровной и размашистой, Морган отметилась аккуратнее. Скромный «автограф» Келли слегка затерялся. 

— Это же шутка, да? Мы работали с веганскими кафе, кофейнями для молодежи и все прочее, а ты предлагаешь поставки для «ТранСтар»? 

— И деньги, — напомнила Келли. — Ну и чем ты недоволен? Между прочим, Алекс мне лично обещал свою поддержку. Сказал, что персонально заинтересован. 

Бьерн аж поперхнулся, видимо оттого, что она назвала директора компании-монстра по имени, словно приятеля, с которым выпивает в баре каждую пятницу. 

«О, на самом деле, я знакома гораздо ближе».

В солнечных лучах волосы Лунна почти искрились. Уши покраснели, а бесцветные ресницы подрагивали от движения глаз. Келли вообразила: прижимает указательный палец к выпуклой пульсации глазного яблока, погружает глубже, и Бьерн даже не кричит, зачарованный потусторонним видением.

«Я могу показать тебе кое-что».

Она отогнала странное наваждение. Не слишком ровно подстриженная челка скользнула по лбу, прилипла из-за проступившего пота.

— С ума сойти, — выдал наконец Бьерн, и это вернуло в реальность. 

Келли ухмыльнулась. Ей даже не пришлось врать, Алекс с обычной своей сдержанной полуулыбкой действительно разрешил «обращаться в любое время». Не уточнила лишь то, что это не имело отношения к контракту.

— Считай, что я подружилась с мистером и мисс Ю. А теперь я пойду: предстоит много работы.

В обещанные десять Келли связалась с Алексом. Судя по фоновому шуму, тот находился в вертолете или на яхте, ответил какой-то очень нейтральной фразой, словно вообще плохо представлял, о чем речь. Морган предупреждала, что ее брат перестраховщик и порой излишне осторожен. Что ж, Келли оставалось лишь пожать плечами; вскоре она получила на выданный транскриптор зашифрованное послание, а ключ к шифру — на рабочую почту в виде дополнительных юридических соглашений. Келли потратила большую часть рабочего дня, чтобы разгадать этот ребус, но результат заставил одновременно передернуть плечами и засмеяться.

«Психогенные частицы», вот в чем состоял план. Келли, носящая в себе геном чужеродной материи, должна распространить «болезнь», стать «тифозной Мэри», как и говорила Морган, но не потребуется целоваться с незнакомцами или втыкать в сиденья иглы и лезвия, словно в тех страшилках про обезумевших от страшного диагноза ВИЧ-инфицированных.

«ГринВэй» предлагалось выпустить новую линейку воды — с газом, без газа, с фруктовыми ароматизаторами. Человек на семьдесят процентов состоит из жидкости, объяснял Алекс, и это наиболее универсальная форма распространения. 

Любой рано или поздно захочет пить. 

«И что, мне в той воде искупаться?» — едва набрала Келли, но остатки здравого смысла подсказывали, что лучше не задавать дурацких вопросов президенту «ТранСтар». Ответ на невысказанный вопрос она нашла в дополнительных документах. Купание в план не входило — от Келли требовалось посещать и «контролировать производство». Одного раза в неделю хватит. Количество частиц будет минимально. Ставили на накопительный эффект.

«Оборудование вам предоставят, мисс Донахью», — отмечал Алекс. 

На транскрипторе появлялись зашифрованные файлы чертежей, схем и планов постепенного внедрения тифоньей материи во всех, кто хлебнет водички от «ГринВэй». Келли пришлось оторваться от рабочего компьютера — в ее маленьком кабинете стало жарко, а голова закружилась, и рядом трепалась о новых выпусках любимого сериала Элиза «Лиз» Кей, второй торговый агент. Кей была удивительно милой, настолько, что хотя и носила рюкзак с модными феминистичными лозунгами и надписями black life matters, но всегда была готова помочь тебе с уходом за афрокосичками, Келли однажды попробовала эту прическу, а потом остриглась до каре. Лиз обычно продавала лучше, о контракте с «ТранСтар» Бьерн посоветовал пока помалкивать — ну и «психогенная вода» была слишком потрясающей идеей.

Келли съела лимонный леденец из предложенной коробки монпансье, а потом извинилась — мол, срочно надо выйти. Транскриптор она прятала в сумочке. Оставалось надеяться, что Лиз решит, будто у соседки по кабинету просто не вовремя начались месячные, и пришлось срочно убегать в туалет.

Кстати, туалет был недостаточно безопасным местом. Келли выбрала чердак. Офисы «ГринВэй» располагался на тридцатом этаже, в конце коридора притаилась служебная лестница, дверь никогда не запирали. На чердаке обитали грязные сизые голуби, помет и пух наслаивались материками, смешиваясь со скелетами и яичной скорлупой — если бы Келли считала себя философом, обязательно сравнила бы чердак с образом вековечного цикла жизни и смерти. Ну, или хотя бы выложила бы фотку птичьего дерьма в Инстаграм.

Сейчас она просто забралась по шаткой железной лестнице, чтобы еще раз просмотреть все данные.

Психогенная вода. Накопление частиц. Келли предстояло стать чем-то вроде живого генератора этих самых частиц, поэтому небольшие мощности «ГринВэй» подходили лучше: всегда можно вовремя добавить тифоньей материи. 

«Плюнуть, что ли, в каждую бутылку», — еще одно ироничное послание, которое она удержала при себе. Она выдохнула несколько микроскопических темных «ос».

Плевать не придется. Одной «осы» хватит на цикл производства. Контроль качества на высочайшем уровне; в конце концов, они работают с «ТранСтар». 

Под ногами Келли подыхал голубь. Молодая особь, птенец-слеток — белесый пух еще не успел толком смениться сизыми перьями. Птица распростерла крылья и тяжело дышала, круглый глаз остекленел, из ноздрей на клюве проступала какая-то желто-зеленая жидкость. Келли брезгливо отодвинулась, подумав о птичьем гриппе.

«Оса» — или крохотная искра, похожая на пепел от жженой бумаги, — покружилась в воздухе и исчезла без следа. Отказываться поздно в любом случае, понимала Келли; и еще знала, что Морган способна не просто забрать свой дар обратно, а сделать с ней и Эшли нечто ужасное, невыразимое, для чего не существует ни слов, ни понятий. Таковы боги: изнанка благодеяний всегда страх.

«Ладно, я выполню то, что вы хотите. Надеюсь, эта штука накапливается… не слишком быстро».

Лунн еще раз заставил перепроверить все бумаги, справедливо опасаясь транстаровских крючкотворов: не окажется ли чересчур выгодный контракт с субсидиями по факту поглощением маленькой, но гордой, как драккар древних викингов, «ГринВэй». Бьерн хлебал из большой кружки кофе и, кажется, пропустил сегодняшнюю тренировку. Келли знала, что он по вечерам уходит в любимый фитнес-клуб, и раз уж принес в жертву занятие на какой-нибудь плечевой пояс или икроножные мышцы, — значит, дело серьезное.

«Ты даже не представляешь, насколько», — она смотрела в бумаги сквозь босса, думая о том «оборудовании», которое предоставит ей «ТранСтар». Для запуска новых линеек продукции требовалось время; запуск производства плюс рекламная кампания, плюс налоговые и прочие расходы. Алекс обещал решить все как можно быстрее. Келли невольно вспоминала ту сцену, свидетельницей которой стала: завороженно-нежные прикосновения к лодыжке сестры и босые пальцы Морган на ширинке брата. 

— Наверное, мне бы стоило переговорить с… эм, президентом Ю, — Бьерн поскреб светловолосую макушку пятерней. У него слезились от усталости глаза, документы он пересматривал в четырнадцатый раз. За последний час. Не пролей кофе, едва не сказала Келли, у тебя уже руки трясутся. Это тебе не «железо» тягать, задачка посложнее.

— Я сама всем этим займусь, Бьерн. 

Тот задумчиво вздохнул.

— Наверное. Ага. Так лучше. Это все круто выглядит, но как будто ты забралась в пещеру и вытащила оттуда лампу с джином. 

— Ты не веришь в мои таланты продажника и обаяние? — Келли успешно изобразила «смешную обиду» и сама же расхохоталась. 

В светлом кабинете горела белесая экономичная-экологичная лампа. От нее кожа Бьерна приобрела оттенок бумаги, и Келли думала: она и тонкая как бумага, и если прокусить — ничего не ощутит. Келли не возьмет ни капли крови, только что-то неназываемое, неописуемое, о чем нет медицинской статистики и определений в анатомических справочниках. Она оставит Лунну его кровь, лимфу, мышцы и кости — пепел проникает сквозь поры, глубже, очень глубоко.

Морган предупреждала о голоде. Сказала: ты сможешь «брать» немного, только сдерживайся, и не перестарайся.

Келли хотела попробовать прямо сейчас. Она высунула язык, словно в детстве, играя с подружкой Джирайей, когда обе пытались коснуться кончиками собственной брови.

— Ладно, — Бьерн поднялся со стула. — Давай уже завтра продолжим. Так вроде все чисто. Можешь начинать, даю добро.

Глянул на дисплей фитнес-часов.

— Уже поздно. Пора домой, и... спасибо, Келли. Это реально круто. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — она надеялась, что получилось скрыть недовольство. 

Голод остался — и он усилился.

Домой она вернулась позже обычного. Эшли опередил и приготовил, судя по соблазнительным запахам подхваченного корочкой лука, ужин. 

— Привет, — он выглянул из кухни. Фартук «поцелуй повара» словно вывалился из какой-нибудь паршивой романтической комедии. Келли едва не съехидничала насчет литературных штампов. Она поцеловала Эшли, мельком вспомнила, что хотела врезать ему за исчезновение, но Морган все объяснила. Эшли просто оказался не в то время, не в том месте. Кто-то рассказал ему о том, чем стала сама Морган, — «Но ты же понимаешь, люди еще не готовы узнать, вот ты готова, а большинство — нет».

Она стерла ему память перед тем, как их доставили в аэропорт. Келли даже не возмутилась, когда Морган сообщила, что именно собирается сделать.

«Поверь, так будет лучше».

Тогда она злилась и хотела спорить вслух, теперь понимала — Морган абсолютно права. Скандальный журналист Эшли Стоун оставался обычным парнем, хорошим, милым, вероятно, талантливым. Как и Лунн, он ничего не знал о темноте и рое, о щупальцах и.... 

— Ты проголодалась? Я приготовил вок. Ну, вообще, это просто рисовая лапша с курицей, овощами, яйцом и соусом. Получилось неплохо.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Эшли готовил так себе, Келли обычно скорее смирялась с его кулинарными порывами. Феминистки бы не советовали ей беречь хрупкое мужское эго, зато обычную гармонию отношений еще никто не отменял.

Пахло действительно вкусно. Особенно от кожи самого Эшли — те же светлые, чуть темнее, чем у Лунна волосы, вечерняя щетина совершенно незаметна невооруженным глазом, но проведешь губами — вот она.

— Я соскучилась, — сказала Келли. 

Она вспомнила предупреждение Морган: сумей остановиться. Особенно если решишь питаться тем, кто тебе небезразличен. 

— И я очень голодна.

То и другое было правдой.

Келли трогала костистое лицо Эшли с закрытыми глазами, ей казалось, будто ощущает выступы черепа, голые кости без кожи и мяса, а затем выныривала — пальцы покалывало щетиной. Невидимый «рой» жужжал в ушах. Она поцеловала Эшли, тот обхватил за бедра и стиснул ее ягодицы, этого хватило, чтобы между ног намокло, спазмом сжало на уровне то ли желудка, то ли фаллопиевых труб.

«Сумей остановиться, если выберешь того, кто тебе дорог», — слова звучали в ушах холодным звоном, и Келли сомневалась.

— Сначала ужин, — напомнил Эшли. 

— Нет, сначала душ. — Келли надеялась, что контраст холодной и горячей воды уймет «рой». Эшли выпустил ее, светлые глаза блестели. В прихожей маленького дома стояла низкая полочка для обуви, Келли разулась и медленно поставила босоножки. Выпрямилась — в зеркале отразилась неровная челка и недоумевающий Эшли, на миг почудилось, будто рой окружил его. 

Справа от зеркала висела их фото в рамке с пикника, посвященного первому году вместе. Они пили дешевое вино из пластиковых стаканчиков и «щелкнули» вульгарное сэлфи на фоне безмятежной зелени и похожего на лося камня, перегородившего половину ручья. Келли отдала бы все, чтобы вернуться в тот момент, — и не думать о жжении в горле, желудке и где-то внутри, в цитоплазме клеток.

Душ помог ей. Вода, миндальное молочко для тела, шампунь с запахом вишни. Завтра выходной — суббота, но не для нее, Алекс предупредил, что пришлет за ней кого-то во второй половине дня, а потом они обсудят детали общего плана. Келли не боялась президента «ТранСтар», тот был всего лишь очень уставшим человеком, заедал стрессы выпечкой и наверняка мечтал проспать пятнадцать часов подряд, так, чтобы никто не беспокоил. Его сестра — другое дело. Морган — чудовище из иных миров и зазвездной бездны, но она вернулась туда, где ей самое место: в открытый космос. Келли все равно ее слышала в своей голове, тонким натяжением каких-то нейронных связей, соединивших хозяйку и креатуру. 

«Уходи из моей головы», — проворчала Келли, смывая с волос шампунь. 

Следовать предупредить Эшли, но она не знала, с чего начать. Это его профессия — задавать неприятные и неудобные вопросы, много лет подряд он раскапывал самые глубоко запрятанные тайны и вытаскивал на белый свет грязное белье. Он идеологически терпеть не может «ТранСтар», пускай и ничего не помнит о незапланированном «отпуске». Нужно ли намекнуть, что у Келли теперь новая жизнь? Или придется объяснять слишком многое? 

Секреты похожи на трещину в камне: сначала тоненькая, едва заметная, похожая очертаниями на дерево, а потом все рассыпается в песок. 

Тот камень на фото размером с целую скалу, но и он рассыплется рано или поздно. 

Теплое махровое полотенце, подогретое специальным термостатом для ванных комнат, помогло сосредоточиться. Голод не исчез, но затаился где-то на уровне солнечного сплетения; Келли была собой.

— Тяжелый день? — В гостиной Эшли протянул ей тарелку с курицей и лапшой, ну или воком, как это предпочитал называть мистер Стоун.

— Нормально, — Келли пробурчала с набитым ртом. Во рту пересохло. Эшли подлил сухого вина, а она подумала о воде с ее клетками, с чешуйками ее кожи, она представила себя в огромном бассейне, где чесалась и чесалась, ороговевший верхний эпидермис отслаивался мелкими прозрачными кусочками, механизм послушно перерабатывал их до мономолекулярного состояния и разливал по бутылкам.

Келли затошнило. Она поставила тарелку с самодельным воком на журнальный столик.

— Эй, детка, — Эшли оторвался от своей порции. 

— Ничего. Ничего страшного. Лунн задержал, у нас там бизнес-планы и расширение компании … кстати, как твои дела на Глобал ТВ?

Эшли задумчиво воткнул вилку в ломтик курятины. Сейчас обольет всех помоями — Келли ждала этого, как нового выпуска любимого сериала. Надеялась, что назовет поименно, вот Франциску она точно помнила по своим бесплодным поискам. 

Эшли поерзал в мягком бежевом кресле. Телевизор в гостиной работал вполголоса.

— Нормально, — сказал Эшли.

Он вздохнул. 

— Ладно, не так уж хорошо. Могло быть лучше. От меня ждут какого-то интересного «жареного» интервью. Сказали, что я последний раз сработал хреново и просрал рейтинги. В общем-то, ничего критичного, но… Со мной что-то случилось, Келли? Несколько дней выпали из памяти. Как будто их вовсе не существовало. Я прокручиваю в памяти снова и снова, это похоже на дыру в голове, и я засовываю кулак в собственные мозги.

«Морган говорила почти то же самое».

«Она предупредила: удалять кусок памяти — очень, очень неприятно».

— Три дня, да? Меня не было на работе три дня.

Келли задохнулась.

Морган не просто стерла память, она исказила восприятие Эшли. Месяц, едва не закричала, бокал скользнул в пальцах, тонкое место у «горла» едва не хрустнуло. Месяц прошел, а ты ничего не понимаешь? Не осознаешь? 

— Ага, — сказала Келли. — Три дня. 

— Что со мной случилось? Почему ты прилетела за мной в Нью-Йорк? 

— Не за тобой. Я заключала контракт. — Келли закатила глаза. — Ты слишком много о себе воображаешь, милый. 

— Я очнулся на полу в номере. Ты была рядом.

— Верно, а еще куча пустых бутылок, — фыркнула Келли, и передернула плечами. Недоеденный рис она отодвинула, желудок сжимало долгими болезненными спазмами. — Это мне надо тебя спрашивать, с кем ты загулял.

Эшли закрыл лицо обеими руками. Сбитые костяшки были покрыты налетом бордовой корки. Келли предположила, что он бил стену или что-то вроде того. 

— Я не помню. 

Она встала и поцеловала его в губы.

— Каждый имеет право на небольшие приключения. — И здесь неплохо бы добавить о том, что завтра она исчезнет, так что никаких уик-энд планов, но Келли малодушно промолчала. — Давай отвлечемся. На что-нибудь приятное.

По телевизору президент Шеннан Уоррен вещала об экономическом кризисе, призывая объединиться для его преодоления. Война на Ближнем Востоке под контролем, не стоит опасаться эскалации конфликта, а США всего лишь поддерживают законное правительство и не позволяют террористическим группировкам захватить власть. Правительство создаст дополнительные рабочие места, в этом будет содействовать крупный бизнес, одновременно делая ставку на поддержку малого и среднего. «Глобализация — не пугало, а закономерный процесс интеграции мировой экономики, настоящей стабильности и благополучия можно достичь лишь совместными усилиями». 

— Выруби это вранье, — сказал Эшли. — Я завтра кое-что начну копать, будет новое шоу Стоуна с разоблачением. Но не сейчас.

Келли так и сделала. Пульт она швырнула на кресло, а Эшли подхватил ее, поднял на руки — если ненадолго, то у него получалось. 

— Эй, прекрати. Это тупо, — фыркнула Келли. Оказавшись на полу, она сама увлекла его в спальню, благо дом маленький, комната всего в нескольких шагах. Свет она зажигать не стала. С утра оба забыли застелить постель, чуть примятые простыни белели в сумраке. Эшли расстегнул джинсы, задирая на Келли блузку. Он снова забрал ее в объятия, дыша в шею, поцеловал и потерся носом, эта ласка отозвалась приятными мурашками.

Полумрак обвивал фигуру Эшли, он был словно пятно света — и Келли снова почувствовала желание выпить этот свет, оставить после себя только серую мглу. Несколько крупинок пепла вырвалось со стоном, когда Эшли стянул с нее трусики и раздвинул языком треугольник между ног. 

Стон был уместен, искры — нет. Келли приказала «рою»: тихо.    
Ты можешь брать у того, кто верит тебе, говорила Морган. Вопрос, сумеешь ли остановиться.

Келли сомневалась. Рой жужжал в костях черепа, требуя выпустить его — сделать щупальцами или липкой гарью, мокрым пеплом: разгоряченный и возбужденный, Эшли искрил тем, что Морган называла «пси», словно сама собой текла ледяная вода в открытый пересохший рот. 

Вода в бутылках. Клочья кожи.

Келли вскрикнула в приятном спазме. Эшли оторвался от своего занятия, губы блестели от собственной слюны и ее влаги. Она кивнула, раздвинула ноги еще шире, чтобы он мог закинуть себе на плечи и войти пульсирующим горячим членом. Эшли всегда был неплохим любовником, заботился о ней, и не слишком тискал сиськи; сейчас входил как-то по-особенному глубоко, заставляя Келли дрожать и стонать от каждого движения. Она кончила раза три, рой бился под костями черепа, но Эшли позволил забыть о нем.

После он обнял ее и осторожно целовал. Келли боялась: учует что-то вроде запаха грозы — озона, наэлектризованного молниями воздуха; этот приятный обычно аромат преследовал ее вместе с жужжанием.

— Мистер Стоун, вы превзошли себя, — сказала Келли. 

Она едва не добавила плохую шутку про транстаровский нейромод, который ему поставили бесплатно и улучшили некие таланты, но это было бы нечестно. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Эшли, и Келли вздрогнула, потому что не слышала ничего похожего очень-очень давно; они взрослые люди и встречались не первый год, скандальный журналист-правдоруб избегал дешевых штампов, мня себя скорее Буковски, чем Шекспиром. 

Морган говорила, что нейромоды могут менять личность. 

Изменила ли она его? 

Эшли задремал. Келли перевернулась на бок. Рой не умолкал, а спать не хотелось. Она поднялась с кровати, чтобы быстро натянуть первые попавшиеся в платяном шкафу джинсы — свободные «трубы», драные на коленях и футболку — красную, облегающую, с графическим принтом Золотых Ворот; ноги скользнули в стоптанные балетки, в карман она сунула ключи от машины и выскользнула в тихую темноту. 

Пусть Морган жрет собственного брата, Келли не хотела рисковать тем, кого любит. Этим она отличалась от богини-чудовища из космоса. 

«Я все еще человек».


	10. Уровень 8

Компьютерный голос принадлежал Лизе Беркли — или Мириам Таннер? — за все время на «Пифее» Клэр так и не выяснила. Кому-то из этих звездочек заплатили, чтобы их голоса устремились к настоящим звездам. 

Голос сообщил: «Приготовьтесь к посадке». 

Знакомый тон, незнакомая фраза. Клэр окончательно проснулась, тяжело выдохнула. Ноги затекли, мочевой пузырь лежал в животе горячим камнем. Она поняла: прошло несколько часов.

Капсула почти на Земле. В Сиэтле, верно? На одной из транстаровских баз. Вот уж куда Клэр точно не хотела попасть.

«Черт».

— Запрашиваю ручное управление, — произнесла она, щелкнув ключом-картой покойного Бхатии.

— Принято, — мягко ответила Брекли — или Таннер.

Клэр никогда не водила ничего сложнее дешевой «хонды», оставшейся на подземной стоянке в многоэтажке Детройта; перед вылетом на «Пифей» машину продала соседу по лестничной клетке, лысеющему разведенному типу по фамилии Вуйчик. Капсула обнажила панель над креслом с кнопками и сенсорным экраном. Это выглядело почти интимно. Клэр провела пальцем вдоль мигающей желтым линии.

— Задайте координаты, — попросил голос.

«Касма». Василиск. Головной офис у них где-то в Азии, но Клэр встречалась с «нужными людьми» и в Нью-Йорке, и в закусочной в пяти кварталах от дома. 

— Детройт. Хайленд-Парк. 

Трущобы посреди города, мертвый квартал посреди худо-бедно восстановленного города, здесь капсулу растащат на запчасти в первые же полчаса и сдадут по кускам за пригоршню разбавленного кокса. Агенты «Касмы» вряд ли спрятались в раздолбанных и изрисованных граффити останках домов, но точно — назначали порой ей там «свидания». В Хайленд-Парке почти не было камер. Местная шпана могла тебя поймать, избить и изнасиловать, но по сравнению с тварями на «Пифее» — сущая ерунда. До полета на Луну Клэр жила в Хайленд Парке, в полупустом высотном доме, где арендная плата дешевле всего. 

«Деймос» съехал вглубь соседнего сидения: капсула была рассчитана на четверых. Может, стоило прихватить дробовик Виджая. 

— Принято, — сообщил голос. Клэр поерзала. В капсуле был предусмотрен биотуалет: прямо в сидении, она воспользовалась им, а после зубами и пальцами здоровой руки вскрыла шуршащую обертку вяленого мяса. Горьковатый тоник смочил горло. Хотелось в душ, а еще избавиться от транстаровского костюма, а еще — увидеть сына.

Но сначала Василиск. Привет, я привезла кое-что крутое. 

Нейромоды — это твари из космоса, и директор Райли Ю тоже. «ТранСтар» пытаются контролировать саму смерть в облике бесформенных тварей. «Пифей» то ли вымер, то ли превратился в огромный чертов улей с маткой Ю. Но я — я здесь, и готова рассказать все, что знаю об этом.

Василиск будет довольна. Клэр скомкала пакет, вслед за ним и жестяную банку, отправив в импровизированный «стульчак». Он утилизировал любую органику и неорганику, вероятно, превращал в топливо для капсулы. Жаль, что хайленд-паркские джанки раздерут это чудо техники по винтику. Но оставить себе космический транспорт Клэр не могла, и мечтала лишь о том, чтобы транстаровские спутники не засекли подозрительный объект. У чертовой корпорации глаза и уши повсюду. 

— Приготовьтесь к посадке, — доложил голос кинозвезды. 

— Да готова уже, — пробурчала Клэр, но все-таки пристегнула ремень. Капсулу тряхнуло от входа в стратосферу. Внешняя оболочка нагрелась, внутри стало жарко. На лбу проступил пот — Клэр попыталась стереть его и поморщилась от боли. Рука не кровоточила, но по-прежнему не хватало половины правой ладони. 

«Я выбралась с Луны, из пасти чокнутой инопланетной суки».

В общем-то, небольшая потеря, решила Клэр и снова закрыла глаза, готовясь к стыковке с землей. Ждать пришлось недолго: капсула спружинила, словно футбольный мяч. Дверь отъехала с мягким жужжащим звуком. Добро пожаловать домой.

Клэр выглянула из капсулы. Пахло гарью — неподалеку кто-то жег мусор, горячий воздух казался плотным и горьким, смешивался с мусорной кислятиной и жженым маслом из какой-то дешевой закусочной. Спасательный аппарат приземлился на пустыре, на фоне сумеречного горизонта возвышались полуразрушенные здания. Когда-то там размещались автомобильные фабрики, потом город пришел в запустение. Кажется, «ТранСтар» хотели выкупить Детройт и Хайленд-Парк полностью, но эта сделка затянулась. Подробностей Клэр не знала.

«Я на Земле». 

Она вытянула искалеченную руку, подхваченное коагулянтом месиво на фоне тоскливого серого пейзажа заброшенного пустыря смотрелось вдвойне странно. Рассеянное грязной атмосферой солнце почти скрылось. 

— Я дома. Я жива, — выговорила вслух Клэр, и решила, что прямо сейчас доберется до какой-нибудь забегаловки и съест гамбургер. С картошкой фри и большой колой.

Она засмеялась.

Пустырь окутывал тишиной. Если кто-то и заметил неопознанный объект в небе, то не угадал траектории, по крайней мере, пока. Капсула врылась на пару футов в землю, разбросала пустые бутылки, пивные банки и еще какой-то неопознаваемый хлам. Сухая неровная почва без следов асфальта немного напоминала Кратер, но Клэр заметила чахлый сорняк — что-то вроде ползучего пырея, и засмеялась, упала на колени, коснулась уцелевшими пальцами пыльной зелени.

Затекшие ноги плохо двигались. Клэр заставляла себя идти, после легкости лунной гравитации Земля ощущалась тяжелой и надежной, индустриальная вонь трущоб щекотала горло. Клэр поняла, что по щекам текут слезы, она вытерла их рукавом. 

«Соберись». Следовало бы снять транстаровский костюм и торжественно сжечь, ну или хотя бы выбросить прямо тут, чтобы больше никогда не видеть. Клэр устремилась в сторону дороги — широкой трассы с колдобинами и выбоинами, ее давно не ремонтировали. Вывеска круглосуточной закусочной манила, но привлекать внимание транстаровским скафандром было нельзя. 

«Деймос» все еще был с Клэр, но внезапно задача, казавшаяся такой простой из лунной бездны: найти на Земле Василиска и попросить о защите, стала неподъемной, как целая капсула, вросшая в каменистый пустырь.

Клэр вспомнила про транскриптор. Он был переформатирован так, чтобы связываться с «Касмой». 

— Это Уиттен, — пробормотала она. — Я на Земле. Хайленд-Парк, неподалеку от забегаловки «Свити Пай». И у меня куча, просто чертова тонна новостей. 

Пробормотав последний слог, Клэр кинула транскриптор на землю. Он уцелел — прочная техника, куда там земным технологиям, пришлось поднять камень и швырнуть. Экран пошел полосами, Клэр повторила дважды, трижды, еще несколько раз, пока транскриптор не превратился в груду электронной трухи и пластика. На уцелевшую микросхему она наступила, словно на огромную мокрицу и растерла подошвой. 

— Так лучше, — сказала Клэр непонятно кому.

Она прошла еще несколько ярдов в сторону закусочной и села прямо в пыль с редкими ростками сорной травы. Земля была прекрасна. Несмотря ни на что. 

«Касма» забрали ее и отвезли к Джейми. Тот подрос и вытянулся, и всего лишь пара новых опухолей появилось на лице — если не знать диагноз, можно принять за обычные родинки. Клэр обняла его.

«Все хорошо».

Джейми прижался к ней, тепло засопел в ухо: 

— Я соскучился, мам. Сходим на фильм про Космических Ковбоев? 

Клэр подумала, что больше ничего и никогда не хочет знать о космосе, но ответила: 

— Конечно.

Джейми обнял ее крепче. Так крепко, что его пальцы стали иглами и распороли Клэр кожу; она выкрикнула имя сына, еще не осознавая, почему снова в темноте, и что за игла воткнулась ей в шею — там, где не закрывал транстаровский костюм.

— Привет, — незнакомый мужчина говорил с каким-то неприятным гортанным акцентом. Клэр его не знала. — Клэр Уиттен, а? 

— К-кто ты…

Она кинулась на мужчину — тот был настоящим верзилой, с темными косматыми волосами и бородой, чем-то напоминал Виджая, — и повисла в хватке. 

— Да тише ты. 

Клэр тронула шею. Голова кружилась, в условной темноте далеких вывесок и реклам лицо здоровяка плыло, словно отражение в мутной луже.

— Всего лишь снотворное, — охотно сообщил тот. — Ты пригодишься живой. 

Отнятый «Деймос» мелькнул в крупных пальцах человека. Медикаментозная апатия подсказала Клэр, что сейчас незнакомец ее пристрелит, но ошиблась; тот спрятал пистолет и еще целых секунд пять удерживал ее в медвежьей хватке, а потом седатив сделал свое дело. Фоном мелькал шорох шин и более громкий, нарастающий звук — вероятно, гудел двигатель вертолета; Клэр пыталась поймать его взглядом, и проваливалась в мглисто-неоновую кутерьму.

— Что вам нужно, — проговорила Клэр, но губы и язык плохо слушались, получилось невнятное мычание. Мужчина успел закурить и выдохнул ей в лицо вонючее табачное облако.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он.

На сей раз Джейми не снился Клэр — ничего не снилось.

*

Маленький питомец Райли погиб, а вместе с ним еще несколько — включая последнего, Виджая Бхатию, который так долго не устанавливал нейромодов, но потом принял и удар иглой в сетчатку, и благословение единства. «Крысе» удалось удрать. Райли это злило, но лишь немного, ее миссия надстояла над ловлей грызунов и агентов «Касмы».

Тело лежало в кресле, неподвижное и почти остывшее, пока она переселялась из одного резервуара в другой. Смерть Бхатии заставила дернуться прочь, благо нейросеть тифонов передавала искру сознания со скоростью мысли — и все же «крыса» укусила, и пребольно.

Райли разозлилась. Она поднялась из «страшного кресла» в кабинете, удерживая «Пифей» на кромке своего сознания. Почти двести человек, включая добровольцев — некоторые из них сопротивлялись, как тот же Алекна, но уже сдались. Кто-то погиб — вернуть их Райли не могла, зато в ее силах предотвратить чью-либо еще гибель.

Можно было попробовать дотянуться сквозь космос до «крысы» Уиттен — наглая вороватая тварь украла имущество «ТранСтар», спасательную капсулу, — но у Райли было много других забот.

Самое время нанести визит Морган. Райли слабо чувствовала ее: кузина вернулась на «Талос-1», где тоже водились грызуны и другие мелкие животные.

Морган воспринималась отдельной единицей. Это нервировало Райли — она хотела поглотить «Талос», как это случилось с «Пифеем», забрать каждого под свою опеку, впитать, словно губку.

Лунный комплекс не предусматривал столь массовых перелетов естественным путем. Капсул осталось всего три или четыре, до следующего шаттла неделя. 

Это не имело значения. Райли подумала о мимике — бедное существо пострадало совершенно безвинно, — а потом вздохнула, приказывая тем, кто маячил на периферии разума, будто стикер с напоминанием, подхваченный боковым зрением: 

«Повторяйте за мной», — сказала Райли.

Она подошла к столу и открыла его. В верхнем ящике лежал тешань — подарок Уильяма и Кэтрин Ю, традиционный складной боевой веер; он напоминал обычную безделушку, непригодную для настоящего использования, и, насколько Райли знала, Уильям и Кэти Ю предпочитали вкладываться в современное оружие, вроде пистолетов и лазерных лучеметов, но инкрустированный изумрудами и платиновыми вставками веер все же был настоящим, острым и опасным.

Он удобно лег в руку, стоило снять прорезиненные перчатки и коснуться благородного оружия, как полагалось: живой рукой. Она выдохнула, прежде чем дотронуться лезвием до лица.

Этот же приказ получили все «стикеры» на «Пифее». Конечно, им не достались драгоценные китайские веера, кому-то повезло, и поблизости оказались острые ножи, кому-то пришлось бить стекла и довольствоваться зазубренными осколками. 

«Нужно убрать всю плоть».

Темнота рвалась из-под кожи. Райли требовалось лишь немного помочь ей. Она все-таки вздрогнула от боли, подцепив скальпированный кусок со лба, теплый и пахнущий свежим мясом. Кровь щипала в глазах. Райли приказала себе сосредоточиться, задышала искристым теплом мглы; она не ставила нейромодов, она была тифоном, темной материей, бессмертной сущностью — единой с базой, и теперь черед «Талоса», а затем… 

Она выдохнула сполох черного дыма — или вещества, похожего на дым. Отложила веер: срезать с себя мясо и кожу полностью, обнажаться до вечно смеющейся куклы скелета, не требовалось, достаточно было сломать внутренний барьер запрета — страха смерти и боли, если называть вещи своими именами.

Плоть слабая, жалкая и никудышная. Человеческое тело — пожизненная тюрьма, которую сам же заключенный обязан обслуживать, кормить, чистить, заботиться о целостности каждого камня. Болезни и страх смерти сдерживали людей слишком долго. Когда у Райли отвалились ноги, освобождая отростки, похожие на негатив света, темные и расплывчатые, она провела тем, что осталось от кисти по окровавленному лицу, и на пол упала бесполезная маска, словно фрагмент яичной скорлупы, из которой вылуплялась новая жизнь.

Райли не дышала еще там, в Кратере, теперь же она переступила через собственные останки — темная фигура с золотыми прожилками, одновременно плотная и рассеянная. Таких существ называли «фантомами», Райли же была чем-то еще, могущественным, великим. Она подумала о демонах и богах, в которых никогда не верила, но все же удалось стать одним из них.

Тифоны, древний хаос из космоса, были ключом и дверью. Она открыла, она вошла. 

«Морган», — она знала, что кузина слышит ее; той не хватало смелости зайти так далеко, — вернее, все еще связывали глупые понятия семейных уз; кровных уз.

«Гораздо проще избавиться от крови».

Райли усмехнулась собственной шутке, а вместе с ней и каждая фигура из темного дыма и золота на «Пифее»; и все они были ее частью. Для перелета понадобится слиться в один огромный организм.

Это будет потрясающий опыт, знала Райли. Она с легкостью разбила якобы непробиваемое стекло, выпрыгнула в бело-черную гладь Кратера. Прямо в зените, в первой точке Лагранжа, висел «Талос».

Обитатели «Пифея» собирался вокруг Райли — на ком-то еще были остатки кожи или плоти, или даже транстаровских костюмов. Они сгорали в золотистом пламени по мере того, как Райли протягивала роящиеся щупальца и вбирала в себя. Конгломерат увеличивался — вместо фигуры, в точности повторяющей очертания невысокой худощавой женщины, колыхалась безразмерная масса, невероятно плотный пчелиный рой или сверкающее изнутри облако.

Когда последний обитатель «Пифея» влился в него, тьма оттолкнулась от поверхности Луны. Космические расстояния и ледяная пустота ничего не значили.

«Морган, тебе тоже понравится», — подумала Райли, и все, кто теперь были ею.

*

«Талос-1» никогда не был спокойным местом. Здесь творилось что-то, о чем трудно было не только говорить, но и сформулировать мысль внятно. Образование инженера ничуть не помогало.

Екатерина Ильюшина закончила МГТУ им. Н. Э. Баумана по специальности «Ракетно-космическая техника» почти восемь лет назад, и там учили многому, но определенно — не выживать в странной искусственной среде, сродни социальному эксперименту. На космической станции работало около 350 человек. Много — на первый взгляд, но на самом деле, все становились знакомы друг с другом уже через две-три недели, а потом от большинства коллег начинало тошнить.

Екатерина Ильюшина прилетела на «Талос-1» с единственной целью: узнать, что случилось с ее отцом, космонавтом и политическим деятелем Антоном Андреевым. Мама так и не дала ей эту фамилию, записав в свидетельстве о рождении собственную. В шестнадцать Катя поскандалила с Мариной Ильюшиной, требуя вернуть настоящее имя, но потом смирилась; она заканчивала выпускной класс, впереди было единое тестирование, и лучше было внести себя в реестр под нейтральной фамилией, чем под скандальной — Андреева. Не самая редкая в многомиллионной Москве, и все же мама убедила, а Екатерина теперь не жалела. Невинное «Ильюшина» помогло ей после университета отработать всего пару лет на должности «подай-принеси» у самодовольного академика с радикулитом и песком во всех частях тела. Академик был похож на высушенный гриб, скучен и страдал — или наслаждался? — бытовым сексизмом, вроде шлепнуть симпатичную аспирантку по заднице. 

Но он же и помог защитить кандидатскую, а затем работами «мисс Ильюшиной» заинтересовались американцы — в лице корпорации «ТранСтар». Екатерина до сих пор помнила интервью с милой девушкой по имени Бьянка Гудвин. Больше всего беспокоили не научные заслуги — в них «мисс Ильюшина» не сомневалась, — а уровень английского. Екатерина неплохо писала на языке Шекспира и Байрона, но в устном недалеко ушла от «лет ми спик фром май харт».

К счастью, кривоватый русский акцент не стал помехой для нанимателей. Бьянка поговорила с ней минут пятнадцать, приняла анкету и сказала стандартное «с вами свяжутся». Екатерина махнула было рукой, спустя пару дней сидела в американском МакДональдсе через стол от шумного чернокожего семейства, и собиралась написать письмо маме и подругам — мол, возвращаюсь домой. 

На половине строчки электронного письма ей позвонили из «ТранСтар». Бьянка пригласила на второй этап — не много, не мало, к самому главе компании. Через полтора часа.

Екатерина не успела переодеться, так и ввалилась в кабинет Алекса Ю в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. Впрочем, тот был безукоризненно-вежлив, истинный джентльмен, которых так редко встретишь даже в Москве, не говоря уж об остальной России. Он понравился Екатерине еще и тем, что говорил о грандиозных планах, о том, что компания «ТранСтар» откроет будущее для всего человечества. Звучало похоже на вранье, которым кормили в детстве, но этот Алекс как будто впрямь верил в каждое слово. Екатерина тут же рассказала о своей разработке источников питания нового поколения на основе карбоновых электродов, и только за дверью кабинета осознала, что фактически выдала все владельцу корпорации. Который теперь мог ободрать ее, как липку, — выражение непонятное американцам.

Но Алекс Ю этого не сделал; вместо этого Катерину пригласили работать в «ТранСтар» — в космическую программу «Талос-1» и сразу на позицию главного инженера. Уже перед вылетом она снова встретилась, на сей раз с обоими Ю. Если Алекс был обычным «хозяином богатой компании», как Екатерина представляла себе кого-то подобного, то его сестра казалась одновременно странной, опасной, почти ненормальной, — и отчаянно гениальной. Морган жевала жвачку во время инструктажа перед вылетом, слушала музыку в наушниках и что-то писала в блокноте. Когда был черед Екатерины рассказывать о себе, Морган внезапно уставилась и показала большой палец.

После подошла и сказала: карбоновые электроды? Это круто. Если разрешишь, я использую идею для пары проектов. Конечно, патент твой и деньги тоже.

Екатерина не очень понимала, как это работает, — в России патенты и деньги принадлежали завкафедрой, академикам, всем тем, кто тебя нанимал и высчитывал гроши, за которые ты трудишься с девяти до шести, иногда вызывают и в субботу.

Это она тоже рассказывала — уже много позже, уже Морган-своей любовнице. Но все же единственной причиной, по которой вообще отправила резюме в международную компанию с головным офисом в Нью-Йорке, — та самая знаменитая «программа добровольцев»; русских заключенных «перевоспитывали» на космической станции. «Талос-1» — место, где можно узнать о судьбе отца. Единственный настоящий мотив; вовсе не деньги и даже не наука. 

«Талос-1» никогда не был спокойным местом, и Екатерина, сознательно преодолев природную скромность, приличную интеллигентной русской девушке, ставшая любовницей вице-президента Морган Ю, вплелась в эту тревогу бесплодными попытками выяснить правду о своем отце, «жучками» в дверях Психотроники и агонией от приступов редкой болезни — парапраксии. На космическую станцию не допускались люди с этой патологией. Екатерина подделала карточку, пользуясь своими навыками не только в инженерии, но и хакера; а потом добывала лекарство контрабандой. Иногда получалось — иногда нет. 

Морган узнала. Морган могла рассказать брату, но она промолчала, и Екатерина осталась на «Талосе-1». Более того, любовница принесла полдесятка больших упаковок лекарств несколько месяцев назад; Екатерина обняла ее в приступе благодарности. Морган отстранилась.

«Мы должны расстаться», — сказала она так просто, словно предлагала выпить чашку кофе. — «Ладно, Кейт, только без слезливых мелодрам. Мы взрослые женщины, нам было хорошо вдвоем, но пора ставить точку».

Кейт. Так она называла свою русскую любовницу, потому что имя Екатерина слишком сложное для американки немецко-китайского происхождения.

Кейт.

Екатерина разглядывала имитирующий паркет ламинат каюты Морган, где приключился этот разговор, и не могла найти слов в ответ. Та поцеловала.

— Прости, так надо. Может, однажды я смогу объяснить.

С тех пор они сталкивались реже — Морган появлялась в общем кафетерии, похожая на сомнамбулу, Екатерина все равно подсаживалась к ней, снова забыв о гордости и думая о своем отце, так или иначе, высшее начальство «ТранСтар» — ближайший доступ. Морган оглядывалась по сторонам, словно не узнавая ее. Потом уходила, сначала к своему брату, если был поблизости, а то и вовсе куда-то в дальний и темный угол.

Екатерина ничего не понимала, пыталась узнать и словно бы билась о непроницаемую стену.

От напряжения звенел пахнущий дезинфекцией и антибиотиками воздух космической станции. Ученые, особенно работавшие в Психотронике, — лаборатории, куда требовался особый доступ, — только что не бросались на остальных, как взбесившиеся псы. Попытка установить «жучки» ничего не дала, их обезвредили. Екатерина обнаружила, что в Хранилище данных сменился пароль, а ведь ей только удалось уговорить главу айти-департамента, Даниэллу Шоу, позволить ей «проверить системы, вы ведь не хотите, чтобы у вас там сгорела проводка или посыпались жесткие диски». 

Екатерина предполагала, что все дело в Морган. Эта станция всегда принадлежала ей в большей степени, чем кому-либо еще. 

Несколько месяцев Морган казалась потерянной; Екатерина пару раз замечала ее на камерах в узких технических коридорах системы жизнеобеспечения, в медпункте, заблудившейся среди густых зарослей Дендрария. Однажды Морган вышла на обшивку, зачем-то прихватив разводной ключ. Внешняя аппаратура видеосъемки засекла, как она беззвучно кричала в космос и размахивала странным оружием. А затем как будто выздоровела после тяжелой болезни, вернулась к работе и к самой Екатерине — всего на одну ночь, та не смогла отказать.

Ночь была долгой и пахла кремом с отдушкой зеленого чая, розовой зубной пастой — Морган предпочитала «детскую» марку. Екатерина немного злилась на себя, что гордость превратилась во что-то вроде размякшей бумаги, стоило мисс Ю позвать ее к себе; и все же уступила, и все же будто ничего не произошло.

Ночь была чудесной, но после напряжение нарастало. В кафетерии прежде болтали и делились сплетнями, теперь висело молчание. Люди роняли вилки или долго ковырялись в тарелках, словно сомнамбулы. Словно Морган, вылечившись сама, стала источником эпидемии, и у других не нашлось ярких баночек с химиотерапией, вроде тех, что она подарила подруге.

Однажды Екатерина попыталась поговорить с Даниэллой. Та недолюбливала обоих Ю; зная о романе презирала и «русскую шлюху», конечно же, за глаза. Внешне она оставалась довольно милой, впрочем, охраняла свою вотчину не хуже Сары Элазар с дробовиком. 

«Что-то происходит, тебе не кажется, Дани?» — спросила Екатерина.

«Тебе лучше не задавать вопросов, Кейт», — та выделила обращение, имя-прозвище от Морган Ю, быстрой на язык и клички. Намек — прозрачнее некуда. 

Екатерина вздохнула с облегчением, когда президент и вице-президент срочно улетели на Землю, вроде как представлять совету «ТранСтар» очередные великие достижения самого амбициозного проекта в истории человечества. Но атмосфера в золотой клетке посреди звездной пустоты не стала здоровей. Антибиотики не справлялись. Безумие пропитывало оранжерею с ГМО-помидорами и лимонами, мелькало на мониторах, звучало в голосах сотрудников; что-то таилось в Психотронике, что-то похожее на тысячу криков и целый ад в стерильном отсеке «Талоса-1», теперь Екатерина не сомневалась. Она лишь думала: я должна успеть. Должна узнать, что случилось с моим отцом. Иначе все не имеет смысла.

Спустя неделю после отлета директоров, Эдди Восса нашли мертвым в системе очистки воздуха. Его тело разрезало лопастями, Екатерину вызвала служба охраны — техник Восс числился ее подчиненным. Отстраненно разглядывая пятна и куски — там рука, здесь нога, еще чуть дальше моток внутренностей, кишечник с желеобразной оболочкой мезентерия, — Екатерина думала: мы дышали его кровью и потрохами несколько часов. Как сказала бы Морган: что ж, теперь Восс будет жить в каждом из нас, в прямом смысле.

Ее голос звучал в ушах так настойчиво, что Екатерина сжала виски и закричала. Элазар сунула ей стакан воды. 

— Идите к Деврису, пусть выпишет успокоительное, — пробурчала она. — Потом поговорим. 

К врачу Екатерина не пошла. Приняла таблетку от парапраксии, хотя последнее время приступы стали реже, словно болезнь решила взять тайм-аут или вовсе отступить. Вернулась в свою каюту; голос Морган Ю так и звучал где-то на уровне внутреннего или среднего уха.

«Он оказался предателем, вот что случилось».

«Каждого предателя постигнет такая участь, но ты-то хорошая девочка, да, Кейт?»

«Ты хочешь знать правду про космонавта Андреева, но не предашь меня ради папочки, не так ли?»

Екатерина легла на постель прямо в форменном костюме и закрыла голову подушкой. Как будто помогло. Она заснула и проспала несколько часов, а потом отвечала на вопросы Элазар совершенно спокойно: нет, все было в порядке. Нет, Восс не вел себя подозрительно. Техник как техник, звезд с неба не хватал — на каламбуре лицо Сары словно окаменело, — но был прилежным исполнительным работником.

Джейсону Чангу и Оливеру Бенуа вместе с HR-директором Бьянкой Гудвин пришлось разгребать это дерьмо, но «ТранСтар» умел заметать такие дела под ковер. Наверняка, предполагала Екатерина, от родных Восса откупились хорошей страховкой. Несчастный случай, космическая станция всегда числилась как объект повышенной опасности. Платили-то соответствующе. 

«Талос-1» обсуждал предположительное самоубийство Восса, и никто не заметил, что пропал еще один человек. Екатерина тоже.

Аннализу Гальегос она нашла случайно, запертой в одну из подсобок САГИТТы — безвоздушного пространства между нижней и верхней частью похожей на крест махины «Талоса», плыть по этим коридорам можно было несколько часов, если не пользоваться ускоряющей установкой Антракс. Технические тоннели «Талоса» разительно отличались от окаймленной золотом обшивки с золотыми же львами: простые до неказистости, но выверенная функциональность принадлежала грифелям и расчетам талантливых инженеров. Подсобки служили для хранения инструментов, иногда в них складывали нерабочих операторов, чтобы обслуживающий персонал мог забрать робототехнику на ремонт.

Екатерина плохо знала Гальегос. Та работала в Психотронике, занималась чем-то, о чем ученые вечно помалкивали. За несколько лет, считая отпуска, они едва ли перекинулись парой слов.

То, что осталось от Аннализы Гальегос, узнать можно было только по имени на бело-зеленом форменном скафандре. Оно билось об узкие, выкрашенные в нейтральный белый, стены подсобки, гравитации здесь не было, а предметы закрывали по шкафчикам. Лицо превратилось в серую губку, глаза вытекли, рот навсегда распахнулся в молчаливом крике. Труп напоминал утопленника, пролежавшего на дне торфяного болота несколько дней: дубильные вещества задержали гниение, и они же безвозвратно обезобразили тело. Гальегос лежала среди мотков проволоки, микросхем перегоревших операторов и другого хлама, который требовалось либо использовать, либо отнести к утилизатору и переработать. Ресурсы на «Талосе-1» тщательно экономили. 

Екатерина набрала Сару Элазар по транскриптору, а потом остановилась и сбросила звонок. Что-то подсказало: судьба Гальегос — не несчастный случай. Может быть, история Восса — тоже. Может, обе смерти даже связаны с ее отцом; и уж точно — с обоими Ю.

Она оставила изуродованный труп в покое и даже закрыла подсобку личным ключом-картой техдиректора. Нужно дождаться Морган.

«Именно так, Кейт», — снова звучал в голове воображаемый голос. 

«Дождись меня».

*

Шаттл пристыковался к «Талосу» с обычным запросом на посадку, обычным протоколом. Морган дремала во время полета, наслаждаясь изоляцией, — она чувствовала только пилота, Хантера Хейла, который ни о чем особенном не думал, вел летательный аппарат со спокойной уверенностью опытного профессионала. Безмятежность чужих мыслей, в которые изредка вклинивалась какая-то женщина в синем купальнике с тяжелым полным задом и тонкой талией, позволяла Морган отдохнуть от тысяч людей, наслоения фантазий, желаний, планов и глубинных переживаний. В шаттле было спокойно, но она провела в полете всего несколько часов, и, проснувшись, услышала старые добрые фразы: «Добро пожаловать на “Талос-1”».

Она потянулась, разминая затекшие мышцы. 

— Спасибо, Хантер, — потрепала по плечу пилота, который, конечно, не ожидал какой-то личной реакции от самой Морган Ю. 

Железный мостик протянулся до условного аэропорта. Вылетающие и прилетающие могли здесь выпить пару бокалов вина или шот-другой элитного бренди. Морган внезапно вспомнился вылет, злой, как весенний шершень, Алекс, который даже на сестру огрызнулся недовольным: «Какого черта у нас под носом творится». 

Флешка Гальегос его здорово заставила понервничать, но теперь мелочи не имели значения, не так ли?

Сейчас «Талос» выглядел умиротворенным, Алекс — на Земле, Морган могла единолично управлять станцией. 

По внутреннему времени станции, более или менее совпадающему с земным, чтобы не совсем сбивать биоритмы сотрудников, Морган прилетела в три ночи. Ее встречал дежурный, который привычно отдал честь, хотя у нее не было никакого воинского звания. В холле Морган увидела Кейт.

— Привет, — сказала она.

Та поднялась с кожаного сидения в холле космопорта и остановилась, словно выбирая приоритет двух задач: кинуться на шею Морган и обнимать ее или сделать вид, будто не увидела никого интересного и спит в этой малопривлекательной зоне просто по странной случайности.

Морган сама подошла к своей любовнице и обняла ее: 

— Прости, Кейт, я вела себя как кусок дерьма. Ну ты же знаешь, эксперименты… я расскажу, если ты готова услышать.

— Хорошо хоть вы это признаете, мисс Ю.

— Фу, Кейт. Ну зачем этот официоз.

Та закатила глаза.

— Морган, ты то решаешь разорвать отношения, то зовешь меня обратно, и я бегу за тобой, словно дрессированная собачка. Только я не собачка. Ты мне очень нравишься, и…

— Кейт. Давай поговорим после. Клянусь, я смогу объяснить, и клянусь, ты ровным счетом ни при чем. 

Морган взъерошила короткие волосы девушки, которую считала своей собственностью, и очень удивилась бы, заяви та нечто противоположное. Она подумала об оставленной на Земле Келли — странным образом, мисс Донахью с предками, вероятно, сбежавшими во время «картофельного бунта» и голода из Ирландии, на ощупь похожа на русскую Кейт. Морган нравились похожие девушки — не слишком женственные в традиционном понимании слова, самостоятельные, уверенные в себе, но при этом милые и готовые уступить, если предложить им пару поцелуев, долгую космическую ночь или способности тифонов. 

Морган предвкушала уединение, а теперь остановилась в замешательстве, перебирая темно-каштановые в густую рыжину чуть вьющиеся пряди, выбившиеся из упрямо стянутой косы. 

— У тебя куча вопросов? 

— Да, — ответила Кейт, и Морган ощутила тревогу, беспокойство за нее, но примешивалось нечто другое, застарелое. Кейт с ним не боролась, но отложила в сторону. Оно всегда было с ней, как ее болезнь. 

От болезни Морган попыталась избавить ее еще до отлета, поскольку понимала: не сумеет присмотреть, а сколько проторчат на Земле, тогда понятия не имела. От какого-то секрета — нет.

«Пока нет». 

Морган вздохнула. У всех секреты, а она может только считывать общие образы, не детали. Телепатия в понимании тифонов — не то же самое, что чтение мыслей в представлении авторов научной фантастики. Невнятные блики, отражения отражений, скопище зеркальных бликов ; ничего конкретного. Проку от такой способности не так уж много. 

— Пойдем со мной, — предложила Морган. — Я собираюсь отдохнуть до утра, прежде чем приступить к работе.

Прорезиненные перчатки костюмов отсекают от какой-либо тактильной чувствительности. Ни волос, ни рука-в-руке; ничего.

— Эдди Восс прыгнул на лопасти воздухоочистителя, а может, его столкнули. Сара проводила расследование, но если и узнала что-то, то ничего никому не сказала, — внезапно сообщила Кейт. Новость вырвалась и замерла в воздухе. На миг повисла пауза, где-то далеко в отсеке для шаттла патрулировали инженерные операторы, охранник зевнул и сделал большой глоток кофе из фирменной транстаровской кружки. Своего рода аналоги пения сверчков и символ напряженного молчания.

Морган отвела взгляд.

— Знаю, тебе наплевать, — Кейт вздохнула, — я тоже не знала его слишком близко, хотя он работал под моим началом. Боюсь, что дело не только в нем, весь «Талос» напряжен. Мне казалось, что это связано с тобой, ты действительно странно вела себя последнее время, но теперь сомневаюсь. Я ждала, что ты…

Кейт выразительно замолчала. Морган поцеловала ее в уголок рта.

— Я разберусь. Алекс сумел бы лучше, но и я тоже справлюсь.

Морган вернулась на «Талос-1» за данными по исследованиям, за тифонами, плюс несколько человек, которые все еще имели для нее значение. Самое главное: незавершенность, как нерешенная задача или чертеж, в котором все формулы и расчеты верны, но задницей чувствуешь пресловутое «не взлетит». 

В первую очередь, предупредил Алекс, не останавливай работу по нейромодам. Инвесторы ничего не должны заподозрить. Он не договорил, но подразумевал: папа с мамой тоже. 

Кейт держала ее за руку и смотрела в глаза: у нее они были темные, но иного, чем собственный, оттенка: с кошачьей янтарной ноткой, заметной на свету — Морган нравилось рассматривать ее в деталях, пока та не начинала смущаться. 

— Мне нужна будет твоя помощь. Кто-то, кому я могу доверять, понимаешь? 

Морган шепнула на ухо.

Кейт всегда была такой согласной, готовой ради нее на все; но сейчас послушная русская девушка вздрогнула и едва не отодвинулась, лишь на мгновение. Морган вполне могла ошибиться с языком тела, никогда не считала себя сильной в таких вещах. Эмоциональный фон все еще сообщал привязанность, пусть и с серой зоной, зоной теней где-то в уголках сознания.

— Пойдем со мной, — Морган скорее приказывала, чем просила. — В каюте можно обсудить. Здесь чересчур много камер. 

— Конечно, — ответила Кейт.

«Талос» казался тихим, приглушенный свет имитировал полумрак настоящей ночи; утром специальные лампы разольют солнечные лучи, идентичные натуральным, от настоящей же раскаленной радиоактивной звезды защитит магнитосфера. Люди научились выживать в малопригодных условиях. Не просто выживать — обосновались с комфортом, иногда Морган понимала своего брата, которому после стольких лет на станции Земля казалась слишком огромной, неконтролируемой, невыносимой. Жить на «Талосе» — все равно что наблюдать за снежным бураном, сидя в кресле, со стаканом горячего пунша и печеньем с корицей. Даже соседство тифонов не меняло этой умиротворенной предсказуемости.

Они шли по холлу с его величественным ар-деко, от витых светильников-украшений до кожаных диванов, элегантных столиков в мини-баре возле лифта. Этот немного старомодный стиль был выбран родителями, но удивительно подходил станции, тот редкий случай, когда Морган полностью соглашалась с отцом и матерью. 

— Я соскучилась, — внезапно сказала Морган, не совсем понимая, что имеет в виду: место или женщину, которая шла рядом. Она сжала ладонь Кейт, защитный форменный костюм снова отсекал чувствительность. До апартаментов всего-то подъем на лифте, прогулка по Дендрарию и гравилифт в жилом отсеке.

Соскучилась, это правда. 

— И я, — Кейт все-таки поцеловала ее — быстрым жестом, будто боясь передумать.

В холле жилого отсека дежурила Дарси Маддокс. Морган ощутила ее желание поскорее закончить смену и отправиться спать, может, пропустить стаканчик виски перед сном. Она приветствовала вице-президента и технического директора, если и подумала что-то об их отношениях, то мельком, неуловимо. 

Каюта стояла нетронутой. Морган втолкнула Кейт внутрь, заперла изнутри. Она прижала свою (бывшую? или снова) девушку к стене, игнорируя слабый протест. Кейт могла высвободиться, если бы захотела: физически неплохо развитая, несмотря на болезнь, она не только таскала металлические корпусы операторов и лично спускалась в САГИТТу, но и находила время для спортзала. Кроме того, была на полголовы выше миниатюрной Морган. 

Протест был игрой, и растаял, как кубик льда от плазмокинеза.

— Ты могла бы… 

Кейт выдохнула после поцелуя. У нее были мягкие губы, Морган отвыкла от них, от ее тела, — неожиданно сильного при женственном сложении. 

— Рассказать мне.

Морган не переспрашивала: что именно? Почему я провалилась в небытие на полгода? Почему рассталась с тобой, а затем вернулась, как ни в чем не бывало. 

«Ничего примечательного, Кейт, я превратила себя в постчеловека, тифоний гибрид, но давай поговорим об этом позже. Не все сразу».

— Я расскажу, — пообещала Морган. Ее подруга будет среди тех, кто получит дар, первой на «Талосе»; вместо нее мог бы оказаться Алекс, но некоторых очень трудно переупрямить. Пусть пеняет на себя. — И не только.

Они добрались до кровати. Белье было чистым, хотя и не самым свежим — должно быть, меняли пару дней назад, появился первый горьковатый аромат пыли. Морган погасила свет, позволив космической бездне окутать их, и коснулась языком сначала губ, затем шеи Кейт. Провела ниже, во рту пересыхало из-за псионного голода, но пока рано, пока ее жертва-любовница всхлипывала и проговаривала странно звучащие слова на родном языке. Морган задержалась на ее груди, небольшой и упругой, прихватила зубами сосок — очень аккуратно, не причиняя боли; ее пальцы уже ласкали между ног, и Кейт дотянулась до нее тоже. 

Морган отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть сверху: ей нравилась власть над людьми, иногда она возбуждалась во время экспериментов, хотя умела сохранять спокойствие и ровный рабочий тон. Убивать не любила, предпочла бы добывать тифонью материю из добровольцев без криков и воплей обреченных. Она хотела бы работать с настоящими добровольцами, ведь не единственная та на свете, есть и другие, кто готов ступить за грань.

Келли согласилась. Кейт тоже согласится.

— Морган? 

— Я здесь, — ее язык стал темным и неестественно блеснул, прикасаясь между ног. Кейт застонала, не осознавая перемен. Если бы она подняла голову, то увидела бы темноту и плотный то ли рой, то ли сгусток вместо языка Морган, только вскрикивала, скребла ногтями простыни и пыталась схватить за волосы, может, чтобы отблагодарить поцелуем.

Морган взяла другую награду: краткое забытье выплеска пси-энергии. Кейт была почти такой же «вкусной», как Алекс. 

Она задышала мерным темпом спящей. Морган поднялась с кровати и ткнула экран терминала. 

«Эдди Восс», — вывела она в журнале. — «Проверить».

После вернулась к Кейт, но прежде мысленно связалась со своей «избранной», даже сквозь космос ощущая Келли. В той прорастала сила из космоса. Все шло именно так, как задумывалось.

«Алекс, а ты не верил».

«Все получится».

*

Тьма наползала отовсюду. Этот кошмар уже являлся Морган, и она, трансформированная персональным адом измененной личности, твердила брату, Беллами, психологу Келю и главному врачу Деврису о том, что на «Талос-1» охотится нечто.

«Оно все ближе».

«Оно ненавидит нас».

После она анализировала навязчивые образы как побочный эффект установки-удаления нейромодов. Морган поняла, что внедрять тифонью материю нужно иначе, принимать ее в себя, словно благословение, тогда иммунная система перестанет отторгать, а видения не будут сталкивать к кромке безумия. Морган-перерожденная, называла она теперь себя мысленно: человек-тифон, без костылей-модификаций мозга, единое целое с подвижным роем и золотыми нитями Коралла. 

В эту ночь кошмар вернулся.

Мглистое облако перекрыло космос. В нем, словно на гигантской картине, вроде «Сада земных наслаждений» Босха, сплелись крохотные человеческие лица, целый ковер из вытаращенных глаз, расплющенных носов и приоткрытых ртов. «Рисунки» казались плоскими, нарисованными неумелой, неуверенной рукой ребенка или слабоумного, и одновременно невероятно живыми.

Они говорили — все и разом.

«Морган, тебе понравится».

Оно здесь. Оно почти здесь, понимала она, и проснулась с криком. Кейт сонно перевернулась рядом. 

— Морган? 

«Я убила твоего отца, вот, что я сделала. Перед смертью он тоже стал двухмерным, человеком-рисунком, мимики поглощают без остатка, а до того повторял: вы, должно быть, ненавидите ваши семьи».

Она обняла подругу: 

— Все в порядке, просто дурной сон. У меня случаются. 

— Нечистая совесть, Морган? 

— Очень смешно, — она осознала, что повторяет одну из фразочек Алекса, у которого всегда чувство юмора было примерно как у платяного шкафа. 

«Вообще-то ты угадала, Кейт».

— Уже утро, кажется. Я пойду. Займусь… текущими делами. И разберусь, что тут за чертовщина у вас творится с убийствами.

Морган соскочила с кровати. Гигиенические процедуры занимали минуты три, она никогда не понимала, почему другие женщины теряют драгоценные часы на укладку, макияж или что-то вроде того. Ей приходилось порой «прилично выглядеть», поручить себя визажистам и парикмахерам, и это были самые тоскливые часы в жизни. 

Кейт еще заворачивалась в покрывало, когда Морган появилась перед ней, сначала обнаженная — стыдливость ей тоже не была свойственна, — а затем быстро натянула удобное белье-шорты, носки, костюм с золотой надписью «Морган Ю», что был лучше любого платья за десять тысяч баксов.

— Куча работы. Я разберусь со всем. 

Кейт открыла рот, как будто собираясь сообщить что-то еще. Морган смутно ощутила тревогу, тень страха, маленький отголосок тумана из дурного сна. В ней шевелилось нечто, двойником неизлечимой парапраксии, словно одно из ухмыляющихся двухмерных лиц оказалось вытатуировано под кожей, на костях или шрамами нанесено на сердечной мышце, а теперь зашевелилось, захотело напиться крови и наесться плоти, выбраться наружу уродливым плодом.

Морган дернула плечами, стряхивая остатки наваждения и кошмара.

«Игры разума», — напомнила она себе. Кейт продолжала молча смотреть, а потом поджала губы почти со слышимым шлепком. 

Морган махнула ей, прежде чем отправиться в кабинет. День предстоял долгий: в одиночку разобрать все, что накопилось за время отсутствия, хотя уже сейчас казалось: проще стряхнуть все, как просроченные документы в камин, все равно она не собиралась копировать прежнюю условно-стабильную жизнь «Талоса-1». 

Она попыталась нащупать Келли и Алекса — в нем все-таки оставила «метку», когда залечивала рану от удара дурацкой пластиковой заточкой; во всем плохом есть хорошее. 

Пока тихо. Пока у них все хорошо.

Морган кивнула себе. Наверное, следовало начать с Психотроники и тифонов. Потом — все остальное. В том числе, таинственная гибель Эдди Восса, которая наверняка окажется обычным несчастным случаем. 

Никаких лиц, никаких кошмаров.


	11. Уровень 9

Территория, арендованная у Норвегии, называлась островом Мартенса и принадлежала архипелагу Шпицберген. Богатая Скандинавия неохотно отдавала территории, но среди инвесторов «ТранСтар», точно знал Алекс, были и лица из правящей династии, и министры, все пользовались нейромодами, со всеми можно договориться. По бумагам, а отчеты проверяющих комиссий подтверждали, работа здесь велась исключительно научная, безобидная, ничего опасного. Экосистема не страдала, напротив, помимо налогов щедро жертвовали на благотворительность и защиту редких видов растений и животных.

Здесь расположилась научная база, небольшая, скромная: все, что осталось от северной махины «ТранСтар»-Норт. Та катастрофа осталась в газетных заголовках и сознании людей «несчастным случаем». Правда оказалась замурована подо льдами.

Никаких экологических кризисов, кстати. Утилизационные гранаты были оружием столь же чистым, сколь и смертоносным.

Блэкбоксы, операторы с лазерными лучами убийственной мощи, обещали обогнать все известные виды вооружения. Алекс не солгал родителям, когда сказал, что намерен испытать их еще раз. 

Его доставил на базу, обозначенную в документах просто как «Мартенс», Вальтер Даль. Почетный караул в лице наемника, утыканного киберпротезами, нейромодами и способного прихлопнуть человека, словно комара, немного нервировал. Даль его недолюбливал, не он первый и не он последний, но со стороны отцовского «дрессированного пса» неприязнь казалась странной до нелогичности. Алекс терпеть не мог нелогичных людей или тех, кого не мог раскусить после первых десяти минут общения. Особенно убийц.

— Собираетесь лично запустить пару игрушек, мистер Ю? — Даль шел впереди по хрусткой, подернутой инеем траве, лето на Шпицбергене больше напоминало зиму. Несмотря на холод, он накинул только легкую кожаную куртку, даже шарфом не озаботился. На ногах кирзовые сапоги, стандартная солдатская модель. Не слишком чистые волосы растрепались, и когда Даль затягивался своей вечной сигарой, выдыхал одновременно пар и резко пахнущий дым.

— Ничего не понимаю в использовании оружия, — Алекс пожал плечами, хотя этот жест остался незаметным из-за утепленной полярной куртки, заставляющей скучать по старому доброму костюму «Талоса», в том можно спокойно двигаться и работать. — Если хотите, уступлю вам эту честь.

— Хочу, — Даль оглянулся и оскалился. Зубы были желтые и неровные, нарочитый вызов — уж денег на хорошего стоматолога бы хватило, а если точнее, то на пару клиник со всем персоналом и дополнительными услугам: сколько профи-киллер берет за свои услуги Алекс знал, в конце концов, это он руководил расходами, в том числе по статьям «работа с людьми». 

Кто он вообще? Сколько ему на самом деле лет? Тридцать пять, сорок, сорок пять? Вальтер Даль — это его настоящее имя? У него дюжины три паспортов, есть даже такая экзотика, как Ватикан и Северная Корея, мало ли куда занесет судьба и задания «ТранСтар». Наверняка отец достал этого человека из тюрьмы для особо опасных рецидивистов, нацепил строгий ошейник и приказал служить себе. Примерно как Алекс поступил с Марвином Баселаром, вот только Баселар всего лишь пытался торговать наркотиками, сущие пустяки. 

— Вам объяснят, что делать.

Они вошли в низкий, но вытянутый дом — Шпицберген был архипелагом изо льда и камней, но летом лед отступал, сменяясь серо-зеленым пейзажем, камни и трава, небо неправдоподобно-синее, яркое до ожогов на сетчатке. Кое-где островки снега, а рядом — белый мак, розовые соцветия камнеломки, низкорослые упорные кусты голубики. Люди работали здесь по несколько месяцев, уходили, словно в дальнее плавание во времена колумбовых открытий, мужчины зарастали бородой, превращаясь в викингов, а женщины забывали про косметику. Многим здесь нравилось: единение с природой, своего рода медитация. Сюда рекомендовали назначать тех сотрудников «ТранСтар», кто по психологическим тестам оказывался недостаточно пригодным для космических полетов, а некоторые тренировались перед тем, как оставить Землю и очутиться в настоящей пустоте.

В «доме» царила жара — это был стандартный жилой блок, лаборатория располагалась дальше. Их встретила темнокожая девушка, бейдж на белом халате гласил: Ифе Эванс. На носу у нее был след от пирсинга, но украшения в лабораториях не допускались, по следу можно догадаться: давно не ездила в отпуск. Она немного удивленно поздоровалась с Алексом, подразумевалось: разве вы не должны быть на космической станции, а потом покосилась на Даля.

— Нулевой допуск, мисс Эванс, — пояснил Алекс.

— Да, сэр, — кивнула девушка, приглашая следовать по длинному и очень светлому коридору. Если «Талос» подавлял величием и вычурной роскошью ар-деко, то эти лаборатории хранили простоту скандинавского стиля: светлый фон, яркие указатели и надписи, пластиковая мебель оранжевого и зеленого цвета. На островах Шпицбергена примерно десять месяцев в году господствовал белый, серый и его оттенки, поэтому психологи рекомендовали максимум контрастов в интерьере. 

Лаборатория отличалась: нейтральная, белая, точная копия Психотроники на «Талосе». На миг Алексу почудились темные силуэты тифонов за стеклами, но это были всего лишь отключенные операторы. 

— Вы будете испытывать здесь или на полигоне? — спросила Эванс.

— Полигон. Тут-то не раскачаешь полную мощь, верно? — Даль покосился на табличку «НЕ КУРИТЬ» и щелкнул золотой зажигалкой, оживляя потухшую было сигару.

— Подготовьте оборудование для фиксирования данных, мисс Эванс, — распорядился Алекс. — Вальтер, соблюдайте правила. Они универсальны для посетителей любого уровня.

Тот смерил его взглядом сверху вниз, росту в нем было почти семь футов, но сигару погасил.

— Спасибо, — сказал Алекс.

На базе держали собственный транспорт, похожий на платформы с мини-куполами и колесами. Операторы «Блэкбокс» отличались по форме; обычные были прямоугольниками, а эти сжали для лучшей обтекаемости. Боевые модели напоминали хищников, вроде гепардов или тропических рыб-арапайма, способных поймать пролетающую над водой птицу. Восемь километров до полигона механизмы дожидались в специальных запечатанных контейнерах из непробиваемого стекла. Даль рассматривал их, зрачок расширился от притока адреналина. 

«Мидриальный гуморальный рефлекс. Или просто восхищение», — Алекс отвернулся, демонстративно разглядывая небогатую флору замороженного острова.

Полигон не отличался от остального пейзажа: чистая площадка, камни и немного меньше травы. Эванс сообщила об активации наблюдательных дронов. Если что-то пойдет не так, они передадут сигнал и дистанционно отключат блэкбоксы. 

— Мы в безопасности, мистер Ю… мистер Даль, — она неуверенно прочитала гостевой пропуск. — Это похоже на сафари. Конечно, никаких живых мишеней.

— А жаль, — сказал Даль, заставив девушку вздрогнуть.

Прежде чем Ифе Эванс подобрала приличный ответ, тот продолжил: 

— Ну как, можно уже запускать?

— Распоряжение должен отдать...

— Я, — сказал Алекс. — Начинайте. Вальтер, ваши мишени — подвижные объекты с различными физико-химическими характеристиками. Некоторые из них прочнее обшивки «Талоса». 

— Хватит болтовни. Они слушаются…

— Голосовых команд либо управляющей системы.

— У меня есть эти штуки, — Даль продемонстрировал механическую руку.

— Подойдет. Мисс Эванс, пожалуйста, настройте на прием с модели RH-194-32. Да, полная совместимость, производство «ТранСтар».

Алекс слегка улыбнулся. Ифе Эванс нервничала в присутствии двух далеко не самых приятных мужчин в мире. Что ж, Алекс искренне ей сочувствовал и понимал, что она предпочла бы кого-нибудь из знаменитых киноактеров или певцов, но, как говорила Кэтрин Ю, если бы желания были рыбами, в мире никто бы не голодал. 

Даль подошел к самому краю купола. Верхняя часть полусферы открылась, выпуская хищников; антигравитационными ускорителями снабжали все типы операторов, блэкбоксы просто двигались быстрее. Полдюжины моделей на фоне синего неба смотрелись несуразно, как слишком большие бумажные змеи, только из железа.

— Начинаю испытания. Мишень один.

Оператор класса «Пирамида». Даль шевельнул пальцами, луч рассек «жертву» надвое. Механизм с грохотом рухнул на землю.

— Мишень два.

Боевой дрон, такие использовались во многих конфликтах. 

В клочья.

— Мишень три.

Самолет, миниатюрный аналог настоящего истребителя. Сразу два блэкбокса разрубили его на куски.

— Скучища, — Даль зевнул. — Штуковины хороши, но дайте им достойного противника.

Алекс кивнул Эванс: выполняйте.

Модель вертолета отстреливалась три секунды. Настоящий танк продержался на полторы дольше — Даль дал ему фору, выбраться из-под земли, словно медлительной черепахе. Блэкбоксы выдержали прямой залп огня и обстрел из нескольких типов оружия, включая сжиженную плазму. 

— Я сказал, хватит сосунков, — Даль обернулся. В этот момент боевой робот «Касмы» поднял руки-дула, чтобы испепелить сразу всех операторов. Криогенный луч взорвался рядом с корпусом, один из блэкбоксов дернулся и рухнул на землю, но из последних «сил» рассек робота пополам.

— Что-нибудь еще? 

Даль повторил свой жест.

— Нет, сэр, у нас…

— Ладно, тогда сам попробую.

Красный луч устремился вниз. Земля задымилась — тонкий слой растений и почвы уступил сразу, древние камни продержались еще немного. 

— Вальтер, прекратите. Там подземное хранилище для…

— Прекратить? А может, так? 

Блэкбокс поднялся над ними, красный «глаз» целился в огороженную и закрытую куполом платформу.

— Вальтер, — Алекс едва не дернул того за рукав. Даль сделал почти невидимое движение искусственной кистью.

Алекс не успел бы, никогда не успел ничего сделать. Он сознал, что пытается то ли сжаться на полу, то ли прикрыть ни в чем не повинную Ифе Эванс, за которую все еще отвечал как руководитель за подчиненную, когда наемник расхохотался.

— Это действительно крутые штуки, мистер Ю.

Холодный ветер ударил в лицо. Алекс с трудом выпрямился: верхушка «непробиваемого» купола оказалась аккуратно срезана, словно готовая к раскуриванию сигара. Оператор «Блэкбокс» парил над головами. 

— Вальтер, что вы сделали?!

— Провел полный комплекс тестов. Так и запишите, мистер Ю, и вы мисс Эванс: эти штуки ничего не сдержит. Ничего. Пожалуй, я заберу их все. 

*

Вертолет опустился на крышу, разрывая душный ночной воздух лопастями. Монотонный рокочущий звук наполнил весь Пасифик Хайтс, накрыл старый добрый Фриско. Пилот заглушил мотор, но монотонное шуршание въелось в уши и мозг, а от долгого перелета затекли ноги и голова превратилась в свинцовый шар.

— Спасибо, Мэттью. Оставь машину здесь, иди домой. — Алекс поблагодарил своего личного пилота, подумав: по крайней мере, обратный путь удалось проделать без Даля. Тот действительно забрал блэкбоксы, невзирая на протесты лаборатории. «Уильям Ю дал разрешение», — и больше никаких объяснений. На «Талосе» главным было слово Алекса. На Земле — нет.

Мэттью помог ему спуститься, пожелал доброй ночи. Алекс вернул вежливую фразу, думая, что результаты тестирования отправлены отцу и матери; в пространном тексте, набитом графиками и схемами, он попытался выкрутиться, мол, нужны дополнительные испытания, но теперь снова появится вопрос: «Почему ты не в космосе?»

«Почему ты не с Морган», — если точнее. Он должен заботиться о младшей сестре. Честно говоря, тут Алекс полностью соглашался с родителями.

Он отдал бы многое, чтобы оказаться сейчас не в душной, наполненной россыпью огней города и запахами: моря, асфальта, перегретого за день металла и цветов, — ночи, на крыше собственного пентхауса, а на ставшей домом станции. Без Морган пентхаус пуст — просто несколько комнат, мебель и какие-то предметы. Алекс даже хотел попросить пилота доставить его южнее — ближе к Золотым Воротам, к ее квартире, но это вызвало бы ненужные вопросы. И еще у Алекса не было ключа от апартаментов сестры. 

Или вернуться в тот номер, где они охотились, словно два паука, на журналиста, получившего данные Гальегос и его девицу. Отель, впрочем, Алексу не нравился; и вообще его настоящий дом — в космосе, нигде больше. 

Зато у него прекрасная возможность проведать оранжерею, которую оставил на попечение специально нанятых людей. А вот на «Талосе» ее аналог, скорее всего, останется безо всякой заботы. У Морган погибали даже неприхотливые алоэ и кактусы; скорее всего, она и не вспомнит о личном маленьком саде брата, том, что на крыше стилизованной пагоды. Максимум — попросит Джульена Ховарда «что-нибудь сделать с Алексовой зеленью».

Наверное, глупо, что он цепляется за мелочную, незначимую ерунду. Механизм запущен, тикает обратный отсчет и прочие метафоры; Алексу следует закончить начатое. Его приоритет — Келли Донахью и все, что связано с ней, а вовсе не дурацкие цветы и фрукты.

Все же он заглянул в оранжерею. Образец дерева Франклина прижился и дал первые белые с пушистой золотой сердцевиной цветы. Алекс проверил температуру, влажность, неустающий дежурный оператор доложил о состоянии почвы и подкормки. Идеально. К остальным он вернется утром.    
Когда встретится с Келли. 

Мэттью привезет ее сюда, и вряд ли можно найти более безопасное место для беседы. По крайней мере, свой дом Алекс проектировал сам с точки зрения «умных технологий», а специально запрограммированные системы не позволили бы установить «жучок». Можно даже не проверять… хотя он все равно проверит.

Квартира не выглядела покинутой, несмотря на то, что осталась без хозяина на несколько месяцев, а если считать суммарно — на более чем десять лет. Те, которые не позволяли растениям завянуть, обеспечили одежду в гардеробе, свежий кондиционированный воздух во всех комнатах и ужин из ресторана. Из-за этой невидимой помощи квартира немногим отличалась от гостиничного номера, и Алекс снова подумал: «Хочу на “Талос”». Все же он позволил себе некоторые недоступные в аскетичных каютах станции удовольствия, например, джакузи с водным массажем. 

Голосовой помощник принял команду: разбудить в шесть. Келли привезут к десяти.

Хотелось лечь спать сразу после ужина, поэтому, доедая миндальное мороженое с шоколадным кремом и засахаренными вишнями, Алекс проверил локации Марвина, Келли и всех образцов блэкбоксов. Ифе Эванс нервничала: «Мистер Ю, вы уверены, что нужно выдать разработки этому типу», — и ее нужно было успокоить, убедить, что все хорошо. Конечно же, Даль всего лишь сотрудник «ТранСтар», ему можно доверять.

Мороженое закончилось прежде, чем Алекс разобрался с письмами. Последним появилось новое сообщение от отца. Желудок неприятно сжался.

«Вы хорошо поработали. Я уверен, в ближайшее время появятся и другие результаты».

Алекс позволил себе выдохнуть.

Значит, действительно все в порядке. 

Он не сразу заснул на ортопедически правильной, но холодной кровати; ворочался и смотрел в потолок. Едва не протянул руку к транскриптору, чтобы набрать Морган: где ты, как ты, все ли в порядке. Это лишнее и бессмысленное, они договорились помалкивать, чтобы не выдать друг друга ненароком, свои грандиозные планы и все прочее, но триста пятьдесят тысяч километров ощущались особенно бесконечными, настолько, что Алексу приходилось закрываться одеялом с головой, мучаясь от духоты в кондиционированной спальне, и повторять себе: все хорошо, это временно, у нас получится. О нем говорили, что он человек, чью уверенность в своей цели нельзя поколебать. Самое время соответствовать имиджу. 

Сны Алексу не снились почти никогда, эта ночь не стала исключением. Он проснулся вовремя, в назначенное время подготовился встретить Келли Донахью, а перед тем получил и проверил короткий отчет от «Эшли Стоуна». «Глобал ТВ» собиралось кинуть его в горячую точку, чтобы скандальный журналист сделал очередной сенсационный репортаж. Ничего нового — и Алекс пожелал Марвину удачи, подумав, что Даль вряд ли жалуется Уильяму Ю на нежелание ехать куда-то в Судан.

По правде, Алекса это задание от «Глобал ТВ» устраивало. Меньше нестыковок, меньше будет нервничать мисс Донахью, очередная избранница Морган наряду с той русской девочкой. Он старался не ревновать, получалось примерно в семидесяти пяти процентах из ста.

В оранжерее цвели ирисы, открылись крупные бутоны бегоний и африканских маргариток. Алекс проверил плоды восковицы красной, которые уже созрели. Самые редкие образцы прятались в сердце оранжереи, и Алекс собирался посетить их последними. Он не успел; Мэттью сбросил сообщение о том, что Келли Донахью на месте и сейчас придет к нему.

«Отлично, спасибо», — ответил Алекс.

Он неторопливо поднялся в оранжерею. Его ждал редкий экземпляр орхидеи «Золото Кинабалу», романтичное название навевало мысли о любовных историях, трагедиях, пролитой крови. Растение требовалось пересадить в специальный резервуар.

Келли замерла поодаль. Алекс оглянулся.

— Доброе утро, мисс Донахью. Садитесь, там довольно удобные плетеные кресла. Чай, кофе, хотите позавтракать? Прислуги не держу в доме, зато есть операторы. Статистически они разбивают посуду и проливают содержимое на восемьдесят шесть процентов реже.

— Доброе утро, мистер Ю. Спасибо, не откажусь от кофе, черный, без сахара. — Та нерешительно озиралась по сторонам, рассматривая редкие образцы цветов и плодов.

— Просто Алекс. Меня так все называют. Кофе для мисс Донахью, пожалуйста.

Оператор с жужжанием устремился вниз. Горьковатый запах смешивался с влажным, почвы, и терпковатым — духов девушки. Алекс продолжал работать секатором, освободил росток, убрал несколько лишних листьев. 

— Келли уж тогда. У вас тут… интересно, — сказала Келли.

— Всего лишь хобби. Вот это — орхидея «Золото Кинабалу», цветет раз в пятнадцать лет и довольно капризное существо. У меня было несколько идей для генетической модификации, потому что я не уверен, что доживу и полюбуюсь цветками. — Алекс слабо улыбнулся. — Но предпочел не вмешиваться. Вот этот ящик с большими дырками должен напомнить о родине. Раз уж мы увезли ее из родных просторов Южной Америки, то пусть чувствует себя достойно, верно? 

— Ага, — неопределенно пожала плечами Келли. Она сидела ссутулившись, челка закрыла глаза. На кремовой блузке под мышками расплылись пятна, едва заметные, скорее от волнения, чем от жары. Статус главы «ТранСтар» пугал людей, и Алексу это совершенно не нравилось, но в данном случае мисс Донахью — протеже Морган, и… нулевой пациент, единственный на Земле человек-тифон, лучше бы ей не до конца осознавать собственную силу.

Она была похожа на конькобежца, впервые вышедшего на каток. Коньки новые, блестящие, вполне вероятно — училась раньше, но все равно держится за бортики, будет держаться, пока сама не рискнет оттолкнуться и покатиться по послушной молочной глади льда. 

Морган любила кататься на коньках. Алекс когда-то тоже неплохо держался, хотя даже в юности не мог похвастаться грациозностью.

— Вы меня вызвали спросить, как дела? Бьерн… то есть, мистер Лунн, то есть… Ну ладно, он просто Бьерн для меня. Он мне отдал этот наш проект с водой, сказал: «Келли, делай что хочешь, я тебе доверяю». Что от меня-то нужно, вскрыть вену и залить в бак пару галлонов крови? 

— Нет. — Алекс устраивал орхидею поудобнее. Работал он без перчаток, хотя обычно был патологически брезглив, но в темной почве и перегное нет ничего дурного, ничего грязного; это питательная среда для растений. Это жизнь. — Я просил вас вести дневник и описывать свое состояние, Келли. Понимаете, вы первая, кого Морган сделала равной себе. Мне нужно знать все нюансы изменений.

— Нет никаких изменений.

Келли напряглась еще больше. Оператор принес ей кофе и свежие круассаны с черничным джемом. Она не притронулась ни к напитку, ни к выпечке. 

— Вы уверены, Келли? 

— Да. Алекс.

Она резким движением убрала челку.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? Признаний о том, что я убиваю людей или превращаюсь ночами в черную штуку со щупальцами, как ваша сестра? 

Осеклась она почти сразу.

— Извините. Алекс.

Корневая система орхидеи обещала укрепиться. Хороший, мощный образец. Алекс любил растения, любил гибриды и редкие особи, он гордился не только тем, что создал уникальный организм на основе ягеля и генома тихоходки, способный выживать в безвоздушном пространстве. Еще он восстановил несколько считавшихся вымершими видов, участвовал в восстановлении цветка Шэньчжэнь-Нонгке — еще одной орхидеи. В гостиной висела благодарность от Гринписа в том числе.

Келли была орхидеей, единственной космической орхидеей на старушке Земле. Алексу следовало позаботиться о ней как самому аккуратному садовнику на свете.

— Не беспокойтесь, Келли. Я уверен, что вы бы мне сообщили о любых сложностях. Но все же я повторю свою просьбу: присылать мне отчет о состоянии хотя бы раз в несколько дней. Скажем, дважды в неделю. 

— Ладно.

Она все же откусила кусочек круассана. Крошки сыпались на темно-синие брюки из легкой ткани.

— А что насчет той штуки с водой? 

— Мы подготовим специальную линию производства. На такие вещи требуется время, вы же понимаете, не только на техническое оснащение, но и на разработку резервуаров, этикеток, рекламную кампанию… Это будет новый бренд, рекламная кампания, торжественное открытие и заявление о коллаборации «ТранСтар» и вашей компании. Наверняка мистер Лунн будет доволен.

— Да он штаны намочит от счастья, — фыркнула Келли, покраснела, как семиклассница и снова проговорила свое: — Извините.

Алекс мягко улыбнулся, глядя поверх очков. Она ему нравилась, пожалуй, эта девушка. Она отличалась от тех, кто работал на «Талосе»; те были гениями — или считали себя таковыми, его недолюбливали за высокомерие и отстраненную холодность, хотя он всего лишь держал дистанцию, которую считал приличной. Эта же девушка, напротив, смущалась того, что рядом с ней стоит транстаровский босс, который лично возится с любимыми цветами, руки не в крови, а всего лишь в почве, и даже оделся не в костюм и с галстуком, а в обычную свободную рубашку с такими же брюками. Они бы никогда не пересеклись с этой Келли, но Морган решила по-своему, и лучше мисс Донахью, продажник из «ГринВэй», чем кто-то другой. 

— Все в порядке. 

— Да, я вас поняла, Алекс. Хорошо, буду делать отчеты. Слушайте, но со мной-то что? Разрежете на куски и покрошите?

— Келли, по теории моей сестры, одной клетки материи тифонов достаточно, чтобы преобразовать человека. Вернее, это Морган уже, став гибридом, передала свойство такой совместимости. Это как… привой. Растение, которое прививают на то, где есть корневая система и стебель. Вы, может быть, думаете, что тифоны и ваши способности — нечто чудовищное? 

Он угадал. Келли сделала глоток кофе. Фарфоровая чашка звякнула о блюдечко.

— Да.

Она снова поправила челку.

— Это… странно. Как будто кто-то шепчет мне на ухо, то ли ваша сестра, то ли кто-то еще. И я тоже могу сделать так, — Келли протянула перед собой руку, окруженную вихрем темноты, которая сложилась в неуверенные, но знакомо поблескивающие силуэты, как будто состоящие из крохотных жучков с лаково-хитиновыми спинками. Тени поползли к нему, и зеленые глаза стали темными, тоже непрозрачно-пустыми, а рот открылся в голодной «О».

Алекс сделал шаг назад. Он позволял Морган питаться собой, но то была сестра, с которой они рука об руку прошли весь ад; когда-то она прозвала его Юпитером, но если брать мифологическую тематику, то в бесконечном погружении Алекс стал ее Орфеем, она его Эвридикой, и он не оглядывался; Келли же — чужая, и просто голодная, как увязавшаяся случайная тень. 

— Келли. — Он назвал ее по имени. Келли закрыла рот. Щупальца исчезли.

— Извините.

В очередной раз.

— Все в порядке. Но именно поэтому я и прошу вас описывать состояние. Нам понадобится подготовить людей к изменениям, понимаете? Морган — идеалистка, мечтатель, а еще она чересчур верит в то, что люди... скажем так, сознательны. Разумны. Вас она выбрала верно, вы вполне соответствуете ее критериям. Но что насчет остальных? У вас сейчас уже есть почти-бессмертие, вероятно, и сверхсила. И все же передавать ее всем и каждому нужно, только предварительно протестировав. Вы уж смиритесь, что прошу вас о такой услуге, но нам действительно необходимо знать, как протекает адаптация гибридизированной материи во вторичном состоянии. То есть в вас.

Келли задумчиво доедала круассаны. 

— А если что-то со мной пойдет не так? Ну я… теоретически. Предположим, я умру от этой тифоньей ткани. Или не умру, но стану сумасшедшим монстром, как в тупом ужастике про оборотней? 

Пустая кружка из-под кофе вернулась на место. Оператор забрал ее с мерным жужжанием и спрятал во внутренний резервуар, дожидаясь приказа: повторить или нет? 

Алекс не любил, когда озвучивали его опасения.

Он заканчивал с орхидеей как раз, подошел к небольшой раковине, чтобы вымыть руки. Вода стекала темная, только без лакового блеска. Мыло пахло ромашкой. 

— Вы не умрете. Это гарантированно. Что касается остального: мы придумаем, как модифицировать то, что получилось. Келли, я ученый. Не мистик, не предсказатель. Я не могу рассуждать в категориях «если». Зато ваш вопрос полностью относится к моей просьбе давать максимально исчерпывающую информацию.

Выпрямилась та очень резко и двигалась тоже, неестественно, словно неисправный механизм или кукла на веревочках. Она оказалась рядом. Алекс отступил, шаг и два, и сел в кресло — рослый мужчина, он почти всегда был выше любой женщины, а теперь Келли смотрела сверху вниз.

— Ладно, я расскажу вам, Алекс. Я… сдерживаюсь с Эшли. Мне хочется высосать его, но я могу уйти за дверь и отправиться куда-нибудь в бар. Мужчины ищут быстрого секса, приключений на одну ночь. Я соглашаюсь. Я занимаюсь с ними этим чертовым сексом и вытягиваю из них удовольствие и все остальные эмоции, ощущения, подчистую. Нет, кажется, никого не убила. В газетах ничего не писали, но… мне все труднее сдерживаться. Сначала раз в неделю. Теперь два. Как ваши отчеты.

Она едва не зарыдала, продолжая нависать. Алекс осторожно взял ее за руку, пальцы были длинные, с аккуратным перламутровым лаком на ногтях. Морган никогда не делала маникюр, даже ради официальных мероприятий — потому что с отверткой и паяльником встречалась чаще, чем с придирчивыми камерами папарацци.

— Это то, что я вас просил рассказать, Келли. И ничего страшного. Вам необходима пси-энергия, нормальные последствия гибридизации. Тифоны могут вырабатывать ее самостоятельно, сплетая особую структуру…

— Золотые нити. Золото, похожее на жидкий мед и холодный свет. На звезды и песню. Оно снилось мне.

Келли выдохнула и облизнула верхнюю губу.

— Да. Мы называем это Кораллом.

Келли улыбнулась, блестя зубами. Она раскинула руки, удалилась на несколько шагов, теряясь в пестром облаке зелени и цветов, Алекс следил за ней, Морган не оставила ему инструкции, как вести себя с пробной версией нового человека, но у него уже имелся опыт. 

Он оперся о бамбуковые подлокотники, с некоторым — обычным для себя — трудом поднимаясь из кресла.

— Келли, старайтесь не забывать об отчетах. От вас зависит очень многое. Морган подарила вам чудо, а я просто прошу, чтобы вы вели себя разумно и помогли нам всем. Вы ведь понимаете, что и почему делается, верно? 

Она засмеялась.

Она сказала: «Да», но это звучало похоже на обман или на симуляцию, вроде одного из осколков «зеркал» доктора Кальвино.

Алекс предложил еще кофе, круассанов или чего-нибудь еще. Келли отказалась. Тогда он попросил Мэттью забрать ее.

*

Бьерн позвонил, когда Келли слушала музыку в вертолете. Никакие супертехнологии самой могущественной в мире компании не могли заглушить рокот винта, зато транстаровские модели летали втрое, а может, вчетверо быстрее обычных. Сверхзвуковые вертолеты? Телепортация? Да черт их знает, на самом деле.

Улыбчивая физиономия Лунна на аватарке контакта перебила заунывную балладу о несчастной любви.

— Как твоя встреча с большим боссом? 

«Я его спросила, что мне делать, когда хочу жрать людей. Он отмазался какой-то херней».

— Нормально.

— Мы вообще-то ждем отмашку. Я перекинул все ресурсы на сотрудничество с…

— Бьерн, не тупи. «ТранСтар» не отказывается от контрактов, конечно же, все в силе. — Келли с поразительной четкостью представила Лунна в его скандинавско-стильном кабинете, в спортивном костюме, перед монитором с графиками. Никто не говорил: «Нас просто сожрали на завтрак», — но и не верил в добрую волю корпорации-монстра. 

«Ты не там ищешь чудовищ, Бьерн», едва не сказала Келли. Они пролетали над лазурью воды, и на миг захотелось попробовать толкнуть заблокированную дверь, сделать шаг — наверняка Келли выживет, чужеродные клетки изменили ее, она могла не спать по три-четыре дня, поднимать предметы впятеро тяжелее собственного веса, почти как муравей. Падение ей не причинит вреда. Зато прохлада воды остудит ноющие виски и горячечный лоб.

— Ладно, Келли, я тебе верю. Хотя ты… 

Он словно понял по ее дыханию: пора заткнуться.

— Извини, все в порядке. Просто хотелось бы конкретных сроков.

— Может, сам спросишь? 

Тот благоразумно пожелал что-то вроде «Удачного дня» и оборвал связь. 

Пилот по имени Мэттью Хант вернул ее домой, Келли попросила несколько миль, чтобы прогуляться, и шла по своему пригороду Сиэтла, вдыхая свежий воздух. Мистер Джексон стриг газон, помахал ей. Где-то дальше жарили барбекю. «Тяжелый день, мисс Донахью?» — спросила миссис Качински, остроносая и похожая на встопорщенную ворону старушка. 

— Немного устала на работе. Еще и машина сломалась, — привычно соврала Келли. 

Еще спустя полмили она внезапно остановилась, борясь то ли с панической атакой, то ли со злостью. Все замечали, что с ней что-то не так, кроме одного-единственного человека — Эшли, мать его, Стоуна, который вытаскивал грязные трусы со всего мира, вынюхивал каждую кучу дерьма через экватор, но ничего не замечал у себя под носом. Он даже перестал заказывать гавайскую пиццу.

«Пиццу».

Мысль о сыре, помидорах и ветчине с ананасами вызвала спазм в желудке, то ли тошнотворный, то ли голодный. 

«Я ведь не могу быть беременной, правда?»

Она принимала современные и надежные контрацептивы, как любая взрослая женщина, знающая собственное тело и не планирующая пока обзаводиться потомством. Но разве та штука с тифоньими клетками, которая заменила ей родной организм, по-прежнему принадлежала — или была — Келли Донахью?

В оранжерее Алекса пахло всеми цветами сразу, настоящий кошмар аллергика, но Келли держалась, а теперь ее достал газон, жарящийся где-то стейк и розы, сладкие розы на клумбе. Она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь сдержать рвоту. Если ее вывернет здесь, добрые соседи вызовут скорую — человеку плохо. И что обнаружат врачи? 

Маленький секрет Морган Ю, ее брата — а теперь и женщины, которая никогда не хотела бы в этом участвовать. Злилась Келли по-прежнему на опять куда-то свалившего Эшли; она стала другой ради него. Что получила в благодарность?

«Эй, детка, не скучай, — вот что. — Я скоро вернусь».

«Мудак».

Еще один мучительный спазм спустя все прекратилось, Келли смогла улыбнуться стайке подростков — похоже, они прогуливали школу или, наоборот, возвращались с каких-то дополнительных занятий. Келли ускорила шаг — теперь двигалась так быстро, что почти мелькала. 

Ей вслед оглянулись. Она заставила себя замедлить шаг. Чернокожий мальчишка шепнул что-то на ухо своей блондинистой подружке. 

«Не выдай себя», — внутренний голос по-прежнему говорил с интонацией Морган Ю. Келли успела привыкнуть.

Нет, она не выдаст. Она придет домой и наберет Эшли, и лучше бы тому ответить. Для его же блага.

Душная пустота дома, где много часов не открывали окон и не включали кондиционер, окутала ее дыханием спящего зверя. Келли на всякий случай позвала Эшли два или три раза, просто для очистки совести, прежде чем нажать на кнопку быстрого вызова в своем мобильном.

Никто не ответил. Почему она не удивилась?

«Твою мать. Я стала почти как тот парень из фильма про инопланетян-сороконожек, только без сороконожек, и все ради тебя, ублюдок ты неблагодарный».

— Абонент недоступен. Пожалуйста, оставьте голосовое сообщение или перезвоните позднее.

Автомат повторил раз десять. Келли швырнула телефон на кровать, а тот соскользнул и завалился за спинку. 

— О, ну твою ж мать, — проворчала она, скорее с усталостью, чем со злостью. Эшли не возьмет трубку, она так и знала. Ей снова придется ночевать одной, а далеко за полночь выскользнуть в дремотную тишину со свистом цикад и шуршанием ветра в траве, чтобы добраться до города, чтобы поймать там какого-нибудь Майка или Джона. Может, даже Джейн. Келли понимала Морган: люди есть люди, в среднем от ста до трехсот фунтов костей, кожи и мяса, примерно два процента — головной мозг. Пси-волны нельзя измерить, но они похожи на прохладный лимонад, когда умираешь от жары и обезвоживания.

Келли солгала Алексу, совсем немного. Кроме секса годились любые сильные эмоции и переживания, боль и ужас тоже. Того парня она не убила, вовсе нет, иначе сообщили бы по новостям.

Парень сам до нее докопался и хотел затащить в грязный переулок с большими пластиковыми контейнерами и запахом гнилой кислятины.

Она его не убила. Ее бы устроил секс, даже то, что урод счел бы своей победой, а криминальная сводка — изнасилованием. Просто от типа слишком несло тухлой рыбой, Келли побрезговала, больше ничего. Он не умер.

Иногда ей хотелось рассказать Эшли всю правду. Это ведь не измена, когда просто пытаешься не сожрать того, кого любишь. Морган говорила: так можно.

Келли достала из холодильника ванильную колу, пшикнула крышкой и вернулась на кровать. Щелкнула пультом телевизора, а затем вздохнула: завалившийся за спинку телефон придется достать. Хорошо, что у ей теперь это намного проще, не придется звать помощников. 

Она встала рядом с кроватью. Та приподнялась в воздух и послушно отплыла на несколько дюймов, позволяя наклониться за похожим на черную шоколадку без обертки смартфоном. Келли остановилась, едва не потеряла концентрацию и не уронила кровать: она увидела кое-что еще.

Амулет из синего камня, похожего на сапфир или вульгарную подделку под него. Келли была продажником, всегда хвасталась хорошей памятью на нюансы упаковки, сортов овощей или яиц, и эту штуку запомнила тоже.

Медальон того парня, Марвина, из номера Crown Plaza.

«Что за черт».

Келли подняла сапфировый (скорее, поддельный, эпоксидка) амулет, зачем-то оглянулась, словно опасаясь соглядатаев. Телекинез позволил вернуть кровать на прежнее место: точно так же, как стояла. Эта штука… от нее вообще какой толк? 

Да никакого, но что медальон Марвина делает здесь?    
«Чертовы Ю!»

«Жучок», который они подкинули, чтобы следить за ней? Келли прокрутила эту версию как наиболее очевидную, и все же что-то не сходилось: например, зачем использовать настолько приметную штуковину — сапфир блеснул на солнце, ослепив на несколько секунд. Келли положила амулет Марвина на кровать рядом с собой, сделала большой глоток колы. 

Эшли украл на память? Да нет, еще глупее и совсем не в его стиле. Он же честный до тошноты.

— Хрень какая-то.

«Предупреждение», — почему-то подумала Келли.

Она снова оглянулась, прежде чем взять амулет и спрятать его среди своих вещей, в груде украшений, под горкой крупной бижутерии из пластика, кожи и дешевого металла, среди этой плебейской компании сапфир даже не выделялся, вписался как родной. Никакой это не драгоценный камень, решила Келли. Даже не камень вообще.    
Что такое? 

Она спросит у Эшли. Может, у того есть версия, гениального нашего журналиста-детектива. Срыв покровов на уровне язычка с ошейника дрессированной собачонки Алекса Ю. Келли сжала бутыль газировки, и от нее пошел пар, а потом жидкость вспенилась, выплеснулась из горлышка миниатюрным гейзером, заливая покрывало, пол, брюки и блузку

— Да твою ж…

Осторожней со способностями. Пирокинез вообще опасная штука.

— Заткнись, Морган.

Келли предпочитала думать, что ее никто не слышит. Алекс просил записывать все особенности проявления способностей. 

Обойдется, решила она. Без вот таких подробностей, как кипящая кола, точно. Они оба обойдутся.

*

Клэр проснулась в тихой и душной комнате. Это место было похоже на одну из кают «Пифея» — не слишком шикарных, руководство и все эти много о себе мнящие ученые не стали бы использовать подобное место и под сортир, но простым смертным, вроде нее, хватало. Клэр слышала, что на «Талосе» обслуживающий персонал вообще ночует в крохотных индивидуальных боксах, где твой сосед прямо у тебя над головой или под задницей. А гостей встречает холл в сотню человеческих ростов высотой и золотые львы.

Клэр лежала животом на твердой кушетке. Она пошевелилась, сделала глубокий вдох. Вокруг царила темнота, но не непроглядная и очень живая: вон тумбочка, дверь, за дверью точно кто-то ходит. На мгновение подумала: «Мне все приснилось, начиная от побега с “Пифея” и заканчивая тем странным типом, который…»

Что? 

Вырубил ее, да? 

Но вот, она здесь… А, кстати, где? 

Хотелось пить. Неверный луч из щели растворился в мутноватом стекле графина. Рядом стоял округлый стакан, но Клэр не стала тратить время на ерунду и поднесла ко рту сам большой, тяжелый резервуар. Вода оказалась прохладной, с еще не растаявшим льдом, который звякнул, когда она запрокидывала графин. Самый лучший напиток на свете.

— Джейми.

Она думала о сыне, о своем больном мальчике, который может умереть, если вовремя не вколоть лекарство, и этот ритуал должен повторяться каждый день; мутированные гены — вроде своры злобных голодных псов, которым нужно кидать мясо, иначе они оборвут поводок и загрызут. Один-единственный транстаровский нейромод мог бы все исправить, но эта штука стоила слишком дорого. Иронично, они ставили модификации всем на «Талосе» и «Пифее», каждому, кто просил об этой милости. 

Контроль, вот что такое нейромоды. Никакое не исцеление, не благо человечества, не концентрированные знания и возможности тела. Просто чертов контроль, как это всегда было, капиталисты или патриции, Папы в Риме или шаманы с бубном. Когда-то Клэр мечтала найти подходящий нейромод, украсть его и вылечить сына одним-единственным уколом в глаз, но теперь радовалась, что не получилось. 

Оружия поблизости она не заметила и сжала пустой стакан, а потом быстро ударила его о стену. Осколки осыпались на пол. Крупный и острый остался. Сойдет.

Клэр потрогала шрамы на месте отстреленных пальцев, убеждаясь: все, что случилось на «Пифее», — реальность, нравится ей это или нет; она вернулась на Землю, ее забрал какой-то странный тип — и теперь, вполне вероятно, ее собираются разрезать на кусочки или просто убить. Осколок так себе оружие. Клэр подошла к двери, но не решилась толкнуть, одновременно по ту сторону мелькнул в сумрачную тень свет. Она подалась назад, занеся осколок. 

Она ударила, когда дверь открылась, но ее перехватили — холодная железная рука, искусственные пальцы сжали запястье, заставляя выронить немудреное оружие. Клэр зашипела. 

— Тихо, — сказал тот, кто вырубил ее на пустыре.

Это был очень высокий мужчина, атлетически сложенный, с темными волосами и бородой, — безволосая часть лица покрыта шрамами, не сплошь, но достаточно, чтобы понять: это не результат несчастного случая, а профессия. В темноте комнаты и контрасте света Клэр едва могла рассмотреть подробности, и все же дала бы мужчине лет сорок пять; он напоминал опытную бойцовскую псину.

— Вы.

— Даль, — сказал тот. — Вальтер Даль. У меня есть и другие имена, но большинство знает под этим. Я не враг. Я тоже работаю на «Касму», потому что мне надоело быть дрессированной шавкой «ТранСтар». 

Клэр висела в хватке Даля. Он заставил ее выронить осколок-оружие и раздавил тяжелым сапогом с рифленой подошвой.

— Не нужно пытаться всех убить, Клэр. Мы знаем, что вы сделали и что случилось на «Пифее». Не все, но знаем. Слушайте, я сейчас вас отведу к Василиску, сами все и доложите.

— Вы… наемник «ТранСтар». 

Клэр попадались данные об этом Дале. В базе он числился по статье «управление человеческими ресурсами» и подчинялся только Уильяму Ю, даже не его детям.

— Угу, — согласился тот. — Был им, лет пятнадцать подряд. Они стирают мне память после каждого задания, и теперь мои мозги похожи на швейцарский сыр, но кое-что я помню, специально себе записал, чтобы помнить. И пришел сюда. Даже человек с дырками вместо мозгов может быть двойным агентом. Что, вам нужно объяснять, Клэр? 

— Нет. Мистер… Даль.

— Можно просто Вальтер. — Здоровяк достал сигару — лучший гаванский сорт с золотым ободком и мягким табачным запахом, кисловато-горьким в ванильную нотку сладости. Даль щелкнул зажигалкой. 

— Идемте. Вы сможете увидеться и со своим сыном, Клэр. «Касма» человечней «ТранСтар», вот почему я здесь.

Клэр никогда не доводилось быть внутри штаб-квартиры или лабораторий «Касмы». Вроде они располагались где-то в Таиланде и вроде главным был настоящий ледибой, мальчик, сделавший из себя девочку, чтобы ублажать белых гетеросексуальных мужчин. Он скопил достаточно денег, чтобы вложить в науку, а потом младшие братья, сестры, племянники и прочие помогли, воспользовавшись этим первым спасательным кругом, соломинкой, что помогла выплыть из пучин бедности. Василиск — ящерица, убивающая взглядом, вот и все, что помнила Клэр, а настоящая история или нет — ее не волновало никогда. Они заботились о том, чтобы Джейми не превратился в уродливо разросшееся дерево, чтобы его опухоли не взяли верх; Клэр же приносила им драгоценную информацию из «ТранСтар». Теперь она шла по светлым коридорам из стекла и пластика, думая: это совсем не похоже на «Пифей» и на офис «ТранСтар» тоже, очень лаконично, ничего лишнего, просто белое и лампы под потолком. Клэр все еще была одета в транстаровский костюм. Пара людей в белых халатах на нее оглянулись. Даль оскалил желтые зубы и выдохнул вонючий сигарный дым.

— Нам сюда, — сказал он, открывая для Клэр одну из белых дверей в белом коридоре, совершенно одинаковых, без номера и имени; никаких золотых табличек и никаких указателей.

Клэр переступила порог, чтобы увидеть девушку — или человека, который вложил немало денег, чтобы выглядеть как сексапильная девушка, типичный символ эротики для большинства гетеросексуальных мужчин. Клэр отвыкла от таких, среди персонала «ТранСтар» не было красавцев и красавиц: люди, занятые наукой, невзрачны или обычны, никто из них не вкладывается в ботокс, подтяжки, силиконовую грудь. Максимум посещали спортзал, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме. 

Вероятно, Василиск правда была ледибоем. Почему бы и нет. Клэр не хотела знать, на самом-то деле. 

— Вы Василиск? — спросила она.

Блондинка сидела за широким письменным столом, ноутбук на котором казался очень маленьким и тонким, кабинет смотрелся аскетично и просто по сравнению с транстаровской роскошью. Стол из недорогого ПВХ. Ноутбук — рабочая лошадка, хорошая модель, но ничего такого, что не может позволить себе студент колледжа. Несколько полок, обитое кожзаменителем кресло напротив стола. 

— Клэр Уиттен? Рада познакомиться с вами лично, — сказала Василиск.

Та пожала плечами и буркнула:

— Вам нужно рассказать про дерьмо с «Пифея»? 

— Все что можете, Клэр. Если вас не затруднит, конечно. Вальтер будет поблизости, он поможет, если почувствуете себя скверно. 

Василиск с голубыми, как лазуритовая статуэтка, глазами и волосами похожими на золотую оправу, медленно кивнула. Грудь четвертого размера — ненатуральную, та так не торчит — едва скрывала белая блузка и темно-серый пиджак. Ледибой старался быть настоящей женщиной и одновременно стеснялся своего прошлого, предположила Клэр.

«Мне насрать, парень. Или девушка».

Она уставилась перед собой.

— Нормально мне. — Она вытянула вперед руку с культями вместо пальцев и глянула на Даля с его кибернетическими протезами и на красивую куклу с вызовом. — Вот эта штука — по вине Райли Ю. Она стала роевым разумом тифона. А в остальном…

Клэр сделала глубокий вдох и принялась рассказывать.

Все, что знала.

Василиск улыбалась, нежная и милая, даже когда Клэр дошла до людей, говорящих голосом Райли Ю, и обезумевшего Виджая, и того, что осталось от добровольца Алекны. 

— Похоже, — сказала она, — доброволец передал вам способности тифона. Потребуются дополнительные тесты.

Клэр едва не вскрикнула: «Нет, пожалуйста, я не хочу быть одной из тварей, я не установила ни одного сраного нейромода». Позади стоял Даль с его шрамами, механическими руками и выражением лица убийцы, для которого свернуть человеку голову не труднее, чем раздавить таракана. Она прикусила язык и сказала: 

— Как скажете. Я могу увидеть Джейми? 

— Конечно, — улыбнулась Василиск еще шире. — Только сначала пара тестов. Ничего болезненного или неприятного, мы ведь не «ТранСтар», просто нужно понять, насколько инопланетная материя укоренилась в ваших тканях и на что вы теперь способны. Лаборатория в соседнем помещении.

Клэр встала с места. Василиск улыбалась.

— Вам дадут другую одежду. Полагаю, Клэр, вы устали от этого костюма.

— Он меня задолбал, — ответила та.

Ей позволили переодеться и принять душ. Клэр была уверена, что ее отмыли, прежде чем поместить в ту комнату-каморку, где проснулась: неизвестно какую заразу притащила с лунной базы, верно. 

Зараза оказалась внутри. Не помогут ни распыляемые антисептики, ни мыло с запахом земляники и лемонграсса. Транстаровский костюм она мстительно отбросила в угол душевой кабинки, он упал черно-бежевой бесформенной массой, похожей на одну из этих тварей, тифона.

«Я теперь тоже тифон?»

Клэр ничего не ощущала. Немного голодна, не отказалась бы от тоста с яйцом и кофе, может, от пары ломтиков сладких лунных лимонов. Терпеть можно. Пальцы побаливают, однако гель-коагулянт сделал свое дело, обрубки не причиняют ей настоящего дискомфорта, даже когда она случайно, по привычке попыталась схватить губку всей пятерней. Она жива, относительно здорова. Для верности взглянула в зеркало — темные круги под глазами, бледная, мокрые растрепанные волосы, которые забыла когда последний раз укладывала в прическу сложнее хвостика на затылке. Норма.

Ванная комната смыкалась с лабораторией. Клэр выдали брючный костюм, какой носят сиделки в больницах, светло-синего цвета, приятная ткань — не в пример транстаровской уплотненной резине. Впервые за все время Клэр поняла: «Я на Земле. Больше нет нужды опасаться коварной лунной гравитации, магнитного излучения, пустоты вместо атмосферы. Ночью звезды мерцают. Снова».

— Я готова.

Лаборатория была просто комнатой, белой и с экраном-зеркалом. Клэр догадывалась, что Василиск за ней наблюдает. Может, Даль тоже. Может, готов ее убить, если что-то пойдет не так.

На стене включился прямоугольник, похожий на плазменный телевизор. Он регистрировал что-то вроде мозговой активности, отобразил и схематичный рисунок фигуры в инфракрасном спектре. Красные зоны: голова, грудная клетка, оранжевые — желудочно-кишечный тракт, органы малого таза. Самые холодные — конечности, на месте отстреленных пальцев темная, как космос, дымка. 

— Опишите свои ощущения, мисс Уиттен.

Искаженный аппаратурой голос Василиска возвращал в обычную реальность. Очередное задание: добудь то или это. Свяжись с Воссом и Моррис. Нужны нейромоды с коннектомами IT-cпециалистов, пусть достанут в ближайшее время. Да, хакеры-киберпреступники годятся, мы знаем, что «ТранСтар» не брезгует никаким человеческим материалом; этот Молох пожирает любую плоть.

— Мисс Уиттен? 

«Я больше не на “Пифее”».

— Сейчас мы проведем воздействие. Реагируйте самым естественным для вас способом.

«Что?»

Клэр не успела среагировать ответом: пол треснул, как яичная скорлупа, оттуда вытянулась конструкция, похожая на турель модели «Ликвидатор» — Восс точно сливал чертеж «Касме», они изменили внешний вид, отчего турель стала похожа на старомодную видеокамеру, но все равно узнаваема.

— Эй, вы же не…

Она уклонилась от выстрела. Пуля была настоящей, воткнулась в стену темным пятном разрыва.

— Что за…

Инфракрасная фигура на стене вспыхнула темно-зеленым, а потом — фиолетовым. Отображение мозга — красным. Клэр увернулась еще от одной очереди, только чтобы позади появилась еще одна штука. Обе целились в нее. 

— Действуйте, Клэр.

В клетушке пять на шесть футов деваться некуда. Турели моргали красными диодами: тик-так.

Собственный крик заглушил очередь. Боль прошила руку, снова в том же месте, где Виджай отстрелил пальцы, а потом Клэр дернула этими не-пальцами турель на себя, и расплавленная лужа металла потекла к ногам, блестя в рассеянном свете, словно серебристая рыбья чешуя. Вторая взорвалась, оголила внутренности. Зеленая электронная плата застрекотала об пол.

— Что за херня, — сказала Клэр, а потом уставилась на полыхающую красным картинку собственного мозга и на фигуру — со всеми пальцами. — Что это было, вы, ебанутые ублюдки?! 

Инфракрасная картинка не лгала. Темные щупальца извивались червями, но действительно вполне могли заменить пальцы.

— Поздравляю, — проговорила издалека Василиск, а Клэр снова закричала: не сразу, только когда расслышала вторую часть фразы: — У нас получилось добыть полноценный образец. Вальтер, заберите ее, она именно то, что пригодится в ближайшее время. 

Щупальца Клэр ударили о непроницаемое стекло, она наступила в лужу расплавленного металла, того, что осталось от реплики-турели, не ощущая боли, словно окруженная щитом. 

«Джейми! — орала она. — Верните мне его!

Вы ничем не лучше “ТранСтар”. 

Пожалуйста, не делайте моему сыну ничего дурного. Прошу вас, только верните мне моего сына».

— Конечно, — сказала Василиск. Клэр перестала кричать. — Он здесь. Вас проводят к нему, как только немного успокоитесь, мисс Уиттен. Мы не «ТранСтар», мы собираемся помочь людям, а не уничтожать их. Все узнаете после.


	12. Уровень 10

Лили Моррис догадывалась: все плохо, а станет еще хуже. Эти несколько недель, она сбилась со счета, превратились в сущий ад. Поначалу она порадовалась, когда боссы убрались с «Талоса», но легче не стало, всех вокруг как будто бешеные собаки покусали: господа «Мы тут творим великую науку» собирались в кафетерии и обсуждали что-то тихими голосами — глаза красные, как с похмелья, униформа в пятнах, у кого-то от кофе или соуса, у кого-то — черные потеки. Многие жаловались на ночные кошмары. К психологу выстроилась небольшая очередь, но Келя на «Талосе» недолюбливали, проще получить упаковку успокоительных таблеток: доктор Деврис выдавал их молча, не требуя объяснений. Элазар объявила обыск, включающий личные вещи — правила безопасности космической станции давали ей такие полномочия. Лили не хранила ничего важного там, где можно найти, но Элазар подобралась чертовски близко к одному из тайников.

Потом Лили узнала: трусливый Восс их сдал. Еще до того, как боссы улетели на Землю, просто пошел и сознался во всем Алексу. 

Лили послала предупреждение Клэр Уиттен на «Пифей», но вскоре та тоже пропала. Уиттен не побежала бы вилять хвостом перед начальством и валяться кверху брюхом, в отличие от жалкого ублюдка, и все же ее могли поймать. 

Станет еще хуже. Лили пыталась отнестись спокойно: у нее никого не было, ни родственников, ни близких, ни даже любовников или любовниц, все деньги, заработанные контрабандой нейромодов и других изобретений «ТранСтар», она тратила исключительно на себя. Шикарный отдых, прыжки с парашютом, дайвинг, серфинг — бессмысленно, бездумно, без оглядки на завтрашний день. Лили ни о чем не жалела; ну или убеждала себя в этом, когда ночами просыпалась в своем боксе, с колотящимся в приступе паники сердцем, вокруг храпели остальные, кто-то бормотал во сне незнакомые имена, кто-то стонал. Бокс можно было закрыть изнутри, изолировав посторонний шум, но Лили преследовала клаустрофобия загнанной крысы — страх, снова страх, неизбежность как синоним ужаса.

Элазар охотилась на нее: большая черная кошка — на обнаглевшего грызуна. Лили украла забытую кем-то гранату, одну из этих утилизирующих штуковин, которые не рекомендовалось использовать вне лабораторий. Они превращают в первоматерию все живое и неживое: железо, пластик, органику, минералы. Лили намеревалась дорого продать свою жизнь, вот только не уверена была, что в нужный момент ей хватит храбрости воспользоваться гранатой.

Она поглаживала толстый прорезиненный провод: по виду граната была похожа на железный шар с маленьким экраном и каким-то шлангом, обвивающим эту замкнутую систему, похожую на самодостаточное сердце, питающее себя же циркуляцией крови. Внутри таилась сила и быстрая смерть, а еще — возможность забрать на тот свет чертову суку Элазар.

Или кого-нибудь еще. Лили продолжала надеяться, что граната ей не пригодится — и не расставалась с ней, как ребенок с любимой игрушкой.

Однажды ночью, ложась спать, Лили нащупала какой-то посторонний предмет в своей постели и, дернув простыню, обнаружила браслет Эдди Восса. Браслеты носил каждый, это была мера безопасности, с которой даже никто не спорил: со станции все равно никуда не денешься, а эта штука могла выручить, если выйдешь на обшивку и внезапно натолкнешься на острую балку. «Талос» только смотрится из окон шаттлов безупречным золотым шедевром космической архитектуры длинной почти в полмили, каждый техник знает: в махине полно торчащих штырей размером с человеческую руку. 

Маленький браслет из органического водонепроницаемого, устойчивого к перепадам давления и гравитации пластика.

Он был залит кровью. В имени Эдди стали пятном две последние буквы, темная бордовая корка заполнила аккуратную гравировку. Лили запаниковала настолько, что схватила свою гранату, и кинулась не разбирая дороги, и обнаружила себя возле каюты Сары Элазар, прежде чем осознала: глава службы безопасности не стала бы подкидывать ей браслет подельника. Честная до тошноты, Элазар зачитала бы все условия контракта, словно коп в фильме — только без всяких «Вы имеете право на услуги адвоката»; на «Талосе» нет иного закона, кроме власти «ТранСтар». Она могла бы и убить, но только по прямому приказу боссов, а те торчали на Земле.

Лили заставила себя развернуться и сделать вид, что вообще-то шла заглянуть в кафетерий. Биологические часы в космосе отчаянно сбоили, несмотря на искусственную регулировку светового дня. Лили остановилась в кафетерии, где после отбоя вертелась лишь пара операторов: для тех, кто брал ночные смены и потом шел перекусить. 

Она заметила одного из тех ученых, которые всегда на техников вроде нее смотрели свысока. Сильвен Беллами, так его звали. Сплетничали, мол, он любовник Морган или что-то вроде того. Лили не лезла в такого рода болтовню, люди обсудили каждого с головы до пят от скуки, даже если ты работаешь по двенадцать часов в сутки, замкнутое пространство подталкивает к дурацким разговорам. Беллами сидел за ноутбуком, что-то печатал, рядом с ним стояла кружка кофе и тлела сигарета. В кафетерии курить запрещалось. 

— Мисс Моррис? 

Беллами оторвался от монитора. У него было длинное лошадиное лицо и залысины на лбу, но для своих сорока пяти выглядел отлично, Лили не дала бы больше тридцати с небольшим. Его возраст знала только потому, что «Касма» платила не только за технологии и нейромоды, но и за слитые данные по самым перспективным транстаровским сотрудникам. 

— Доброй ночи, доктор Беллами, — неприязненно буркнула Лили. Гранату она спрятала в специальном рюкзаке, который был вмонтирован в костюм любого техника: не в руках же таскать оборудование для ремонта. Вместительная штука, Лили как-то туда запихнула несколько зарядов клеепушки, и ничего.

— Не спится? Кофемашина к вашим услугам. Я тоже люблю работать ночью — меньше людей, меньше всей этой болтовни, мельтешения, да и просто идиотов.

— Спасибо. Отличная идея.

Лили сделала вид, что наливает кофе. Сердце и без того выпрыгивало из груди, лишний кофеин стал бы действительно лишним. Кипяток и молоко, немного сахара. Жуткая получилась гадость, но улыбнулась Лили после первого глотка, словно отведала амброзию. Беллами ничего не заподозрит.

— Хотите знать, чем я занимаюсь? — Беллами жестом пригласил сесть рядом, и в дополнение к гранате пришлось прятать средний палец.

— Наверное, что-то сложное. Я обычный техник, не пойму. Если вот сломается ваша штуковина, тогда обращайтесь. 

Лили подчеркнуто равнодушно кивнула в сторону монитора. 

— Возможно, вы и правы, мисс Моррис. С другой стороны, говорят, что если ученый не может объяснить второкласснику суть своей диссертации — он шарлатан. Я вот добиваюсь изменения структуры нейромодов так, чтобы их нельзя было просто взять и извлечь, стерев память и уничтожив все навыки.

Лили подавилась своим фальшивым кофе, закашлялась и едва не вылила молочно-сладкую дрянь на колени или на клавиатуру доктора Беллами.

— Это… наверняка незаконно. В смысле…

— «ТранСтар» не одобрит? Знаю. Компания использует нейромоды как средство контроля. Почему всем желающим ставят эти штуки? 

— Добавка к зарплате? — Лили старательно изображала дурочку, но кружку пришлось поставить, руки дрожали.

— Нет, Лили. — Беллами назвал ее по имени, таращился в упор, глаза у него были темные, какого-то странного цвета, в краснинку, оттенка переспелой черешни. — Это способ заставить людей забыть то, что невыгодно компании. Удаление нейромода влечет за собой откат до момента перед установкой: амнезию, полную и невосстановимую.

— Да ладно.

Лили втыкали пару таких штук, в основном, ускоренное обучение особенностям технологий «Талоса-1». Удаляли ли? Она не знала.

— Почему вы мне это говорите, доктор…

— Сильвен. 

Лили моргнула.

— Называйте меня по имени, Лили. 

— Ладно. Сильвен. Почему вы это мне говорите? Вы бы, там, с президентом и вице-президентом согласовали, я-то при чем?

— Они ничего не знают. Это мой личный проект, а еще я решил с вами поделиться, потому что вы-то точно не проболтаетесь. Бедняга Восс был трусом, вы ведь знаете, что он прибежал к Алексу каяться. Пришлось избавиться от этой глупой трусливой крысы. Браслет — мой подарок вам. Я думаю, что могу вам доверять, правда, Лили? Хотя бы потому, что у меня есть пара записей того, как вы прячете добычу под электрощитками. Три удара разводным ключом. Сара Элазар может заинтересоваться, но не бойтесь: я на вашей стороне.

Он перехватил ее запястье, прежде чем Лили достала бы гранату. И снова улыбнулся: крупные белые зубы, оскал вампира. 

— «Касма» ничем не лучше «ТранСтар». — Доктор Беллами понизил голос до интимного шепота. — Но есть и собственная сторона, к черту все компании, а вы можете помочь мне, как помогали прежде своим… нанимателям; у меня есть доступ почти ко всем тайнам компании. Я даже знаю, что сделала с собой Морган и чем она стала. Нам потребуются нейромоды, которые нельзя удалить, если хотим, чтобы она не получила над всеми, кто здесь работает, полный контроль. Полный, я имею в виду: никакой свободы воли. Ничего, кроме ее разума. 

Лили хотела закричать, и Сильвен поцеловал ее. «Сара Элазар увидит это на камерах, — подумала Лили, — и решит, что у нас просто свидание, может, донесет Морган, если Беллами действительно трахает вице-президента Ю». 

— В моей каюте, — продолжил Беллами, пока она сглатывала его пахнущую табаком и кофе слюну, — «жучок», я нашел его сегодня. Морган мне не доверяет, поэтому стоит подготовиться к ее возвращению. У вас есть опыт, и мне действительно пригодятся навыки техника, способного, к примеру, починить спасательные капсулы.

— Что? 

— Возможно, нам предстоит война. Возможно, придется бежать. Соглашайтесь, Лили, я пытаюсь спасти нам жизнь, не говоря уж о благе человечества — но меня тошнит от подобных словосочетаний, слишком долго проработал на Ю.

Лили подумала о гранате. Можно задействовать ее прямо сейчас, это бы все решило, как и для Восса, вероятно. 

«Что вы с ним сделали, Сильвен? Вытолкнули в открытый космос без кислорода? Тогда откуда кровь?»

— Сара Элазар увидит, что мы общались. Поцелуйте меня еще раз, доктор Беллами. Сильвен. 

Ее тошнило от запаха табака, но удалось вытерпеть, удержать выпитый недокофе в желудке и даже обнять человека, который убил Эдди Восса и подцепил ее саму на крючок, как блестящую рыбку. Война, сказал Сильвен. «Ничего, — подумала Лили. — Посмотрим еще, кто выйдет победителем».

*

Останки Восса хранили в морге. Джейсон Чанг путался под ногами, объясняя, мол, его нашли в отсеке жизнеобеспечения, и он сразу был в таком «некомплектном» состоянии. За несколько недель труп не изменился, морозильные камеры работали бесперебойно, тело напоминало перемороженное мясо из дешевого магазина. Да, Морган знала, как выглядят дешевые продукты — в юности она убегала из дома, бродила по бедным кварталам, словно тот царь из старой сказки, который прикидывался нищим, но грязный плащ подбит бриллиантами. У нее было не слишком-то выразительное, очень типичное лицо азиатско-европейской полукровки, никто не узнавал без таблички «М. Ю.»

— Несчастный случай, — сказал доктор Деврис. Высокий сухопарый датчанин, он был идеальным сотрудником «Талоса» из тех, кто оставался на втором плане: педантичный зануда, который выполняет свою работу и не слишком задумывается о подоплеке некоторых приказов или событий. 

В Психотронику отбирали пассионариев, но иногда лучше просто заниматься со своим делом. 

— Спасибо, Хендрик, я прочитала протокол вскрытия. Хотя оно, по-моему, даже лишнее, довольно трудно остаться живым, когда тебя разрезало на куски.

— А я говорила, что там небезопасно, — сказала Элазар.

— С точки зрения технических требований все в порядке. Страховка, перегородки. Если не прыгать на лопасти специально, попасть в резервуар для очистки невозможно, — возразила Кейт. 

Обе таращились друг на друга, словно рыжая и черная кошка, которые уже исторгли по пронзительному мяву и теперь готовы вцепиться друг в друга когтями. Кейт недолюбливала Элазар по одной ей ведомым причинам. Элазар, похоже, терпеть не могла примерно всех. Беллами как-то сказал, что «Талос» — не что иное как социальный эксперимент «Когда триста пятьдесят человек перебьют друг друга», Морган засмеялась и порадовалась, что Алекс не слышит эту шутку. Кстати, новости про Восса ему бы тоже не понравились.

Беллами тоже был здесь, стоял чуть поодаль. Морган ощущала напряжение, недобрый эмоциональный фон, но ее телепатия, будучи способностью тифонов, редко давала конкретные образы. Тифоны не понимали людей, сами принципы их мышления несовместимы. Иногда проглядывали какие-то видения, как во время полета на шаттле, но сейчас она могла лишь сказать: здесь все нервничают.

Открытие века, прямо на Нобелевку, чего уж там.

Морган наклонилась над телом, тронула замороженные сколы костей и кристаллизованное красное мясо. Внутренности немного пахли экскрементами и гнилью — даже совершенные криотехнологии не давали стопроцентной защиты.

Восс работал на «Касму». Сливал информацию конкурентам. Алекс вполне мог приказать кому-то позаботиться о том, чтобы с ним приключился несчастный случай — конечно же, в их отсутствие. 

Нет, не стал бы. Брат использует возможности — добраться до «Касмы», завербовать Восса двойным агентом, например, а не бросает их в измельчитель для мусора. 

— Отправьте останки семье. Ну и там обычные процедуры. — Чанг закивал, он хорошо знал подобные протоколы. «ТранСтар» умело работала с несчастными случаями. Страховые выплаты, иногда несколько судов — неизменно выигрышных. Алекс не скупился на юристов. — Больше ничего не случилось? 

Кейт отвела взгляд. Морган не заметила бы жеста, но хорошо знала свою любовницу, ну и та просто не умела врать.

— Есть конфиденциальный отчет, — сквозь зубы проговорила Элазар. Ага, это уже про Гальегос. Алекс приказал ее запереть, глава службы безопасности, деликатная в своих вопросах, примерно как пулевое ранения от выстрела из дробовика в упор, получила, помимо приказа и недовольства, объяснение: служебное расследование, подозрение в промышленном шпионаже. Элазар тогда проглотила.

А потом они полетели на Землю: «Для выяснения подробностей и обстоятельств, вопрос крайне серьезный, надеюсь, вы понимаете». 

— Спасибо, я посмотрю. Думаю, можно продолжать работать в обычном режиме. Я сейчас за главную, пока Алекс на Земле, но для всех вас это ничего не значит, все по-прежнему и все отлично.

Морган улыбнулась прямо над кусками Восса, похожими на результат работы мясника. 

— Сильвен, я к вам скоро загляну. Я не поклонница бюрократии, в отличие от моего брата, так что ждите через полчаса.

Тот покивал с точно такой же милой улыбкой.

*

Морган пыталась поймать.

Что-то скользящее, причудливое — мимик в открытом пространстве космоса, который меняет свой облик ежесекундно, то превращаясь в неведомые человеческому разуму объекты, то вновь становясь сгустком темной плазмы. 

Пыталась поймать; безуспешно. Она толкнула ногой мусорное ведро — в кабинете Алекса, куда поднялась, чтобы забрать всю информацию по «Талосу», включая скрытые файлы, царил тошнотворно идеальный порядок. Брат страдал легкой формой ОКР и еще кучей психологических проблем, на которые Морган обычно не обращала внимания, а сейчас взбесилась, потому что…

«Что-то происходит, а я не могу понять».

Из ведра высыпалось на ковер несколько упаковок из-под чипсов, скомканные стикеры и останки сломанной шариковой ручки. Морган открыла базу сотрудников, чтобы найти браслет и позвать Кейт. «Приди, явись ко мне. Я хочу кое-что рассказать тебе: о новой жизни, о новых людях. Прими дар мой, и будь подобна…»

Тьфу, даже мысленно это звучало глупо.

Морган все-таки набрала пароль в терминале Алекса. Несколько недель без начальства прошли относительно спокойно, хотя психолог докладывал о повышенной нервозности. Взгляд снова скользнул на личное дело Восса.

Агент «Касмы».

Ну да, она знала: Алекс старался порой кое-что скрыть от сестры, но с тем же успехом мог пытаться обогнать ее в стометровке. Восс был обычным жадным типом, который хотел денег, много денег и сразу, обижался на маленькую заработную плату — хотя она втрое превышала любую на Земле — и так далее. От него вела ниточка к Луне. Морган сардонически ухмыльнулась: Райли по-своему расправлялась с преступниками. На «Талосе» нет законов, кроме «ТранСтар», а на «Пифее» кузина творила свой мир, свое правосудие, не думая более ни о ком.

«Райли, привет. Это Морган. Прости, что долго не выходили на связь. У нас тут кое-что…»

Она отправила сообщение. 

Нахмурилась: словно в пустоту. Автоответчик сработал голосом кузины, но та обычно отвечала в течение нескольких минут. Ладно, может, вышла — проводить безжалостный эксперимент, которым научил ее Беллами или выпить чашечку кофе. 

Морган повторила запрос полчаса спустя, с тем же результатом. Она запустила зашифрованный сигнал по всей базе, окутав «Пифей» волнами своего крика-призыва, но ничего не произошло, в белых массивных наушниках Алекса потрескивала тишина первозданного эфира.

— Да еб твою…

Морган выключила компьютер. Она обещала прийти к Сильвену — и выполнит обещание, а то, что случилось на «Пифее»…

Как там говорила героиня классического произведения? «Я подумаю об этом завтра»? Хорошая идея, главное, не чересчур затягивать. 

Морган погасила свет в кабинете, стилизованном под китайскую пагоду, и отправилась к гравилифту. Над головой царил темный купол космоса — Алекс порой смотрел в телескоп со своей самой высокой точки на «Талосе», но Морган пугала эта чернота, она сама толком не знала почему. Ночные кошмары преследовали ее с детства, старший брат — единственный, кто мог успокоить. Сейчас видения прекратились, вернее… изменились, они стали откровением и благом. 

«Возможно, — решила Морган, — я поделюсь благой вестью с Сильвеном во вторую очередь, после Кейт. Он ведь помог в череде опытов». 

Беллами ждал ее в Психотронике. Он улыбался, хотя улыбка ему не шла, почти уродовала — слишком большой рот, крупные и желтые от кофе и сигарет зубы, зазор между двумя передними. Родился Сильвен в захолустном итальянском городке в Сицилии, Чефалу, вот как называлась его родина. Морган знала только про сицилийскую мафию, а Беллами не торопился распространяться о трудном детстве и о том, как пробился из мальчишки, продававшего устриц со специями на пляжах Палермо, куда ездил на электричках зайцем, в специалисты-нейроинженеры. «Талос» полон историй, как гранат — зернами, и Морган не торопилась надкусывать каждое, потому что сок граната алый и слишком похож на кровь.

— Привет еще раз, — сказала она, застегнув крепления психоскопа. Она соскучилась по этой штуке собственного изобретения. Теоретически только с ней можно было входить в Психотронику и работать с тифонами, теперь эта мера предосторожности не имела никакого смысла для Морган. Психоскоп она надела по привычке и чтобы нудный искусственный интеллект с функцией контроля пропустил ее.

Сильвен стоял возле стеклянного барьера: за ним бегали мимики, их приманивали ловушками из света. Ничего сложного и ничего нового. Мимиков за десять лет изучили неплохо, за исключением природы способности мимикрии.

«Это перерождение — разве вы не знаете, что разум первичен? Философы идеалисты оказались правы, хотя ничего не знали о тифонах. Материя ничего не значит, а разум способен принимать тысячи форм, вероятно, эти существа — одна из самых совершенных».

Морган кивнула темной фигуре. Мимик на нее не обратил внимания.

— Как ты? — участливо спросил Беллами.

— Нормально. Глаз уже не болит, если про это спрашиваешь.

Беллами постучал костяшками пальцев по бронированному стеклу прозрачного контейнера, где бродил завороженный зазвездным светом мимик.

— Я имел в виду… Вы закончили что хотели?

— Почти. Алекс остался доделывать. У него лучше получится.

Беллами подошел к ней ближе и приобнял за талию. Этот жест был каким-то до отвращения естественным, будто этот итальянец вообще не знал отказов и к Морган относился как к своей протеже, несмотря на то, что формально та числилась начальницей. Типичный сексизм. 

— Сильвен, уберите руку.

— А я думал, ты соскучилась.

Морган фыркнула. 

— Я по девочкам. Ты забыл? Позвать сюда Кейт, чтобы она тебе как следует врезала? 

Тот отстранился.

— Тише-тише. Я думал, вы поругались.

— Уже помирились, спасибо за интерес к моей личной жизни. Что, как там матрицы с нейромодами тифонов? С меня сняли достаточно, чтобы превратить весь «Талос» в суперменов и людей-икс, ты кому-то их передавал? 

— Нет. — Сильвен мотнул головой. — Ждал команды. 

— Ну так. Вперед.

Морган широко улыбнулась.

— Команда есть. Я здесь, и я хочу, чтобы вы все стали подобными мне. 

Мимик за стеклом застрекотал майской цикадой, когда Морган развернула свои крылья-щупальца и обняла ими Беллами. Мимо проходил кто-то из лаборантов, еще поодаль маячил директор Психотроники Ганс Келструп, но ей было все равно, она не хотела разбираться со смертями на «Талосе», со всеми этими человеческими дрязгами и интригами. Человечество должно перейти на новую ступень развития, сделаться новым и могущественным — и она готова делиться, бесконечно; пейте кровь мою, вкушайте плоть мою.

Морган дышала в ухо Сильвену Беллами.

— Тебе ведь хочется стать чем-то подобным.

Тот пятился, она удерживала его покрытыми черной лаковой коркой пальцами.

— Я вернулась лишь для того, чтобы преобразовать всех, кто здесь находится. Но кто-то станет первым, а последним придется, вполне вероятно, спасаться от хищников. Сильвен, ты можешь быть среди нас.

Морган придвинулась ближе и открыла рот, словно для поцелуя, вместо языка показалось черное щупальце.

— Нет. — Сильвен оттолкнул ее. — Нет. Чокнутая сука. Нет. Лили, твою мать, действуй уже и лови эту сумасшедшую! Действуй, Лили!

Перед лицом Морган зажегся невыносимый, притягательный свет. Он заставлял ее забыть обо всем — он был словно объятия Алекса и Кейт, словно покой и умиротворение. Морган сделала шаг, другой и третий — навстречу приманке, от которой не могла отказаться, и всхлипнула то ли от вожделения, то ли от осознания неизбежности. Откуда-то из-за пелены света выступила Лили Моррис, женщина, которую Морган едва знала, только по отчетам в терминале Алекса вспомнила, сообщница покойного Восса; она еще жива. 

— Уводи ее в бокс. Сюда! — кричал Беллами.

«Будь ты проклят», — думала Морган, но покорно следовала за светом, и все ее тифоньи щупальца трепетали. Она смутно догадывалась, что завести ее могут хоть в портативный дезинтегратор на основе собственной же разработки, разрушающей структуру и группирующей молекулы по принципу схожести, в квадраты с логотипом «ТранСтар». Она хотела сопротивляться, и все же свет заполнил разум и эмоции, заставил пустить вязкую дорожку слюны и чуть нагнуться, словно загребая пальцами почву. Мимики верещали, протягивая свои ложноножки тому же восхитительному сиянию.

— Веди ее в бокс! — повторял Беллами. 

Лили Моррис открыла непроницаемую герметичную капсулу. Морган переступила невидимый порог, и дверь захлопнулась.

— Ты молодец, — выдохнул Беллами. Он подошел к Лили Моррис и потрепал ее по плечу. — Все отлично прошло. Немного не по плану, но неважно. Перерожденная у нас, а теперь самое время заняться «Талосом» и всем, что осталось человеческим знанием.

— Херня какая-то, — вздохнула Лили, она казалась потерянной и уставшей, но послушно последовала за худощавой фигурой, удаляющейся к дверному проему лаборатории. Несколько секунд спустя раздался выстрел: Беллами решил проблему директора Психотроники Келструпа. 

Морган слышала и ощущала все это, но ею по-прежнему владел свет — и более ничто не имело значения.

*

Баллон с кислородом выскользнул из рук и ударился о железный пол с таким грохотом, словно взорвался целый автомобиль. Екатерина оглянулась по сторонам: за ней могли следить, наверняка следили, на «Талосе» везде глаза, уши, маячки и сканеры. Она не удивилась бы, узнай, что и мысли читают и только протекция Морган позволяла ей до сих пор числиться техдиректором, несмотря на болезнь, отсутствие нейромодов и попытки найти след своего отца.

Теперь у Екатерины появилась еще одна тайна. После вскрытия Восса она занялась рутинной работой: проверить электростанцию, заодно отсек с реактором и охлаждением, дала своим подчиненным задания, а сама объявила, что выйдет в САГИТТу, мол, в тоннелях несколько болтов на честном слове держатся, надо их подкрутить. Это она сообщила и Саре Элазар, словно невзначай. Если заметят — ничего страшного.

Ни единой причины нервничать и ронять баллоны. Пальцы под перчатками ощущались противно влажными, немного дрожали. 

Кто-то наблюдал или что-то происходило — вероятно, там, куда у нее не было доступа; Морган все обещала: «Я покажу тебе Психотронику, я покажу тебе нечто большее, когда придет время», — слова оставались словами.    
В техническом отсеке мерно горели диодные лампы, экономичные и способные прослужить до двадцати лет без замены. Низкий потолок и грубые швы выдавали правду, которую не видели гости «Талоса»: красивы только холл, дендрарий, жилой отсек.

САГИТТА с ее нулевой гравитацией — еще и хорошее место, чтобы прятать секреты.

Трупы, например. Морган заинтересовалась Гальегос. Самое время «найти» ее — якобы случайно во время обычного мелкого ремонта, но сначала обыскать, осмотреть еще раз. «Талос» всегда полнился секретами, а теперь они стали занозой, а сама станция напоминала готовый лопнуть гнойник.

Екатерина присоединила кислород. Руки перестали дрожать — хорошо, значит, просто нервное, а не приступ парапраксии. Она пропустила два или три приема лекарств, но чувствовала себя хорошо, как до появления первых симптомов болезни.

— Внимание, — сказал механический голос. — Выход в нулевую гравитацию. Проверьте уровень кислорода, состояние вашего костюма и шлема. Внимание…

— Да-да, все окей, — по-русски, не считая заимствованного слова, ответила Екатерина и приложила свою карточку допуска. 

— Доступ подтвержден. Спасибо, — ответил вежливый компьютер с голосом киноактрисы.

«Талос» ощущался странным местом: причудливым формикарием с двуногими насекомыми, социальным экспериментом, где проводили не всегда этичные эксперименты, может, сродни опытам Милгрэма, антиутопией с постоянно наблюдающим глазом «ТранСтар», социальной сегрегацией: кабинет важных шишек размером с целый спальный отсек для обслуживающего персонала. Порой Екатерина ненавидела это место, запертую клетку, далекую от Земли, но слишком земную, со всеми пороками в концентрированном микроклимате. И все же именно нулевая гравитация, покой свободного полета среди строгой геометрии САГИТТы помогали смириться и даже любить «Талос», еще Екатерине нравилось выходить на обшивку: только ты и бесконечность космоса, скопления звезд, которые никогда не коснутся друг друга — ведь их разделяют миллионы световых лет. Космос — и Морган, вероятно, — держали ее здесь наряду с навязчивой идеей узнать судьбу отца.

Внутренности всякого существа неприглядны. Самый красивый человек на цинковом столе патологоанатома — просто несколько слоев эпидермиса и дермы, мышечный каркас, набор органов. Печень похожа на коричневый студень. Легкие — пористые, ярко-розовые, сердце тугое, самая твердая мышца в теле. Изнанка «Талоса» могла показаться отталкивающей, испугать грубыми швами сварки и кое-где надорванной фольгированной изоляционной обшивкой, откуда торчали колючие клочья стекловаты; но техники восхищались инженерным гением авторов, Екатерина действительно собиралась кое-что починить. 

Что бы ни случилось, что бы ни творили люди, станция не должна пострадать: она слишком хороша и здесь, среди металлических труб, креплений, медленно плывущих в пустоте операторов и тронутых ржавчиной ящиков с инструментами, — даже лучше, чем на фасаде из золота и красного дерева.

Нулевая гравитация сродни материнской утробе: покой и легкость, свобода, неведомая никому из живущих на земле.

В квадранте 23B разошелся шов, поломка была не критичной, но стоило подкрутить. Затем неплохо бы подняться до магнитосферы, вроде бы, барахлил реактор. Но прежде Екатерина должна проверить свою находку, о которой умолчала: наверное, нужно было сразу проверить браслет-маячок, или же…

Его не было на трупе с самого начала? 

Екатерина хорошо помнила «адрес», только теперь пожалела, что запечатала бокс своей картой. Она будет подозреваемым в случае расследования? Впрочем, вряд ли: Гальегос умерла странно, что-то связанное с экспериментами, которые проводили в Психотронике — Екатерина пыталась установить «жучки», но не в меру внимательная и ответственная Элазар пресекла попытку. Удалось узнать только, что «ТранСтар» ставят какие-то опыты, невозможные на Земле. Гальегос убило то, что прятали от всех, кто не принадлежал к избранным, но ведь кого-то нужно назначить виноватым, как говорили на родине — повесить всех собак. Воображаемые челюсти с желтоватыми острыми клыками смыкались на горле.

Может, стоит уничтожить труп. Вне гравитации Гальегос ничего не весит, из САГИТТы напрямую на обшивку не попадешь, но если протащить через дендрарий… нет, скверная идея. 

«Черт».

Екатерина подплыла к знакомому боксу, загребая руками, словно в прохладной воде. Поднесла карту, и обнаружила, что дверь открыта.

Она захватила оружие — единственное доступное техникам: разводной ключ. Ерунда, конечно, но пригодится двинуть по башке, а если пробить шлем, то в безвоздушном пространстве — верная смерть.

— Кто здесь? — проговорила Екатерина в микрофон, понимая, что вряд ли ее услышат. И если услышат, то лучше бы нет. Она подумала о Морган, о той, кто могла защитить, помогала всегда и всюду. Ну, или старалась.

Екатерина прижалась к боксу. Мимо проплыл инженерный оператор, пробормотав дежурное: «Доброго дня, мисс Ильюшина», — и тем отправив все попытки скрыться в тартарары. 

Она прикинула, успеет ли врезать разводным ключом по голове того, кто влез в коробку с трупом Гальегос, выходило: нет, — но и пути назад тоже не могла представить. Наверняка незваный гость обнаружил ее.

— Кто здесь, назовитесь? 

— Да тихо ты. — Голос был женский, глуховатый, будто с похмелья. Екатерина узнала одну из своих подчиненных, Лили Моррис. Узколицая шатенка, зубы неровные, зато физически сильная и увлекается каким-то экстремальным спортом, то ли дайвингом, то ли виндсерфингом. Голос вызвал в памяти не только портрет, но и последние задачи. Моррис не работала сегодня в САГИТТе, ее смена приходилась на обслуживание отдела нейромодов, Екатерина получила несколько жалоб на то, что протекает потолок в туалете. 

Что она здесь делает? И когда они успели перейти на явное «ты», даже в универсальном английском это слышалось? 

— Мисс Моррис? Что вы здесь делаете? 

Для Екатерины «разговорный инглиш» родным не был, а когда волновалась, акцент становился резким, как хлопанье дверью или треск разболтанной «механики» автомобиля. Она все же решилась выплыть из-за стены бокса. Та обнаружила труп Аннализы Гальегос. И ждала ее. И… 

— Тихо. — Моррис схватила Екатерину за руку. Она лучше балансировала в невесомости, втащила внутрь бокса. Труп Гальегос остался на месте, бился изуродованным лицом об условную стену. Серая кожа не гнила там, где почти не было бактерий, зато покрылась налетом кристаллов. Сохранилась не хуже того парня, Восса, в морге.

— Я знаю, кто и почему убил эту женщину. — Моррис толкнула мертвую Гальегос, заставляя раскинуть руки и ноги. Пятка ударила Екатерину в бок.

Интонацию искажали еще и передатчики, и лица Лили не разглядеть за фасеточным шлемом, каким бы тонким, удобным и элегантным тот ни был. 

— Почему меня это должно волновать? Зачем вы вообще… Что здесь происходит? Я сейчас вызову службу охраны!

Вместо транскриптора Екатерина сжала все тот же разводной ключ. Если понадобится, она ударит в шею — там, где шлем переходит в костюм. Транстаровская униформа идеальна и идеально подходит для работы в опасных условиях, но уязвимые точки есть везде. В конце концов, Екатерина была инженером и участвовала в разработке и испытании обновленных моделей. Проблема в том, что Лили Моррис тоже могла догадаться.

— Тихо ты, — повторила Моррис. — Я не враг. Убери свой чертов ключ.

— Почему я должна верить? Вы тут устраиваете какой-то саботаж, мисс Моррис, я отказываюсь в этом участвовать, и…

Лили толкнула ее обеими руками к стене бокса. Удар вышел мягким и неубедительным, но в передатчики вспыхнули помехи, сквозь которые Екатерина едва разобрала: 

— Что, позовешь на помощь Элазар? Или Морган Ю — ту, кто убила и Гальегос, и твоего отца? 

Разводной ключ взлетел словно отдельно от рук и сознания Екатерины. В ушах зазвенело. Лили перехватила ее за запястье.

— Да тише ты. 

— Вранье.

— Какой мне смысл врать? Ты же не совсем тупая курица, знаешь, что «ТранСтар» творит всякое дерьмо. Аннализа тоже убивала людей, нажимала на кнопку, как она о себе говорила. Она отправила данные на Землю, вот твоя любовница с братцем-то и сорвались.

Лили ухмыльнулась. «Откуда она знает», — закономерный вопрос, а еще Екатерина думала о шпионских фильмах и дурацких выступлениях в интернете про мировой заговор могущественных корпораций. Звучит как бред параноиков.

Или как правда.

— Доказательства? — выговорила она. В датчике скребло помехами.

Лили достала из кармана-рюкзака для инструментов старомодную магнитную кассету. «ТранСтар» использовало их, потому что труднее скопировать, чем цифру. 

— Я даже позаботилась о магнитофоне. — Сквозь матовую гладь шлема мелькнула ухмылка. Труп Гальегос снова ударился о потолок, а потом о стену рядом с Екатериной, когда Лили включила протокол эксперимента и зазвучали голоса Морган, Гальегос, еще кого-то, а потом — мужской, который был смутно знакомым.

— Отец.

— Пришлось покопаться в базе данных. Меня не засекли, спасибо особому доступу. 

— Заткнитесь, Лили.

Та смешливо фыркнула, будто услышав анекдот.

На записи человек проклинал «ТранСтар», а потом Морган очень равнодушно сказала: «Выпускайте мимика», — и все оборвалось под предсмертные хрипы. Екатерина закричала. Собственный крик отразился в динамике Моррис и вернулся эхо.

— Да не ори ты, — пробормотала та. — Ладно… неприятно, наверное, узнать, что твоя любовница скармливает людей пришельцам. Да, тут полным-полно инопланетян, весь «Талос» вокруг них построен. И это еще не все. Морган сама стала чем-то между человеком и чужим, эдаким гибридом. 

— Что… зачем ты мне это говоришь. — Екатерина закрыла бы лицо руками, мешали перчатки и шлем.

— У тебя есть доступ ко всем техническим системам «Талоса». Мы — я и еще кое-кто — позаботимся о том, чтобы согнать всех этих проклятых ученых и Элазар с ее шавками в Психотронике, а ты отключишь подачу воздуха в этот отсек. Все просто. «Талос» будет наш и все, что на нем, — тоже, а потом мы вернемся на Землю и закопаем чертову «ТранСтар» с потрохами. Иначе нельзя. Аннализа пыталась: ты видишь, что с ней сделали. Сделала. Твоя почти инопланетная подружка.

Екатерина глубоко вдохнула. Уровень кислорода снизился до желтого, о чем пискнуло предупреждение.

— Массовое убийство…

— Несчастный случай. Любимый способ «ТранСтар» избавиться от кого-то. Догадайся, что случилось с Воссом.

Мимо проплыл оператор, луч подсветки упал на лицо Моррис. Под фасеточным слоем та по-прежнему улыбалась.

— А потом…

— Общественность будет на нашей стороне. Даже «ТранСтар» не отмоется от такого дерьма.

Новый вдох и новое сообщение. Гипервентиляция отозвалась в висках головокружением, холодным потом на коже. 

— Я бы хотела поговорить с Морган.

— Дура, она убьет тебя, как Гальегос и тысячи других. Она и человеком-то была той еще мразью, а теперь — чудовище. Ты знаешь, что эти тифоны неспособны к эмпатии на физиологическом уровне? Представь, во что превратилась твоя любовница.

Екатерина кивнула. Морган вела себя странно последние месяцы. Сначала разрыв отношений, потом ее потерянный вид сомнамбулы, иррациональная холодность и столь же нелогичное возвращение.

— Она хочет поглотить людей. Всех. Догадайся, с кого начнет.

Екатерина представила холод космоса и непрозрачный, темный взгляд Морган. И ее голос в голове, который звучал, словно та подселила в мозг вместо нейромодов «жучка». Моррис не придумала бы такую ложь; запись — настоящая.

— У меня кислород на оранжевом уровне, — заметила Лили. 

— И у меня приближается. Пойдем. Я… сделаю то, о чем ты говоришь.


	13. Уровень 11

Джейми чувствовал себя неплохо. На спине темнели коричневые пятна, отчего он сам называл себя леопардом, но они не превращались в опухоли, набухающие, словно переспевшие груши в осеннем саду. Однажды такое случилось, на правой лопатке Джейми повисло целое соцветие огромных мягких еще наростов, их пришлось удалять, но врачи сказали, что вырастут снова, что бы ни делали. 

Лекарства держали болезнь внутри. Это было похоже на то инородное, что поселилось в собственных клетках, пыталось заменить пальцы и прикидывалось симбиотическим организмом, но забыть бельма Алекны и кошмарную директора Ю не получалось.

Никак не получалось. 

Клэр обняла сына.

— Мам, — сказал Джейми. — Они меня не очень-то выпускают гулять. Тут, в общем, неплохо, лучше, чем в больницах, и мне вчера показали настоящую химическую лабораторию, даже разрешили провести опыт. Но я хочу хоть иногда гулять. Ну там, на улице и все такое. 

Клэр продолжала обнимать его. Позади стоял Даль, который прислонился к дверному косяку со скучающим видом. Он выступал конвоиром и напарником, как объяснила Василиск. «Нам предстоит много работы», — добавила улыбающаяся блондинка, словно рекламируя шампунь или средство от морщин, а Клэр укусила скользкую темноту, заменившую ей пальцы, и потребовала: «Не раньше, чем встречусь с Джейми».

Что ж, с тем все отлично. Комната ничем не похожа на тоскливые, пропахшие хлоркой и тайленолом больничные палаты, белые в зелень стены, стерильная вымученная тоска. Здесь ему оборудовали настоящее убежище: кровать в виде корабля, на стенах плакаты с какими-то героями комиксов. Клэр задержалась на угрожающего вида мужчине, растянувшем собственные конечности. Подпись гласила: «Тень». Клэр совершенно не разбиралась в супергероях, но вдруг ей отчаянно захотелось показать Джейми: посмотри, мама теперь вроде одного из твоих любимцев, сможет защитить, круто, правда? 

— Мам, ты насовсем вернулась из космоса? 

— Да, Джей-Джей. — Она потрепала мальчика по мягким волосам. — Я теперь буду жить рядом.

— А когда мы уедем отсюда? 

— Джей…

— Да-да, я знаю. Мне нужно лечиться и всякое такое дерь… — Джейми осекся, покраснел — пятна-зародыши опухолей на щеках и возле мочек ушей остались нетронутыми, напоминая резиновые нашлепки. — Но потом-то уедем.

Даль кашлянул. Им дали на пообщаться десять минут, мол, потом — вернемся и будет побольше времени. Клэр поцеловала сына.

— Потом обязательно.

Тот взял ее за руку: перчатка скрывала отстреленные пальцы. Светлые глаза Джейми потемнели. 

— Мам, что случилось? 

— Ничего.

— У тебя тут пусто. — Он выделил последнее слово, обида зазвенела, как разбившаяся чашка. Я не малыш. Я взрослый. Мне почти одиннадцать. — Ты ранена? 

— Нет. 

Клэр оглянулась на Даля, потом на постер супергероя: рисованный тип на плакате казался грозным за счет атлетичного телосложения, подсвеченных белым глаз и драматичных молний на фоне. Ей же выдали неприметную одежду, джинсы и футболку, плюс перчатки, чтобы скрыть увечье.

— Я потом все расскажу, Джей-Джей. Хочешь, принесу еще комиксов? С этим… Тенью? 

Тот милостиво кивнул.

— Ладно. Он крутой, да? Мам, ты читала, как он набил морду Рептилии? 

— Да, конечно. Это было здорово. 

Даль сменил позу. Клэр еще раз обняла сына.

— Я принесу еще и клубничное мороженое. Твое любимое. 

Джейми удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— Договорились. И больше никогда не улетишь надолго, обещаешь? 

Клэр чмокнула его в висок.

Дверь закрылась с мягким щелчком. 

— Вы готовы? — спросил Даль. Клэр быстро глянула на него, тот пожал плечами: — Звукоизоляция стопроцентная. Ребенок ничего не услышит, можете называть вещи своими именами.

— Какой контраст по сравнению с «Пифеем», — не удержалась Клэр. — Я привыкла к «ТранСтар» и их манере подслушивать и подглядывать за тобой только что не в уборной, а может, и там тоже. Привыкла хранить секреты. Действовать тихо.

— Ну так вам и придется продолжить в том же духе. Я пока только пилот. Иронично, я ведь еще и официально пилотом числюсь в реестре «ТранСтар». Вы помните, что Василиск от вас просила? 

Клэр насупилась.

— Эта черная хреновина не выжрала мне мозги, в отличие от нейромодов. Да, я в курсе, что их делают на ее основе, но так я не ощущаю особой разницы, и даже не уверена, что сумею повторить штуку из лаборатории.

— Сможете. — Даль достал сигару, покосился на запрещающую табличку и заложил плотно скрученный табачный цилиндр за ухо. — Проследить сначала за некой Келли Донахью, а затем за самим Алексом Ю. Знаю, вам хотелось бы действовать более решительно, например, убить босса «ТранСтар», верно? 

Клэр промолчала. Она не испытывала ненависти к президенту компании, видела-то его всего раз или два, когда они с сестрой прилетали на лунную базу. Ощущение неправильности щипало на месте раненой и уже зажившей ладони, определение «фантомная боль» звучало очень иронично. Для Райли Ю Клэр стала бы персональной немезидой: та заслужила наказания за Виджая, Алекну, за весь «Пифей», всех, кого та превратила в своих марионеток; но здравый смысл подсказывал: невелика разница, любой Ю — монстр и враг. 

— Меня они вообще не волнуют, — почти сказала правду Клэр. — Я работаю ради Джейми.

— Знаю, — сказал Даль. — Это хорошо, когда есть, для кого жить. Я вам завидую, Клэр.

Последнее прозвучало даже слишком искренне; настолько, что она неловко замолкла, словно получив признание в любви или оказавшись случайно в исповедальной комнате на месте священника. Столько лет собирая и коллекционируя чужие тайны, Клэр отучилась от всякой неловкости, сама став почти двойником компании, игнорирующей любое личное пространство — она предпочитала считать, что разница в моральных ценностях, но теперь не была в этом уверена. Клэр сказала Василиску про Райли, а что они хотят он нее? Чтобы она использовала всю ту же дрянь, которой заразилась случайно. Прокралась крысой в какие-то щели, разнюхала насчет некой Донахью. Даже возможность поймать за руку президента «ТранСтар» на каком-нибудь мерзком поступке не очень-то утешала.

Василиск объясняла, мол, это только начало. Мы должны действовать аккуратно и в правовом поле. «ТранСтар» могущественный левиафан, его не так-то просто разорвать на куски и приготовить рыбные наггетсы.

— Ладно, я готова, — вздохнула Клэр, сняв перчатку. Пальцы из дыма мелькнули и стали настоящими. Мимикрия, так это называлось — и действительно работало. 

— Следуйте за мной, — ответил Даль.

*

Лунн приехал раньше других и, по мнению Келли, путался у всех под ногами. Обычно спокойный, он определенно то ли нервничал, то ли до сих пор недоумевал — серьезно, у нас проект с «ТранСтар»? Вот эта вся махина будет работать под нашим брендом, на бутылках соков и воды рядом будет золотое лого и простенький зеленый лист «ГринВэй»? 

Под производство выбрали завод на окраине Сиэтла. Там и раньше, насколько Келли помнила, производили напитки, потом компания перенесла линию в другой город, где можно сэкономить пару тысяч на налогах и заработной плате работникам. Вероятно, еще было дело в охране окружающей среды: к эстуариям залива Пьюджет власти относились довольно ревностно. Впрочем, официально производство воды — это просто производство воды, никаких вредных отходов и отбросов. На пользу для здоровья делалась отдельная ставка, Келли не могла не ухмыляться. 

Еще одна ирония: с высоты морские переливы эстуариев похожи на щупальца тифонов, въевшиеся в зелень и желтоватую кромку берега, словно горячую кожу. 

Лунн поднялся на второй этаж, скреб затылок. Его долговязая широкоплечая фигура в белом костюме на фоне противосвета казалась проткнутой солнечными лучами. Кое-где будущий завод еще обновляли, Лунн выбрался практически на строительные леса. Рабочие в оранжевых комбинезонах с логотипом «ТранСтар» недовольно косились на «белого воротничка», но вежливо кивали и здоровались. К Келли обратилось несколько не менее недовольных взглядов, что-то вроде «Если хотите, чтобы мы успели к намеченной дате открытия, позаботьтесь-ка о своих делах». Рекламные буклеты, рассылка партнерам и VIP приглашений на открытие, контакт со СМИ и прочая громкая суета, вроде крика чаек на побережье.

Келли поднялась по неровно лежащим доскам, едва прикрытым гипсокартоном и первым слоем шпатлевки. Изначально останки завода вообще торчали гнилыми зубами свай и остовов, позабытые всеми, кроме живущих неподалеку любителей экзотических съемок в антураже заброшенных городов. Вообще-то, наверное, именно поэтому муниципалитет до сих пор не уничтожил сваи. Ну, а обновить лицензию оказалось несложно, под эгидой «ТранСтар»-то — вообще как пойти в супермаркет за парой упаковок зеленого горошка. 

Или полезной минералки с добавлением сока лайма, лимона, клубники или яблока.

Кажется, такой первичный набор. 

Среди рабочих Келли заметила женщину, которая привычными движениями укладывала слой гипсокартона на ближайшую стену. В той не было ровным счетом ничего интересного — стандартный комбинезон, волосы прикрыты банданой, чтобы не испачкаться в штукатурке или еще какой-нибудь строительной грязи. Белая, лицо невыразительное и неприметное. Одну руку она держала немного напряженно, словно недавно порезалась или загнала под ноготь ржавый гвоздь, но под оранжевой же перчаткой распознать невозможно, да и невежливо пялиться, тем более, что Лунн на своей доске рисковал грохнуться вниз. С высоты пары десятков футов — то еще удовольствие.

— Это не для серфинга, — фыркнула Келли, делая вид, что опасается забираться на ненадежный уровень лесов. Прежде она бы точно не рискнула, и не стоило показывать перемены.

— А… привет? 

Бьерн развернулся — доска неприятно скрипнула, но он спустился пониже. 

— Когда они закончат? По виду все не очень-то готово.

— Меньше двух недель, — Келли сверилась с календарем на смартфоне. — Презентация через три. Они работают очень быстро, технологии «ТранСтар». 

— Слушай, это все как-то странно. Какой-то грандиозный проект, и… мы здесь? Почти главные? Я все еще не могу поверить.

Он предупредительно улыбнулся.

— В тебя, конечно, я верю. Просто это всего лишь чертова вода, а ради нее целый завод, отдельная линия производства. Куча шумихи.

— Это будет особая вода, — сказала правду Келли.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул тот, снова подошел к опасной кромке, где внизу лежала шелестящая зелень и мягко перекатывалась водяная гладь. Келли снова оглянулась: на ту самую женщину, которую только что видела. 

Она исчезла? Да только же была здесь. Ладно, может, просто пошла за новым ведром раствора или каким-нибудь шпателем, а то и на обед, за своим честно заслуженным сэндвичем с индейкой. Мир вокруг Келли исказился, но не настолько, чтобы она перестала отличать реальность от выдумки.

Если бы Эшли еще оказался рядом. Тот объявлялся, голосовыми сообщениями и фотками какой-то желтой песчаной страны, ее замотанных в черно-коричневые тряпки женщин, мужчин с недовольными лицами и лакрично-черных детей. Эшли опять ловил капиталистических чудовищ. Как иронично, учитывая, на кого нынче работала Келли.

Она ему расскажет. Все расскажет… наверное. Пусть только тот пообещает не болтать. Никаких интервью, мистер Стоун.

Келли все еще злилась на парня. Совсем немного; и не сейчас — она приехала осмотреть будущее место производства, пока ничего не поняла. Вода из местных источников официально будет очищаться, частично обрабатываться и опресняться, все это исключительно безопасно для окружающей среды. Просто-таки розовый сад, а не завод. 

Интересно, потребуется ли приносить в жертву… голубей? Младенцев? Собственную кровь — прямо сейчас, вон торчит ржавый гвоздь. Келли он притягивал, хотелось смотреть и смотреть на острие, дотронуться, пропороть руку, высвобождая человеческий багрянец со вкраплением инородной мглы, словно фракций-камешков в растворе штукатурки.

— Бьерн.

— Да-да. Ты опять скажешь, чтобы я не выдумывал всякую ерунду, и я так-то тут по делу. Все это осмотреть, подписать бумаги, акты выполненных работ и подтверждение о том, что наша сторона довольна проводимым, э, ремонтом.

— Вот-вот, скучно и рутинно, и гораздо проще поверить, да?

Келли заставила себя не смотреть на гвоздь. 

— Вроде… вроде того.

Бьерн поежился. Ветер растрепал волосы, они были бледными, как вылинявший полуденный свет.

— Мне здесь как-то не по себе. Хотя… черт, Келли. Как будто от тебя не по себе. 

— Ну да, стоило мне связаться с «ТранСтар» и я превратилась в мутанта-убийцу, — очень иронично проговорила она.

Бьерн вымученно засмеялся.

— Извини. Мурашки по коже, наверное, перенервничал.

— Я бы тебе успокоительного посоветовала, но это же против всякого ЗОЖ. Загляни в спортзал пораньше.

Тот поправил воротник на рубашке. Где-то заработала машина, то ли строительный миксер, то ли дрель. Конструкции внутри были из железа, гипсокартона и других простых, надежных материалов. Завод как завод, ничего интересного. Келли отсчитывала дни, стараясь не думать о своей роли — и о том, что начнется после. 

Солнце совсем бесцветное, по сравнению с золотыми нитями. Она так тосковала по ним. 

Бьерн спустился по не слишком надежным на вид ступенькам. Келли последовала за ним, парой уровней ниже заметила ту женщину. Та и сверлила стену, чтобы поставить туда, кажется, розетку. 

— Так и сделаю, — сказал Бьерн. — Не хочешь присоединиться? Знаешь, давно предложить тебе, — он пожал плечами, — свидание, вероятно. Знаю, там этот Мистер Правдоруб. Если пошлешь нахрен, не обижусь, только отвечу, что Стоун не уделяет тебе столько внимания, сколько ты заслуживаешь. 

Келли мрачно засопела.

— Ты не ешь гавайскую пиццу, Бьерн.

— Я сделаю исключение.

Келли мысленно показала Стоуну средний палец: 

— Тогда я подумаю.

*

Марвин Баселар, Марвин Флорес — у него было несколько фамилий, а к чужим именам привыкал с трудом. Это требовалось иногда на работе личного помощника, но отчего-то путался, когда его называли каким-нибудь Родриго или Эстебаном, ну а Джоном Смитом представляться со столь явно латиноамериканской физиономией — странно.

Ему приходилось выполнять разные задания. Как правило — ничего кошмарного, если бы существовал какой-то клуб анонимных наемников сильных мира сего, то Марвин никогда не жаловался бы на то, что босс приказывает убивать, за все время устранять цель физически не приходилось ни разу.

Если не считать того, что Марвин видел в той камере, замаскированной под подвал, в одном из офисов компании. Про существование подвала знали только несколько человек, он был вещью в себе. Вот о таком специальный помощник мог бы рассказать: тайны на тайнах, еще больше тайн. Однажды ему приходилось доставлять какой-то предмет в запаянном цинковом ящичке известному политику. Другой — проводить тройную махинацию с деньгами, привлекая сторонних хакеров и даже наркокартель из Мексики, все эти люди понятия не имели, на кого работают, откуда выплыли и куда ушли деньги. 

«Мой босс — чертов параноик, не то чтобы я его осуждал, но иногда толком не понимаешь, что нужно делать».

И справишься ли.

Марвин боялся, что Эшли Стоун из него получится, как из использованного кондома — пистолет. И постарался не орать, когда увидел судьбу «прототипа» и ту черную жижу, которую ему влила Морган. 

У боссов нет цели убивать его, если Марвин не ошибется, а ошибаться он не собирался. Ни убивать, ни подсаживать на наркоту, они ведь просто платят ему, верно? Хорошие верные работники на дороге не валяются. Марвин был в себе уверен. 

Визуализируя воображаемый Клуб анонимных наемников, он все-таки жаловался: я ни черта не смыслю в журналистике, как я вообще могу быть Стоуном? 

Ответ появился сам. 

Марвин действительно стал этим человеком. 

Поначалу состояние напоминало переключение между двумя сим-картами в одном мобильном телефоне. Ткнул в экран — и у тебя американский номер, в другой — европейский, а то и какой-нибудь русский. Что-то вроде того. 

Он выходил на работу, к нему подбегала секретарь, а потом вызывала в курилку Франциска — откуда-то знал, что та заглядывается, да и сам пытался подкатить (Келли ничего не узнает), но почему-то в последний момент не получилось. «Секси-блондинка слишком много о себе мнит, задирает цену, белая сучка», — говорил Марвин. «Иногда флирту лучше оставаться флиртом, так безопаснее для всех», — считал Эшли. То и другое умещалось внутри одного тела, одного разума, почти не доставляя дискомфорта.

Мимикрия, называла это Морган. Хорошее определение.

После возвращения Морган еще раз с ним связалась, почему-то приказала снять и убрать, спрятать подальше амулет — дешевый пластик, даже не стекло, но удивительно неплохую имитацию сапфира. Марвин считал штуковину своим амулетом. Морган объяснила, что синяя подвеска заметна, Келли ничего не должна заподозрить, а она видела ее на нем. Снимая кожаный шнурок, Марвин старался не думать о потерянной удаче, но Эшли Стоун не верил в приметы, был атеистом и выступал против любых суеверий и клерикальной власти, не только корпорации ему поперек горла вставали.

Куда-то закинул «штуковину» да и забыл о ней, вот что случилось. Просто дурацкая подвеска, да и сапфир не настоящий. 

После возвращения он добился четырех интервью — три из них были откровенно скандальными, взвинтили рейтинги «Глобал ТВ» к небесам. Якобы меценат, владелец деревообрабатывающей компании, который нарушал нормы по вырубке и посадке, модная писательница, заставляющая по двенадцать часов в сутки терзать клавиатуры своих «литературных негров» — «Она даже не выдала им по собственному ноутбуку». Военный чиновник, который ляпнул, что не возражал бы против «старой-доброй войны». 

Эшли Стоун хотел подобраться к «ТранСтар», откуда-то Марвин знал: именно это он делал, выцепил Алекса, а потом что-то пошло не так. Память обрывалась, фрагментировалась испорченным жестким диском. 

Марвин переключался на себя: «Эй, я работаю на босса. Он мне платит — достаточно, чтобы я через пару лет приобрел собственный остров где-нибудь в Тихом океане и остаток жизни провел в компании симпатичных девиц с упругими попками, на личной вилле, с целым штатом прислуги — от дворецкого и пилота до сомелье». 

Эшли Стоун выбирался, как назойливый призрак, гремел цепями, рисовал кровавые капли и требовал справедливости. «Уничтожь их, — говорил он Марвину. Уничтожь “ТранСтар”. Если не хочешь идти против Алекса, — мимикрия срабатывала, — попробуй зацепиться за тех, кто выше; за его родителей и за людей, прячущихся в тени и кормящих Молоха трупами детей.

Сделай это».

Марвин посылал Стоуна нахрен и одновременно надевал его шкуру, которая помогала подбирать нужные слова, говорить грамотно, без тупых ошибок — они иногда проскальзывали, несмотря на то, что Алекс приказывал помощнику ежедневно тренировать речь и манеры, без акцента. Мимикрия — не слияние. Марвин оставался собой.

Даже когда брал интервью и испытывал нечто похожее на оргазм при виде бегающих глаз, дергающихся мышц лиц своих жертв. Даже когда твердил в камеру: «С вами правда — и Эшли Стоун».   
Даже когда обнимал Келли Донахью, входил в нее и трахал до настоящего оргазма под ее гортанные глубокие стоны, а потом целовал, думая: к черту всех секси-чик, я люблю только ее.

Однажды утром он пошел в ванную и, бреясь, понял, что лицо — его собственное, именно то, которое знал всю жизнь, но этот человек — блондин, белый американец из потомков первых переселенцев, явно не родом из Мехико; а еще что не может думать на испанском, словно кто-то вытащил из мозга говор мамаши с ее этим юкатекским акцентом, сложнопереводимые на английский ругательства и собственный внутренний голос.

— Херня. Гребаная херня, — сказал Марвин — или не совсем Марвин.

В тот же день он побежал к Алексу: «Что за гребаная херня со мной творится», — едва не повторил, едва не заорал тому в лицо. Алекс со своим обычным спокойствием сообщил, мол, обычный эффект мимикрии, пройдет. Тебе просто нужно взять отпуск. Официально Стоун поедет расследовать какое-нибудь очередное скандальное дело, например, на Ближнем Востоке. Все в порядке.

Марвин согласился. Испанский снова вернулся в голову, за утренний страх и выходку было стыдно. Стоило встать, откашляться и во всеуслышание признать перед Клубом анонимных наемников, Алекс — далеко не худший вариант босса; один из тех, кто предпочитает договариваться по-хорошему, даже если превращает людей в мутантов и монстров, вливает в тебя черную жижу, полупереваренную личность другого парня, чтобы ты разделился на него и себя. 

Вместо Ближнего Востока Марвин поехал домой, вернув себе прежний облик Баселара — или Флореса, обе фамилии настоящие, одна по материнской линии, другая — папаши, которого он отродясь не видел.

Несколько недель Марвин провел в барах, ни о чем не думая, не вспоминая об Эшли Стоуне, но отпуск закончился, он понял это по входящему звонку с неопределенного номера и перечислению на один из кредитных счетов. 

Он перекинулся в Стоуна. Две личности помирились, считал Марвин, мимикрия — это подражание, Алекс однажды рассказывал про какую-то муху, которая изображает из себя осу, даже полоски осиные, желтые и черные. Муху сожрал бы любой паук, а ос боятся. Будь осой. 

Уже в самолете пришла в голову мысль: а я ведь действительно могу вывести «ТранСтар» на чистую воду. Хотя бы один раз поступить по справедливости и во благо простых людей, а не собственной задницы.

Это все равно что поменять настоящий сапфир на пластиковую дешевку, которую он зашвырнул еще дома — вернее, в доме Келли, — куда-то за диван или за шкаф, но когда-то купленный за десять центов у цыганки амулет приносил счастье. 

Выбор не так уж очевиден. 

У Эшли Стоуна ногти были с неровными бороздками. Он впился зубами в плоскую пластину. Стюардесса бизнес-класса спросила, хорошо ли себя чувствует. Заверил: отлично, — только попросил джин-тоник и пару ломтиков лимона. Никакой текилы. 

Выбор, думал он. Выбор есть всегда.

*

— Серьезно, Алекс? Ты по-прежнему на Земле и приглашаешь нас… — Кэтрин Ю прищурилась, разглядывая глянцевую открытку-приглашение. — На какую-то презентацию полезной воды? Назови хоть одну причину, почему такими мелочами занимаешься ты, а не кто-нибудь из заместителей. 

— Вы дали мне поручение, мама. 

Алекс старался следить не только за жестами и интонацией, не только за выражением лица, но за темпом дыхания и сердцебиения. Швейцарские Альпы хороши в конце лета, курорт Виллар идиллически похож на небольшую деревню, со всеми этими деревянными домиками, идеально-белым снегом и спортивными развлечениями на любой вкус. Родители в этом природно-рукотворном заснеженном раю работали, конечно, никто из их семьи не умел просто отдыхать. Из совета «ТранСтар» здесь сейчас несколько представителей ООН, пара глав государств — инкогнито. Отец ведет переговоры с русскими. Так трогательно, они запомнили слова Алекса о том, что контракт на поставку добровольцев заканчивается, даже решили продлить его самостоятельно — как и в первый раз, когда мать позаботилась о том, чтобы смертников доставляли на «Талос» едва ли не в подарочной упаковке. Алексу и Морган не пришлось обсуждать детали контракта. 

Забавно, иногда ему казалось, что отец с матерью щадят его чувства. Или просто считают слабаком, который неспособен улыбаться под «Шато Шеваль Блан» сорок седьмого года и невинный диалог о паре-другой тысяч людей, которые станут кормом пришельцам из космоса. Алекс поставил бы на второе.

Родители ему не доверяли — до сих пор. С другой стороны, большинство членов совета предпочитали держать инкогнито, знали их только отец с матерью, официальные лица учредителей «ТранСтар», они же — контролировали и держали в руках остальных, все переговоры сейчас — формальность. Уильям и Кэтрин Ю дергали все ниточки марионеток и крайне неохотно делились властью. 

Даже с детьми. Особенно с детьми. И ведь вряд ли боялись, что Алекс или Морган примутся плести интриги, вот что задевало. 

Контролируй, напомнил себе Алекс. 

Думай о том, насколько здесь хорошо: небо пронзительно-синее, горные вершины очерчены с такой резкостью, что к ним тянет прикоснуться ладонью. Свежий воздух с текстурой и вкусом, ароматом свежего снега, похожим на огуречный. В маленьком домике, так изысканно простом и утонченном, — хвоя и специальная экологически чистая древесина. Приглашение на презентацию вписывалось в это торжество здорового образа жизни. Мама-то должна оценить, надеялся Алекс. 

«Мама, поверь мне». 

Мать смотрела на него, прищурившись. Она все еще ожидала дальнейших объяснений. Алекс, почему ты занимаешься не своим делом. Почему у тебя недостаточно хорошие оценки в школе. Мам, но я отличник. Ты должен быть лучше, чем просто выдающимся учеником. Ты должен…

— Это не просто вода. — Он понизил тон и оглянулся, словно высматривая «жучки». Кэтрин засмеялась: паранойя старшего сына давно стала притчей во языцех. 

— Здесь нет подслушивающих устройств. И лишней прислуги: мы в таких случаях стараемся исключить случайных людей среди гостей и персонала. 

— Весь совет в сборе? — Алекс позволил себе сесть в кресло. Под ногами раскинулась шкура медведя, в камине мелодично потрескивали дрова. Тянуло подремать немного: он плохо спал ночью, все думал о Морган, а сестра, как назло, не выходила на связь и отключила транскриптор. У нее есть причины, она нашла кое-что и еще большее собиралась сделать на «Талосе», но…

— Только несколько важных людей. Ты пришел что-то рассказать. Новые открытия? Если речь об оружии, подожди отца, тот скоро придет.

Кэтрин разглядывала сына сверху вниз, а потом собственноручно смешала ему коктейль — «олд фэшн», виски, содовая, ангостура, апельсин и засахаренная вишня. Иногда она очень трогательно о нем заботилась, главное, чтобы не пригласила присоединиться к подъему на Монблан или Вайсхорн со спуском по лыжной трассе — тоже, конечно же, исключительно из желания порадовать. 

— Не совсем. 

«Мама, это другое».

Алекс редко врал, гораздо чаще — недоговаривал и софистически играл со смыслами, по-оруэлловски доказывая, что дважды два — пять, по всем заветам трактатов Мин Цзя, «Школы Имен». Сейчас же он снова стал дошкольником, не мог придумать, куда делась драгоценная фарфоровая ваза, осколки которой безуспешно спрятаны в колючей розовой клумбе. Отвратительное ощущение.

— Мы действительно внедряем новую технологию, — сказал он. Сердце пропустило удар, Алекс спрятал паузу за глотком напитка. Мать с легкостью двадцатилетней девушки опустилась на медвежью шкуру. В этом сине-черном спортивном костюме она правда смотрелась совсем молодой. 

— Ты не сказал в прошлый раз.

— Потому что вы не любите пустых обещаний, не так ли? Мы находились на этапе тестирования, как обычно, как и нейромоды и все остальное. Если бы ничего не получилось, то не стоило бы и упоминать. И насчет блэкбоксов я предупреждал, отчет вот отправил не далее как…

— Алекс. Прекрати оправдываться.

«Черт».

Пальцы скользнули по прохладному стеклу.

— Что это, Алекс? 

Он промолчал.

— Очередное изобретение Морган, не так ли? — продолжила мать, словно надеясь, что первенец ответит: нет, мое. Она сидела очень близко к нему, с той одуряющей материнской интимностью, которая возвращала в детство — точно сталкивала с самой крутой лыжной трассы, вниз, под гору, никакой страховки.

— Да. Я пока не могу рассказать подробнее, именно поэтому попросил встретиться с тобой, без… 

— Без Уильяма.

Алекс кивнул. Отец бы сейчас задал много неудобных вопросов, но мать действительно ему доверяла, своему первенцу, старшему и любимому сыну. 

Она так же легко — он невольно позавидовал собственной матери — поднялась, погладила по щеке и поцеловала. Алекс обнял ее в порыве нежности, которую последний раз испытывал лет тридцать, а то и более, назад. 

«Мне немного страшно, мама. Я хочу, чтобы все получилось. Чтобы было хорошо. Но это редко получается, а не отношу себя к оптимистам». 

Мать отстранилась: 

— Я тебе верю. Уговорю и Уильяма и наиболее важных членов совета, как ты и просишь, явиться на эту презентацию. Не сомневаюсь: оно будет того стоить, и вы с Морган в очередной раз меняете мир. 

*

— Она меня не запомнила. — Клэр зло хлюпнула пластиковой трубочкой и картонным стаканчиком с аляповатым изображением мультяшного кролика в красной кепке и желто-зеленом комбинезоне. Закусочная, куда ее привел Даль, называлась «Братец Кролик», поэтому рисунок был предсказуем. Меню с подсветкой в виде моркови, дешевые пластиковые столики в фирменных цветах и приключения всевозможных ушастых — от Багза Банни до Роджера с его красоткой-женой по кривовато висящему телевизору. 

Даль обмакнул картофель фри в оранжевый «морковный» кетчуп. На вкус он был кисло-сладким, они взяли по шуршащей пластиковой упаковке. В столовой «Пифея» такого не водилось, может, к лучшему.

— Она тебя видела.

— И что? Она меня не запомнила, и потом… я могу ведь поменять внешность.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Клэр быстро провела пальцами по лицу — оно состарилось лет на тридцать, вместо молодой женщины в оконном стекле отразилась старуха. Второй жест вернул прежний облик.

— Но ты этого не сделала, когда работала. Ты только что не флагом размахивала перед Лунном и Донахью: эй, привет, я тут на вас шпионю.

Закусочная на окраине города пустовала, темнокожая девица в клоунской униформе — на бейсболке кроличьи уши, — дремала с открытыми глазами. Три часа ночи. Клэр не спала больше суток, но как будто не слишком устала. Кофеин в дешевом кофе действовал. 

— Сделала потом. — Клэр вытерла пахнущие котлетным соком и горчицей руки о влажную салфетку. — И отдала тебе отчет.

Они с Далем очень быстро перешли на «ты», чувствовалось, что этому типу так привычнее. Из динамиков доносился приглушенный рэп или хип-хоп, Клэр отстала от музыкальной моды. 

— Проследила за ней, выяснила, где работает и где живет. Собираюсь заглянуть завтра.

— Сегодня.

— Что?

— Сегодня, прямо сейчас. Только внешность поменяй — и не здесь, девчонка почти проснулась, а когда ты показывала этот свой трюк, на расстоянии пятнадцати футов проходил мужчина. Он мог заметить.

— Откуда ты…

— Профессиональное, — вздохнул Даль. — Я вставляю и удаляю себе нейромоды перед каждым заданием от «ТранСтар». Обычно на всякие дополнительные навыки, вроде стрельбы или ускорения движений, по правде, ничего такого мне не требуется, я и так в неплохой форме. Зато я даже под сывороткой правды, не говоря уж о самых изощренных пытках, не скажу, кого из политиков или бизнесменов отправил на тот свет, и это то, ради чего «ТранСтар» выдает моды перед каждым поручением. Василиск мне сказала, что мой мозг уже похож на решето, через пару лет стану овощем. Но пока еще этого не случилось. 

Даль пожал плечами, доставая сигару. Они расплатились наличными. На улице спала жара, прохладой тянуло с моря — напоминая, что они все еще в Сиэтле. После возвращения на Землю Клэр путалась в городах, пространство казалось чересчур обширным, планета — тяжелой, она представляла, как вытягивается на цыпочках, чтобы вновь коснуться луны. Забегаловки с запахом жареной картошки, фонари и вывески, хлесткий мокрый ветер и шуршание пакетов из-под чипсов под ногами, все вместе вызывало сенсорную перегрузку. Клэр попыталась отвлечься от чьей-то ругани за пару кварталов отсюда. 

Отстреленные пальцы выглядели натурально, из плоти и крови. Мимикрия работала; и Клэр, поозиравшись по сторонам, после разрешающего кивка Даля поменялась — стала двойником девочки из закусочной, лет восемнадцати, мулатки с африканскими косичками, откуда-то она узнала, что в пупке у той пирсинг, а на ягодице изображение ловца снов. Банальная татуировка, решила Клэр.

Это чужое тело подчинялось не хуже собственного — потому что оставалось лишь имитацией.

— Что я должна сделать? 

— У тебя есть адрес компании, где работает Донахью. Не забывай, ты можешь превращаться не только в людей, но и в неодушевленные предметы — и ты всегда была неплохим хакером. Мой оператор, Каспар, справился бы лучше, но он не умеет становиться кофейными кружками.

— Кружками? — переспросила Клэр.

— Говорят, их любят копировать мимики. В общем, иди в офис «ГринВэй» и посмотри, какого черта они там придумали с «ТранСтар». Это же просто, не так ли? 

Клэр поежилась. Кролик на вывеске весело улыбался, а она отчего-то подумала, что дикий заяц способен вырвать охотнику кишки ударом задних лап. Не все ушастые безопасны.

— Куда уж проще, — ответила Клэр.

*

Марвин нажал кнопку лифта. 

Канал-студия «Глобал ТВ» занимала один из небоскребов — целая Вавилонская башня с тысячью языков, отсюда вещали на весь мир, синхронисты трудились круглосуточно вместе с сурдопереводчиками, поймать сигнал можно было даже из какого-нибудь конца географии, вроде Улан-Батора. Почему Марвин вспомнил про Улан-Батор? 

Эшли куда-то туда ездил, вот почему. Лучше наложить еще слой макияжа под названием Эшли Стоун, дурацкое сравнение заставило хихикнуть. Журналисту доводилось пользоваться косметикой и даже переодеваться в женщину — не из-за сексуальных фетишей, исключительно по работе, снимал репортаж о подпольном борделе в Полинезии. А вернулся с материалом, одним из транстаровских операторов, поднялся по лестнице, вошел в просторный и шумный холл — здесь все время кто-то сновал, люди пили кофе на ходу, жевали сэндвичи, здоровяк в татуировках спорил по мобильному с каким-то Уиллом, неподалеку две девчонки — темнокожие близнецы снимали что-то вроде истории для социальных сетей. В кадках несколько довольно печальных фикусов, кто-то пытался украсить живой природой холл, но потерпел поражение. На стенах репродукции известных художников — в основном всякий поп-арт, привет от Уорхолла и эпигонов. Часы показывают местное, гринвичское, московское, пекинское и синдейское время. На ресепшене опять новенькие, плюс пара операторов транстаровского производства. По статистике машины эффективнее людей на восемьдесят три процента; источник безработицы мерно жужжит и здоровается механическим голосом. Запах дешевого кофе и неразумно пролитых на чью-то блузку цитрусовых духов, а может, это средство для мытья полов, скользящих поддельным мрамором под ногами.

Марвин остановился. Две личности снова конфликтовали, хаос «Глобал ТВ» вытащил из-под кожи нервные волокна и едва не заставил заорать. 

«Эшли. Я Эшли».

Он столкнулся с парой полузнакомых людей — Стоун не помнил их имена, они поздоровались на бегу, выскочив из лифта. В хромированную кабину набилось еще человек пятнадцать. Все уткнулись в свои телефоны или планшеты, не обращая на других внимание. Он ответил на несколько «Привет, Эшли, как дела», — и понял, что мог бы явиться в облике Марвина Баселара, никакой разницы.

Франциска Маккензи сидела в своем кабинете — их общем с Эшли кабинете, она числилась помощницей, рангом повыше какой-то простой секретарши или ассистентки. По сути, выполняла все прихоти гонзо-звезды, от «Принеси мне кофе и сэндвич с тунцом» до «Скинь все, что есть на такого-то персонажа, буду его добивать». Она была одета в ярко-синее мини-платье, отчего голубые глаза приобрели оттенок берлинской лазури. Серьги-капли из сапфира в белом золоте довершали облик. Настоящие сапфиры, не плавленые — из Кончанабури. Кто именно это определил, Марвин или Эшли, — непонятно.

«Да к черту».

— Привет, Фрэн, — он поздоровался, сунув руки в карман джинсов. Вытащил флешку. — Материал из Судана. Война, бедные детишки. Есть кое-что прикольное, рейтинги не подорвет, но с пивом потянет.

Флешку ему любезно предоставил мистер Ю. 

«Мой босс».

Эта мысль заставила скривиться. 

— О, привет, Эшли. Эй, что-то не так? 

— Все окей. 

Он подошел к кофемашине — не бурду из холла же пить. Уютный офис в гранж-стиле, Эшли он нравился, ему даже позволили сделать граффити с показывающей неприличный жест обезьяной на стене. Альтернативное искусство в стиле правдоруба. 

В кофе он положил кубик сахара. Второй. Остановился — он любит черный с тремя или капучино с одним, молочно-горьковатый, с едва заметной сладкой нотой? 

«Пошел ты», — кто это сказал, Марвин или Эшли.

— Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? — Франциска подошла сзади и положила ухоженные руки — «плюшевый» маникюр на ногтях — ему на плечи. 

— Да. Вроде. Ну, акклиматизация и всякая такая фигня, но мне не привыкать. Ладно, сейчас выпью кофе, а ты пока обрабатывай то, что я наскреб. Окей, Фрэн? 

— Конечно, Эшли.

Она смотрела на него чуть искоса. Сапфиры поймали и отразили луч света из окна. Эшли задернул жалюзи, голова болела, будто с жуткого похмелья. Кофе не помогал. Он открыл ноутбук, пытаясь сосредоточиться на рабочем столе с виртуальными стикерами планов, и аккуратная Гельветика расплылась перед глазами.   
«Выбор.

Выбор есть всегда».

— Пошел нахер. — И снова он не знал, кто и кому говорит.

— Эшли? 

Франциска стояла рядом с какой-то распечаткой. Она так приходила, когда надо было поправить текст, Стоун предпочитал вымарывать черной ручкой, а не на компьютере.

— К дьяволу всю эту хероту с несчастными детишками. Помнишь, я собирался как следует выпотрошить жирного борова из «ТранСтар»? 

(онмойбосс)

Франциска как будто не сразу поняла, о ком речь. Эшли вскочил, едва не перевернув свою кружку.

— Да ладно, не придуривайся. Интервью получилось говном на палочке, потому что…

(ониубилименяотомсти)

— …неважно.

— Да, я помню. — Франциска говорила так медленно, как разговаривают только с сумасшедшими. Погасший монитор ноутбука показал отражение: взъерошенный, с расстегнутой на пять пуговиц рубашкой, Эшли и впрямь смотрелся то ли персонажем немого фильма «Кабинет доктора Калигари», то ли просто наркоманом в ломке. — Ну, это был не твой звездный час, но…

— Я собираюсь добить его.

— Эшли, так просто не получится. Не знаю, как получилось прошлый раз, но руководство «ТранСтар» очень редко соглашается на интервью, и…

Он засмеялся.

(язнаючтоделать)

— Не отвертится. А если попытается — пожалеет.

Сапфиры в ушах Франциски мерцали так, что хотелось орать от невыносимого синего цвета. 

— Ладно, давай попробуем на следующий квартал, ну или… Слушай, Эшли, да оставь ты «ТранСтар» в покое.

— Нет уж.

(ониубилименя)

(отомсти)

(ониспаслименя)

Он сжал виски.

— Убили. Спасли. Они… чудовища. Они здесь. На Земле.

Франциска отстранилась, взгляд был странный — как будто глаза стали еще парой сапфиров, холодных, ничего не выражающих камней. 

— Тебе нужно домой, Эшли. Отдохни. Потом вернешься. 

— Я должен добраться до «ТранСтар».

— Конечно. Ты обязательно это сделаешь. Но сейчас ты должен вернуться домой и отдохнуть, хорошо, Эшли?

Она поцеловала в щеку, и он вдохнул запах духов, который почему-то напоминал больницу и какое-то лекарство от кашля — с запахом вишни, быть может. 

(чудовищатыможешьспастиотних)

(онипомогли)

(кчерту)

На миг решение показалось простым, очевидным: широкое окно с прекрасным видом на бизнес-центр. На высоте сорокового этажа видно небо. Всего пара шагов на карниз и дальше — и пусть Эшли подавится своей местью, а Марвин — своей верностью.

Человек, забывший свое имя, выдохнул, отгоняя наваждение: 

— Да. Я… вернусь. Завтра.

— Конечно. А пока тебе нужно домой. К Келли. Она тебя ждет. Правда, я ее видела… и, кажется, с ней что-то не так.

Франциска провожала взглядом, он чувствовал спиной — взглядом по-прежнему холодным, как все драгоценные камни мира, а может быть, и как космос, откуда явилась принесенная на Землю транстаровцами зараза, что жила теперь и в человеке по имени Марвин Баселар — или Эшли Стоун. 

Затем Франциска достала маленький голубой телефон, где пятой строчкой высветился номер Келли Донахью.

— Привет, Келли. Ты на работе? Извини, что беспокою, это из-за Эшли. С ним что-то не так, я его отправила домой. Если есть возможность, выберись. Наверняка ему потребуется твоя помощь. 


	14. Уровень 12

Кабинет Сильвена Беллами перенесли из Психотроники на верхний этаж, поближе к апартаментам вице-президента. Тот сказал Лили, что будет ее ждать у себя, но каждый шаг по просторному холлу «Талоса» давался с трудом, словно все знали: задумана диверсия, бомба заведена, обратный отсчет — тик-так. Лили предупредила директора Ильюшину, чтобы сидела тихо и ждала сигнала, а сама вернулась через обшивку и шлюз Психотроники. 

Беллами уже разобрался с теми, кто мог бы помешать. В лаборатории никогда не работало много людей одновременно: запрет по технике безопасности. Сейчас Лили шла словно по оссуарию или музею восковых фигур — Беллами как будто постарался расположить тела правдоподобно, наверное, для службы безопасности. Часть охранников на нашей стороне, сообщил он Лили, отправляя за Ильюшиной и Гальегос, но не Элазар, так что придется воспользоваться старыми добрыми трюками. Немного хакерства и зацикленного изображения.

Лаборатории Психотроники протянулись от старой русской «Клетки», и здесь сверхтехнологии сочетались со старомодным дизайном советского спутника, а затем международной «Аксиомы». Наметанным глазом Лили замечала стершиеся болты в обшивке, расползшиеся пятна ржавчины и потрескавшуюся краску сохранившихся надписей. «ПОВОРОТ НАЛЕВО», — почти исчезло, осталось только «П… ОТ НАЛ…О». Контуры остальных букв едва угадывались. Надписи на русском сохранились лучше, но Лили не понимала кириллицу. 

В Психотронике держали этих тварей, раньше Лили их не видела — Беллами показал и просто впустил туда, куда техникам изредка разрешалось входить по специальным пропускам, для общих проверок, предварительно ученые закрывали «чужих» непрозрачным стеклом, одним из «зеркал» Кальвино. «Талос» полон лжи, сказал Беллами. 

Возле шлюза раскинулись два трупа — один в белом халате и психоскопе, другой в черно-синей униформе охранника. Подумав, Лили сняла психоскоп. 

Ей хотелось еще раз поглазеть на чудо, рядом с которым провела несколько лет, но даже не подозревала, какие тайны прячет «ТранСтар» в самой древней изнанки станции-вместилища секретов. 

Когда еще представится такая возможность? 

Лили толкнула дверь, которая вела в лабораторию. Круглое помещение с центром из герметичной капсулы. В капсуле — человек, доброволец, судя по упрощенной с точки зрения безопасности форме и порядковому номеру на груди. Бритый мужчина, костлявый, с бегающими водянистыми глазами, он закричал, стоило Лили войти. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Не делайте со мной этого, как с Коляном, не трогайте меня.

Эта реплика была на смеси русского и плохого английского, Лили поняла с трудом, распознала только имя какого-то другого. Смешное.

— Кольян? — повторила она.

Человек вздрогнул, сжался, закрывая ладонями лицо — пальцы у него были покрыты грубыми и неаккуратными татуировками.

— Кто вы? — Лили говорила медленно, так, чтобы понял даже русский заключенный. 

— Меня звать Леха, — сообщил человек все на той же дикой смеси языков, с грубым, режущим слух акцентом. — Тут эти… Коляна того.

Он говорил дальше, но Лили не понимала. Рука легла на пульт. Человек заколотился о непробиваемое плексигласовое стекло.

— Не делайте этого! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!   
У него даже акцент пропал, речь стала понятной и чистой.

Лили улыбнулась и нажала кнопку «Досье». Подсветка сменилась с белой на сероватую, это были сканы с русских документов плюс перевод рядом на универсальный английский. 

«Алексей Боголюбов, 39 лет. Осужден по статьям: убийство, изнасилование несовершеннолетних, продажа наркотиков» — Лили перелистнула страницу, где на имени заключенного значилось: «Стандартный протокол». Просто нажмите на кнопку, гласила инструкция, — и Лили сделала это, глядя в прозрачные глаза человека, пока тот орал, пока открылись какие-то шлюзы, оттуда выскочили бесформенные темные твари. Одна тварь — но этого хватило, чтобы выжечь человека изнутри, а потом темных фигур стало несколько. Лили отпрянула. Активировался свет, очень похожий на тот, в котором заперли Морган.

— Значит, вот оно как, — проговорила Лили, когда мелкие существа разбежались по контейнерам, превративших их в сгустки темной материи. Свет их манил, как ветчина — бездомных кошек. Они шли на собственную смерть с восторгом.

— Морган Ю. Уверена, это она все придумала, — сказала Лили, и почему-то засмеялась, жалея лишь об одном: директора Ильюшиной нет поблизости, а то она увидела бы это зрелище воочию, и убедилась, что ее любовница именно такое чудовище, как о ней рассказывали. 

Лили сделала фото на свой транскриптор: труп «Лехи», изуродованный тифонами, резервуары со светом и уже расфасованной материей.

«Это то, что случилось и с твоим отцом, — напечатала она в сообщении. — “ТранСтар” производит нейромоды на основе экзотической материи, так мне сказал Беллами. А вот как они ее получают». 

«Жди сигнала», — добавила отдельным. Ильюшине должно хватить, чтобы окончательно определиться с решением. Беллами предупреждал, что может быть непросто, она привязана к любовнице, но есть вещи, которые нельзя простить, даже той, кто подарила тебе охапку оргазмов. 

Стоило поскорее уйти из Психотроники, которую назначили гекатомбой для всех виновных, но кое-кого Лили еще хотела проведать — конечно же, саму вице-президента, перерожденную тварь из бездны, хозяйку «Талоса» и всех, кто обитал на станции.

Завороженную светом тифона-Морган Ю. 

Беллами ждал ее в кабинете наверху, и Лили не собиралась опаздывать — просто сначала проведать главную жертву. Ради нее все и затевалось, разве не так? И у них уже получилось поймать ее. Лили заманила всемогущую вице-президента, хозяйку всего мира, включая «Талос» — не Алекс, она была главной — в ловушку. Почему нельзя полюбоваться еще раз? 

Это желание ощущалось настойчивым, как зуд в заживающей ране. Лили поддалась ему.

Морган стояла на коленях в прозрачной клетке контейнера. Ловушка из света вспыхивала ровным мерцанием, Беллами пообещал, что она не погаснет, он позаботился о деталях плана, прежде чем привлекать кого-то еще. Лицо вице-президента исказилось, как будто плоть растаяла и стекала с костей мазутной жижей или роем насекомых. Из спины росли щупальца — полупрозрачные, состоящие словно бы из тысяч мушек-дрозофил. «Лицо» капало на костюм, сгусток перекрыл надпись «М. Ю.»

Лили закусила губу, не в силах оторвать взгляд от зрелища — Морган совсем не напоминала человека, словно какой-то мерзкий оборотень наконец-то попался, а серебро растопило его и превратило в прах. Ну, или подействовал на хтоническую тварь солнечный свет, хотя солнца вроде боялись вампиры. Это неважно.

Клетка располагалась в узком проходе: здесь изучали мимиков и их реакцию на те же сияющие приманки. За спиной Лили верещали мелкие твари — неприятно, но не так жутко, как наблюдать за той, кто была человеком, и, похоже, добровольно отказалась от этого — словно продала бессмертную душу дьяволу.

Лили шагнула еще ближе.

— Доктор Ю? Морган? 

Та не реагировала — пустой взгляд, ее всегда темные глаза стали непроглядно-черными с золотым проблеском внутри.

— Что ж, может, лучше, что вы не слышите. Ваш приятель Беллами решил тут нахрен всех убить. Вроде на Земле тоже все под его контролем. В том числе, как я поняла, он хочет прикончить ваших родителей и брата, ну чтобы больше никакого «ТранСтара», но может, это он выразился в переносном значении, и просто собирается запихнуть ваших родственников в тюрягу. Самое место — не то чтобы я жалела того типа, который малолеток трахал, но…

Лили понимала, что теряет время да еще и болтает лишнее, лучше замолчать, но продолжала говорить, пока Морган не оторвала взгляд от световой ловушки и не посмотрела на нее.

Лили не закричала.

Просто сделала шаг назад — ко второй клетке, где бегал противно верещащий мимик.

— Нет, — сказала Морган.

Она закрыла глаза — это стоило ей неимоверного усилия, веки смешались с болотисто-вязкой жижей лица, и она подошла к преграде — безглазый склизкий монстр с щупальцами, ни намека на сходство с человеком, кроме транстаровского костюма.

— Я не позволю. Никто не тронет Алекса.

Щупальце ударилось в плексиглас, на мгновение Лили почудилось — пробьет и схватит ее, и сделает с ней что-то омерзительное, невыносимо-ужасное, но полуматериальный рой ударился о преграду и отскочил. Бронированные стекла делали с учетом способностей тифонов. Лили ощутила что-то вроде голоса в своей голове, и поняла, что лишь психоскоп защищает от ментальной атаки. 

— Отвали ты! 

— Только не он. Пожалуйста. Я не враг, я хотела подарить людям… силу. Могущество. Бессмертие. Я помню тебя, Лили Моррис, ты продавала наши секреты «Касме» и сейчас защищаешься от меня моим же изобретением. Алекс был прав… никому нельзя верить, даже Сильвену… Он предатель. Но ты можешь передумать. Я не причиню тебе вреда, просто сделай кое-что, о чем я попрошу.

Морган говорила не ртом, шипела в голове, но ничего не могла сделать, и голос ее звучал стоном потусторонней твари.

Лили плюнула в стеклянную перегородку. Она собиралась ретироваться прочь, у выхода из лаборатории остановилась.

Безглазая черная фигура сложила передние конечности — все еще немного похожие на руки — в молитвенном жесте. 

— Просто нажми на пару кнопок. Беллами не друг тебе, Лили. Знаю, я кажусь тебе монстром, и я никогда не была милой, ни с тобой, ни с кем-то еще, но мы делали все ради человечества. Звучит жутко пафосно, и все же… ты видишь, что я сделала с собой. Ради людей. Ради тебя в том числе. Пожалуйста, выбери верно.

— Да пошла ты! — выкрикнула Лили, когда поймала себя на том, что рой темноты не так уж чудовищен. 

«Она убивала людей.   
Она, ее брат, их родители. Весь гребаный “ТранСтар”.

А Беллами?»

Лили закусила губу снова — на том же месте, до крови. Очнулась от саднящей боли. 

— Пошла ты!

Она показала средний палец и ретировалась прочь. Механизированный голос лаборатории Психотроники проводил напутствием о психоскопах как условии работы здесь. Лили едва не запнулась о труп директора Келструпа, по углам валялось еще несколько — все в зелено-белой униформе ученых. Беллами предусмотрел помехи, отключил видеонаблюдение и не убрал всех, кто мог бы помешать. Очень… аккуратно с его стороны.

— Пошли вы все! 

Морган безглазо смотрела ей вслед, но неодолимый свет взял верх, и она снова вернулась к нему, замерев в той же странной позе.

Лили собиралась добраться до кабинета Беллами — там, наверху, где обитала сама Морган, и она не оборачивалась ни в коридоре, ни в роскошном холле «Талоса» с запахом цветов и мягким освещением, подчеркивающим золото, кожу и натуральное дерево. Три пролета лестницы она преодолела секунд за десять, наверняка побив все рекорды стометровок, и только собственное сбившееся дыхание заставило прийти в себя уже на верхнем этаже.

Сюда. Нужно сюда.

«Я готова», — пискнуло сообщение на транскрипторе от Ильюшиной. Лили сделала глубокий вдох. Пути назад нет, не так ли? 

Она достала пистолет системы «Деймос» с глушителем, который предусмотрительно забрала из арсенала и добавила к своей утилизационной гранате, а когда окликнула Бьянка Гудвин: «Мисс Моррис, вы куда? Мы не вызывали техников», — то закричала на каком-то пронзительном ультразвуке и выстрелила дважды. Пули прошили лицо Бьянки с приглушенным мягким звуком — лоб и правую щеку, рыжие волосы перекрасило кровью. Сверкнули ошметки зубов и костей черепа. Та покачнулась — светлые глаза выражали осуждение и недоумение, Лили тихонько фыркнула, едва не нажав спусковой крючок еще раз. 

Сильвен Беллами выскочил из своего кабинета. Он тоже был вооружен, дробовиком. Шеф Элазар будет в восторге от всего этого незаконного использования оружия, подумала Лили и тихо хихикнула.

— Привет, Сильвен. Я сделала то, что ты сказал. Я здесь. Все в порядке и… по твоему плану.

Тот кивнул. Лили выдохнула и опустила пистолет. Бьянка только сейчас рухнула на собственный же письменный стол, неловко перегнулась через терминал, заливая монитор кровью и, кажется, рвотой.

— Хорошо, Лили. 

— Ильюшина в деле. Осталось заманить мышек в мышеловку.

— Конечно. 

Он прислонил дробовик к письменному столу, перегнулся через него и, немного рисуясь, нажал на какую-то кнопку. Автоматизированный голос, который недавно сообщал о том, что всем сотрудникам необходимо раз в месяц проходить медосмотр, доложил: «Срочное сообщение от руководства».

— Всем, имеющим доступ к лаборатории Психотроники и отделу производства нейромодов, а также представителям службы безопасности, необходимо пройти внутрь для дальнейших распоряжений. Вы знаете, с чем это связано. Шеф Элазар, вас тоже касается. 

Голос Морган звучал как настоящий, так близко, что Лили едва не подпрыгнула. Сильвен положил длиннопалую и узкую даже в перчатке руку ей на плечо.

— Немедленно, — настаивала Морган в своем обычном «это-не-обсуждается» тоне.

— Как просто, правда? «Талос-1» никогда не был научной станцией. — Беллами прикурил сигарету от золотой зажигалки. — Это империя, причем империя теократическая. Морган всегда это понимала, недаром же называла своего брата Юпитером. Шутка, конечно, а правда в том, что они современные фараоны, боги во плоти, и нет никого, кто ослушался бы их повеления… Лили, следите по терминалу за маячками браслетов.

— Окей.

Она отпихнула труп Бьянки. Тот развалился тяжелой тушей, хотя при жизни Гудвин была довольно стройной женщиной. Покрытый потеками крови терминал рябил, Лили диагностировала проблему в контактах.

Ничего, отследить маячки браслетов хватит. Рабы строили пирамиду, а теперь должны умереть.

— Элазар идет к нам, — предупредила Лили. — В смысле, к Морган. Что делать…

— С Бьянкой? Ничего. И не бойся Элазар, я сам с ней разберусь.

Беллами курил со спокойным, невыразимо-спокойным лицом. Приглядевшись, Лили поняла почему: в кабинете Морган стояла турель модели «Ликвидатор» — и красноватая лампочка указывала на недавнее повреждение системы; на взлом.

Пути назад нет, снова подумалось Лили.

— Это вы убили Восса и Гальегос? — спросила она.

Тот дернул плечом.

— Ну да. Что такого? Они оба мне мешали, Восс твой изрядно поджег хвост и Алексу, и Морган, чуть все не испортил. Уж лучше бы продолжал воровать. Тоже мне, кающаяся Магдалена. — Беллами сплюнул на пол. — К счастью, тут еще эта дура Гальегос очень кстати объявилась, с ее попытками сплавить на землю все данные по тифонам… Ее заперли в карцере, я предложил помочь в обмен на пару услуг. Она отказалась. Сама понимаешь, оставлять ее в живых уже было нельзя. Не забивай себе голову, Лили, я рассказываю всю эту подковерную возню просто потому что мы все равно ждем, пока наши клиенты соберутся в Психотронике. И Элазар явится к нам.

— Ясно, — среагировала Лили.

«Он мне солгал. Морган не убивала Аннализу. Она, наверное, совершила кучу гадких поступков, но не этот. Беллами солгал. Черт бы его побрал».

Маячки браслетов послушно посылали сигналы. Люди действительно напоминали покорных божественной воле рабов, или обычных муравьев, которым химические сигналы плюс инстинкты приказывают атаковать деревянную палку, которая разрушает муравейник — пускай и ценой собственной жизни.

«Пути назад нет». 

Или есть. Она толкнула труп Бьянки под стол.

Или есть.

*

Сильвен кинул окурок на пол и раздавил его. Девчонка Моррис таращилась затравленным кроликом, пыталась делать каменную физиономию — получалось у нее плохо, просто удивительно, как им с Воссом столько времени удавалось воровать разработки «ТранСтар» и отправлять их конкурентам. Должно быть, лишь потому что они не попадались на глаза Алексу, а у того хватало проблем… с сестрой, например.

Им всем хватило с ней проблем, и она стала причиной, по которой Сильвен решился действовать.

Сначала он помогал Морган, потому что верил в нее. Они, черт возьми, все верили, Алекс меньше других — кому тот вообще когда-то доверял, кроме себя? Затея с чередой установок нейромодов и обретением человечеством сверхспособностей была сродни какому-то бреду из комиксов, вроде укусов радиоактивных пауков или прилета пришельцев-симбионтов, с которыми ты заводишь дружбу. Сильвен видел настоящих пришельцев, и точно знал: дружба невозможно, они сожрут тебя, оставив лишь бесцветную оболочку — никакого симбиоза и шоколадных батончиков.

А потом идея Морган сработала.

И сработала еще раз. Однажды она чуть не сожгла лабораторию, тогда Алекс единственный решился войти, мол, сестра меня не тронет. Сильвен в этом сомневался. Уже тогда понял: это больше не Морган, — и чем дальше продолжался эксперимент, чем сильнее менялась ее личность, трансформируясь все дальше и дальше, тем более иррациональным, недостойным ученого становился страх.

Сильвен подготовил несколько хороших путей к отступлению давно, только не решался дернуть за ниточки.

А потом сделал это.

Морган вернулась считал ее брат со своим обычным упрямством «Я единственная истина в этом гребаном мире». Что бы он сказал, увидев ее, завороженную светом-приманкой? С щупальцами и голодным взглядом? 

С ее «дарами человечеству»… ах да, это ведь и Алекса идея тоже. Тот не гнушался удалять нейромоды целому отделу Психотроники, иногда и некоторым другим сотрудникам. Нейротомия — обычная процедура на «Талосе». От тебя просто отрезают кусок памяти, словно отросшие волосы, которые потом вновь достигнут прежней длины; наверняка Алекс считал свой метод меньшим злом и рациональными мерами, — жестоким глава «ТранСтар» не был, просто творил то, что считал правильным. 

Они друг друга стоили, брат и сестра. Сильвен благодарил их и «ТранСтар» за то, что помогли сделать карьеру, за то, что нашли его в захолустном колледже в Сиене, где он преподавал, потому что все его исследовании по деятельности мозга требовали слишком много денег, правительство благодарило на словах, но не торопилось выделять гранты. Они пригласили его сначала в Кремниевую долину, а затем и в космос; здесь, на «Талосе», он творил все, что хотел — таков был дар этих новых богов своим любимцам. Морган Ю выбрала Сильвена и доверила свое тело — не в том смысле, в каком ему бы порой хотелось, только разум и личность, от пористой структуры мозга до электрических синапсов. Он служил ей честно… до определенного времени.

Он не хотел потерять нейромоды. Он боялся нейротомии.

Как любой истинный верующий, Сильвен мечтал убить своих богов. Вероятно, чтобы занять место — мысль о превращении в гибрид тифона не казалась отвратительной, но бесконечно насиловать себя нейромодами или принимать отравленную кровь Морган Ю не собирался. Существуют и другие способы; недаром Сильвен собирал данные и втайне от остальных наблюдателей эксперимента создал собственную базу.

Он сказал правду малышке Лили Моррис: есть способы растворить нейромод в человеческом теле навсегда, чтобы никакая нейротомия не смогла извлечь, «ТранСтар» никогда не согласится с технологией, для них, для Алекса в первую очередь, моды были средством контроля над людьми, над их памятью, над парадигмой истины вокруг себя. Этот бог творил свой домен не шесть дней, а более десяти лет — тщательно и скрупулезно; он никогда не откажется от власти. Чего хотела Морган? Сильвен полагал, преподнести дар брату, а может быть, родителям. Она их любила так трогательно, что держала семейное фото на столе, второе повесила в комнате, на том изображении они особенно напоминали каких-то мрачных хтонических божеств. Когда Морган закрутила роман с инженером Ильюшиной, Сильвен поддел ее дважды: первый раз спросил: «Что сказали бы мама с папой, узнав, что ты спишь с девочкой?» — и второй: «Тебе не стремно заниматься сексом под этими взглядами? Мама, папа, еще и брат — какая-то жутковатая групповуха получается».

Морган понимала (тогда еще понимала) такие шутки, расхохоталась оба раза. 

«Я бы и в прямом эфире перед ними потрахалась, пускай любуются», — сказала она, а насчет лесбийских наклонностей только пожала плечами. В некоторых вопросах старшие Ю, похоже, были демократичны или просто плевать хотели на детей, пока те приносят им научные открытия и деньги. 

Она не лгала, когда обещала осчастливить и его: считала своим другом. Алекс — человеком, которого можно прихватить на Луну, чтобы научил кузину добывать экзотическую материю из мертвых добровольцев и дезинтегрированных тифонов, а значит, тоже чем-то вроде приятеля. Предал ли Сильвен? 

Он предпочитал думать о себе как о том, кто сделал выбор.

— Элазар уже здесь, — сообщила Лили. Она покосилась на дробовик, но Сильвен покачал головой и даже ткнул его носком сапога, чтобы оружие мягко приземлилось на труп мисс Гудвин. Глава службы безопасности ощущалась последним рубежом, она была верна Ю, хотя и недолюбливала обоих. Даже жаль, что придется ее убить, люди, умеющие отделять долг от личных эмоций и неприязни, всегда высоко ценились. 

— Что это значит? 

Элазар поднялась вооруженной. Вместо дробовика она выбрала скорострельный усиленный «Деймос». Она не целилась в них, держала пистолет дулом в потолок, всегда невыразительное лицо не менялось; темный цвет кожи тоже играл ей на руку — белый не заметит, побледнела ли от страха или покраснела от гнева. Сильвен всегда ее уважал — израильтянка родом из Йемена, десятая дочь в семье беженца, она сначала стала агентом Моссада, а затем подписала контракт с «ТранСтар» — наверняка не по своей воле, по приказу правительства. В высокотехнологичном Израиле охотно сотрудничали с корпорацией-светочем науки и техники. Элазар работала на Ю больше десяти лет, но никогда не рассказывала о прошлом. Ее мать была фанаткой США, американизировала ее имя — вместо Сараи назвала Сарой еще где-то на границе с Бер-Шевой. 

Зачем Сильвену вообще пришла в голову эта информация? Это Алекс, насколько он знал, пользуясь своей почти эйдетической памятью, хранил мысленные досье на каждого сотрудника. Однажды Сильвен спросил его: «Почему вы не хотите установить пару нейромодов?» — в тот момент прозвучало не слишком тактично: Алекс мучился от приступа гипертонии, пытался сбить давление таблетками и тщетно массировал виски в надежде избавиться от головной боли. Тот ответил: «Потому что память — самое ценное, что у меня есть», — и Сильвен больше не задавал вопросов.

Элазар тоже не ставила нейромодов.

Это значит: ее можно победить. Сильвен подготовился накануне.

— Шеф Элазар. Добрый… э-э-э, день, кажется. 

— Что вы тут делаете? Техник Моррис? Доктор Беллами? Что это было за воззвание от доктора Ю, почему мне никто ничего не доложил?

— Морган ждет вас в кабинете. 

Элазар едва заметно фыркнула. Она направилась вперед, игнорируя Лили и Сильвена, и тот постарался закрыть наспех спрятанный под столом труп бедной Бьянки Гудвин, а еще — дробовик. Одновременно кивнул Лили: будь наготове.

Лужа крови осталась за монитором, подсвеченная синевой. Несколько фрагментов мозгов тоже. Элазар обернулась, задержала взгляд — пальцы чуть дернулись на рукояти пистолета.

— Вас ждут, шеф Элазар, — сказала Лили. Голос дрожал.

— Да, точно. Спросите у Морган.

Сильвен улыбнулся.

Элазар сжала зубы и втянула воздух ноздрями, кожа лоснилась, и она почему-то тоже заставляла думать о богах — об очень древних и воинственных богинях, из тех, кто сначала сорвут с тебя кожу и вырвут еще трепещущее сердце, а уж потом спросят имя.

— Да. Конечно.

Элазар оглянулась.

— Доктор Беллами? 

— Я вас провожу.

— Не стоит.

— Как скажете, шеф Элазар.

Та сделала еще несколько шагов — прямо в кабинет. Сильвен заложил руки за спину, в голове тикал невидимый хронометр. Дверь закрылась. Лили слышимо сглотнула. 

Так-так-так.

Выстрел. Второй и третий. Лили подскочила на месте, Сильвен наклонился к ней и сжал плечо.

— Все. Уже все. Сиди тихо.

Выстрел. Выстрел. Так-так-так. Сильвен зажмурился, представляя: пули вонзаются в плотный костюм, первая и вторая не пробивают, но третьей удается, костюмы способны выдержать даже повреждения в космосе, но и патроны турели не из кошачьего дерьма. Сара Элазар отстреливается — она способна уничтожить турель, она в это верит, прячется за стол из красного дерева. Пытается пробраться к двери, но она заблокирована, он продумал ловушку. Золотым блеском вспыхивает сбитая со стола статуэтка. Фотография семьи, которую Морган держала у себя, падает на пол с треском. Элазар отстреливается, но турель необычная, Морган иногда была не меньшим параноиком, чем ее брат, и оружие — не стандартный хлипкий «Ликвидатор». Турель бьет всем запасом патронов. Больше тысячи, насколько помнит Сильвен. Сара отстреливается, у нее всего девять плюс вторая обойма — ей нужно перезарядить, она ругается на иврите и древнем языке Йемена — том, на котором возносили молитву пра-богам Африки, — и снова стреляет. Это всего лишь чертов «Ликвидатор». Она победит.

— Слышишь, Лили? Вот оно? 

Сильвен медленно улыбнулся, когда по ту сторону двери раздался сдавленный всхлип. Наверняка там запахло кровяной взвесью и сырым мясом. Наверняка Сара Элазар еще будет сражаться.

Он нырнул в этот бесконечно-растянутый момент, задержав дыхание: обнял Лили и поцеловал ее пахнущие почему-то леденцами со вкусом манго губы, пока из-за двери частило так-так-так, пока вскрики не стали криком, пока все не замолкло.

— Что, все? 

Лили отстранилась.

Сильвен покачал головой.

— Я не уверен. Проверь по маячку.

Так-так-так.

Он насчитал еще семь раз, прежде чем Лили, шмыгнув носом, сообщила: 

— Она мертва.

— Хорошо. Разблокируй двери.

Турель оказалась уничтоженной, а весь кабинет представлял собой поле боя. Войдя, Сильвен наклонился над Сарой Элазар — ее лицо стало окровавленной маской, а добил ее выстрел в висок, десять других, пробивших костюм, не остановили главу службы безопасности. Он опустился на колени и ладонью закрыл ей глаза.

— Прости, — сказал Сильвен. — Иногда, чтобы одолеть злодеев, приходится приносить в жертву невиновных.

Он закурил, переступив порог кабинета, а Лили сообщила: 

— Остальные на месте — в Психотронике, как вы и сказали.

— Превосходно. Пускай Ильюшина откачивает воздух. — Он нахмурился, понимая: это решит все проблемы, кроме Морган Ю, способной выжить и в космическом вакууме, тифонам не нужно дышать, альвеолы в легких не разорвет удушьем. Морган Ю оставалась вещью в себе, но пока стоило позаботиться об остальных, об ученых и подчиненных покойной Элазар. 

Сильвен подумал, что кое-кого ему будет не хватать — Симмонса, например. С ним пили пиво и спорили о политике и науке. 

Лили вытерла пот со лба, пошевелила губами, точно пытаясь выплюнуть его непрошенный поцелуй:

— Да, сэр. 

*

Екатерина нажала «плей» в транскрипторе пятый раз. Ладони и виски стали мокрыми, сердце заколотилось; она никогда не страдала паническими атаками, даже когда обнаружили смертельную болезнь, восприняла с фатализмом — что ж, я проживу меньше, чем большинство людей. А может, мне повезет, найдут лекарство, в конце концов, «ТранСтар» исследует парапраксию и намерена победить ее. 

Сейчас как будто напилась чего-то крепкого, противно-сладкого и теперь мутило, одновременно хотелось спрятаться в угол и биться лбом о массивный железный шкаф-сервер; включать запись снова — все равно что ковыряться в гнойной ране грязным лезвием.

Моррис прислала еще и фотографии из Психотроники, их Екатерина пока не открывала. Она ждала сигнала. Она могла передумать, Лили подозревала: передумает, прямо здесь, у главного инженерного пульта в отсеке системы жизнеобеспечения. Целая комната, два оператора-механика, приветствующие ее в своем зацикленном движении по кругу. В это время люди шли в Психотронику, и Екатерина думала, что ей всегда нравились некоторые ученые, Мию Отабе или доктор Кальвино, кто-то ее бесил, вроде доктора Игве, но по-прежнему не получалось вообразить себя убийцей.

Морган тоже в этой ловушке, понимала Екатерина; и она собиралась отказаться от идеи, но Лили ее опередила, скинув украденную прямо из-под носа Даниэллы Шоу, из архива данных, запись.

Доброволец с номером вместо имени. Его голос Екатерина помнила, хотя отца забрали много лет назад, и сколько они с матерью ни подавали запроса, судьба космонавта, осмелившегося выступить против правительства, оставалась засекреченной. 

Пятый раз. Можно не слушать. Можно выключить или стереть.

Жаль, что у нее нет нейромода, который достаточно вырвать из глаза и мозга, чтобы забыть.

Голос отца: «Вы ненавидите свои семьи, раз творите такое».

Голос Гальегос: «Состояние подопытного стандартное».

Голос Морган: «Начинайте эксперимент. Выпускайте мимика».

Невнятное стрекотание, словно весенняя песня кузнечиков — и крик; а затем тишина.

Екатерина хотела взглянуть в глаза Морган напоследок: ты знала, что убиваешь моего отца? Нет, скорее всего, для тебя он был просто одним из добровольцев, номер позволяет дегуманизировать до экспериментального объекта или сырья. «Ты убила моего отца, Морган». Что та ответит? Попросит прощения? Выразит сожаление? Или промолчит. 

Треск охлаждающего оборудования в системе жизнеобеспечения был похож на те помехи в эфире, которые сопровождали молчание в конце записи. Екатерина представляла: а потом они пошли пить кофе, ужинать, перекидывались какими-нибудь шутками или жаловались на головную боль. Вечером, возможно, они занимались с Морган любовью. 

«Начинайте эксперимент».

Вряд ли Морган запомнила тот день.

Екатерина сделала глубокий вдох, борясь с тошнотой, но паническая атака отступила, парапраксия не возвращалась. Она поймала себя на том, что сомневается: план этого Беллами не выход, а если она послушает Лили, то и ее руки окунутся по локоть в кровь, и чем она будет лучше этих Ю?

«Я могу простить Морган», — почти пугающая мысль. Екатерина всхлипнула. Транскриптор завибрировал: новое сообщение, снова от Моррис. Несколько фото или видео, судя по описанию.

— Хватит, не хочу, — но любопытство взяло верх, она открыла файл.

Когда-то Екатерина читала: самые страшные образы человек выдумывает сам, неизвестность всегда кошмарней, психологический феномен используют авторы фильмов ужасов, недоговаривая и недопоказывая главного монстра. На видео мелькало темное создание, похожее на паука. Оно забралось в рот человеку, превратило его в искореженный труп. Незнакомец совсем не напоминал отца, хотя Лили отправила явно с намерением дожать ее, они задумали массовое убийство, как его ни назови. 

Эти люди заслуживали смерти, вероятно. Самосуд — выход? 

Екатерина запуталась. Тифоны ужасны, но она представляла худшее. Может, все-таки стоило отказаться, пусть судьбу Морган и остальных решает… суд, например?    
«Очень смешно, — голос Лили в голове звучал так натурально, словно та появилась здесь. — “ТранСтар” держат на коротком поводке ООН, Европейский суд по правам человека, мировые правительства вплоть до Ватикана. Новый Нюрнбергский процесс закончится извинениями перед главами компании. Вспомни, как рекламировали эту чертову программу добровольцев».

Транскриптор пискнул.

— Отстань.

Лили требовала начинать откачку воздуха. Сейчас, немедленно.

«Морган стала гибридом тифона и человека».

— Я должна поговорить с ней, — сказала Екатерина терминалу и пульту управления. Оператор пожелал ей хорошего дня. Откуда-то сверху передали приглашение на ужин для всех сотрудников «Талоса-1».

«ДЕЙСТВУЙ!»

Транскриптор заскрежетал и взвизгнул.

«СЕЙЧАС. НЕМЕДЛЕННО».

Екатерина зажмурилась — и набрала код доступа главы технического отдела.

— Доступ: директор Ильюшина. 

— Принято.

— Отдел Психотроники. Начинайте откачку воздуха. 

— Принято, — повторил роботизированный голос. — До завершения процесса: двадцать минут. 

«Остановись, Кейт».

Морган коснулась плеча своими узкими и всегда холодными ладонями, от нее пахло гарью и электричеством. Откуда-то Екатерина знала, что ее веки срослись, она осталась без уничтоженных чередой установок и удалений нейромодов глаз; слепое лицо выражало отчаяние и немного мольбы.

«Пожалуйста».

— Да пошла ты.

Екатерина оглянулась — никого, кроме операторов и медленного отсчета желтыми цифрами на электронном табло. Двери Психотроники заблокированы. Процесс запущен и необратим. Месть на вкус оказалась как железо и кровь, и, вдохнув пахнущий сталью воздух, Екатерина позволила себе заплакать.


	15. Уровень 13

Лиловый «Форд Фиеста» обогнал плетущийся впереди громадный Фрейтлайнер по встречной — глаз камеры мигнул вслед, обещая в конце месяца квитанцию со штрафом. Водитель грузовика кричал вслед. Келли показала средний палец в открытое окно.

Маккензи она считала дурой набитой (причем набитой то ли ботоксом, то ли силиконом, то ли тем и другим), но тон не понравилось, а еще чувствовала: с Эшли правда неладно. Кто сказал, что «ТранСтар» не сотворили с ним нечто, — например, вывернули наизнанку, как ее. Для блага человечества, конечно же.

«Доверяй мне», — говорила Морган Ю, когда Келли соглашалась. Теперь она не была в этом уверена.

Не после того вечера, когда она опять пошла искать приключений. Поймала такси, потому что собиралась доехать до бара и как следует надраться, водителем оказался один из этих парней-мигрантов. Он даже не клеился к ней по-настоящему, просто отпустил пару сальных шуточек с липким, как пахлава, акцентом. Келли набросилась без предупреждения. 

Хуже всего, она не могла вспомнить, чем именно все закончилось. Может, они потрахались. Или она убила парня. Очнулась дома, зажав горло бутылки русской водки и раскачиваясь перед зеркалом — растекшаяся тушь, грязная футболка с темными потеками поверх надписи «Хот чик», несколько прядей волос настойчиво лезут в рот. За спиной работал по телевизор, показывали какую-то мелодраму. Келли сделала глоток, прошлепала босыми ступнями на кухню, чтобы поставить бутылку в холодильник и достать вместо нее мороженое. Все напоминало обычный ПМС.

Футболку с темными пятнами она выкинула в помойное ведро, и еще пару дней ожидала, что придут полицейские — вероятно, те самые, к кому обращалась в поисках Эшли в самом начале истории.

Она ошиблась, никто не пришел. Маккензи могла иметь в виду обычную простуду. Акклиматизацию или что-то такое. Келли созвонилась с Эшли накануне. Он должен был прилететь еще через пару дней. Решил взять рейс пораньше, чтобы сделать ей сюрприз и порадовать бурной встречей.

«Фиеста» метнулась мимо щита с рекламой их компании, «ГринВэй». Транстаровское лого не добавили. Все после открытия, сколько там дней осталось — неделя? Нужно еще раз съездить с Бьерном, проверить завод, все должно быть идеально.

— Нахер вас всех, — выругалась Келли в пахнущее мандариновой отдушкой пространство. Солнце слепило в стекла темных очков. 

«Все будет так, как должно», — шепот в голове звучал голосом Морган, ее брата или кого-то еще. Келли пыталась к нему привыкнуть, словно к заживающему пирсингу — нельзя трогать, пока не зарубцуется, но так и тянет подергать. Шепот подсказывал правильно, но если злиться или игнорировать, получишь рану, а то и заражение. 

Она сделала быстрое движение — темнота роя вместо ладони прямо на коричнево-сливовой обивке руля — и спрятала, надеясь, что вездесущие камеры не засекли сквозь лобовое стекло. Трасса выруливала за город. Маккензи сказала, мол, отправила Эшли домой. Келли не сомневалась, поедет он к ней. Он всегда так делал, особенно когда становилось хреново.

Одноэтажные домики обняли своим неизменным покоем. Здесь ничего не менялось: все те же соседи, школьники на своих автобусах, выпрыгивают из дверей и бегут домой, где родители ждут к ужину. Келли почти не сбавила скорость. Под колеса выскочил Спот, соседский французский бульдог, похожий на черную слюнявую сосиску на ножках. Она резко вдавила тормоза, понимая: не успеет, Спот впрямь превратится в пятнышко, кровавое пятно на асфальте. 

Простите, семья Дилан. Ваш сын Рори очень любит маленького питомца. Простите.

Ее рука вытянулась прежде, чем Келли поняла: это и не рука вовсе, а полупрозрачное щупальце — мушиный рой. Оно схватило визжащую псину и отбросило с дороги. Спот лаял еще минут пять вслед, Келли сбила скорость. Прохладный ветер коснулся мокрого лба.

«Нужно записать это.

Нужно рассказать Алексу».   
Я торопилась домой к парню, ну знаете, тому самому, который хотел опозорить вас на всю страну, и едва не сбила соседскую собаку, а потом отрастила тентакли, но никого даже ими не трахнула, представляете? Зато откинула глупую тявкающую тумбочку прочь. Как вам это понравится, Алекс?»

Новый пежо Эшли стоял припаркованным возле гаражных ворот. Келли пришлось оставить свою машину рядом. Он порой и прежде создавал такие вот неудобства, чертов эгоист, но сейчас она почти не разозлилась, все еще думая о собаке — и о том, что будет дальше.

— Эшли? — Келли толкнула незапертую входную дверь. 

Она догадывалась: тот не ответит.

Она оказалась права; и успела представить себе тысячу вариантов — от относительно безобидного «Эшли валяется пьяным в обнимку в той самой бутылкой, которую я ставила в холодильник» до «Эшли валяется пьяным, рядом опасная бритва и лужи крови». Ошиблась: тот вышел так медленно, словно ступал по разбитому стеклу. В вытянутых руках сжимал пистолет — и отверстие было направлено прямо в лицо Келли.

Расстегнутая рубашка демонстрировала поддельный сапфир. 

— Я все знаю, — сказал Эшли и засмеялся. — Про тебя. Про себя. Про всех нас.

*

Он правда хотел отдохнуть, когда ехал (к этой женщине, которую держали в плену) домой. Долгий перелет и Вавилонская башня «Глобал ТВ» слились в единый серебристый шлейф-росчерк, перед глазами стояло марево.

На обратном пути он то вспоминал, то забывал собственное имя. Оно было написано на некоторых рекламных щитах: «Марвин Баселар», а потом щит переворачивался створкой жалюзи, и вместо фото шампуня или новой модели игровой приставки — другое: «Эшли Стоун».

«Я высплюсь», — думал Марвин, который еще по отсидке в грязной камере помнил: если удалось вырубиться, хоть в углу на шконке, хоть на полу — считай, выиграл пару очков. Забил гол. 

«Я передохну и приведу мозги в порядок», — соглашался Эшли, который выскакивал после двенадцатичасовых перелетов Сиэтл — Сидней бодрым и свежим, как зеленое яблоко, чем бесил любого, кто вызывался его сопровождать. Однажды он летел из Нью-Йорка в Москву всего на три часа, пытаясь захватить митинг против русского правительства на правах представителя независимой прессы. Его перехватили на границе, проторчал в «Шереметьево» семнадцать часов в неотапливаемой комнате при температуре минус двадцать семь. В этой камере даже кресла не было, а единственный туалет не закрывался, к тому же пахло свежей краской. Коричнево-зеленой, как холерный понос. Эшли все обещали пропустить, тянули время, он ругался, пытался подключиться к интернету — не ловил ни вай-фай, ни роуминг. И все-таки пропустили, выдали бейдж, он даже привез несколько кадров. Через полдня после московских приключений он отправился в Швейцарию. Келли называла его железным человеком.

Марвин и Эшли соглашались: нужно просто немного передохнуть, а потом все встанет на свои места, темная пелена перед глазами рассеется. Добравшись до дома (той женщины) Келли, он открыл бутылку пива, но сделал лишь глоток, вылил остальное в раковину. Лег на кровать, сняв лишь обувь. 

А потом пискнуло в смартфоне.

Незнакомый контакт подмигивал эмодзи-змейкой. Марвин и Эшли подумали, что не стоит открывать анонимные сообщения, но любопытство всегда брало верх и у бывшего наркоторговца, и у скандального журналиста.

«Принять».

Вот, что случилось.

А теперь Келли стояла перед ним — челка у нее отросла снова, быстрее, чем всегда. Ему стоило заметить симптомы раньше, и ее жажду секса, и ее странное поведение, когда он по утрам отмалчивалась, а иногда говорила: «Мне нужно побыть одной». Она звонила ему, просила ли о помощи? Или хотела сама рассказать правду? 

Вряд ли. 

— Ты работаешь на него. — Эшли махнул пистолетом. Марвин возразил: «Но я тоже», — и Эшли наступил на него, словно на вывалившуюся из стакана с мартини оливку. Палец скользил по крючку.

— Что? 

Келли попятилась. Дверь она успела захлопнуть, но не запереть. Эшли обогнул ее, держа на мушке, чтобы щелкнуть замком. Келли прижалась спиной к стене, над головой висела картина с морским пейзажем. Она появилась недавно, или была здесь всегда? Он не помнил. Сбоку расположилось зеркало — мельком глянув, Эшли понял, что не узнает ни одного своего лица, и маленькая раздавленная оливка Марвин ничем не помог бы.

— Не прикидывайся. Ты работаешь на Алекса. Ты согласилась стать его игрушкой, ради… черт, чтоб я еще понял, ради чего.

Она моргнула и подняла руки неловким жестом человека, который видел подобное только в фильмах. 

— Эшли.

— Пошла нахрен. Не оправдывайся и не вешай лапшу на уши. Говори, что у тебя там с «ТранСтар».

— Эшли, убери пистолет.

Келли нахмурилась и попыталась шагнуть куда-то вправо или влево. Ему приходилось (нам обоим, правда, приятель?) стрелять. Марвин требовал перехватить управление. «У меня есть опыт, я убивал, и не однажды, — говорил он, — а у тебя — только самозащита и блеф несколько раз, не будь идиотом. Мы на одной стороне».

— Ничего я не уберу. Я знаю, что ты продалась с потрохами, только хочу понять, чего вы там нахрен творите. 

Лицо Келли едва заметно изменилось — словно пошла рябь. «Она тоже два в одном, как современные косметические средства», — почему-то подумал Эшли. Точно Эшли. «Какое-то пидорское сравнение, — прокомментировал Марвин. — Ты точно по девочкам?».

— Отвали.

— Эшли.

— Я не тебе. Отвечай, бля. Прямо сейчас, или я выстрелю. 

Щелкнул курком, давая понять: не блефует, вот он — спусковой крючок под указательным пальцем, чтобы нажать надо преодолеть легкое баллистическое сопротивление. 

— Я не… слушай, прекрати страдать херней. Ты знал, что я с ними заключила контракт, охереть новость, Эшли, включи сраный телек и услышишь. — Келли сжала по-прежнему поднятые руки в кулаки. — Ты не в восторге от «ТранСтар», я знаю, только мне насрать, это работа. Понятия не имею, какого ответа ты хочешь. 

— Не это. 

Он засмеялся. 

— Говори все.

Келли сделала шаг в комнату. Он махнул вслед пистолетом, а потом нажал, пуля почти коснулась плеча, мелькнула в паре дюймах и воткнулась в стену. Осыпалась штукатурка с потолка, на веселеньких цветочных обоях осталась обугленная дыра. Дзиньканье из гостиной сообщило, что рухнула какая-нибудь ваза, или пульт от телевизора, или что-нибудь еще. Человеческое жилище хрупкое, почти как жизнь. Но сработало, Келли остановилась, полуобернулась, снова подняла руки; оглядывалась она медленно, выражение лица менялось с испуганного на злое.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? Я работаю с ними. Лунн тоже. Мы собираемся выпускать продукт, потому для «ГринВэй» это охрененный способ подпрыгнуть выше небоскребов, прямо в космос, вот именно. Чего еще тебе надо, признание, что я отсосала Алексу ради контракта? Он может купить себе тысячу элитных шлюх, куда мне до них. Не будь тупицей, Стоун, лично я никому настолько не интересна. Даже тебе. 

«Она хорошо играет», — согласились Эшли и Марвин. Как будто давно репетировала подобную сцену, готовилась в ней, а теперь нырнула, словно артистка в любимый спектакль.

Он засмеялся:

— Скорее, отлизала. Морган Ю. И эта самая дорогая в мире шлюха оказалась заразной. Скажи, во что она тебя превратила? 

Келли моргнула. Ее неровная, всегда как будто неправильно подстриженная челка прикрыла один глаз, сделав круглое лицо почти отталкивающим. Она убрала руки, перестав прикидываться, будто боится пистолета. 

«Я знал».   
«Мы знали, оба».

Эшли коротко застонал. Марвин ухмыльнулся бы, но смешно не было. Келли моргала, бледная в какую-то синеву, стояла вполоборота, пальцы у нее дрожали. 

— У меня не было выбора, Эшли, — очень тихо проговорила Келли, и он предугадал эту фразу, поэтому выстрелил, целясь уже не в пространство, а в женщину, которой когда-то приносил гавайскую пиццу и пел ужасным голосом серенады, рассказывал о мировом заговоре и сочувствовал, когда ее держали в плену, промывая мозги, под собственное, единогласное: 

— Выбор есть всегда.

Пуля взорвалась — как показалось Эшли, в полете. Спустя мгновение он разглядел черный рой, тянущийся от плеча Келли, как послушная третья рука. 

«Вот видишь, я же говорил, — засмеялся Марвин. — Мы стали тобой. Я стал тобой, тебя мне запихнули в глотку, влили, как дешевый ром на пьяной вечеринке. Морган превратила Эшли Стоуна в пару шотов. Так себе выпивка, в трущобном баре Пальмитаса получше наливают».

«Заткнись, заткнись еще и ты», — заорал Эшли. Он взял верх — даром что при жизни был просто скандальным писакой, в новом теле как будто отучился на профи боксера и зарядил чертовски мощный хук справа. Марвин выключился. 

Келли смотрела на него.

У нее было странное выражение лица, как у человека, который долго мучился от боли, а потом ему дали анестезию, но она еще не начала действовать. Эшли назвал бы предвкушением: предчувствием не-боли, желанного освобождения от мучений. Келли нервным движением поправила челку.

Он заорал на себя: нет, пожалуйста, нельзя, — и выстрелил снова — прямиком в дурацкую картинку — мотивационный плакат «СЕГОДНЯ ХОРОШИЙ ДЕНЬ». На фоне — голубое небо и яркое солнце. Фальшивка, всегда считал Эшли, но с дырой в брюхе солнце как будто стало немного честнее.

«Ты хренов идиот».

Третья пуля застряла в паутине.

Эту паутину Келли соткала очень быстро — приоткрыла рот и выдохнула мутную черноту, словно она умерла, уже много недель как бродила в виде зомби, а гниющих тканях завелись мелкие черные мошки. Дыхание стало дымкой, в которой и застряла пуля. 

— Больше не стреляй, — сказала Келли. — Этот трюк не такой уж надежный, пару раз могу его показать, но не более того. 

Она повернулась лицом к лицу и сделала шаг навстречу.

Эшли снова сдавил до упора крючок. В паутине прибавилось маленьких блестящих жертв, но и Келли побледнела, как будто серая дымка стала каким-то ее органом, отделенным от остального тела. 

— Я же сказала. Больше нельзя, — пробормотала она. Как сквозь анестезию, продолжил свое сравнение Эшли, и только теперь закричал. Сначала — просто орал, на одной ноте, Марвин высовывался изнутри и хохотал, посмотри, шептал он, «ТранСтар» пробрались всюду, я выпил тебя, не сумел переварить, стал тобой. Твоей девице досталось кое-что покруче. Почему бы не спросить, что именно — ну, знаешь, словами. Ты вроде бы журналист, как насчет интервью с перерожденной тварью, которая даже не Морган Ю? Принеси своей девчонке гавайскую пиццу и пару младенцев на закуску. А потом запиши откровения на диктофон; поверь, я скандалил с куда более эмоциональными девчонками, одна разбила бутылку из-под пива и пыталась выколоть мне «розочкой» глаз. Твоя Келли куда сговорчивей — даже теперь.

Эшли заткнул Марвина, вынырнул из собственной головы, чтобы уставиться на Келли: глаза в глаза, под пальцами скользит металл, у паутины сложный запах: кислородного коктейля, грозы, октябрьской влаги, хотя за окном солнце и на небе ни облака. Из коридора вытекли все краски, они вдвоем оказались в сепии старой фотографии или черно-белого кино — немого кино, потому что заговорить себя заставить не мог.

Келли сделала шаг навстречу, и еще, и еще один.

— Келли.

— Ты хотел убить меня.

Эшли сглотнул — и не потому что зеленые глаза заволокло той же паутиной, так, что теперь они напоминали закопченное стекло. Тихий голос был мягким и вкрадчивым, почти ласковым. От этого звука хотелось зажать уши и бежать прочь. Он сделал шаг назад — благо входная дверь была за спиной. 

— Нет, стой.

Келли дотянулась до него своим полупрозрачным щупальцем. Эшли попытался отдернуться. 

— Ты стала ею.

Он плюнул на пол.

— Это она так вела себя со мной. Хуже, чем пытка, вот что делала. 

— Она.

— Морган Ю. 

Келли кивнула и посмотрела вверх, словно молилась своей извращенной богине, совершая некий религиозный акт imitatio Morgan. Эшли подумал о древних культах, настоящих — вроде Астарты, — или выдуманных, какой-нибудь Шуб-Ниггурат из мифологии Лавкрафта. Щупальца, смертоносный зазвездный ужас и хтоническая тьма. Впрочем, скрипка Цанна не зазвучала, небо не превратилось в черную дыру, по-прежнему светило из окон на кухне солнце, доносился собачий лай и мерное шуршание покрышек об асфальт изредка проезжающих автомобилей. Эшли чудилось, будто прошло несколько часов, он влип в паутину, а Келли стояла и не двигалась. 

— Они хотят изменить человечество, — наконец проговорила Келли, и чужие слова заставили ее нахмуриться — морщинка между немного неровными бровями была знакома. 

— Вранье, как всегда. Это же «ТранСтар», они всегда врут.

— Полагаю, не в этот раз. Эшли, мне позвонила Франциска и сказала, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь. Ты — мы оба изменились после того… случая, наверное, стоило поговорить откровенно давным-давно. Прости. Хотя стрелять по-моему лишнее.

Марвин тихо захохотал со дна того колодца, куда загнал его Эшли. «Признайся, — сказал он. — Признайся, что тебя больше нет, что ты — просто протеиновый коктейль на основе какой-то транстаровской дряни, мимикрией они это называли. Признайся, что ты мертв».

— Они предлагали и мне на них работать. Я отказался, потому что… — Эшли запнулся. Он ведь выяснил о «ТранСтар» нечто такое, что могло их уничтожить, даже компанию-монстра, отыскал способ вспороть брюхо левиафану. Какой именно? 

«Не помню».

Марвин противно хихикал. «Пошел ты», — сказал ему Эшли, кажется, вслух, потому что Келли снова нахмурилась.

— С кем ты разговариваешь? 

— Ни… ни с кем. Черт. — Он уставился на нее. — Я отказался. Потому что. Они монстры. Они тебя превратили в монстра!

Эшли засмеялся: «Выкуси, Марвин».

— Ты так считаешь? — Келли склонила голову набок, становясь похожей на школьницу, которой досталась слишком сложная задачка, а учитель требует сдать тест через десять минут. — Неправда. Посмотри, что я могу.

Она поднялась на несколько футов в воздух. Щупальца протянулись до окна, заполнили целый дом, по ним пробежала искра электричества, сполох огня. Она мелькнула и переместилась куда-то в соседнюю комнату, Эшли успел выругаться коротким «…мать», — Келли вернулась.

— Электрокинез. Пирокинез. Фантомный сдвиг. Это еще не все. Правда, круто? Морган назвала меня нулевым пациентом, она хочет, чтобы все люди стали такими — бессмертными, всемогущими. Ты всегда говорил, что «ТранСтар» только и делает, что зарабатывают миллиарды на богатеях, которым поставляют свои нейромоды и регенерационные комплексы. Говорил, им больше ничего не надо. Как видишь, ошибся.   
«Они убили меня.

Я мог… согласиться?»

— К черту.

Эшли поднял пистолет — оставалось два или три патрона, он не помнил.

— Ты, должно быть, чертовски счастлива, что Морган выбрала тебя. Еще бы, такая честь — сама доктор Ю польстилась на серую мышь, вроде тебя.

Келли дернулась.

«Плохая, очень плохая идея, — зашипел Марвин, Эшли прижался спиной к стене. Под затылком скользнуло зеркало. — Не зли ее».

«Это просто Келли».

— Серая мышь, — повторил он. — С тобой было удобно мне, видимо, Морган тоже решила, будто ты вроде тапочек.

«Заткнись, о, заткнись».

У Келли задрожали губы, она прихватила нижнюю зубами. Живот Эшли свело спазмом, он скрестил ноги. Обделаться только не хватало. 

— Ты правда так считаешь? 

— Неважно, что я считаю. Черт. Ты мне все равно не поверишь, если скажу — нет, ты всегда была для меня особенной.

— Поэтому ты меня игнорировал неделями. Поэтому творил все, что хотел, а я терпеливо дожидалась.

Зеркало за спиной стало теплым, как и стена. Эшли крался к выходу, надеясь успеть: нужно скинуть цепочку и выскочить. Всего пара секунд, можно даже позволить Марвину немного попользоваться этим общим для них телом; ублюдок привык драть когти и спасать свою костлявую задницу.

— Это моя долбаная работа, если ты не заметила. И…я покупал тебе пиццу. Чертову мерзкую гавайскую пиццу.

Эшли засмеялся. Келли тоже улыбнулась — только ртом, ее глаза оставались заляпанным изнутри мазутом стеклом.

— Расскажи, что они хотят. Расскажи, что тебе говорила Морган, а еще давай… пойдем со мной, покажем все эти твои способности. Мы закопаем «ТранСтар» с потрохами за то, что они с тобой сделали. Я знаю, ты считаешь, будто сделала выбор, но это не так — выбор есть всегда.

Он протянул руку. Келли коснулась пальцев — ладонь была теплой, хоть и покрытой легкой испариной пота. Эшли выдохнул и улыбнулся.

Вскрикнуть он не успел. Щупальце пробило горло и вышло из ямки, где череп переходит в шею. Кровь превратила лохматые светлые волосы в багровую шапку за пару секунд. Зеркало заткало липкой влагой. 

Келли удерживала его, словно пойманную рыбу на крючке, пока Эшли колотился и дергался, пока под ногами натекала лужа крови и резко пахнущей мочи, а взгляд оставался удивленным и немного бессмысленным, как у новорожденного младенца — правда, Келли видела новорожденных только на фото, которые выкладывали в Инстаграм успевшие родить подруги. 

— Наверное, ты прав, — сказала она, вытерев ладони о блузку. Белая ткань была безнадежно испорчена красными потеками. — Я стала чудовищем. Алексу не понравится то, что я с тобой сделала, да? Ну и ладно. К черту вас всех. 

Она посмотрела вверх: сквозь потолок, который стоило бы побелить полгода назад обращалась к звездой бездне, слышала навязчивый и одновременно убаюкивающий голос Морган. Все хорошо, говорила та. Ты поступила правильно, только уходи теперь, потому что труп в доме придется прятать, придется искать объяснения, а мы ведь не хотим все испортить, правда? 

Келли выпустила труп. Тот шмякнулся на бледно-бежевый ламинат с тяжелым хлюпом, чтобы растечься, превратиться в черный дым с несколькими сгустками липковатой сажи внутри. 

«Это я сделала?»

Келли казалось, что она закричала во все горло, на самом деле, изо рта вырвался сдавленный писк. Она согнулась, мрачно думая: сейчас меня еще и вырвет в мерзкое месиво, но дурнота отхлынула так же быстро, как и накатила. Келли фыркнула.

— Это я сделала?.. Или нет.

Амулет-сапфир мелькнул в останках и тряпках — костюм, рубашка, боксеры с дурацким принтом в зеленый горошек, словно какой-то навязчивый символ, и Келли подобрала его. 

В кармане джинсов вибрировал телефон — нет, не телефон, транскриптор. 

«Алекс знает».

Она не удивилась, достала непробиваемый с точки зрения защитных протоколов и шифра транстаровский коммутатор; обычный смарт привычнее, не сразу нажала правильную кнопку. Руки дрожали, хотя паутина втянулась под кожу, снова сделав ее обычной.

«Я всегда была обычной.

Больше нет».

Зеленое или красное. Вроде был какой-то фильм про пилюли, и Келли сделала выбор. Красное. Отбой.

«Отстаньте. Отвалите. Отъебитесь. От меня. Все».

*

В «ГринВэй» работали идиоты, прекраснодушные болваны, которые знали о СКУД и безопасности корпоративных данных примерно столько же, сколько кенгуру об интегральных функциях. Клэр могла бы нацепить табличку «Эй, я шпион из “Касмы”, собираюсь выкачать все ваши данные по сделке с “ТранСтар”», и вялый охранник на первом этаже офисного здания только пожелал бы счастливого пути. 

Она сохраняла облик той девчонки из забегаловки, но это оказалось совершенно лишней мерой. В «ГринВэй» не привыкли к тайнам, не привыкли, что маленькая компания, работающая на дюжину веганских кафе и пару магазинчиков «органик шопс» — из тех, кто делает лендинги для продажи своих «потрясающих уникальных товаров» на бесплатной платформе руками школьника из старших классов, — хранит что-то важное.

«Мисс Донахью не торопилась делиться, да?»

Или: сама не до конца понимала, что делает. Эта версия показалась Клэр странноватой, но ее она отложила, не выбросила. Все-таки шпионкой она была опытной, проникла в нутро «ТранСтар» и «Пифея». Это тебе не подняться на скрипучем лифте, жуя розовую жвачку и наблюдая, как щелкают блеклой подсветкой этажи. Вошла темнокожая леди с папкой бумаг, от нее резко пахло дешевыми духами, а сквозь них — потом. Клэр поморщилась. Чувствительность к запахам и звукам ее ранила почти физически, она по-прежнему списывала на акклиматизацию после лунного безмолвия и нейтральности очищенного воздуха на «Пифее». Или дело в той штуке, которая помогала ей менять облик? 

Надо спросить у Василиска. Даль, если и знает, черта с два ответит. Сукин сын.

«ГринВэй» то ли получили не такой уж значимый задаток от всемогущего покровителя, «ТранСтар», то ли пока не решились тратить деньги. Компания теснилась в нескольких кабинетах, на одном этаже. Клэр нахмурилась: проверить компьютер Келли? Или босса, который даже не очень-то считает себя главным — этого здоровяка из тренажерки, Лунна? 

«В ком все дело».

Конечно. Ответ прост. Лунн ни о чем не догадывается. Разменная монетка; ему действительно лучше бы остаться в своей веганской нише. Менеджер по продажам Келли Донохью притащила золотого тельца, который оказался троянским конем, начиненным… мимиками, должно быть. Тварями из космоса.

Клэр невольно покосилась на свои несуществующие пальцы. В теле кроличьей девчонки они казались реальными, из той же плоти и крови, что и все остальное. Стоило зажмуриться, перед мысленным взором поднималась то ли громадина-медуза, «телепат», как назвал его Алекна, то испытание турелью.

«Чертовщина гребаная».

— Простите, мэм? 

Темнокожая из лифта обращалась к ней. Клэр улыбнулась.

— Извините, я ищу Келли Донахью. Она оставляла визитку компании, может, пару месяцев назад… ох, еще раз извините. Я из магазина «Аспарагус». — На лице надушенной женщины отразилось недоумение, и Клэр зачастила громче. — Вы, наверное, не помните, ну мы еще переименовывались, а мисс Донахью предлагала услуги вашей компании, но там до меня парень отказался, его за это уволили, теперь владелица решила, что нужно…

— Да… конечно. — Собеседница моргнула. Веки у нее были подкрашены золотистыми тенями, словно у какой-нибудь звезды хип-хопа. — Мисс…

— Китс.

— Китс. Да. Разумеется. Только Келли сейчас нет, она себя плохо почувствовала или что-то в этом роде. Еще днем. Отпросилась и поехала домой. 

Клэр всплеснула руками.

— И когда же она…

— Боюсь, не сегодня. Мы с ней работаем, сидим в одном кабинете. Ну, я слышала, что она предупредила: раньше завтра не появится.

Клэр изобразила вселенскую тоску.

— Что ж, понимаю. Прошу прощения.

— Мисс Китс, может быть, я бы могла…

— Нет, спасибо. У нас уже есть коммерческое предложение от мисс Донахью, я вернусь завтра. 

Она переступила порог лифта, чтобы проследить, в какую именно дверь вошла женщина. Что ж, это было очень просто. А ждать лучше всего в виде неодушевленного предмета.

Колпачок от шариковой ручки валялся в углу туалета до наступления темноты. Он закатился в дальний угол, даже уборщица не обратила на него внимания. Клэр-колпачок чувствовала себя странно: она была синей пластмассой, тронутой чьими-то зубами, ее молекулы перемещались… пластмассово, атомы перестроились в нужном порядке. Она не ощущала дискомфорта без дыхания или движения: колпачку от ручки не нужно дышать. 

Я колпачок от ручки. Почему бы и нет.

Она могла двигаться — что и сделала, выкатившись и поднырнув под дверь. Столь миниатюрный предмет вряд ли отметят на камерах, если они тут вообще стоят. И если лентяй из службы безопасности хоть раз в пару часов отвлекается от какой-нибудь паршивой порнушки или комиксов, чтобы взглянуть на мониторы.

Тоже вряд ли. 

Клэр очутилась внутри, с легкостью приняла привычную форму. Руки и ноги немного затекли, но остальные молекулы вернулись на место. Лучше не думать о сохранении массы и энергии, решила Клэр. Маленький кабинет напоминал птичье гнездышко: зеркала, косметика, батарейки и кем-то забытые наушники-капельки. На дне кофейной чашки плескались остатки жидкости. Несколько цветов в горшках и вездесущие мотивационные плакаты.

Компьютеры таращились слепой чернотой выключенных мониторов. Что ж, нужно исключить тот, который перевели в спящий режим недавно: подружка Келли только что покинула здание, в отличие от привилегированной коллеги. Клэр коснулась по очереди двух системных блоков. Первый оказался теплым, второй остыл давно. Бинго.

— Привет, секреты «ТранСтар». Привет, Клэр Уиттен, — произнесла она шепотом и засмеялась. Однажды расскажет эту сказку Джейми. Что-нибудь супергероиню, меняющую внешность, злобную корпорацию и победу над ней сил добра.

Пароль она подобрала минут за пять. Клэр привыкла вытрясать тайны из параноиков-транстаровцев, поэтому операция в «ГринВэй» — все равно что чемпиону «Формулы-1» сесть за руль школьного автобуса. Главное аккуратность, и никакого адреналина. 

Клэр открыла папку с документами: Келли оказалась не поклонницей порядка, поэтому в ее файлах царил если не хаос, то творческий беспорядок. Тем не менее, все материалы по «ТранСтар» сложены отдельно. Клэр просматривала их, кривя губы: скучища. Какие-то действительно продуктовые поставки, производство минералки, строят новый завод — ну да, тот самый, где она уже была. Перечисленные суммы внушали уважение, но для корпорации уровня «ТранСтар» — вроде карманных расходов, которые выдает папочка сыночку. Или дочурке. Келли могла банально оказаться любовницей кого-то из важных транстаровских шишек — может, самого Алекса Ю, которая почему-то не забросила свою скучную рутину менеджера и своего горластого парня, чтобы переехать в трехэтажную виллу где-нибудь на собственном тропическом острове, а продрожала реализовывать карьерные амбиции. Звучало странновато, но все люди разные. И вполне правдоподобно: она привыкла к отвратительным тайнам «ТранСтар», к убийству людей и перерождению в тварей из космоса, но что-то человеческое же в них должно остаться? 

«Все так просто? Я приду к Василиску и доложу: никакой гребаной тайны, эта ваша Келли, похоже, просто удачно раздвинула ноги, за это получила сладкую печенюшку и собственный кукольный домик. С водичкой. Ее парень будет рвать и метать, но всем остальным до лампочки, правда?»

Клэр нахмурилась.

«Это испытание, да?»

Турель с патронами все еще издавала клацающие звуки в ушах, и стоило зажмуриться — открывалось разверстое жерло. 

Хлоп. Хлоп. Хлоп. 

Клэр убрала поддельные пальцы, внимательно уставившись на обрубки. Виджай Бхатия мертв, его кольцо до сих пор у нее — стоило бы вернуть семье. «Касма» вздохнуть ей не давали, на «Пифее» было спокойней: занимайся своими делами, шурши мышкой, собирай полезные данные. Интересно, что там с Моррис и Эдди Воссом? Ничего хорошего, скорее всего.    
«И с Райли Ю… я ведь сказала Василиску, что она превратилась в какую-то чертовую дрянь, но это не мое дело, да?»

Похоже, так. Она получила эти странные способности, как у изуродованного подопытного, могла превращаться в девочку из забегаловки и колпачок от ручки, а они заставляли ее собирать дурацкие чертежи этого дурацкого завода. Ценности в них меньше, чем в использованной туалетной бумаге.

Клэр обернулась по сторонам. Пора отключаться и сваливать.

Короткий «дзеньк» доставленной почты заставил вздрогнуть, а когда она увидела заголовок: «КЛЭР, ЭТО ВАМ. ОТКРОЙТЕ», — то едва не закричала, зажала себе рот обеими руками, и отстреленные пальцы снова превратились в черные бесформенные сгустки материи. 

Словно во сне Клэр коснулась мышки и нажала «Открыть».

Инструкцию она прочитала дважды. Трижды. На четвертый — не удалось, письмо снова моргнуло и растворилось; Клэр проверила входящие, удаленные, не только банальную Корзину, но и следы в реестре, но ничего не нашла. Похоже, в письме был вирус.

Вероятно, ей следовало догадаться. 

Клэр покосилась на открытую пачку миндального печенья. Взяла она только одну и положила в рот, прожевала, едва ли ощущая сладость и легкую горчинку приправы; а затем подняла руку с щупальцами вместо пальцев.

Огонь расцветал, словно ярко-красный тюльпан, — космический тюльпан, который все выращивали на Луне, особый сорт для ценителей экзотики. Клэр не удивилась, услышав шаги, — охранники среагировали на сигнал о пожаре, на потолке разорвало автоматический разбрызгиватель, но плазма уже корчилась на обоих письменных столах, ползла по окнам, коптила стены. 

— Что здесь…

Клэр обернулась: позади растерянно моргал тип, которого видела недавно вместе с Келли — спортивного вида здоровяк со светлыми волосами. Симпатичный, отметила она, прежде чем метнуть сгусток огня, прежде чем пройти мимо охваченного пламенем и пронзительно орущего человека. 

Маленькая компания «ГринВэй» превращалась в святилище — в жертву всесожжения, и Клэр даже не была уверена, кому именно возносится густой черный дым с кислой вонью формальдегида, искореженного дерева, пластика, ламината. С потолка падали хлопья штукатурки. Где-то поодаль уже выла сирена.

Клэр выбралась на пожарную лестницу. Голубиное гнездо опустело, валялись кости. Под подошвой хрустнула скорлупа — этот звук был похож на грохот рушащихся стен и треск горящей кожи, волос и плоти. Поджаренная курица или голубь — все равно что человек. Она вновь подумала о том человеке: у мужчины было отличное тело и открыто-привлекательное, словно у кинозвезды, лицо — хоть сейчас в рекламу, он считал себя хозяином компании «ГринВэй», а теперь всего за несколько секунд противоестественного неземного жара превратился в запеченного в собственной скорлупе-офисе омара. Сгорая, кожа становится черной. Плоть под ней похожа на малиновое варенье между углей. Зубы покрываются гарью, но эмаль крепкая, потом мистера Лунна опознают по ним. Пепел хрустит, ветер уже сейчас разносит его по городу вместе с сажей и гарью. 

Внизу орали сирены пожарных машин, полиции. Кажется, подъехала какая-то экстренная служба новостей — стервятники всегда голодны. 

Клэр вздохнула. Спасателям потребуется как минимум минут десять, чтобы добраться до охваченного огнем этажа, пожарные будут тушить еще несколько часов. Плазма сначала была температуры протуберанца на солнце, но жар спадал, скоро превратится в обычный огонь. Во всем обвинят проводку или брошенный кем-нибудь окурок — какая ирония, в офисе компании, прославляющий здоровый образ жизни и экологичное «зеленое потребление». 

Голуби покинули раскаленную могилу, которая когда-то была их домом. Клэр собиралась последовать примеру птичек; у нее много работы — гораздо больше, чем казалось сначала, и теперь все складывалось. 

Более или менее. Работа, которую действительно можно поручить мутированной твари. 

«Тифоны. Они называются тифоны».

Клэр заметила улетающего голубя — и это вполне сгодилось, чтобы чернота окружила ее и сжала до маленького птичьего тельца, а затем она расправила крылья и полетела прочь так, словно всю жизнь занималась только этим.

Ты можешь быть чем угодно, сказал ей Даль, и, похоже, это действительно так. 


	16. Уровень 14

Свет пожирал ее заживо — прекрасный, восхитительный свет.

Она не могла противиться ему. Как сказали бы в какой-нибудь тупой книжонке по поп-психологии, не хватало воли.

Сила воли, помнила Морган, ограниченный ресурс. Что-то дается тебе легко и не требует напряжения разума или тела: в школе она за пять минут решала задачки по физике и математике, которые у других занимали часы и превращались в истязание, ей же нравилось ставить перед собой все более сложные «челленджи». Зато биология и химия давались хуже, она приходила к Алексу за помощью, тот терпеливо разжевывал законы Менделя и формулы пропилена, пока младшая сестра не начинала злиться и требовать, чтобы брат прекратил нудить уже, решил за нее чертову задачу про чертов желтый и зеленый горох. Алекс укоризненно качал головой — у него это и в двадцать получалось не хуже, чем в сорок, — а потом сдавался. 

Однажды этот барьер как будто поддался, и она поняла, как все работает. Она никогда не выбрала бы биологию профильным предметом в университете — и не понимала, как у Алекса хватает терпения возиться со мхами, лишайниками и всякими там мухами-дрозофилами, все эти живые твари то требуют подкормки, то подходящей температуры, чуть что — дохнут. Можно ведь собрать рабочую модель кибернетического устройства, которая будет функционировать прямо сейчас, никаких анализов почвы и никакого агар-агара; и все же настоящих трудностей не возникало. Сила воли больше не требовалась.

Наука тоже никогда не пожирала этот ресурс, а вот совещания — да. И, признавала Морган, у нее не очень-то получалось не беситься от скучных выступлений на конференциях. 

Ее брат был хрестоматийным примером того, как работает и не работает сила воли. Он никогда не хотел становиться президентом компании, управлять людьми и их судьбами в большей степени, чем научными открытиями. Алекс не противился воле отца, принимал решения матери — в том числе по поводу программы добровольцев. На «Талосе» скрывали тифонов, рекламировали чудеса техники-нейромоды — отлаженная, идеальная машина. Зато он, в юности отличный спортсмен-тяжелоатлет, превратился в нездорово тучного человека, неспособного подняться по лестнице без одышки; силы воли удерживать контроль еще и над собственным телом не хватало. 

Расходуемый ресурс, как вода… или воздух.

Сейчас вокруг был свет, который рассказывал Морган все — о ее прошлом, о будущем, он не разрешал ей собраться и принять прежний облик. Мимики шли за светом. Она же растекалась, расслаивалась на щупальца и жгуты, ей хотелось поглотить и забрать в себя восхитительную ловушку.

Она осознавала: нужно бороться. Но прежде все давалось слишком легко, и опыт Морган-человека наслаивался на неспособного к проявлениям какой-либо силы «характер» тифона. Эти твари вообще не знали сложностей в решениях. Копируй, мимикрируй, вбирай в единое целое — Коралл готов принять все, это так просто. 

Морган протянула щупальце, стремясь достать до приманки. Источник горел за стеклом, которое можно выбить — если не кинетическим шоком, то пирокинезом. Это заняло бы секунд пять — но отрываться от свечения, сама мысль об этом, впивалась болью где-то в груди, в том текучем месиве, что заменяло сейчас Морган тело. 

«Хочу свет».

Это было как всегда: хочу учиться на кибернетика-нейропрограммиста. Хочу экспериментировать с искусственным интеллектом. Хочу модифицировать нейромоды. Хочу трахаться с собственным братом. Хочу стать сверхчеловеком и сделать других подобными себе.

Кто бы отказал ей? 

Периферийное зрение подсказывало: в Психотронике собираются люди. Они испугаются ее-чудовища, а может и вовсе не узнают, примут за очередную тифоноформу, ведь мимики способны копировать что угодно. Или просто решат, что это очередной фантом — почему-то в костюме с надписью «М.Ю.»

Морган заметила Симмонса, который прежде наблюдал за ее экспериментами вместе с Беллами и Алексом. Тот точно поймет.

Можно даже попросить его отключить свет-ловушку.

«Не хочу».

Свет так прекрасен — лучше любой псионики, он и есть псионика, грубая имитация Коралла, все равно что наркотик вместо естественных эндорфинов и дофамина, вырабатываемых человеческим организмом.

Люди собирались медленно, переглядывались друг с другом. Правила Психотроники требовали надеть психоскоп, но устройств не хватало. Кто-то ворчал про дурацкие требования. Другой отвечал, что будет какое-нибудь объявление, поскорее бы отпустили, через полчаса обед. 

— Что за чертовщина? — спросил Рори Манион. 

— Распоряжение доктора Ю, — пожал плечами Симмонс. Он посмотрел на нее, но не узнал, похоже. Она окончательно превратилась в фантома, тифона. Сила воли: оставаться человеком. Быть Морган Ю.

Люди заполняли Психотронику. Морган старалась отвлечься на них, свет возвращал внимание к себе, обещая — и действительно даруя, — блаженство. Пока кто-то неловко переговаривался, строил теории, искал свободные стулья и хрустел леденцами, она текла — именно это пошлое сленговое словечко подходило как нельзя лучше. 

Правда, текла в прямом смысле — была вязкой жижей тифоньей материи, чернота закрыла даже костюм, отметая последний шанс, что кто-то узнает в запертом чужом человека. Люди оглядывались на застекленную клетку, но все ученые хоть единожды видели мимика или тифона, и старались не обращать внимания на содержимое клеток. 

Свет был так хорош. Он стоил всей силы воли на свете. 

— Что за… — Этот голос Морган не узнала, но говорил кто-то из охранников. Она не утруждалась запоминать их всех; ну или ее память-решето давала о себе знать. — Черт, я всегда хотел знать, чего они тут творят в этой Психотронике. Куча стремной техники, да? 

— Типа того, — отвечал другой, женский. — Как ты думаешь, Кирк, они тут заготовки для нейромодов делали? 

— Не нашего ума дело.

— Господа, я попросил бы вас воздержаться от комментариев. — Это был Симмонс, который заметно нервничал. Может, представлял, как будет объяснять Алексу, почему «непосвященные» оказались в святая святых «Талоса».

— А это еще что за штука? — Сквозь свет Морган разглядела табличку на костюме «Кирка Реммера» — охранник ближе к ее клетке.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать? — говорила та, чье имя было Алика Джеймс. 

Людей становилось больше. В Психотронике не хватало места, а люди из службы охраны, повидавшие многое и умевшие держать язык за зубами, нервно оглядывались. Кое-кто из них обладал доступом «секретного» уровня, Морган точно знала, что Алекс выбирал доверенных «любимчиков». Может, удалял им нейромоды после особо важных операций, как тот самый приказ запереть Гальегос в ее кабинете. 

Двое мужчин и женщина сели на пол. Поодаль бродили ученые, Симмонс шипел на кого-то, ему отвечали почему-то на плохом английском, с явным индийским или русским даже акцентом. 

— Чего доктор Ю хочет? — Дрожащий голос Тревора Янга поднялся над слабым гулом. Морган едва не засмеялась из своей клетки, едва не ответила: «Свет. Я вижу свет, мне больше ничего не нужно. Убирайтесь».

— Наверное, будут какие-то еще объявления, — предположила Анжела Диаз. — Сейчас что-нибудь скажут. Или она сама придет.

— Мне здесь не нравится, — продолжил жаловаться Янг. 

Почти одновременно незнакомая женщина закричала: 

— Господи, здесь труп! Директор Келструп, он… 

Труп действительно вывалился из-под собственного стола. Они убили бедолагу грязно, а вместе с ним — еще нескольких. Крики продолжились, а потом как-то утихли, случилось что-то еще, превосходящее даже ужас перед мертвецами со следами пуль во лбу или груди. 

И кажется, Мию Отабе — вдохнула и выдохнула коротко и быстро и всхлипнула как ребенок, который готовится закатить истерику: 

— Я не могу дышать!

Сквозь ловушку Морган ощутила это: пульсацию нейромодов — они есть почти у каждого на «Талосе», она «видела» следы тифоньей материи как маячки, как куски себя в массе инородной плоти. Нейромоды встроились в организмы людей, а теперь затрепетали паникой; гипоксия нарастала, и Морган сама выкашляла снова сформированным горлом из собственной слизистой темно-кровавый сгусток.

Он упал на пол: черное и красное, цвета «ТранСтар».

Янг снова тыкал в нее пальцем, только теперь его глаза выпучились не от ужаса; он задыхался вместе с остальными. Гипоксия оставляла шрамы, будто от установки нейромодов: кровь в склерах. Тела в зелено-белых и сине-черных костюмах сползали на пол, напоминая монолит тифоньей материи, вроде Ткачей за стеклами старой русской Клетки. Морган могла не дышать, но даже она с трудом выдерживала вакуум, а атмосфера Психотроники превращалась в космос: кто-то планомерно откачивал воздух настолько быстро, насколько позволяли системы «Талоса». Механический голос забубнил о необходимости эвакуации.

Морган зашипела сквозь зубы:

— Твою мать, Беллами.

Она ощутила и его — все нейромоды под его черепом. Злость и понимание выплеснулись тем, что называлось силой воли. 

Морган ударила «кинетическим шоком». Пустая оболочка световой ловушки грохнулась на пол, звеня алюминиевой оболочкой, как хитином мертвого светлячка. Она пнула обезвреженную ловушку, в которую так глупо попалась. 

«Соберись».

В прямом смысле: в кармане костюма по-прежнему лежит транскриптор, а с него можно позвонить. Так она и сделала: 

— Сильвен, я знаю, это ты. Не понимаю, зачем ты творишь всю эту херню, но я тебя даже не трону, если прекратишь прямо сейчас. 

Непробиваемое стекло не поддавалось. Его изготовили, чтобы сдерживать тифонов — вплоть до смертоносных эфирных, термальных и электрофантомов; вплоть до технопатов, способных взламывать технику. Даже без световой ловушки Морган оставалась пленницей. 

— Сильвен, прекрати. Мы же… мы были друзьями.

Морган едва не засмеялась сквозь злые слезы: до того тупо это прозвучало. И все же маячки его нейромодов заполыхали ярче, мозг реагировал. Механический голос прекратил твердить про эвакуацию. 

— Да пошла ты, — прозвучало в громкоговорителе, который обычно сообщал время и последние новости. — «Друзьями». Ты просто использовала всех, как… тампоны, а потом выкидывала. «Доверяю тебе свой мозг», ага. Ты двинулась на своих экспериментах, а я должен бежать за тобой, как…

«Мимик за приманкой-светом», — предположила Морган.

— ...осел за морковкой. — Беллами выбрал штампованное сравнение. — Я не хочу. Ни чтобы вы удаляли мне моды, ни твоих гениальных планов, где я стану очередным твоим подопытным кроликом. К черту тебя, твоего брата, «ТранСтар», и… 

— Это ты, — внезапно сказала Морган, которая на самом деле, тянула время. Тревор Янг почти вырубился, скоро Психотроника превратится в безвоздушное пространство. Космическая пустота — и у людей нет спасительных баллонов кислорода. 

Она могла сделать кое-что еще. 

Нейромоды… нейромоды есть у всех. Тифонья материя.

Маячки. Единое целое. 

До Беллами дотянуться пока не получалось, но бессознательные и задыхающиеся люди — вот они. Как океан первоматерии, из которой зародились под воздействием электрических импульсов сначала органические молекулы, а затем простейшие, и наконец — венец творения, человек. Потребовалось всего-то несколько миллиардов лет. У Морган минут пять или семь. Сгодится.

— …Ты отправил флешку Гальегос на Землю.

— И позаботился, чтобы она попала журналисту поскандальней. — Голос Беллами в громкоговорителе поднялся на половину октавы, почти срываясь на визг. — Да ладно, я даже вас подставлять не хотел. Знал, что вы разберетесь, не таких проглатывали заживо. Просто нужно было, чтобы вы убрались с «Талоса» на какое-то время. Так оно и получилось, а? 

— Убрались с «Талоса».

Янг зашевелился. Губы у него были синие, глаза закатились. Он лежал ближе других к Морган, и она прижала ладонь-щупальце, словно надеясь проникнуть сквозь стекло.

— У меня был свой проект: трансформация нейромодов. Больше вы мне их не вытащите! Я довел систему до ума, перенастроил «страшное кресло», и… у меня даже были собственные подопытные. Совсем как у вас, только они все еще живы! 

— Я знаю, — сказала Морган. Янг дернулся, как от удара током. Через ноздри потекла желтоватая рвота, а горлом хлынула кровь. Он был одним из «экспериментов», удивительно, как Беллами удалось уговорить нервного ученого попробовать «вросшие» нейромоды на себе. 

«Они ведь если не любили, то уважали нас — меня, Алекса. Они верили в то, что мы делаем, неужели так легко оказалось переубедить?»

— Спасибо, Сильвен.

Янг открыл глаза — темные, полные мелких мушек или далекого отблеска золота. Морган сделала жест губами, словно целуя Тревора Дж. Янга, который теперь был ею — рукой, ногой или мизинцем.

Она не хотела этого — не так; бессмертие и могущество — самая честная цель на свете. Они с Алексом не всегда были образцом морали и этики, но намерения-то всегда были чище  алмаза  из династии английских Куллинанов.

«Тупой придурок». — Морган даже всхлипнула от обиды. — «Тупой придурок, я думала, хоть ты мне будешь верить».

Сила воли — злость, обида, гнев. Обычно она черпала энергию из более приятных эмоций: вера и надежда, например, а еще любовь — почему бы и нет. 

Некогда выбирать, хорошо любое топливо. 

— Прости, Тревор.

Тот поднялся марионеточным болванчиком. Ему не удавалось переступать через тела, кому-то отдавил руку, кому-то ногу. Задыхающиеся люди стонали, словно в глубоких наркотических или медикаментозных кошмарах. Янг добрался до терминала и ввел пароль допуска Морган Ю.

Непроницаемая клетка открылась, но Морган не торопилась выходить из нее: она расправила сотни тонких нитей, — словно ее темно-каштановые волосы стали подвижными и блестящими, опутали умирающих. Нейромоды связывали их с ней, словно пуповина с материнским организмом. Морган была хорошей матерью — питала каждого. 

«Вы не умрете, не сегодня». 

Последняя нить досталась и Янгу, пускай от его мозга осталось не больше, чем у жертвы прионной болезни на последней стадии. Морган кивнула самой себе и подняла голову. Стекло соседней камеры отразило ее: фантасмагорию-Горгону с тифоньими щупальцами вместо волос. Морган улыбнулась отражению.

Осталось дотянуться до Беллами. И до…

— Сильвен, почему не отвечаете на мой запрос? Посмотрите сами на радары. — Голос Кейт едва не заставил ее разорвать контакт. — Черт… Да не в Психотронике. Снаружи, я вам говорю. К «Талосу» летит что-то огромное. Как целая черная дыра. 

*

Лили оглядывалась по сторонам. Доктор Беллами на нее не обращал внимания, переругивался с Морган Ю в транскрипторе и странно дергал головой, словно ему в ухо запустили гусеницу, и теперь та лазила по ушному каналу, вызывая граничащий с болью зуд. 

Собственный ее транскриптор тоже разрывался от входящих сообщений: техники, обслуживающий персонал, все слышали этот треп. Подойти бы к Беллами, подергать его за рукав да сказать: «Эй, док, это Морган вам по персональному транскриптору звонит, а отвечаете вы на общеталосовский канал. Ваше устройство на него выходит, забыли? Люди не идиоты, даже такие маленькие, как мы. Спуститесь из своей башни слоновой кости, а то выйдет скверно».

Она попыталась придвинуть ногой дробовик, но только уперлась носком в тело злосчастной Бьянки. 

По плану, после того, как люди в Психотронике умрут, Лили должна запустить ролик, рассказывающий правду о «ТранСтар» — копию того, который, похоже, полетел на Землю, но то ли не долетел, то ли перехватили уже на месте. Они захватывают «Талос», а там остается только повторить маневр. От «ТранСтар», обещал Беллами, останется только горстка праха — маленькая горстка, плюс все наши нейромоды, которые больше никто никогда не достанет.

У Лили не было нейромодов, о чем она ему сообщила. Беллами пожал плечами: так поставлю, тебе какой хочется? Плюс тридцать лет жизни? Эйдетическая память? Может, — он пошловато ухмыльнулся, — повышенная чувственность? Мужики будут без ума, ну или девочки, если ты предпочитаешь свой пол. 

Можно даже все сразу. На «Талосе» хватит каждому, и они все останутся с нами. Мы заслужили быть сверхлюдьми, о которых трепалась Морган; мы, не она. Звучало неплохо, хотя Беллами попросту желал превратить их в соучастников, на случай, если корпорация-монстр все же одержит победу. Слишком поздно отступать; ей — точно. «Касма» не будет спасать ее задницу, они ничем не лучше «ТранСтар».

Лили ткнула еще раз дробовик. Он рухнул на пол с железным стуком. Беллами наклонился — в очередной раз отвечая на тираду Морган в транскриптор, подключенный к громкоговорителю, и подобрал его. Оружие неловко болталось в тонких руках худощавого доктора, словно он вообще не представлял, где у штуки спусковой крючок. Впрочем, Лили уже видела, как тот стрелял. 

— Поосторожней тут, — буркнула она, и очень вовремя. Беллами и впрямь чуть не разрядил патрон в запыхавшуюся — похоже, бежала из отдела жизнеобеспечения без остановок, — Кейт Ильюшину.

— Что-то огромное. Как целая черная дыра, — повторила она, русский акцент превратил слова в железные бочки, катящиеся вниз по металлической же лестнице. 

— Черные дыры не… — машинально начал Беллами. Фото радара на транскрипторе техдиректора заставило его замолчать.

— Чего там еще? — Лили высунулась со своего места, а потом ткнула забрызганный кровью терминал, чтобы развернуть те же изображения. 

Несколько фото, короткое видео секунд на десять — все неважного качества, но фулл-эйчди съемки и не требовалось: сверхмассивное бесформенное тело пульсировало исполинской медузой размером с целый отсек станции. Лили опередила разом забывшего про свою заклятую подружку Беллами: 

— Эта штука похожа на тифона, да? Тифона размером с футбольное поле. 

Беллами откинул транскриптор и вскинул дробовик.

— Она. Она что-то сделала. Черт ее подери.

Кейт попятилась, пробормотав непонятную Лили фразу, должно быть, на русском. Двойное дуло уставилось на нее, блеснуло и переместилось: 

— Моррис, свяжись с Морган. Возьми мой транскриптор, она там, на связи. Шевелись, тебе сказано.

Руки у него сильно дрожали, по неприятно-длинному, лошадиному лицу стекали капли пота, темные волосы прилипли ко лбу. У Лили скрутило кишки, как будто в них набросали льда, она дважды сглотнула. «Тифон размером с футбольное поле» — там, где-то далеко, а обезумевший ученый — вот он, здесь. С дробовиком. И он только что приказал убить главу службы безопасности Сару Элазар.

Лили попыталась переглянуться с Кейт. 

— Шевелись! — нервно дернулся Беллами.

— Да, сэр. Конечно.

Лили потребовалось сползти со стула и встать на четвереньки. Ее колено уперлось в труп Бьянки, тот был жестким, как доска, хотя для трупного окоченения еще рановато. Дырявое лицо напоминало плохо выделанную хэллоуинскую тыкву. 

— Ты никуда не уходи. Стой рядом. Там же без тебя обойдется, — дробовик качнулся в сторону Кейт, и Лили подумала: выстрели в нее. Пожалуйста, в нее, только не в меня. А я попытаюсь сбежать. 

— Доктор Беллами, перестаньте. Мы должны вместе решить…

— К дьяволу вас всех. Лили. Быстрее.

— Да, сэр.

Снова дробовик. Он такой близкий. Интересно, ее голова раскроется, как огромная красная роза, или просто выльется перевернутым стаканчиком вишневого мороженого на пол. Лили едва не засмеялась обоим образам. 

— Транскриптор. Здесь. Морган… кажется, она еще на связи. Морган? 

— …Сильвен, что у тебя там? Открой Психотронику. Я разберусь.

Кейт неуклюже схватилась за спинку кресла, то ли спасаясь от обморока, то ли пытаясь закрыться. Оно стояло в вестибюле перед входом в кабинеты Бьянки, Чанга и самой Морган Ю; предназначалось для посетителей, что-то вроде того, Лили никогда не интересовалась. Она всего-то пару раз была в шикарных апартаментах вице-президента, антифриз в кондиционере меняла и настраивала электропроводку. Боги «Талоса» редко снисходили до простых смертных, вроде нее — вероятно, к лучшему; зато Кейт повезло больше, технический директор выслужилась перед Морган всеми возможными способами. А теперь? 

Кресло прикроет ее от дробовика: толстый поролон в обивке и добротные доски, но не от перерожденной твари. 

«Она убьет тебя, как убила твоего отца», — говорила ей Лили. 

Кейт бросило в краску, светлокожее лицо пошло красными пятнами.

— Морган, она…еще там. Но как же кислород. Он жива, доктор Беллами…

Вот так выглядит предательство или надежда, иногда — одно и то же. Лили вернулась в кресло и тихо хмыкнула: 

— Она не человек. Теперь веришь? 

Беллами отмахнулся от обеих: 

— Морган, это ты устроила? Та штука — твоих рук дело?

Дробовик метался собачьим хвостом. Лили снова подавилась невидимыми кубиками льда, они родились в горле и плюхнулись в низ живота.

Тифоны или нет, сумасшедший Беллами их убьет. Прямо здесь. Сейчас. Вот, что он сделает.

— Нет. Клянусь, понятия не имеют, что это, — голос Морган искажало транскриптором, если она и нервничала, то техника не передала ничего. — Выпусти меня. Не обойдешься же.

А вот с насмешкой получилось отлично.

Лили замерла. «Деймос», из которого она убила Бьянку, лежал на краю стола, но в ее костюме все еще пряталась утилизационная граната. Рука скользнула к вмонтированному рюкзаку. Беллами направил на нее дробовик. Собачка, подумала Лили. Будь хорошей собачкой, ну пожалуйста. Этот хвостик виляет. Хвостик. Просто хвостик. Хвостик виляет, ничего не замечает.

— Скажи ей, чтобы прекратила выебываться и остановила ту штуку. — Беллами трясло, как ДЦПшника с похмелья. Кейт попыталась спрятаться за кресло, умная девочка. Может, она и выживет, заслужила.   
«Я тоже. Собачка. Хвостик».

— Выпусти. Меня, — повторила Морган, а потом почти выстонала. — Нас.

Беллами выстрелил. Лили взвизгнула, еще не соображая: ее убили, продырявили череп, вырвали разрывными кишки? Тогда где боль, она призрак? 

Хвостик. Собачка лает. Не кусает.

От дыры в полке красного дерева тянуло порохом и почти уютно — камином с трескучими поленьями. Хотелось зажмуриться и притвориться, что ничего больше нет, только запах, спокойный и почти безопасный. Белами обнимал свой дробовик, кружился на одном месте, потом одна рука соскользнула, а второй он надавил на правый глаз, словно пытаясь выдавить его большим пальцем.

Этот палец вошел глубже. Из-под сомкнутого века потекла жидкость — пока еще слезная, последняя защита склеры. Беллами не останавливался. 

— Убирайся. Убирайся из моей… убирайся, сука.

— Почему вы не верите? То, что приближается к «Талосу» — не Морган. — Джейсон Чанг шагнул на верхнюю ступеньку и поравнялся с креслом. Ноги у него гнулись плохо. 

Говорил он незнакомым женским голосом: 

— Это мы. Мы Райли Ю. 


	17. Уровень 15

Приглашение лежало на прикроватной тумбочке. 

Кэтрин брала его и переворачивала, разглядывала стилизованный рисунок — немного излишне-стилизованное оформление в том стиле, который не имеет ничего общего с китайским, а скорее с Чайнатауном в Нью-Йорке. Это сравнение заставляло ее улыбаться: Алекс неплохо говорил на основных диалектах, мог цитировать средневековые трактаты, но у него все равно, даже в английском, держался суховатый немецкий акцент, след колледжа в Кельне — и того, что именно с ней он общался первые месяцы своей жизни. Те несколько приятных недель ничегонеделанья, которые Кэтрин позволила себе, лично заботясь о первенце — сорок с лишним лет прошло, а она все еще помнит, как лучший отпуск. С Морган уже не получилось позволить себе отдыха, после рождения отдали нянькам и воспитателям. Кэтрин порой казалось, что дочь до сих пор не может простить «предательства», а сын — напротив, по-прежнему ее маленький мальчик.

Приглашение сделали дизайнеры, которым платил Алекс, но сам он не мог отличить настоящие рукописные иероглифы от качественного «авторского» шрифта. Морган бы сумела, если хоть на йоту интересовалась, но она бы обозвала саму открытку «ерундой» и сказала, что в ХХI веке удобнее скинуть на транскриптор. 

Кэтрин прочитала нейтрально-официальный текст еще раз, просто чтобы улыбнуться. 

Стук в дверь заставил поднять голову. Они с Уильямом давно спали в разных комнатах — оба слишком ценили личное пространство, но ни один злой язык не назвал бы брак «фиктивным», и когда муж вошел, Кэтрин кивнула ему с тем же тинтом флирта, что и почти полвека назад на первом свидании.

«Умный» свет зажегся суть ярче. Уильям махнул рукой, чтобы снова его приглушить. 

— У нас утром самолет, — он сверился аккуратным настенным часам в старинном стиле — черное дерево и золото римских цифр, — через пять часов. 

— Не могу уснуть.

Прежде, чем муж предложил бы принести таблетки, Кэтрин поморщилась, и тот не стал надоедать советами. Вместо этого сел на край кровати — рядом, тонкопалая костистая ладонь легла на костлявое плечо супруги. Несколько лет назад Кэтрин приказала убрать из ее комнаты в особняке ростовое зеркало. Она была красива в юности, а теперь стоило благодарить достижения науки за то, что разум так же чист, как в день, когда она утвердила первый чертеж в унаследованной от отца компании. Нельзя просить слишком многого.

— Ты ждешь того, что покажет твой сын? — взгляд Уильяма остановился на приглашении-открытке. Кэтрин сделала вид, будто не слышит, словно вовсе собиралась скинуть его сухую, покрытую пигментными пятнами, ладонь — может быть, подойти к окну и задернуть шторы, чтобы пение ночных птиц и свет луны не попадал сквозь стекло и не нарушал гармонию красного и черного дерева, ненавязчиво-спрятанного хайтека «умного дома», чтобы не высвечивал абсурдно-большую кровать — Кэтрин она не нравилась, давно собиралась выкинуть и поставить поменьше, но что-то останавливало. Да и ночевали они в особняке не так уж часто. Завтра очередной рабочий визит.

— А ты нет? Алекс, — Кэтрин подчеркнула имя, — никогда не разочаровывал. Тебя тоже.

Уильям фыркнул.

— Картонка эта… если меня спросишь — полная безвкусица, например. Я бы уволил автора такого, с позволения сказать, креатива. 

— Уильям.

— С изображением открытой двери и ветви полыни? Пожелание долголетия и защиты. Такая банальность, — он осекся, словно поняв: ведет себя как ворчливый старик. Уильям Ю был кем угодно, только не ворчливым — и даже не стариком.

— Они с Морган придумали что-то потрясающее, я не сомневаюсь.

— Морган придумала, ты хочешь сказать. Но презентации у нее никогда не получалось проводить, так что глупая полынь — не худший вариант.

Кэтрин вздохнула.

— Ты ведь пойдешь? 

— Это, что же, вопрос? 

— Нет. 

Она усмехнулась, а потом быстро, по-девичьи игриво поцеловала мужа в губы. Уильям Ю не ворчливый старик, а она не скучная старуха, которая вздыхает о том, что дети слишком далеко, и не мечтает о том, чтобы вместо гениальных открытий и миллиардных сделок Алекс и Морган просто устроили свою личную жизнь, подарили внуков или что-нибудь столь же «нормальное» в представлении большинства. Морган бы посмеялась над такой идеей. Алекс, несмотря на «банальность» приглашения, — тоже не понял бы. Родители всегда требовали от них отличаться, быть уникальными, не так ли? Кэтрин совершенно точно не жалела.

— Нечто потрясающее. Не могу перестать думать. Он пригласил весь совет директоров, как тогда, на презентацию нейромодов в их современном виде, когда они поняли, для чего можно использовать материю тифона. 

— Да, мне удалось договориться, и лучше бы твоему сыну впрямь поразить всех, — Уильям прищурился.

— У меня никаких сомнений. А теперь, пожалуй, попробую уснуть.

Уильям поцеловал ее в щеку, а затем коснулся своим неприятно-жестким, словно обветренным, ртом тыльной стороны ладони супруги, словно прося прощения за то, что должен уйти. После того, как дверь тихо щелкнула, Кэтрин вновь взяла приглашение.

Полынь; тонкая ветвь, похожая на лапу тигра. Горькая трава. Символ долголетия и охраны…китайский символ. Полынь — трава, которую первые космонавты брали в полет, ведь она дольше других земных растений сохраняет аромат. Вот только приглашение Алекс оставил ей. 

Кэтрин сжала открытку сильнее, рискуя помять плотную глянцевитую бумагу. 

Луну за окном затянуло облаком, зато ярко блестела Венера — и свет ее из-за преломления воздуха казался зеленоватым.

Келли отклонила вызов с неизвестного номера. Третий за пять минут, и это она еще не заглядывала в транскриптор.

«Они все знают».

«Бежать некуда».

Она и не бежала, по правде говоря. Довольно неторопливо приняла душ, переоделась в чистую и удобную одежду — джинсы, футболка и черная толстовка с нарисованными котом Сильвестром и канарейкой Твити. Красный нос придурковатого кота на груди шмыгал, как он насморка, когда она доставала спрятанный смартфон, скидывала, снова оттягивала карман. Келли собрала и рюкзак с самым необходимым, вроде пары смен белья и почему-то упаковка мятной жвачки. Обычно она собиралась более рационально, но и сейчас дышала спокойно, ярость утихомирилась, а та лужа, в которую превратился Эшли вызывала желание позвонить в клининг-сервис, чтобы убрали беспорядок.

Ей полагалось кричать от ужаса? Кого-то ненавидеть, себя, например? 

Она убила Эшли.

Она могла этого не делать, но тот сошел с ума и стрелял в нее. Он заслужил. Эшли бы сказал, что это все «ТранСтар», мировой капитализм, ну или господь бог, в которых никто из них не верил, виноваты, но Келли-то понимала: Эшли бы не принял ее, изменившуюся, он первый отдал бы подружку на растерзание журналистам, выставил бы несчастной жертвой или омерзительным монстром — и восемь против двух, что второе. 

«Я была обычная, и тебе это нравилось», — Келли напоследок обернулась и коснулась фальшивого сапфира, который повесила на шею. В заляпанном зеркале поймала отражение — по-прежнему неровная челка, вид больной немного. 

— Пока, — сказала она. Смартфон и транскриптор вибрировали в унисон. Оба аппарата Келли положила на пол рядом с тем, что осталось от Эшли. Без электронных карт и виртуальных платежей непросто, и все же у нее хватит наличных на первое время. 

Келли не взяла машину, пешком отправилась к автобусной остановке. Ее тихий район не изменился от того, что Эшли Стоун валялся мертвым и превратился в какое-то странное месиво. Если бы Келли остановилась посреди улицы и выпустила пару щупалец, а то и целый «рой» — удостоилась бы разве пары осуждающих взглядов: не поцарапайте чужой забор, миз. Или чужую машину. 

«Я не сумасшедшая», — ответила Келли противному внутреннему голосу. — «Со мной все в порядке. Просто оставьте меня все в покое».

Она заслужила отпуск, вот что. 

Темно-синий автобус с красочной рекламой новой модели беспроводных наушников подъехал, остановился и подождал, пока Келли войдет. В салоне уткнулась в свой смартфон женщина лет тридцати пяти-сорока, высокий мужчина дремал на заднем сидении в неловкой позе, ему мешали длинные ноги. 

— Наличными, — Келли протянула купюру водителю, натолкнулась на неприязненный взгляд и приглашающий зеленый диод автоматического валидатора. 

— Как угодно, мэм, — ответил водитель. Сдачу он выдал мелочью, в каждом центе звенело даже не столько раздражение: недоумение. Келли едва не сказала ему: и вы тоже, будьте добры, оставьте в покое, но тот вернулся к своей работе, а она села у окна и накинула капюшон с желтой канареечной головой на собственную.    
Автобус никуда не торопился. Келли задремала под мерное движение. Она проснулась, чтобы выйти на вокзале, купить билет аж до Канады — почти сотню миль ехать, поэтому запаслась парой сэндвичей, термосом с горячим кофе, бутылкой воды и каким-то романчиком под мягкой обложкой с грудастой девицей и смуглокожим то ли пиратом, то ли разбойником. Она затерялась в толпе, никто не искал и не спрашивал, куда едет; родители Келли развелись, когда ей было восемь, она осталась с мамой, спустя еще десять лет та умерла от рака. Отец уехал куда-то в Европу и более не интересовался судьбой дочери, не приехал и на похороны бывшей супруги. Братьев или сестер не было, ни родных, ни сводных.    
Несколько лет Эшли заменял ей то, что называют «близким человеком», но Келли предпочла бы поменяться с кем-нибудь вроде Морган, с ее родителями и братом, готовым на все ради нее.

Что ж, у каждого свои лимоны и свой рецепт лимонада. Новый автобус был огромным, в кресле она сразу же надела наушники, развернула сэндвич с тунцом, а потом снова заснула, выронив скучный сопливый романчик на пол.

Это напоминало попытку начать новую жизнь — Келли сомневалась, что у нее получится, но почему бы и нет.

Она попробует, а «ТранСтар» пусть обходится без нее в своем грандиозном проекте трансформации человеческой расы. Наверняка у них есть еще пара тузов в кармане.

По правде, Келли было все равно.

Впрочем, она не удивилась, когда за десять миль до границы к ней подсел мужчина, в котором узнала пилота Ханта и сказал почти извиняющимся тоном: 

— Мистер Ю просил вас забрать. Сказал, что вы не будете против.

«Не буду сопротивляться».

В отличие от пригородного, международный автобус набился тесно. Несколько семейных пар с детьми, подростки, влюбленная парочка каких-то первокурсников колледжа судя по большим рюкзакам и значкам на футболках под куртками. Келли хмыкнула: Алекс все еще ей доверял, похоже, например, уверен был, что она не станет рисковать жизнями ни в чем не повинных людей. 

— Вертолет? 

— Нет, автомобиль. Не волнуйтесь, мы быстро.

Включая Ханта. Пилот-то тоже всего лишь выполнял поручение. Вряд ли он что-то слышал о тифонах и о том, насколько опасна может оказаться девушка, которую столько раз привозил к боссу.

Хотелось поступить назло.

Келли кивнула.

— Ладно, попросите водителя остановить. Я пойду с вами.

Она зачем-то подобрала паршивый романчик и сунула его в рюкзак — к оставшемуся сэндвичу, почти нетронутому кофе и остальным вещам. 

По висящей на стене «плазме» передавали последние новости. Диктор сообщала о пожаре в деловом центре и пригороде Сиэтла. О втором случае звучало немного: частный дом, пострадавших нет, владелица пропала без вести. Кадры показывали черно-сизые клубы дыма, пожарных в оранжево-красной униформе. Высокий парень все ходил и высматривал кого-то, словно пытаясь найти останки, если не спасти погибших. 

Бизнес-центр горел красивее — с жаркими даже на экране сполохами пламени, с мощным черным столбом. Его удалось потушить только спустя семь часов. Темнокожая диктор с притворной скорбью в голосе называла имена погибших, среди которых последним — как самый важный, наверное, — значился Бьерн Лунн, владелец небольшой компании по производству экологически чистых продуктов питания.

— …нам удалось выяснить, что Лунн был начальником хозяйки пригородного дома, Келли Донахью. Два возгорания с разницей в несколько часов? Может ли это быть совпадением или речь о заговоре? 

На драматичной и многозначительной паузе Алекс выключил телевизор. Кадры пожаров он получил прежде всех СМИ, и выглядело все так себе, но иногда приходится смириться с «пошло не так». 

После экспериментов Морган, ее изменений личности, ее безумия — разве верил Алекс, будто хоть одна распланированная цепочка событий в принципе способна пойти «так»? 

Он снял хрустальную пробку с графина и плеснул виски в бокал. Хант молчал, но он справится, очередной хороший исполнительный мальчик, которому не стоит рассказывать правду и доверять. Алекс ему объяснил все очень просто: у мисс Донахью сгорел дом, она, скорее всего, будет в шоке. Почему уехала неизвестно куда и не отвечает? Люди по-разному реагируют на стресс.

Эшли тоже пропал, но это СМИ еще не заметили, благо Стоун официально жил в своей халупе. Вспомнят и о нем, конечно, а заодно обо всех его скандальных делах и потерявших пункты Доу Джонаса акциях, к которым неповторимый журналист приложил руку. Язык. В общем, приложился. Алекс уже позаботился, чтобы нашли первых подозреваемых — придется принести в жертву потенциальных партнеров  «Илай Фармасьютикс» и самого Джерома Илая, владельца. 

Ничего личного, просто бизнес. Алексу не нравилось кого-либо подставлять, хотя вряд ли бы ему поверили, если бы сказал об этом. «ТранСтар» вроде бы в стороне. 

Мелкие неприятности — это просто мелкие неприятности. Если бы Морган ответила, Алекс вообще воспринял бы происходящее как часть повседневной рутины; разве он не решал подобные вопросы постоянно? Здесь, на Земле — и на космической станции тоже.

Морган молчала. Совсем как Келли, которая, похоже, разбила и телефон, и транскриптор еще до того, как дом загорелся.

Морган молчала; Алексу пришлось достать из аптечки снотворное, чтобы спать хотя бы пару часов в сутки. Совсем как в те месяцы, когда она потеряла себя в изменениях личности.

Делай то, что должно. Просто продолжай.

Это сработало однажды, получится и второй раз. Алекс сделал большой глоток виски — лед забыл добавить, черт его подери, — поморщился; отодвинул широкий хрустальный бокал. Бар в гостиной был со вставками богемского стекла, традиционный дизайн. Неяркий свет многократно отражался, перемигиваясь бликами и напоминая технологию симуляции — попробуй, угадай, где реальность. 

На кухне проще. Холодильник, ледяная вода, кубик льда в воду. То, что нужно, как раз потребуется трезвый рассудок: пришли хорошие новости. Хант сообщил, что Келли у него. 

Все как всегда. Оранжерея, свежий кофе и выпечка. Алекс задал команду оператору, чтобы подготовил все к визиту гостьи. 

Просто продолжай. 

Хант провел Келли входом для прислуги; не слишком-то вежливо с его стороны, но у парадного их засекли бы видеокамеры, отключать которые значило бы вызвать подозрения службы охраны. На Земле по-прежнему нельзя было просто приказать отключить камеры, отозвать секьюрити, удалить людям нейромоды и стереть память; эти неудобства по ощущениям напоминали тесную одежду — например, слишком туго затянутый ремень, от которого мечтаешь избавиться, едва переступив порог дома. Домом был «Талос».

— Добрый вечер, Келли, — Алекс приветствовал избранницу Морган в оранжерее, словно ничего не изменилось, никаких пожаров и никакого «что-может-пойти-не-так». Он даже сделал вид, будто только что оторвался от проверки температуры почвы орхидеи «Золото Кинабалу», но визит партнера по бизнесу, конечно же, приоритетен. — Спасибо, Мэттью.

Тот понятливо убрался прочь. Его сменил оператор с коричными и вишневыми круассанами, кофе в изящных фарфоровых чашечках размером с большую солонку. Алексу больше нравились транстаровские кружки вместимостью полгаллона, и он снова подумал свое «хочу домой». 

Келли села в плетеное кресло. Она прятала руки в рукавах толстовки. Под глазами залегли тени, растрепанные волосы расчесывала много часов назад, макияж «поплыл», а вместо помады губы подкрасила корочка запекшейся крови — явно грызла, отрывала кусочки кожи зубами. Алекс предположил, что это была ее привычка в детстве, от которой избавилась у психотерапевта или с помощью аутотренингов, но со всяким контролем сложно, когда тебя настигает безумие. Келли напомнила сестру в разгар опытов по установке-удалению нейромодов тифона, и это сравнение заставило отвернуться, вытирать руки якобы после возни с растениями на полминуты дольше. 

От него требовалось спокойствие. Осторожность. Может даже ласка — словно к животному, попавшей в капкан собаке или запутавшейся в колючей проволоке кошке. 

Мельком Алекс подумал: она может убить меня быстрее, чем сделает глоток кофе.

— Спасибо, — но пока Келли просто-напросто осушила чашку залпом. Оператор сразу же подлил из элегантного позолоченного кофейника новую порцию. Келли надкусила круассан. Любые ритуалы успокаивают, а связанные с положительными «якорями» — вдвойне. Человек не слишком-то отличается от собаки Павлова, тоже работает по условным «звонкам». — Ладно, я знаю, что вы все знаете. Не хочу спрашивать, откуда. Жучок у меня в заднице? Или вы специально все подстроили? Может, Эшли сказали, чтобы он на меня наехал и выстрелил пару раз, но тогда откуда чертова жижа, он что, тоже тифон?!

«Прости, Марвин», — подумал Алекс. Он вздохнул, садясь рядом с Келли — их все еще разделял круглый стол, похожий на те, что ставят в кафе Прованса. 

— Морган вам говорила, что вашему… другу пришлось подкорректировать память, верно? 

— Да. 

Келли шмыгнула носом.

— И она сказала, что это мерзко, но у нее нет выбора. Тогда какого хрена? Он как будто все вспомнил, а потом я его проткнула, и он растекся каким-то дерьмом, как гнилой апельсин!

— Думаю, лучше если вы узнаете от самого мистера Стоуна. Он вел дневник, пока мы вынуждены были его удерживать…

— Как в тюрьме. Как и меня.

Алекс пожал плечами. 

— Прочитайте его дневник. 

— Вы-то небось его изучили до последней запятой! 

Алекс покачал головой: 

— В этом не было нужды. И, если вы спросите, почему не показал ранее: потому что тогда ваши отношения могли бы… испортиться гораздо раньше. «Не навреди» — принцип, которым руководствовался. Но теперь уже ничего не изменишь.

Келли схватила потрепанный журнал, который Алекс положил между тарелкой с круассанами и двумя чашками кофе — ее и собственной. Третья ложка сахара и двойные сливки смягчат напиток; Морган любит черный, а он никогда не понимал, в чем удовольствие от назойливой горечи.

По лицу Келли Алекс догадывался, какие именно строчки та читает.

«Ко мне приходит Морган Ю».

«Она погружает меня в оцепенение и присасывается, словно пиявка».

— Черт, — сказала Келли. У нее покраснели щеки и стали мокрыми глаза. — Я тоже ведь… Морган делала это и с вами. Больно? 

Алекс любил говорить правду. Нет, серьезно. Он искренне улыбнулся: 

— Напротив, восхитительно. Не всегда безопасно, но что поделать, за любые удовольствия приходится расплачиваться, — он усмехнулся, надкусывая свой круассан и запивая приторным жирным кофе. 

— Тогда почему Эшли…

— Не знаю. Мы пытались с ним договориться, но мистеру Стоуну была важнее репутация правдоруба. 

— Чертов придурок, — Келли едва не захлопнула журнал, но взгляд ее скользил дальше. Сейчас она дойдет до: 

«Бойтесь ее».

И до последней записи: 

«Я сделаю то, что должен. Я попытаюсь убить — если не Морган, то ее брата. Пусть у дракона будет хоть на одну голову меньше».

Алекс в очередной раз улыбнулся, выразительно тронул шею, шрам от пластиковой заточки сохранился. Келли отложила журнал, уставилась на отметину.

— Он пытался убить вас? 

— Полагаю, достаточный повод немного подкорректировать память. Вы уж извините, сестра в первую очередь защищает меня. 

— Морган заразила и его… материей тифона. Но у него же не было никаких способностей.

— Или были, но он противился им, а поэтому захотел убить вас. Разве не часто мы ненавидим именно то, чем являемся? 

Келли вскочила. Она неловко задела тарелку и кружку. Фарфоровый диск мелькнул в воздухе и разлетелся на сотню осколков. Темно-коричневая жижа, похожая на щупальца мимиков, залила журнал Стоуна. 

— Черт… Чертов придурок, — журнал она схватила. С остальным справится оператор. Пара капель все-таки попала на темно-горчичного цвета рубашку Алекса, он отметил это с легкой брезгливостью, но не отодвинулся. — Вы предлагали ему то же, что и мне. Он просто… Идиот!

— И пытался убить вас, так? 

Зарыдала Келли и вернулась на стул единым жестом. Плакала она громко, с подвываниями — это было совсем не похоже на Морган; им с сестрой запрещались слезы с той поры, как научились ходить. Если Морган плакала, то у него в комнате. Обняв его, как большую подушку. 

— Простите, Келли, — он протянул руку и осторожно провел по дрожащему плечу. — Я не хотел причинять вам боль. Мне жаль.

Как сказала бы Даниэлла Шоу: вы только и умеете, что извиняться, мистер Ю.

Келли не оттолкнула его, сходство с Морган усилилось до желания обнять; Алекс избегал даже лишних рукопожатий, но сейчас почти не удивился порыву. 

«Она не Морган», — пришлось напомнить себе. Материя тифона подобна кровному родству, подумал Алекс, но тогда… тогда я чужой им обеим.

— Извините, Алекс. 

— Ничего. У меня всегда с собой пачка салфеток. Возьмите. 

Макияж превратился в пятна, салфетка делала только хуже, но Келли как будто немного успокоилась.

— Он стрелял в меня. Хотел выступить против вас, в смысле — «ТранСтар». Я… да. Я убила его.

— Вы защищались, Келли. 

Она кивнула. 

— Еще я нашла у него эту штуку, он забрал у вашего помощника, — Келли потянулась за шиворот, вытащила искусственный сапфир, который действительно все таскал «амулетом» Марвин. 

— Они подрались. Марвин как-никак мой телохранитель, — «был» им, и мне правда очень жаль». — Видимо, оторвал на память. Оставьте себе. Келли, что касается пожара, то …

— Пожара? 

— Понимаю, вы были в состоянии аффекта. Мы выплатим полную страховку, хотя термакинез, похоже, потребует дополнительного контроля с вашей стороны.

— Что… Алекс, какой еще пожар? 

Целую паузу было слышно, как оператор где-то на кухне ссыпает осколки в мусорное ведро и достает новые тарелки с чашками, заваривает кофе и готовит выпечку. Алекс сглотнул. Келли недоуменно моргнула, у нее даже слезы все высохли: 

— Я не использовала термакинеза. Я просто ушла. Какой еще пожар? 

В детстве Клэр смотрела фильм про девчонку, которая устраивала пожары. Воспламеняющая взглядом, вот как называлось кино. Клэр тогда была на пару лет старше главной героини, и решила, что та ее бесит: в школе такая наверняка задрала бы нос выше крыши, еще бы — уметь сжигать все, что тебе не нравится. Вроде учебника алгебры. Или неудобной парты. Или учителя, который поставил тебе F. Вот так — пфф — и все. 

Фильм уже тогда был старый, попался на отцовском компьютере, а больше Клэр про него не вспоминала, но теперь еще раз согласилась бы с мелкой пигалицей. 

Поджигать — это круто. 

Вальтер скинул ей пару довольно коротких сообщений. Из полудюжины слов Клэр вывела: ее собираются отпустить после того, как выполнит задание, денег хватит на самое лучшее лечение для Джейми, останется еще на миленький домик где-нибудь в Европе, элитную школу для мальчиков, а потом и колледж. Сама Клэр сможет посвятить остаток жизни выращиванию георгинов или клубники. 

Черт его знает, почему георгинов. 

Клэр не верила «Касме», но когда ты огонь, птица, колпачок от пластиковой ручки, когда ты транслируешь себя в диапазоне радиоволн, бесконечно трансформируя и преломляя реальность, как свет на гранях кристалла, можно подбросить и поймать любое обещание, как пятицентовую монетку.

Они отдадут ей Джейми и выполнят условия, потому что… потому что она так скажет, вот почему. Но прежде впрямь выполнит задание, оставаться в долгу — не в принципах Клэр Уиттен. 

Клэр нашла транскриптор и сумела восстановить цепочку переписки. Значит, Алекс Ю здесь, лично следит за подопечной. Тем проще. 

Возле дома Келли Донахью она поймала какую-то пожилую леди, которая могла бы стать нежелательной свидетельницей, и выпила ее — не досуха, просто вырубила в обморок, а потом заботливо оттащила подальше от эпицентра пожара. Убралась до того, как послышался вой сирены, а потом перекинулась в крысу, фонарный столб, паутину в чьем-то шкафу — нужны были еще разумные двуногие существа, чтобы высосать из них достаточно псионики. 

Это напоминало компьютерную игру. Все люди — набор ресурсов. Убивать каждого не стоит, это снизит результат за прохождение уровня. Можно аккуратно пользоваться имуществом, не перестараться.

В квартире какого-то парня Клэр нашла женское белье и джинсы своего размера, а рубашку забрала у самого хозяина, пока тот валялся на коротком диванчике, бессмысленно таращась в потолок. 

Набор пикселей ничего не вспомнит. 

Она заметила голубя на карнизе в квартире владельца рубашки и, вероятно, любовника хозяйки джинсов. Пискнуло очередное сообщение от Даля, но Клэр уже влезла в перья. Вальтер сам ведь ей говорил, чтобы не стеснялась с мимикрией? Вот она и пользуется всеми возможностями, а прочитать сообщение голуби неспособны.

Да и незачем. Она и так знала, что тот сообщал: Келли у Алекса, шевели задницей и сделай то, что от тебя хотят. Ради Джейми и его ладоней всего лишь с парой припухлостей-папиллом, шеи с маленькими пятнами и спины, похожей на скорлупу перепелиных яиц; все это не станет уродливыми выростами, если вовремя колоть иммунные супрессоры, антибиотики и другие лекарства.

Клэр перекинулась на крыше и все-таки открыла сообщение. Она оказалась права, только немного удивилась приписке от Даля: я тебя прикрою. Наемник ей казался полным отморозком; влюбился, что ли? 

Она даже фыркнула от дикой мысли. Клэр никогда не отличалась красотой, мужчины легко становились ее друзьями, но и все на этом.

«Я справлюсь, Вальтер», — все же ответила она, а потом спрыгнула вдоль отвесного фасада прямо к пентхаузу-оранжерее. Она помедлила перед тем, как заглянуть.

Цель внутри, отметила Клэр. Келли она уже видела, сейчас та рыдала в бумажный платок. Алекс Ю ее успокаивал. Умилительная картинка, только пары котят и щенка корги не хватает для очередной транстаровской рекламы.

Клэр толкнула прочное стекло оранжереи обеими ладонями. Отстреленные пальцы стали черной дымкой. Остекление было прочным, но поддалось и рухнуло с оглушительным звоном — несколько крупных кусков рухнули прямо на горшки, отрубили «голову» какому-то здоровенному цветку — бордовому с золотистой сердцевиной. Обломок поменьше вонзился в плечо Алекса — тот был слишком медлителен и неуклюж, чтобы хотя бы попытаться закрыться.

— Извините, сэр, — Клэр пружинисто спрыгнула перед ними и на всякий случай вырубила своим щупальцем оператора. Втянула вкусный запах кофе и булочек — прямо жаль, что напиток растекался темной лужей вперемешку с кровью, и во всем месиве мокла выпечка. Чуть поодаль валялся тот самый цветок, похожий на дамскую шляпку. Клэр отражалась в стеклах очков Алекса, и почему-то видела себя как будто его глазами: женщина со щупальцами, еще одна, слишком их много в жизни президента «ТранСтар», который сам даже ни единого нейромода в себя не воткнул, насколько подсказывали собранные «шпионские досье». Клэр им верила: сейчас, инстинктивно закрывая рану и судорожно хватая воздух, Алекс выглядел настолько «нормальным», что это почти смешило. Не своей мертвой-живой кузиной Райли — точно. 

— С вами мне ничего не сказали делать, а уничтожить я должна вот ее.

Алекс потянулся за чем-то — то ли «тревожной кнопкой», то ли пистолетом. Клэр фыркнула и ударила его электрокинезом. Несильно, но хватило, чтобы завалился на спинку стула и медленно сползал, напоминая то ли огромную куклу, то ли тающий на солнцепеке пудинг. 

Келли уже отступала: куда-то дальше, в гущу цветов. Одуряющий сладковато-горький с нотками терпкой мяты или чего-то похожего, аромат, заполнял оранжерею. Растения едва не трепетали листьями и лепестками, избалованные изнеженные твари точно не ждали такого сюрприза. Клэр ухмыльнулась: это всего лишь чертовы цветы.

Ничего личного. Ни по отношению к Алексу, ни к драгоценной рассаде — даже если его кузина превратила целую станцию в безмозглый муравейник, заставляя каждого говорить своим противным голосом с немецким акцентом. 

— Кто ты? — Келли задала этот вопрос, только поняв, что отступать некуда. Щупальца Клэр метались вокруг нее, но прямой удар нанести она не решалась. Вальтер предупредил: «цель» опасна, ее создала сама Морган Ю. Лучше поосторожней, понятно? 

Куда уж доступнее.

— Какая нахер разница? Точно не собираюсь тебе сопли вытирать. Убила дружка, так? Ну, твое дело — я бы своего бывшего тоже разорвала на части. Иногда мужики бывают настоящими гандонами. А бабы — сучками. Совсем как я.

Сгусток-щупальце разрядился искрами. Это напоминало взмах хвоста недовольной кошки или ягуара: ну, ты будешь уже драться. Келли все жалась в угол между огромным темно-коричневым горшком едва не в собственный рост и вереницей других, поменьше, зато на влажной «подушке», имитирующей болото. Кажется, это были какие-то кувшинки — желтовато-восковые, словно ненастоящие, похожие на крафтовое мыло. Келли закрывала лицо ладонями и дрожала, как испуганная чихуа-хуа. 

А потом наконец-то ответила. 

Она убрала руки — этот жест напоминал фотонастию цветка, медленный и постепенный. Клэр словно полагалось стоять и дожидаться, пока «цель» изволит среагировать, но она попыталась отпихнуть щупальцем и выбросить в дыру вместо стекол. Келли перехватила отросток собственным. Внешне они не отличались, сплелись друг с другом, образуя некую единую систему, цельный организм. Антисвет тифонов не враждовал, а собирался воссоединиться — именно так это выглядело, и на миг Клэр подумала: мы не должны сражаться. Мы больше не люди, ни я, ни она. У нас есть вот это — рой мелких частиц, больше ничего не имеет значения.

Потом она произнесла одними губами: Джейми, — и выпустила залп пирокинеза, похожий на тот, что сжег «ГринВэй» и дом самой Келли. Пламя оставило лесной пожар, перекинулось дальше — куда-то вниз, в жилые помещения. Плюс один пожар на потеху газетчикам. 

— Кто ты? Зачем? — та не торопилась гасить пламя, но окружила себя прочным щитом. Сучка. 

— Да пошла ты! Какая нахрен разница? 

«Клэр Уиттен. Все еще числюсь кастеляншей на «Пифее». У меня были ключи от подсобки и операторов-уборщиков. Совсем как этот, который я сломала».

«Я сбежала от Райли Ю. Я стала такой же. И ты тоже».

Клэр едва не проговорила все это вслух, разозлилась и выплюнула: 

— Какая разница? Вон, твоего босса прикончила — не этого, этот еще жив. Другого. Блондинистого такого красавчика. Как тебе это, Келли? 

Клэр не особенно-то учили драться, но про дезориентацию и злость она помнила. Злой враг — побежденный. Келли все еще недоумевала, закрывалась, пускай теперь с тифоньими силами, но словно пыталась сохранить остатки нейтралитета.

Мы одно. Щупальца, рой. Мы суть единое целое. Не должны сражаться.

«Черт».

Клэр выкинула недошепот из головы.

— Бьерна? Но зачем? 

— Потому что, мать твою. Потому что… — «Мне так сказали. “Касма” заботится о моем сыне. У тебя нет детей, так? Ты не поймешь». — Знаешь, что я сделала? Подожгла весь ваш долбанный офис, а мистер Лунн загорелся, как петарда. Пфффф! — и все. Когда человек нагревается с такой скоростью, его разносят изнутри собственные кишечные газы. Я не шучу насчет петарды.

Клэр даже засмеялась. 

— Хочешь попробовать? 

— Пошла ты, — и черная леска опрокинула Клэр вверх ногами, пытаясь поднять в воздух. — Не знаю, кто. Зачем. Откуда у тебя это.

— А еще я сожгла твой дом. Твой миленький маленький домик.

Нить поддалась очередному выбросу пламени. Он погас в гуще зелени, но цветы в горшках повалились на пол, наполняя и без того плотный от недостатка кислорода воздух ароматом прелой листвы. Келли выпустила еще одну «проволоку», но Клэр была готова, ответила ей огнем из собственных искореженных пальцев.

— Отвалите! От меня! Все! — закричала Келли. 

Ее тело разошлось, как какой-нибудь конструктор с сюрпризом — верхняя часть съезжает, а под ним новый слой. Темнота казалась неплотной, просто огромный сгусток, вроде роя мушек или пепельного облака. 

«Райли. Оно как Райли Ю».

Клэр понимала, что может ответить тем же; это оказалось легко — проще, чем превратиться в птицу, колпачок от ручки или сражаться с турелью. Они сплелись в облако без начала и конца, это было очень правильно, конгломерат, замкнутая и бесконечно растянутая во вселенной система, миллиарды световых лет ничего не значат, ты всегда знаешь, где остальные частицы — примерно так, как человек определяет положение своего тела в пространстве. 

Тифонья материя плохо подходила для пожирания себе подобных, и все же у Клэр и Келли получилось. 

Человек адаптируется не хуже этих мимиков, подумало то, что совсем не напоминало Клэр, впиваясь в эфемерную Келли. Человек, на самом деле, намного страшнее всех мимиков вместе взятых. 

«Я должна закончить». 

«Я должна, а потом…»

Она думала о Джейми — эта мысль помогала удерживать мимикрию и человечность на грани, а у Келли ничего не осталось, и ее «облако» жалило больнее. Клэр исторгла залп пламени, раскаленного, точно чистая плазма. Келли отразила щитом и вернула быстрый кинетический взрыв. Последние стекла оранжереи вылетели прочь на улицы самого дорогого района чертова города, в небо, повсюду. 

«Сдохни, сдохни».

Келли приняла человеческий облик. Из-под ногтей текло золотое сияние. Клэр поняла, что не может противиться ему.

«У меня есть сын, Джейми».

Она думала в этот момент не только о нем — о медузе-телепате в клетке. Тифон был способен породить в человеке и ненависть, и тревогу, и тоску. Кажется, Клэр знает, как это делается.

Стань мною, Келли Донахью. Это самое лучшее, что ты можешь — это и есть наша с тобой сила. Они не понимают; Райли стремилась поглотить и сожрать всех, как это заведено у «ТранСтар», да и Морган вряд ли лучше, но мы-то не они, не чертовы Ю. Я согласна сдаться, если ты будешь мною, моей болью. 

«Спаси его».   
«Спаси, прошу тебя».

«Я делала то, что мне сказали».

«Это не наш выбор — и не твой тоже. Стань мною».

Медуза-телепат таращилась белым шарообразным отверстием глаза, и Клэр сейчас сидела внутри него. Келли поддалась? Келли не могла не поддаться. Мы единое — как рука и нога в одном теле. 

На миг блеснуло что-то еще — синее, как сапфир. Оформившееся из «роя» лицо Келли приобрело недоумевающе-туповатое выражение лица, Клэр даже усмехнулась, а потом уже не видела ничего.


	18. Уровень 16

«Что за херня», — привычно подумала Лили. Эта мысль запоздала на пару тысячелетий, но некоторые вещи как маленькое черное платье: всегда уместны. В отличие от трясущегося Беллами — колотило его, как от лихорадки эбола и пляски святого Витта вместе взятых. Наверное, стоило побеспокоиться о «тифоне с футбольное поле размером», но внутри Лили как будто перегорел тонкий волосок накаливания, ее внутренняя лампочка не выдержала и погасла безо всякого эффектного «бум». 

Тифоны? Загадки мироздания? Окей, только уберите для начала психованного доктора, а потом мы с Кейт Ильюшиной уберемся отсюда. Спасательные капсулы должны работать. Лили собиралась прихватить еще полдюжины нейромодов, продать их, сделать пластическую операцию и навсегда забыть о «ТранСтар». Такой идеальный план-максима. 

Мигнул свет, словно ядерный центр «Талоса» задумался: не остановиться ли на пару минут или навсегда. Беллами в очередной раз невнятно вскрикнул. На него двигался Чанг, вышагивая каким-то деревянным болванчиком, так в старых мультфильмах изображали роботов. 

— Перестань сопротивляться, — повторил Чанг женским голосом, не открывая рта. Лили и подумать не могла, что личный секретарь Морган, похожий на миленькую собачонку, вроде какой-нибудь ши-тсу, может пугать до мокрых штанов под транстаровским скафандром. В каком-то смысле даже больше Беллами. 

«Что за херня», — это была краткая формула; по правде, Лили ничего не понимала. Добраться до пистолета. Осторожней, Беллами не отпускает дробовик. Он уже выстрелил. Просто дождись момента и схвати сраный пистолет, а потом прикончи их. Кейт пропала из виду, Лили запоздало осознала это, разозлилась: вот же хитрая сучка. Сбежала.

Бросила ее здесь, в кресле Бьянки Гудвин рядом с ее телом — и со спятившими Чангом и Беллами. 

Тифон по ту сторону оболочки «Талоса» казался сущей ерундой. 

— Прекрати это, — в тоне Чанга появились еще и стальные нотки, как будто недостаточно того, что он разговаривал на октаву или две (Лили плохо разбиралась в музыке) выше. 

Беллами выронил дробовик, широко открыл рот. 

— Морган, — сказал он.

— Она тоже будет с нами. Мы все будем. 

Беллами вытянул перед собой руки, силясь оттолкнуть Чанга. Коротко всхрапнул; а потом голова свесилась набок — Лили почудилось, что глаза приобрели стальной отблеск, стали черными без белка и зрачков, снова обычными. Она не всматривалась. Она дотянулась до пистолета, вцепилась в приятно-жесткую, реальную и материальную рукоять, а потом дважды надавила спусковой крючок.

Это было как выйти в САГИТТУ со шлемом в ручном режиме и судорожно бороться с гипоксией, нашаривая кнопку активации на шее. 

Беллами пробило кадык: кровь так и хлынула вверх — ярко-алая, артериальная кровь. У Чанга вошла выше глазницы: сам глаз вывалился из черно-красной дыры и повис на какой-то слизистой ниточке. 

Лили шмыгнула носом. 

Чанг и Беллами повалились друг на друга с противным глухим стуком, словно выпала котлета из бургера. Лужа натекала медленно. Лили поморщилась.

Это было быстро. Теперь надо все-таки найти Кейт и валить отсюда нахрен — хочет та или нет, но у нее доступ директора техдепартамента, она заблокировала Психотронику, все шлюзы, так что ей придется попутешествовать на пару с Лили. Недолго — сколько там до Земли, меньше суток на капсуле? 

Она еще несколько секунд не двигалась в кресле Бьянки. Сердце лежало где-то в фаллопиевых трубах, до пяток не стекло, замерзло по дороге. Выжить можно, мысленно повторила Лили. Я выживу. 

Кейт поможет. 

Лили даже не убьет ее. Наверное.

*

Екатерина так и не узнала, чем окончилась мизансцена с секретарем Морган, который вдруг заговорил женским голосом. «Мы Райли Ю», — что бы это ни значило. Техдиректор, конечно, была знакома с руководством лунной базы, несколько раз виделась с Райли, они обе присутствовали на совещаниях. Кузина Морган была на нее похожа, только глаза светло-серые, как у Алекса, строгая, немного резковатая в общении женщина, отличный айти-специалист, но это все, что Екатерина могла сказать о той.

Неважно. Почему Чанг заговорил о ней, ее голосом — не имеет значения. Морган все исправит. Морган все еще жива, ее нужно выпустить из Психотроники. 

«Убийца».

Екатерина зажмурилась. Обрывки звукозаписи звучали в ушах сквозь странную тишину «Талоса»: голос отца, Морган, спокойное: выпускайте мимика. «Вы ненавидите свои семьи», — это были его последние слова; наверняка он проклял бы дочь за то, что сейчас бежит к отсеку жизнеобеспечения, собираясь разблокировать двери, спасти свою убийцу.

«Прости, папа, я люблю Морган», — даже в голове Екатерины звучало слащаво, как в дамском романе. Дело не в любви. Если кто-то способен спасти выживших, то она, гениальная доктор Ю, нравится это кому-то или нет. 

В холле «Талоса» слышались шаги. Екатерина благоразумно не оглядывалась: откуда-то знала, что все, кто не в Психотронике, двигаются марионетками и разговаривают женскими голосами. За ней наблюдали с камер. Возможно, в отсеке Жизнеобеспечения уже ждала пара «чангов» — или «райли», чтобы убить. 

— Беллами? Сильвен, твою мать, что у вас? 

Голос Морган по радио «Талоса» разорвал тишину. Екатерина зажала уши. Собственное дыхание отдавалось в носу, она миновала лестницу, коридор вниз, добежала до электронной двери, приложила свою карточку. Пропуск одобрен. Спасибо. 

За спиной поднималась стена шепотов. Дверь открылась со скрипучим электронным звуком, всегда напоминавшим Екатерине оборванное междометие. Что-то вроде «осторож…». 

Шаги шаркали в «экономичном» полумраке. До пункта контроля два коридора, миновать систему очистки — ту самую, лопасти которой стали могилой для Восса; операторы отмыли кровь, но персонал «Талоса» успел немного подышать бедолагой-техником. Шарканье усиливалось эхо. Екатерина прижалась к стене, поискала глазами что-нибудь, похожее на оружие — здесь ведь был пункт охраны… ах да, всю службу безопасности лично она отправила умирать в Психотронику.

«Проклятье».

Почему она вообще согласилась? Лили убедила, да, но если и наказывать, то ученых, а охранников-то за что? 

Шарканье усилилось. Екатерина пригнулась, словно это могло помешать заметить ее. В кабинке секьюрити наверняка остались дробовики. Пистолеты-«Деймосы», вроде того, что лежал на краю стола Бьянки Гудвин — а сама Бьянка валялась под ним. Пригодится. 

По стене черным маревом мелькнула тень. Екатерина зажала ладонью рот так сильно, что едва не прокусила прорезиненную перчатку костюмаа — ладно, перчатка могла выдержать удар метеора, но вмятина осталась.

Она прошипела короткое: «Блядь» на русском: между кабинкой охраны и входом в пункт контроля маячила фигура. Это был Оливер Бенуа, личный секретарь Алекса, который, вероятно, отправился проверять, какого хрена творится, куда Морган собрала всех ученых — без руководства он возомнил себя главным, может, до сих пор считал, что любимчик президента наделен правами не меньше, чем вице-президент. Зря он так. Придурок.

Впрочем, теперь для Бенуа приоритеты «я главный, потому что служу Алексу» или «надо бы подчиниться Морган» потеряли смысл. Даже на расстоянии Екатерина опознала рваные дерганые шаги и отсутствующее выражение лица. «Мы-Райли-Ю».

— Блядь, — повторила она.

Оливер не услышал — не мог слышать с расстояния около пятнадцати метров. И все же вздрогнул, как амеба под электрическим ударом, пошевелился с неприятной медлительностью и пошел навстречу Екатерине. Та снова укусила перчатку.

Добраться до пункта охраны. Она успеет. Оливер никогда не был быстр, а соображал еще медленней; хорошо умел только приносить кофе с булочками своему боссу. В правой ноге кольнуло, и Екатерина простонала со сжатыми губами, через нос: нет, ну только не приступ парапраксии. Только бы не плюхнуться здесь перевернутой кверху брюхом черепашкой. Сама виновата, не пила таблетки уже несколько дней. Сама…

Она рванулась вперед, подволакивая ногу. Оливер ускорился, голова у него откинулась назад и болталась, как ненужный отросток — вроде аппендикса. Екатерина толкнула дверь поста охраны, молясь, чтобы ее ключ-карта техдиректора сработала.

Получилось. Взгляд упал на дробовик: дубль того, которым все размахивал Беллами, едва не пристрелил Лили Моррис. Екатерина плохо представляла, как из такого стрелять, а еще подозревала, что отдачей впечатает в стенку, хотя она и не была самой хрупкой девушкой на «Талосе». 

Пойдет.

— Стой.

Она выставила дробовик вперед. Тот уперся в живот Бенуа. На мгновение почудилось: тот прежний, просто напуган. Потом: что он спит, ходит лунатиком и по ошибке забрел в Жизнеобеспечение, а вообще-то шел в кафетерий к Митчеллу, например. Эй, Алекс на Земле, так что тебе нечего делать, едва не фыркнула Екатерина.

— Я тебя не чувствую, — сказала Райли Ю. — Ты… как те двое на «Пифее»? Нет. Ты не ставила нейромодов, потому что… — Оливер скривился, как от приступа аппендицита или удара по яйцам, — Ты сломанная. Мне жаль. Почему Морган тебя не вылечила? Я помогу.

Он вытянул вперед руку: из-под ногтей торчало что-то, напоминающее мигающие иголки или блики темного света.

Екатерина заорала. 

И выстрелила. Она оказалась права: отдачей швырнуло на пол, больная нога будто лопнула изнутри. Оливер повалился рядом.    
«Вперед, путь свободен».

Выстрел пробил бордово-черный костюм. Екатерина, должно быть, потеряла сознание от боли на несколько секунд, потому что очнулась в позе «валетом» с Оливером. Из него натекла лужа крови вперемешку с комками беловатого, сероватого и желтого, не хотелось даже думать, что это такое. Ногу немного отпустило. Екатерина откатилась к стене, попыталась встать, опираясь на нее; у нее получилось с пятой попытки, но поднимать дробовик уже не выйдет.

Кровь Бенуа стекала по ее костюму. Волосы и лицо были залиты теплой, быстро засыхающей жижей.

«Я спасу Морган».

Почему-то казалось, что та все исправит. Совсем-совсем все. Даже если самой Екатерине придется добираться до нее ползком; но на экране терминала, отключая блокировку двери, она увидела мигающий поблизости браслет Моррис. Та впутала во все это, не так ли? Должна помочь. 

*

Широкое коренастое туловище Марко Симмонса ударилось о бронированную дверь Психотроники. Голова свешивалась набок, если бы пальцы не были закрыты перчатками, он царапал бы ударопрочный ракетный сплав ногтями узником замка Иф, что мечтает выбраться с помощью острого камня из неприступной крепости.

Морган не приказывала ему этого. Симмонс «оторвался», а с ним еще несколько — Мию Отабе, Рори Манион; Эрика Бернстрим держалась «на честном слове». Словно рабочие из муравейника, опрыснутые чужими феромонами, ставшие частью армии соперников. 

— Райли.

Стоя посреди Психотроники, Морган подняла голову. Она ощущала кузину повсюду, словно сверхмассивный объект с собственной гравитацией, который стягивал «Талос» с привычной точки стабильности. Речь шла лишь о контроле над людьми, конечно, она делала ровно то, что и сама Морган. Все Ю похожи. 

— Райли, прекрати.

В природе альфа-особи дерутся друг с другом за самок, иногда — за статус в иерархии. Пчелиные и муравьиные матки порой убивают маленьких «девочек», чтобы тех не оплодотворили трутни, чтобы рядовые особи не признали власть молодой и могущественной королевы. Но им с Райли делить нечего; тифоны — не пчелы и не муравьи, их разум не знал эмпатии, но и соперничества, ненависти или злобы — тоже. Морган просто просила кузину прекратить.

— Ты захватила команду, Райли? Что ты с ними делаешь, а главное, зачем? 

Та могла бы ответить напрямую: Морган ее ощущала огромным узлом Коралла, в отличие от изолированного в Клетке — мощным и пульсирующим, как огромное черно-золотое сердце. Но Райли пока помалкивала. 

Стерва.

Морган предположила, что та могла утратить самоидентификацию с именем. Она попробовала послать чистый телепатический сигнал — с людьми оно плохо работало, честно говоря. Райли ответила вспышкой антисвета. 

— Да какого черта тебе надо!

Симмонс снова ударился в дверь. По темным губам стекала кровь, хрящ носа свернуло набок, на чуть выступающем лбу появилась ссадина, похожая на букву V. Он сполз вдоль непробиваемой преграды.

— Я приду за тобой позже, — холодно ответила Райли. Морган вздрогнула: голос, не телепатия. Симмонс открывал рот в неправдоподобном липсинке. 

— А вот это уже нечестно, Райли. Эти были моими. И… давай ты как-то соберешься в одного человека. Я догадываюсь, что у тебя сейчас не то тело, что прежде, но будь хорошим мимиком, а? 

— Прекрати свои шутки, Морган. И чтоб ты знала: меня всегда бесили твои смайлики в деловой переписке.

Морган фыркнула. Смайлики как причина конца света и пожранной пришельцами космостанции.

— Тем более, ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить мне условия. Но ты все еще моя кузина, Морган, поэтому я тебя вытащу из ловушки. Только сначала заберу все, что здесь осталось — да, мне нужны первичные формы. 

— Коралл.

— Именно. 

Морган ощутила улыбку, хотя это плохо напоминало Райли. Она улыбалась примерно раз в год, не чаще.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь…

— Я уже контролирую твоих людей, — это говорила Мию, не так очевидно-чужеродно, как Симмонс, но тоже голосом кузины, с ее резковатым немецким акцентом. — Не думаю, что ты будешь сопротивляться. Ты ведь благоразумна.

Морган фыркнула. Ее нити нейромодов натянулись, многие оборвались. Тревор Янг младший, бедолага с вытаращенными глазами и дрожащими руками, струйкой слюны на подбородке — она подсыхала на черной резине костюма, на груди, единственный оставался верен хозяйке. Морган скрежетнула зубами. 

Нужно отсюда выбраться. 

Просто выбраться, на обшивку или… в общем, встретиться с Райли лицом к лицу. Поговорить по-семейному.

— Что ты сделала с Беллами? 

— Я? Ничего. Он мертв, — охотно сообщила кузина, снова заставив Морган ругнуться. 

— Могла бы мне оставить. Он изрядно испортил настроение.

— Это не имеет значения.

Манион вторил Симмонсу и Отабе; такое же вместилище Райли Ю, как и все остальные. Весь «Талос». Хорошо, что Алекс этого не видит, мелькнула мысль, и Морган облизнула губы. Алексу бы не понравилось, учитывая, что…

«Черт».

Райли наверняка собирается потом на Землю — куда еще?    
«Черт, черт».

— Прекрати, пожалуйста.

— Нет. Открой дверь Психотроники.

— Ты разве не…

Морган осеклась. Хлопнула глазами и засмеялась — почти непроизвольно и истерично, точно от  растормаживающего повреждения кортико-бульбарного тракта: Беллами согнал всех, у кого был доступ к секретному отсеку «Талоса», а изнутри они открыть не могли. Мышеловка схлопнулась. 

А еще Морган знала, кто мог бы отпереть «ловушку» Беллами … и до кого Райли не дотянется.

— Обойдешься. Нам тут неплохо, знаешь ли. Ты можешь попросить своих друзей сплясать, авось, сработает.

Морган оскалилась так, словно рисовала целых пять смайликов в отчете для директора «Пифея», а может и для совета «ТранСтар». Для верности она показала бронированной двери средний палец; еще и чтобы скрыть беспокойство: что, если Кейт выдаст себя. У нее нет нейромодов, но существует много способов заставить человека выполнить твою волю — учитывая, что весь «Талос» под контролем Райли.

«Кейт, прячься».

Она заперла ее здесь, она помогла Беллами и той женщине, Лили Моррис, схлопнуть мышеловку. Что ж, у нее были причины.

Мы простим друг друга, если получится выбраться, Кейт. 

Морган тоже не могла дотянуться до нее — хотя и оставила легкий след, метку, помогающую бороться с парапраксией; этого недостаточно для контроля и для связи.

— Открой мне, Морган.

В этот момент интонация Райли напоминала алексову: бесконечное терпение к выходкам маленькой сестренки. Глупой маленькой сестренки.

— Я не могу. Это правда: меня тут немного заперли, хотели вообще превратить в пару десятков нейромодов, наверное. Ты меня спасла в некотором смысле … но пароль знал Беллами. Он мертв, как ты сказала.

Морган хихикнула. И повалилась на пол вместе с Симмонсом, Мию Отабе, Рори Марионом и остальными, кто было поднялся в готовности подчиняться Райли Ю. 

«Талос» тряхнуло еще дважды: будто космостанция была солонкой из которой выбивали белые крупинки в тарелку с омлетом. Похоже, Райли разозлилась — но скорее со своей логикой айти-специалиста решила, раз один метод решения задачи не подходит, всегда можно найти альтернативу. Например, вспороть «Талос» и выпустить запертых в нем созданий. 

Морган ударилась ладонями и коленями о холодный железный пол. Запахло гарью: где-то лопнули трубы, тлела стекловата. Мимик за одним из стекол подпрыгнул и заверещал, на пол покатились ловушки, целая пачка канцелярских товаров — ручки, карандаши, транспортир. Откуда-то выкатилось яблоко. 

— Плохая идея, — сказала Морган.

Себе, не Райли. Она уже придумала, что делать, и этот вариант ей не нравился … потому что она представляла Алекса: нет, пожалуйста. Только не такое. Прошу тебя, Морган. 

«У меня не то чтобы дохрена выбора». 

Талос тряхнуло еще раз. Из тела Морган вырвались щупальца, помогающие удержать равновесие. 

— Райли, да прекрати же ты.

Та молчала, наполнив эфир почти настоящим тифоньим равнодушием: мы единое, у нас непознаваемая для вашего смертного разума цель — цель совершенных хищников, космических акул; плескайтесь в теплых прибрежных водах, маленькие двуногие существа, а потом мы придем и закусим вами. 

Морган развернулась и, помогая себе щупальцами, кинулась к «Клетке». Ее преследовал стук шагов: Райли направила «своих» людей следом — возглавлял толпу Симмонс, залитый кровью, похожий на продукт массовой культуры: живого мертвеца; если бы он захрипел «Мозги-и !», Морган бы расхохоталась прямо на бегу.

*

Лили пришлось выстрелить еще дважды. Одного человека она узнала — это был шеф-повар Митчелл, от него пахло кетчупом и фритюрницей, когда вывалился на пути к отсеку со спасательными капсулами. Лили не хотела его убивать, но тот вытаращился невидящим взглядом и заговорил, обращаясь вовсе не к ней: «Открой дверь Психотроники».

— Да пошла ты, — пуля взорвалась во рту повара. Кровь напоминала кетчуп, отпечаток мозгов на железной обивке — утренний рисовый пудинг. Лили нравилось это блюдо. 

Она скрежетнула зубами, но переступила через мертвеца, считая футы до зеленой таблички: эвакуационный отсек. Безопасность «Талоса» была продумана со свойственной иронией: при необходимости быстрее всех добрались бы как раз со второго этажа, из Психотроники, отдела нейромодов — эти умники, которые скармливали людей тварям из бездны. Остальным бы пришлось довольствоваться тем, что осталось. Лили проверяла отсек с капсулами прежде: их совершенно точно не хватило бы на всех.

Чертов «ТранСтар».

Вторым стала капитан Джада Марк. Лили уже выскочила в полутемный ангар, пахнущий холодным железом и затхлым машинным маслом — здесь плохо справлялась вытяжка, но и воздух обычно не требовался, капсулы мирно спали в ожидании часа. Джада стояла возле пульта, глядя в большой иллюминатор. Лили остановилась.

Обычно сквозь ударопрочное стекло можно было полюбоваться звездным небом — а еще экраном «ТранСтар» с рекламой. Эта штука стола полмиллиарда баксов: просто постоянно функционирующий ЖК-дисплей в безвоздушном пространстве, километрах в десяти от космостанции. 

Сейчас ни звезд, ни щита сквозь стекло не показывало — только пульсирующую мглу с лиловыми и лимонными вспышками, то тусклыми, как от эффекта сепии, то режуще-яркими, словно освещение в операционной. Сама тьма ощущалась живой, неплотной и подвижной — мягкая колышущаяся масса космических водорослей, живая губка размером с небоскреб, конгломерат пронизанной сполохами плоти. Оно протягивало отростки к «Талосу», потом отстранялось, отдалялось немного, и все это вместе напоминало ребенка, забавляющегося с новой игрушкой.

— Ах ты ж мать твою, — шепнула Лили.

Джада Марк стояла к ней спиной. Убранные в пучок соломенные волосы, аккуратная, как всегда, прическа. Военная выправка, руки по швам. Она показалась Лили «нормальной».

— Это мы, — сказала она, оборачиваясь с легкой улыбкой прямиком из «зловещей долины», и Лили потратила очередной патрон — это стало так просто. Джада ударилась в иллюминатор. Пятно крови закрыло часть пульсирующего нечто. 

Как в фильме про зомби. «Она больше не человек». Для полного сходства не хватало, чтобы у Лили был приятель, с которым спасались вместе, а его в самый неподходящий момент укусил один из зараженных. 

Лили одна. Не по сценарию.

— И катитесь все нахер, — добавила она. Обшарила труп Джады, отыскала несколько упаковок с леденцами. Быстрые углеводы пригодятся в полете: до Земли около суток на шаттле, капсула доберется медленней. Внутри должна быть питьевая вода и аптечка: минимальный набор экстренной эвакуации.

— Пока, «Талос».

Лили подумала о своих счетах в банке. «ТранСтар» может до них добраться, но вряд ли: обитателей станции настиг зомбиапокалипсис, а мертвые не болтают. «Мы-Райли-Ю». Да хоть черт лысый.

Она поразилась собственному спокойствию. Может, потом накроет паникой, ПТСР и всю оставшуюся жизнь станут преследовать кошмары, но пока все в порядке. Лили тронула свою утилизационную гранату: стоит прихватить ее с собой — продать оставшимся знакомым. Еще пара сотен тысяч баксов на счет. Она проживет без мотовства по самым дорогим отелям и курортам с дайвингом и виндсерфингом, но более, чем достойно.

Лили подошла к пульту, нажала на кнопку и активировала дверь ближайшей капсулы. Металлическая пластина открылась с тихим «вжж». Шар приглашающе поблескивал изнутри, напоминая рождественскую игрушку.

— Пока, «Талос», — повторила Лили.

— Стой.

Голос донесся вместе со звоном шагов по шумно гремящему мостику — он состоял из приваренных друг к другу пластин и отчаянно грохотал от самой легкой поступи. Голос был женским, но не «мы-Райли-Ю».

— Кейт.

Лили обернулась. Отдернулась: та была вся в крови, волосы и потеки на глазах, щеке и подбородке, словно странный макияж. Своя, чужая? Вроде не ее. 

— Ладно, пойдем со мной. Я правда хотела помочь тебе разобраться с прошлым, ну и поверила Беллами … да к хренам собачьим их всех. Ученых. Ю. Пришельцев. Давай, валим отсюда нахер.

Кейт запыхалась, бежала, должно быть. 

— Я разблокировала дверь Психотроники, теперь внутрь можно войти с картой. Райли пока не знает. 

— Что, хочешь поквитаться с бывшей подружкой? Да плюнь ты на нее, пускай эта милая семейная разборка закончится сама по себе.

— Нет. Я должна помочь.

Лили закрыла обеими руками лицо. Это уже не фильм про зомби, а что-то вроде романтической мелодрамы.

— Серьезно? Этой суке? Что именно ты не поняла из того протокола эксперимента? «Выпускайте мимика»? 

Кейт открыла рот, закрыла, потом мотнула головой: 

— Я должна. Это важно. Не только ей … В Психотронике люди, они заперты, но Райли до них дотянулась.

— Не только до них. И вряд ли поможешь. Разве — вот так, — Лили небрежно кивнула в сторону тела Джады Марк. Кейт выдохнула с гримасой, словно ее укусила пчела, а она даже не могла прихлопнуть насекомое и вытащить жало. 

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты ненавидишь «ТранСтар», но тут такое дело … Если Райли захватит «Талос», никому мало не покажется. Она доберется и до Земли.

— Тебе это Морган сказала? 

Кейт кивнула. Протянула транскриптор.

На экране мигало сообщение: 

«Кейт. Я в ловушке. Райли хочет сожрать всех. Должны помешать. Помоги. М.Ю. PS: Прости меня».

— Это не тянет на любовную записку, — начала Лили, которой больше всего хотелось заорать: мне насрать. На тебя, на твою интрижку с Морган, на твои планы мести или спасения человечества, сопли, слезы, семейные драмы. Давай убираться, я поделюсь леденцами и питьевой водой. Или выстрелю, потому что мне уже плевать, в кого всадить пулю.

— Именно поэтому я должна помочь. 

Кейт глянула исподлобья.

Лили схватилась за голову. На пальцах перчаток осталась чья-то кровь, от этого жеста она склеила пряди волос, заставив содрогнуться.

— Тебе нужно открыть дверь? 

Кейт в очередной раз кивнула: задержав дыхание, как перед выходом в шлюз, на обшивку или в САГИТТу. Глаза блестели. 

— Просто открыть дверь карточкой технического директора. А я зачем? 

— У тебя нет нейромодов, как я поняла. И у меня. Именно поэтому Райли до нас не может добраться. Мне нужна подстраховка, если не получится, ну …

«Пристрели, если меня сожрут зомби».

— А если сожрут меня? 

Кейт подумала секунд десять.

— Ты можешь держаться позади. Вроде дублера. Мне кажется, Морган хочет что-то передать, или чтобы мы сделали нечто внутри Психотроники, пока она будет … не знаю. 

— Ты ей веришь.

Кейт промолчала.

— Дура, — вздохнула Лили. — Ладно, пойдем. Чтоб оно сгорело. Начиная с этой сраной огромной железяки. Только без нас внутри. 

*

Психотроника была одним из парадоксов «Талоса»: самая старая часть станции, словно вокруг маленькой золотой песчинки наросли мегатонны выделений жемчужницы; так родилось это восьмое чудо света, а Коралл по-прежнему прятался в самом сердце засекреченной лаборатории, о нем не знали девять из десяти сотрудников. Отделение Психотроники построили так, чтобы задержать чужих в случае необходимости: уровень за уровнем, везде нужен доступ, везде — специальный код, сканирование магнитной карты и фото сетчатки.

Доступ разрешен. Разрешен.

Коридоры то тянулись, то их обрубало дверью. Морган могла бы бежать по Психотронике с завязанными глазами и залитыми воском ушами; и не только положившись на смутный зов Коралла — каждый тифон ощущает его, как глубоководные рыбы — вибрацию в воде, — просто потому что провела здесь много часов, сложенных в годы. 

Коридор с мимиками. Застекленный, здесь экспериментировали с размножением существ. Обычно помещали одного добровольца, к нему подпускали ткача — «рождение фантомов» фиксировали психоскопами, а потом долго обсуждали, являются ли Typhon anthropoplasmus впрямь родственными человеку. Беллами говорил: да они такие же люди, как обведенные мелом следы трупов — знаешь, на месте преступления такие делают. Морган не соглашалась. Она выиграла спор, но Беллами предатель, и … он мертв. 

«К черту». 

А вот тут стандартное производство материи — все то же самое, только лаборатория вдвое больше в диаметре, круглая, с вмонтированным в стену шкафом для вакуумных контейнеров, которые автоматически подавались после того, как мимиков дезинтегрировала бесперебойная аппаратура. Пара темных фигурок, похожих на пауков о четырех лапках, сновали в замкнутом пространстве. Они приподнялись и застрекотали, когда почуяли ее; Морган подошла ближе. 

Закрыла глаза, пытаясь сквозь гладкое непроницаемое препятствие ощутить этих созданий.

Что она должна почувствовать? Мимики безмозглые, вряд ли у них есть какие-то мысли, чувства … нет, не так.

Тифоны не разумны сами по себе. Даже телепаты, навевающие на людей кошмарные сновидения наяву, всего лишь сверхмощные ретрансляторы; не стоило пытаться звать мимиков, как домашних питомцев. Это не кошки, не собаки. Даже не пересловутые пауки.

Что чувствует клетка внутри организма? Неважно — лейкоцит, сражающийся с синегнойной палочкой, эритроцит, переносящий единицу питательных веществ или нейрон, вспыхивающий электропроводимостью с миллионами других.

— Ты поняла, да? 

Морган вздрогнула от голоса Райли. Она была снаружи, за обшивкой «Талоса», и внутри тоже. 

— Каково тебе сейчас? Ты ведь не Райли. У тифонов нет никакой «Райли», они …

— Коллективный разум. Но они эволюционируют и очень быстро: мимики — универсальная первичная форма, уникальный зародыш всякого другого вещества, представления о времени и измерениях. Они способны подстраиваться под неэвклидово пространство, выжить в сингулярности черной дыры и так далее; они не существа, а только лишь пред-существование. Я адаптировала тифонов «Пифея» и людей, в ком было достаточно материи, быть симбиотическим организмом «Райли Ю». Я — это все еще я. Ты ошибаешься, если считаешь, будто хочу тебя уничтожить. Напротив — всего лишь воссоединиться.

Морган молчала.

Потом показала в потолок из сваренных наглухо железных плит с крупными выступами креплений и гаек средний палец. Боковым зрением отметила: мимики делают то же самое своими смешными жгутиками. 

Структура пальца — мышцы, сухожилия, нервы, кожный покров, — не задумывается о том, какую позу принять, когда подкорка отдает команду принять определенное положение, а молодой, амбициозный неокортекс подгоняет древний рептильный мозг, заставляет вырабатывать кортизол. Хотя чаще наоборот: древние структуры умеют бегать и прятаться, жрать, совокупляться. Все остальное избыточно. Тифоны не совокуплялись и не жрали, они — чистая информация, чистота, совершенство.

Что ж, эти мимики стали … частью ее тела — и Морган удовлетворенно хмыкнула обоим «паучкам», а потом нажала кнопку, выпуская наружу.

Пока двое, уже что-то. Они голодные, им потребуется пища. Это будет в некотором роде аутофагией, но Райли насильно разделила организм тифона, так что придется бороться ее методами. Морган подумала о Кейт: она отправила той сообщение, отчаянно надеясь, что та поможет, но если нет …

Морган теперь знала: мимики не тронут Кейт — как не причинила бы ей вреда сама по себе рука или нога. Это еще не все тифоны «Талоса», но и до Клетки недалеко — всего два пролета вверх. 

Даже если Кейт не успеет или «органеллы» Райли доберутся до нее, должно сработать.

Должно.

*

В холле «Талоса» погасла пара ламп, отчего освещение стало из резковатого, режущего глаза, приятным почти до какой-то интимности. Подсветка полностью сохранилась в музее, мягкие золотисто-голубоватые лучи вычерчивали образцы первых костюмов, сохранившиеся прототипы нейромодов, вырезки газет — Екатерине этот музей всегда напоминал какой-то красный уголок в школе или университете: вот здесь наши достижения, а в правом углу грамоты-награды бывших выпускников вместе с их портретами, а над всем — фотография партийных руководителей … ну, в данном случае, старших Ю. Морган и Алекс не присоединялись к этому параду. 

Лили дернула ее за руку, губами проговорила: «Осторожно». В музее бродил кто-то, фигура на расстоянии нескольких десятков метров была неузнаваема. Они поднялись из эвакуационного отсека, нужно было миновать просторный холл — начиная от бара, где всегда кто-то торчал, жевал снэки и пил газировку, а сейчас валялись перевернутые стулья и осколки разбитой колбы с живыми цветами вперемешку с лиловыми лепестками тюльпана «космос». Пустынный холл и фигура в музее. Райли на них охотилась? 

В ушах Екатерины раздавались голоса людей: протокол опыта. Выпустить мимика. 

Треск и стрекот, немного похожий то ли на птичье чириканье, то ли на пение цикады. 

Кто-то выключил свет. Райли контролировала «Талос» и почти всех людей. Нейромодов в обитателях станции больше, чем хвалебных речей про «ТранСтар» в музее.

— Да не высовывайся ты, — Лили не выдержала и прошипела на нее полушепотом. Фигура не среагировала. Под потолком натужно затрещала лампа. Золотые очертания львиных фигур потемнели, а красная кожаная обивка мебели казалась залитой кровью. 

Психотроника в дальнем углу; располагалась она неудобно, изолированно — инженерное решение подразумевало безопасность в том плане, что при необходимости потребуется время, чтобы оттуда что-нибудь выбралось. Лишние несколько секунд или минут — хватит добежать до спасательных капсул. 

— Быстрее.

Фигура покачнулась, шаги звучали за спиной. Боковым зрением Екатерина видела Лили — бледную и тоже залитую чей-то кровью. У нее самой тянуло судорогой ногу, приходилось подволакивать, как упрямую собаку на поводке. Лили не задавала вопросов: чего ты это охромела.

Лекарства от парапраксии остались в каюте. Целых пять минут на лифте вверх до жилого отсека. Чересчур далеко.

— Быстрее, — повторила Лили. Екатерина едва не потеряла равновесие в узком коридоре, а проклятая нога, казалось, грозила отвалиться, как хвост у ящерицы. «Вот, почему я тебя позвала. Ты мне не веришь и тебе плевать на Морган, но ты не свалишься с параличом в самый неподходящий момент».

— Ну, где твоя карта? 

Наконец-то. Отделение Психотроники мигало зеленой табличкой: все еще требуя специального допуска, но Екатерина уже об этом позаботилась. Выйти изнутри было нельзя — еще одна мера безопасности, которая однажды ее удивила, когда довелось чинить эти же самые двери. Она попыталась установить «жучки», но их обнаружили. Морган замяла дело. 

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась, что они прячут внутри? — спросила Екатерина, стараясь незаметно массировать бедро. «Уходи, приступ. Уходи». 

— Какое-нибудь дерьмо.

Лили пожала плечами. Дверь лязгнула. Та толкнула Екатерину внутрь: фигура из музея, кажется, все-таки передумала и двинулась в их сторону, а может, почудилось, но тишина была не лучше криков и выстрелов. Тишина, в которой таилось нечто.

Они увидели это «нечто» с порога — и тут Екатерина закричала, потому что ожило эхо судьбы ее отца. Под ногами растянулись фигуры, похожие на человеческие, но узнать людей получилось бы только по табличкам на транстаровской форме: лица превратились в искореженные серо-черные пятна, словно каждое тело варили в чане с графитом несколько часов. Из ближайшего трупа с подписью «Марко Симмонс» выпрыгнуло бесформенное черное создание — у него не было тела, только несколько ног. 

Оно трещало в точности, как на старой пленке.

Оно было не одно.

— Убираемся отсюда, — взвыла Лили, ударилась о пластину железа, отсекшую их от холла. Фигура с единственной фразой «Мы-Райли-Ю» наверняка казалась меньшим злом. 

— Это тифоны. Это они. Уходим. Это …

Темнота на ложноножках пискнула и исчезла. Звук повторился несколько раз. 

— Они … они мимики. Их здесь десятки. Сотни. Мы не знаем. Кейт, давай свалим отсюда, пока …

Екатерина подняла руку с транскриптором: на него поступило новое сообщение: 

«Тебя не тронут».

— Да пошла она …

Екатерина пожала плечами. Ей приходилось доверять, потому что выбора не было: она еще могла идти, но не бежать отсюда — только медленно ковылять, опираясь на кого-то. Закрыв глаза, стараясь не прислушиваться к спрятанному где-то фоновыми звуками на грани слышимого и ультразвукового диапазона стрекоту, прошептала: 

— Лили. У меня … нога. Я не убегу. И не дойду сама. Пожалуйста, помоги мне добраться до Морган.

Та дернула плечом: жест напоминал желание ударить: хлесткую пощечину или удар ножом под подбородок, туда, где костюм уже не сумеет защитить. Потенциальная энергия не перешла в кинетическую, Лили пробурчала: 

— Я потом выставлю счет. Да не тебе, транстаровцам. По судам затаскаю. Если живы останемся.

— Останемся, — пообещала Екатерина, но она не очень-то верила сказанному. Два мимика метнулись вдоль стен тенями из кошмаров, воспринимались они неявными, как галлюцинации при повреждении цитоархитектонических полей Бродмана в мозгу. Все время хотелось швырнуть что-нибудь или выстрелить, но у Екатерины оружия не было, а вот Лили пришлось дважды схватить за руку: не надо, не стреляй. Может, мимики нам мерещатся, а если и нет — мы вряд ли против них что-то сумеем сделать; Морган никогда не рассказывала своей любовнице о тифонах, но сейчас та верила в «они не тронут», как ребенок в Деда Мороза. Санта-Клауса. Стрекот нервировал на подкорковом уровне. Это лучше, чем расползающаяся боль — и, что хуже, онемение. Екатерина оперлась на Лили.

— Тебя Беллами подстрелил? — внезапно спросила та.

— А?..

— Ты ранена. В крови.

— Кровь не моя, а это … — Екатерина вздохнула. Паралич крался выше по позвоночному столбу: скоро захватит вторую ногу, а может перекинуться на легкие или гладкую мускулатуру. Проклятье. 

Она чуть так и не ответила.

— Парапраксия.

— Серьезно? — Лили аж остановилась. Ее удивленное лицо отразилось в экспериментальном двойном зеркале, они остановились возле мини-лаборатории. Екатерина сделала вид, что оглядывается: впрямь прежде не доводилось внимательно изучать Психотронику, но и не слишком-то интересовали все эти боксы, рабочие столы, одновременно лаборатория и изолированное государство. Морган сказала «идти вверх, все время вверх дальше моста». Ну и ладно.

— Серьезно.

— Но как же … В смысле, они же берут только здоровых. Все эти медосмотры раз в месяц. В какие только дырки мне не засовывали свои щупы операторы. 

Лили запнулась и понимающе засмеялась: 

— Так вот зачем ты трахалась с Ю. Ну хоть оно того стоило? 

— Не твое дело.

— Я бы на твоем месте лучше старшего цепляла. Не, понятно, что по доброй воле кто к нему в постель прыгнет, но в том и суть …

— Лили. Просто заткнись.

Руки еще двигались, и теперь Екатерина едва удержалась, чтобы не врезать Лили, но как раз повисла на ее плече.

— Ну извини. У нас тут полный «Талос» мертвецов, зомби и здоровенная хрень «Мы-Райли-Ю» за бортом, самое время по-девичьи посплетничать. Ладно, держись крепче. Лекарства есть? 

— В каюте остались, — вздохнула Екатерина. 

— Дерьмо, — Лили пожевала губу. Они как раз добрели до мостика, о котором написала Морган. По обе стороны отчаянно гремевшей от каждого шага железной переправы расположилось по три закупоренных камеры, похожие на батискафы; в круглых люках мелькало что-то темное и недружелюбное, силуэтами похожее на человека. Екатерина предпочла не вглядываться. 

— И не говори. Ну, мы идем дальше? — она мотнула головой в сторону «батискафов». — Там какие-то штуки, мне они не нравятся. А Морган просила поторопиться.

— Куда уж я денусь. Наверняка твоя подружка меня не выпустит, ее цепные мимики не кусаются исключительно потому что я с тобой, так? 

Екатерина не знала ответа, но промолчала так выразительно, как умела. Лили сжала губы в ниточку.

— Вот сука.

Лучше было не уточнять, кого она имеет в виду.

Центр Психотроники оказался башней: круг за кругом, все вверх. Екатерина старалась не рассматривать лаборатории с застекленными отсеками, изолированным от остального круга. В этих адских кругах проводили те самые эксперименты. Здесь убили ее отца. Когда-нибудь потом она непременно постоит здесь и порыдает, может, принесет пару цветков, побьется лбом о стекло; но сейчас боль отвлекала, паралич перекручивал мышцы, как ночная судорога, только не получится постоять на холодном кафеле, чтобы отпустило. Лили шипела на ухо: «Давай уже … ступенька. Бля, еще одна лаборатория. Сколько их тут».

Башня вела и вела их вверх; в какой-то момент Екатерина заметила золотое сияние — ничего подобного в жизни не видела, остановилась, словно прося о своей странной помощницы передышки. Они обе подняли головы.

— Похоже на сладкую вату, — почему-то сказала Лили. — Ну знаешь … что-то такое невесомое. Светящаяся сладкая вата. В пространстве.

— Морган! — позвала Екатерина.

— Я здесь, — откликнулась та почти сразу, откуда-то еще на один-два яруса выше, но только преодолев последний рывок, стало понятно, где она.

Внутри золотого света. Очередной переход обрывался энергетическим изолирующим барьером, похожий устанавливали в нескольких местах в САГИТТе — там, где нельзя было просто приварить люк, требовалась тончайшая мембранная проницаемость на уровне барабанной перепонки: пропускать только свет, только лучи определенного спектра. Екатерина подключала эти барьеры в магнитосфере. Эта силовая перегородка спрятала центр «Талоса» — крохотный космический кораблик, свидетельство первого несмелого путешествия в космос. Екатерина различила надпись кириллицей: «Ворон-1», а расползающиеся нити здесь казались густыми настолько, что тянуло снять перчатку и потрогать, правда ли они мягкие, как сладкая вата. 

Морган была внутри: в центре полыхающего подвижного и одновременно застывшего огня, ее фигура казалась очень темной — волосы растрепались и сами стали похожими на черные нити, лицо было залито своей или чужой кровью, Екатерина невольно потерла корочку того, что осталось от Бенуа.

— Иди сюда, — позвала Морган.

— Что это? Чего ты хочешь?    
«Ты убила моего отца».

— Вылечить тебя, например, — Морган засмеялась. — Парапраксия не позволяет устанавливать нейромоды, своего рода аллергия на тифонью материю, верно? Я собираюсь … считай, что вколоть тебе бешеную дозу антигистаминных и глюкокортикоидов. Ты больше никогда не будешь страдать от боли.

— Чего это еще за хрень, — Лили отпустила Екатерину. У той не получилось удержаться на ногах, она схватилась за стену; здесь, на последнем рубеже перед выходом в безвоздушное пространство, где в расплавленном инопланетном меду плавал древний спутник, равновесие было последней попыткой задать вопрос. Лили произнесла его вслух. Екатерина просто вскрикнула.

— Да не бойтесь вы обе, — Морган поморщилась очень знакомо: все тупые, все идиоты. Я знаю, что делаю. Только я знаю, давайте-ка подчиняйтесь. — Райли вас убьет или включит в свою сеть, что одно и то же. Я предлагаю альтернативу.

— Н-да? Какую же? 

«Ты убила моего отца».

В ушах звучал щебет-стрекотание мимиков и зацикленное: вы ненавидите свои семьи. Вы ненавидите. Екатерина жмурилась, «сахарная вата» вспыхивала, словно билось какое-то невероятное бесплотное или разделенное на нити, сердце.

— Создать альтернативную сеть — на базе вот этого узла Коралла. Я попытаюсь его впитать, но одна не справлюсь, мне нужна … поддержка, чтобы сохранить способность мыслить по-человечески, хотя бы критическое количество зеркальных нейронов. Райли, похоже, отказалась от этого сознательно, но я не хочу. Мимики вас не тронули, не так ли? Я же говорила, мне нужна помощь, но вообще-то сама тоже помогу вам. Вместе нам всем будет лучше. Обещаю. 

Морган оттолкнулась от скругленной поверхности «Ворона-1» и подплыла ближе, только теперь Екатерина осознала: внутри вакуум, а она без шлема — вообще не дышит.

«Она больше не человек».

«И она убила моего отца».

Екатерина отступила — шаг, другой. Морган приблизилась на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— Держись, — уха и шеи коснулся горячий шепот Лили. Шар утилизационной гранаты мелькнул, напоминая игру в боулинг. Где-то фоном, почти услышала Екатерина, разбились и раскатились кегли. Шлюз покорно поглотил его.

Екатерина закричала: то ли имя Морган, то ли короткое «нет». Лили дернула ее на себя, заставляя рухнуть на грохочущий пол. 

Лили дышала и невнятно ругалась в ухо.

— Давай. Ты можешь уйти. Я тебе помогу.

— Мы должны …

«Помочь Морган».

«Что ты наделала».

— Дура, — плюнула Лили, локоть врезался в шею с неприятным хрустом в позвоночнике. Паралич послушно поднялся выше, ни рук, ни ног — ничего не осталось. Екатерина забилась выброшенной на берег рыбой, она попыталась вцепиться зубами или тем, что осталось от мускулатуры — отпусти меня; у нее получилось, Лили вцепилась, а потом ее неожиданно-податливое тело выскользнуло во всепожирающую мембрану. Лили закричала. Какое-то проклятье. 

Взрыв все равно был не слышен, как это и полагалось в вакууме, так что Екатерина лежала и прижимала голову к рукам, не решаясь открыть глаза. Утилизационная граната оставляла после себя горстку материи: органики на основе углеводорода — базовая формула, пластик, металлы. Говорили, была еще некая экзотическая материя; теперь Екатерина знала, что она такое и откуда берется.

По другую сторону мембраны осталась только горстка таких первосгустков, словно первичной материи до Большого взрыва. Екатерина с неприятной яркостью представляла их — вместо тел Лили и Морган, даже похоронить нечего, комки простого вещества покоятся в волнах призрачного света, точно фитопланктон, пища каких-то неведомых доисторических рыб; она по-прежнему прижималась лбом к полу в новом пароксизме то ли боли, то ли рыданий. 

Лили все испортила.

Или она сама.

Получается, отомстила — но не хотела этого, не так, не здесь, не наедине теперь со всем, что было Райли Ю.


	19. Уровень 17

Синкопальное состояние — проще говоря, обморок, есть не что иное, как результат нарушения мозговой деятельности. Глобальная гипоперфузия влияет, по сути, только на кору: подкорка продолжает работать, а иногда, при неглубокой потере сознания, глубинное и бессознательное выбирается наружу, словно викторианская сумасшедшая тетушка, которую семья прятала от чужих глаз, из каморки на чердаке. Все лишнее отсекается, остаются только базовые функции, как на аварийной электростанции. 

Алексу прежде доводилось терять сознание. Однажды он побывал в ледяном аду Арктики, где успел попрощаться с жизнью, прежде чем спасатели во главе с его всегда сверхдеятельной сестрой вытащили из полуразрушенного остова лаборатории. В тот день погибло много людей — большинство из них, признавал Алекс, талантливее, почти все — лучше, добрее него, они заслуживали жить, но справедливости не существует, а Морган умела требовать, да и спасатели разделяли людей на «важных» и «не очень» вовсе не по добрым делам. Поэтому его вытащили и подключили безжизненное тело к аппарату искусственного дыхания, капельницам и бог знает чему еще. Алекс еще недели три страдал от тошноты и головокружений — последствий сотрясения мозга, но тогда ему было около тридцати, он был молодым здоровым мужчиной, поэтому восстановился без всяких последствий. 

После — еще пару раз был на грани обморока, но всякий почти под контролем, ему удавалось удерживаться в сознании практически на одной силе воли. Однажды гипертонический криз настиг его на совещании, утренней планерке, он залил половину конференц-зала от терминалов до проектора собственной кровью, но позволил себе отключиться только несколько часов спустя, в каюте, от лекарств и под жужжание медицинского оператора. 

Сейчас…   
Сейчас он знал лишь, что встреча с Келли пошла не так, многое другое пошло не так, как должно, и он мог предусмотреть лишь часть, создать бэкапы, запасные планы, пути отступления. Он был бесконечно назойлив и упорен, как РНК-вирус, но сознание не хотело возвращаться, Алекса это бесило: он ненавидел утрату контроля, в том числе, над собственным телом. Давай же, твердил себе. Проснись. С добрым утром. Просыпайся.

Он знал, что ничего хорошего не ждет «снаружи», но и прятаться в забытьи недостойно и неловко. Контроль должен быть возвращен «главе корпорации» во всех смыслах этого слова, даже если понимать под метафорой собственный организм и сознание, всегда удерживающее в узде все телесные проявления — ну или большую их часть, насколько это вообще возможно.

Пока он будет валяться в отключке, ничего не сумеет изменить и исправить, и это полуосознание заставляло Алекса вытаскивать себя из бесконечной темноты. Он никогда не верил в душу, в жизнь после смерти, считал все особенности личности и характера, само «я» как самосознание всего лишь сочетанием биохимии мозга, эволюционной «заплаткой», позволяющей людям сосуществовать друг с другом — взять тех же тифонов, у них не было ничего похожего на личность, но это не мешало им прекрасно себя чувствовать. Морган считала, что они мыслят Кораллом, нейросетью, вынесенной за пределы конкретных организмов и оттого неуязвимой: орган в черепушке всего лишь студень, его можно вытащить и разрезать, даже съесть, если не боишься прионных инфекций. Эфемерное сияние золота неуничтожимо, как сигнал Wi-Fi, только без конкретного источника передачи связи, источником служил каждый мимик, и он же мог основать новую колонию тифонов с нуля, и она бы стала продолжением и единым целым со всем, что существовало раньше.

Алекс завидовал этим тварям — немного. Вероятно, он понимал их лучше, чем Морган, которая в первую очередь была инженером, а к живым существам относилась примерно так же, как и к механизмам, вроде операторов. Вероятно, поэтому согласился на эксперименты и разрешил ей проводить их над собой.

Теперь наблюдатель стал частью системы; Алекс давно пропустил этот момент нарушения квантового закона, и ему оставалось только действовать. Как глава корпорации. Как старший брат. Как …

«Просыпайся».

Он заставил себя очнуться — сразу и полностью, и хотя грузное непослушное тело немедленно заявило о боли в запястьях, ногах — кажется, стянутых врезающейся в лодыжки веревкой; хотя правый бок болел то ли от синяка, то ли от неловкой позы, а заодно хотелось, чтобы его вырвало; он все еще мог действовать, и это отличало его от умозрительного эксперимента с сознанием в коробке, и от мимиков с их совершенной, но такой одинокой и молчаливой для других нейросетью. 

Алекс открыл глаза. Голова кружилась. Очки у него забрали, так что четкости очертаниям мира вокруг не хватало; он мог различить только старые серые обои, кое-где с дырами в изнанку штукатурки, грязный потолок — сгустки темной пыли и паутины могли мерещиться, а могли быть вполне реальными. Пахло кислятиной, как от мусорного ведра. Тошнота усилилась. Алекс дернулся, обнаружил, что связан — руки и ноги, плотные веревки из какого-то дешевого полимера, давно запрещенного в странах первого мира, но активно используемого в бедных; все эти детали не давали общей картины даже по поводу «где я». Для верности его привязали к батарее. Кто-то хорошо позаботился, чтобы Алекс не сбежал. 

Он получил ответ.

— С добрым утром.

Вальтер Даль склонился над ним. Черты лица расплывались и рябили, заставляя отворачиваться, словно в новом пароксизме предобморочного отвращения.

— Между прочим, — Даль усмехнулся. — Я вас спас, так что могли бы сказать спасибо.

Ощущения возвращались постепенно. Хотелось пить. Рот и язык превратились в наждачную бумагу. Алекс прикинул, выполнит ли эту просьбу убийца, и решил: да. Его цель не устранение.

— Воды.

Звучало это куда как более жалко, чем в теории. Даль схватил его за горло, словно собираясь удушить, но потом фыркнул и приложил к губам флягу. Вода была теплая и пахла почему-то бензином.

— Ладно, а теперь вы будете так любезны и поделитесь со мной своими планами, мистер Ю.— Наемник отстранился. Он так и не подумал о том, чтобы вернуть Алексу его очки, поэтому фигура оставалась расплывчатой и будто за тусклым стеклом. Окружение не сообщило ничего хорошего: какая-то дешевая квартира, может быть, на окраине города (какого именно?), где никто не задаст вопросов, если даже раздадутся крики. Даже если они будут долгими. Очень долгими.

Алекс сделал глубокий вдох. 

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы — или, я должен сказать, «мой отец», не так ли? — желаете знать.

Эта фраза непросто ему далась. Даль мог превратить его в кусок рыдающего и колотящегося в агонии мяса, умирание заняло бы пять секунд или час, или много часов. Страх накатил жаром на коже и спазмом в желудке и мочевом пузыре. Спокойно, скомандовал себе Алекс. Меня еще никто не пытает. Пока.

— Да ладно, хватит вам прикидываться. Вы устроили все это … с той девицей, Келли, да? И знаете, куда она пропала. Куда сбежала, что натворила, чем она вообще была? 

— Кто вас … Почему вы были там? С чего вы решили, что мне известно что-то, я всего лишь договаривался с партнером по бизнесу. 

«Мама, или ты?»

Алекс бы расстроился. Даль закурил сигару — запах был резкий, но неожиданно успокаивал хотя бы спазмы в желудке. 

— Не ваше дело. Алекс, может, вы прекратите выкручиваться, как вы это обычно делаете, а просто ответите на вопросы? Вы знаете, я могу заставить говорить и людей покрепче. 

Тот попытался устроиться поудобнее. В спину что-то неприятно впивалось, не штырь или гвоздь, не настолько болезненное, скорее сродни каменному выступу, неровности отвалившейся отделки.

— Именно это я вам предлагаю, Вальтер. Сотрудничество. Конечно, вы можете меня пытать — но вы же профи, понимаете, что у каждого свой предел. Я не самый здоровый человек, Вальтер, любая сильная боль может закончиться инфарктом или инсультом, у вас на руках будет либо труп, либо паралитик, неспособный поднять руку и вымолвить хоть слово. 

Даль пережал зубами ободок сигары, неаккуратно перекусил и швырнул ее через плечо.

— Жирный ублюдок.

Алекс засмеялся.

— В том и суть, что не ублюдок, а законнорожденный первенец своих родителей. Которые, как я могу понять, не хотят моей смерти, по крайней мере, не прямо сейчас, иначе вы не потратили бы и секунды времени на весь этот фарс: похищение, связывание. Я им нужен живым, нужна информация. Знаете, я ведь готов сотрудничать, почему нет, не враг же я собственным папе с мамой, в конце-то концов. Развяжите меня, Вальтер, эти веревки впиваются чертовски неприятно. Вы же не думаете, что я способен сбежать от профессионала вашего уровня? 

Даль сплюнул на пол. Грязный серый пол, который мыли в последний раз несколько месяцев или лет назад, дешевый ламинат покрылся пылью, какими-то потеками и липкими пятнами. Алекс старался не думать, что он на этом сидит. Его брезгливость никогда не переходила ту грань контроля, где становилась настоящей психопатологией, он не страдал ОКР или мизофобией — или, по крайней мере, старался управлять нежелательными артефактами психики. 

Мы все лишь набор биохимических процессов. Обратный захват серотонина в синаптической щели решит, будешь ли ты доволен или погрузишься в депрессию. Выработка окситоцина контролирует одиночество либо уверенность в принятии другими. Удовлетворение зависит от уровня дофамина, он же влияет на ощущение любви. Человек лишь немного сложнее растений, мхов, лишайников. 

Но человек может осознавать собственный биохимический состав и быть выше его.

Алекс думал: я не умру. Не сейчас; Даль прикончил бы меня за долю секунды, если бы захотел, он не собирается, у него нет такого задания. Его угрозы — неважное и незначимое. Переменной можно пренебречь. 

Алекс думал: Келли жива, выжила в битве, Даль только что об этом рассказал. Неясно, что с той женщиной — Клэр Уиттен, он помнил ее, вытащил из своей идеальной памяти досье, — та работала на «Пифее», а теперь обрела способности, похожие на внедренные в Келли Донахью. Кузина сделала с Клэр то же самое, что Морган со своей игрушкой? Возможно. Если так, то почему отпустила на Землю без присмотра, что за нерациональная и нелогичная растрата ресурсов; это скверно, неконтролируемые тифоньи способности могут привести к катастрофе. Но Келли жива, а значит, и Клэр под контролем, более или менее.

Выстроить схему действий. Просчитать вероятности. Алекс порой — не слишком скромно, — называл себя «божеством», и ему даже льстило морганово «Юпитер», хотя поспорил бы с дефинициями. Например, античный божок был самодуром, способным только трахать девиц и мальчиков, швырять повсюду молнии и не заботиться ровным счетом ни о чем — паршивый управленец, если откровенно; но истинный бог похож на идеальный компьютер, просчитывающий сотые доли вероятности, и …

— Черт тебя подери, — сказал Даль. — Я могу просто выстрелить. 

Пистолет уставился прямо в лоб. На стволе мелькали тусклые блики. Где-то неподалеку, кажется, жужжал оператор. 

Алекс снова улыбнулся.

— Зачем? Я ведь готов сотрудничать. Все просто. Развяжите меня. Не отказался бы от гигиенических процедур. А потом мы поговорим как партнеры. Идет? 

Даль снова сплюнул — прежде, чем кивнуть. Можно было попросить его заказать пиццу, но, решил Алекс, это перебор. Не все сразу.

*

Келли не гордилась собой. Она не хотела убивать эту женщину, Клэр, и не хотела сбегать, когда появились машины с красными лучами, резавшими камень, металл, бетон, стекло и дерево, сверхпрочный дом, защищенный от едва ли не прямого попадания бомбы, словно горячий нож — масло. 

«Я не убила Клэр».

Та просто исчезла, замолчала; одна темнота переплелась с другой, как пряди волос соединили в одну сложную прическу. Вроде шиньона, пришло в голову дурацкое сравнение. У меня шиньон из чужой души.

Та исчезла, и тогда, еще не успев осмыслить, Келли бросилась к Алексу: оранжерея наполнилась огнем и удушающим дымом от прелой зелени. Нужно было его вытащить отсюда. Она схватила алексов транскриптор, увидела контакт пилота Ханта, выкрикнула: помогите.

Пилоту-охраннику-очередному «исполнителю» потребовалось секунд пятнадцать — должно быть, караулил снаружи, дожидаясь распоряжений. Он вбежал в оранжерею, короткое «Какого … » осталось незаконченным: красный луч вырезал кусок стены и рассек пополам самого парня — от светлых встрепанных волос до тазобедренного сустава; бескровно, прижигая лазером костяной срез, не давая выплеснуться внутренним жидкостям. Всего за мгновение Хант превратился в располовиненную тушу, пахло от пригорелой плоти стейком и терпкой гарью — аммиак, сероводород, какие-то нутряные запахи. Оранжерея тлела медленно. Келли отпрянула от лучей, оглядываясь по сторонам, снова выпустила щупальца.

А потом кинулась бежать.

Она не желала смерти ни Клэр, ни пилоту Ханту, ни даже Алексу, хотя тот со своей сестрой и втянули ее во все это безумие, — как не собиралась убивать своего парня, Эшли.

Она просто бежала прочь.

По пути трансформировалась. Покатилась стеклянным шаром — копией какой-то статуэтки, ее вымело наружу скомканной бумагой из мусорного ведра, она становилась то потерянной запонкой, то лепестком драгоценной орхидеи, что погибла в огне. Где-то поодаль что-то жужжало, раздавались механические голоса: объект не обнаружен, объект утерян. Келли услышала незнакомый мужской, его владелец выругался по-немецки. 

Келли очнулась много позже, на незнакомой улице — темном переулке, который сворачивал в тупик; здесь стояли большие мусорные баки, обитатели квартир в двух тесно прижатых друг к другу новостроек относили сюда отходы жизнедеятельности. Баки опустошали, наверное, раз в неделю. Это место было очень далеко от фешенебельного Пасифик Хайтс, почти трущобы. Келли не понимала, как именно здесь оказалась. Она подняла голову: клочок сумеречного неба, запертого между серыми домами, был глубокого фиолетово-розового оттенка, был одновременно нежным, бархатистым, как лепесток фиалки и неправдоподобно-ярким, почти до ожога на сетчатке. 

«Прилетела птичкой».

Голос в голове принадлежал не ей, он был одновременно чужой, и … внутри?    
Келли оглянулась. Сидела она на выступе между двух больших баков, правый был открыт, из него мерзко несло протухшим мусором. 

— Кто здесь? 

«А ты как думаешь?»

— Клэр.

«Да, но вообще-то я тут не одна. Ты здорово попользовалась своей силой. Кто эти ребята?»

«Келли, ты тупая сука. Ну что, довольна? Тебя поимели все, кто могли. Хотя ладно, по крайней мере, ты не трахалась с толстяком, я бы блеванул наблюдать за этим, а поскольку мы теперь одно целое … »

— Эшли.

«Твой парень придурок. Зацикленный хейтер. Слушай, я получше знаю Алекса и остальных. Он не хотел тебе вреда, хотя чего-то и задумал».

— Ты еще кто такой? 

Келли осознала: разговаривает с голосами в голове, она стиснула виски и уши ладонями, пытаясь заглушить два мужских и один женский, реальные, с разными интонациями и даже акцентами: последний говорил с латиноамериканской мягкостью.

«Марвин».

Да, точно. Она вспомнила парня с синей штукой на шее. 

«Я сошла с ума».

Вот уж неожиданность, когда тебя накачали под завязку инопланетной материей, ты превратилась в гибрид и постчеловека, способна плеваться огнем, отращивать щупальца и убивать, поглощая людей, словно высасывая сок из тетрапакета. 

«Это не так работает».

Женщина, Клэр.

«Ты что, не поняла? Тифоны — коллективный разум. Мы все существуем. Мы все — ты».

«Как раздвоение личности. Кстати, существуют теории, что это вариант нормы», — включился Эшли, неожиданно перестав злиться на «ТранСтар» и Алекса Ю лично; Келли неким образом поняла его настроение. Может, на него действовал Марвин.

— А не пошли бы вы все …

«Думай об этом с точки зрения плюсов. Мы усиливаем друг друга, и мы можем быть вместе».

Келли вздохнула, обвела взглядом невыразительный пейзаж. На стене дома напротив выплясывало трехмерными буквами граффити с непристойным текстом. Она потерла плечи. 

— Между прочим, ты убила Бьерна, Клэр.

«Прости».

«Морган Ю убила меня, давай с этого начнем. Алекс тебе наврал, как всегда», — Эшли просто не мог молчать.

«Наврал? Они правда пытались с тобой договориться, правдоруб ты недоделанный, мать твою. А ты кинулся на него со своей сраной заточкой, и знаешь что? На месте Морган я бы тебе сначала руки оборвал».

— Заткнитесь все!

Келли закричала вслух, поняла это по многократно отраженному эхо. Она сходила с ума, вот что происходило; голоса ей мерещились, манифестация шизофрении или просто посттравматический синдром. За пару дней произошло слишком многое — она убила собственного парня, а потом на нее набросилась женщина со щупальцами, а потом бедного пилота разрезали лазером, как стейк — острым ножом. 

«Я сплю. Я проснусь».

Она даже не знала, на какой момент хотела бы отмотать, — может, туда, где вообще представления не имела о «ТранСтар» и боссах компании, ну кроме стандартной информации, которую можно найти на официальном сайте или в Википедии. 

— Заткнитесь. Все. Кто бы вы ни были, я … я вас могу заглушить навсегда.

Келли сомневалась, но люди в голове присмирели, даже Клэр и Эшли. Первая беспокоилась о своем ребенке. Эшли просто, кажется, все еще любил ее. Так странно ощущать чужие эмоции внутри себя.

Так невыносимо-странно, что …

Транскриптор ожил в кармане джинсов Келли. Она не помнила, когда положила его туда; вероятно, действие было бессознательным — или ее рукой руководил кто-то еще. Марвин, например, преданный своему хозяину; поскольку входящее сообщение значилось отметкой «Алекс».

— По крайней мере, он жив.

Эшли собирался сказать какую-то гадость, Келли поморщилась, он промолчал. Она поколебалась: искушение разбить устройство манило, как высота, — стоя на горной вершине, всегда немного хочешь прыгнуть.

Келли не гордилась собой, она сбежала, бросив мертвого Ханта, но история далека от финала, а она в эпицентре — и глупо выкидывать себя на свалку, в прямом либо переносном смысле. Она нажала «открыть».

«Мисс Донахью, это мистер Ю. Прошу извинений за инцидент, надеюсь, вы в порядке. Если испытываете сложности с адаптацией, обратитесь по следующему адресу — там вам помогут. Не волнуйтесь, все, что случилось, не отменяет нашего соглашения и вашей миссии. Никто не ожидал сложностей, но любые преодолимы, не так ли? Если хотите получить помимо адреса более подробную информацию, нажмите синюю кнопку на вашем устройстве».

— Да пошел ты.

Келли перевернула транскриптор вперед-назад, покрутила так и эдак, наверняка со стороны напоминая шимпанзе в клетке. Никакой синей кнопки не обнаружила, транскриптор был окрашен в строгий монохром.

— «Не отменяет соглашения». Мудила.

«А я говорил … » — завел свое Эшли, и Келли безмолвно прикрикнула на него. Запрятанные в ее теле личности не слишком-то пытались высвободиться, они втягивались, как иголки рыбы-ежа в покое. Сейчас «главная» была озадачена, но просто разбить транскриптор о стенку или выкинуть в огромную помойку — глупо. 

«Мистер Ю. — Просто Алекс». И ее он называл по имени, словно устав от официоза, действительно пытался подружиться или что-то вроде того. 

Алекс давал ей какую-то подсказку, да? Как во всяких шпионских фильмах. Хант не из окна выпал, пускай Келли и не видела его убийцу; но в оранжерее был пожар, кто-то вытащил Алекса, похоже, вовсе не друг. Он передавал ей послание, и … как его расшифровывать? 

Адрес был незнакомый, зато Клэр как будто подала голос: эй, мне доводилось там быть, но … это невозможно. «Нет ничего невозможного», — очень устало ответил ей Марвин.

Потом вся компания опять замолкла, а Келли засунула руку за шиворот, нащупала шнурок, заканчивающийся дешевой имитацией сапфира. Марвин узнал ее: эй, моя штука. 

«Дай глянуть», — потребовала Клэр, а потом очень спокойно сообщила: «Там вроде чипа внутри. Кто-то сделал из этой штуки флешку, на твоем месте я бы посмотрела, чего там записано».

— Потом … наверное. 

Это известие заставило Келли сначала хмыкнуть, потом хихикнуть, как будто ей показали последнюю страницу задачника, а сама она так и не додумалась до верного ответа.

Затем нахмурилась. Адрес по-прежнему оставался незнакомым, хотя опять-таки от Клэр веяло неуверенностью заблудившегося в центре большого города ребенка. 

— Ладно, давайте туда.

Оператор Даля, которого тот называл Каспаром, — странная манера очеловечивать машины, впрочем, наемник и сам был напичкан имплантами до минимального сходства с существом из мяса и крови, — убрал щуп от затылка Алекса. Тот потер саднящую царапину.

— Я выполнил ваше требование. Адрес … вы уверены, что она придет туда, куда нужно? 

Очки так и не вернули, это было чертовски неудобно: даже сообщение пришлось набирать практически носом и на ощупь. Даль наблюдал с зубастой ухмылкой хищника.

— Именно. Куда нужно, — сказал он, забирая транскриптор. Чей именно — неясно, вряд ли свой. Алекс указал собственное имя в теме сообщения, а транскриптор был у Келли, и лучше бы ей его выкинуть: тот еще маячок. 

Поймет ли она? И что сделает? 

Все пошло не так, как хотел он и Морган; сестра по-прежнему молчала.

— Оставьте мне транскриптор, — попросил Алекс.

— Это еще зачем? Вызвать полицию? — Даль сел на корточки, прижимаясь спиной к стене — квартира была такой пустой, что даже табуретки не отыскалось. Грязь и запустение поселились в двух крохотных комнатах и ванной комнате с разбитой лампочкой, словно стая призраков. Даль закурил сигару, выпуская облако дыма в лицо своему пленнику; Алекс брезгливо отвернулся, думая о повадках собак — метить территорию мочой или гризли — валяться в грязи и тереться спиной о деревья. Десяток нейромодов и других имплантов не слишком-то вытащили неандертальца Вальтера Даля из плейстоцена. Можно было вызвать его на разговор по душам и выяснить всю подноготную, но, пожалуй, Алекс справится и без утомительных подробностей.

«Самоуверенный, как всегда, братец», — голос Морган прозвучал так отчетливо, что тот обернулся. Всего лишь слуховая галлюцинация; последствия отравления угарным газом, который высвободился при горении органики, — оранжерея с драгоценными образцами стала пеплом. Погибли редчайшие образцы, даже немного жаль их.

— Нет, — Алекс попробовал ответ на вкус, прежде чем сказать короткое слово и добавить:

— Морган не отвечает. Боюсь, что на «Талосе» что-то случилось, хочу еще раз попытаться связаться с ней. Мой транскриптор у Келли, вы это знаете.

Тот поднялся.

— Ладно. Валяйте. 

Он пожал плечами и глянул в мутное, похожее на брюхо сырой рыбы, окно, как в бойницу: не хватало только снайперской винтовки с наведением. Ее заменял оператор Каспар и где-то парило еще несколько; тех самых, блэкбоксов. Даль ими неплохо распорядился.

По команде родителей. Отца, вероятно. Мама не стала бы привлекать наемника, чтобы надавить на собственного сына, она немногим добрее к нему, просто предпочитает более аккуратные методы. Вроде программы добровольцев: не понадобится никого заставлять идти на смерть, люди сами подпишут бумаги, если завернуть все в правильную упаковку. Забавно, отец ведь больше полувека проработал нейрохирургом и знал человеческий мозг, вместилище личности, лучше, чем Алекс безвременно погибшую оранжерею, а мама занималась чертежами оружия. Реверсная ирония. 

Морган не отвечала. Алекс набирал ее снова и снова, и слышал только пустоту — космический «белый шум». Он едва не выронил транскриптор, руки дрожали. 

Столько дней убеждал себя: просто продолжай делать то, что задумано, — и вот, они подошли к последней черте, дальше только монетка: пан или пропал — или та задачка с вагонеткой, которая служила стандартным транстаровским тестом. Морган нужна здесь. Морган нужна ему, он просто глупый старший брат, ни на что не годный без нее.

Горло сжал спазм. Алекс закашлялся, словно подавившись горьким сигарным дымом. 

— Что-то не так? 

Даль бросил недокуренную сигару, обрубок меньше хвоста добермана, на пол. 

— Неважно, — ответил Алекс.

Даль смерил его отстраненным взглядом.

— Родители вас заберут, наверное. 

«А ты займешься Келли».

Алекс не произнес этого вслух. Отцовский наемник не был самым сложным человеком на Земле, но не стоило давать понять, что все его намерения так же очевидны, как гениальная идея школьника списать домашнее задание у соседа по парте.

— Хорошо бы. Или вы бы доставили меня … ну, домой. Я ведь пообещал Келли, что все в силе, и наша презентация нового продукта состоится, несмотря на все непредвиденные обстоятельства. Отец с матерью знают. Говорил же, я ничего не скрываю.

Алекс щурился без своих очков. Даль сложил руки на груди, снова достал сигару. Если бы не нейромоды, ему грозила бы смерть от рака легких; впрочем, наверняка все равно грозила. И наверняка он умрет гораздо раньше, гораздо кровавей и страшней.

— Так что там с вашей сестрой? 

Далю удалось удивить: такого вопроса Алекс не ожидал, отпрянул, словно тот приступил-таки к любимому способу добиться своего и ударил в живот, в диафрагму, прямиком в скопление нервов солнечного сплетения. Алекс опустил голову. Глаза ощущались влажными. Он сморгнул. 

«Не знаю».

Вслух не ответил ничего.

*

Из Сан-Франциско до Сиэтла лететь полтора часа на обычном пассажирском самолете. Вертолеты «ТранСтар» справлялись почти втрое быстрее, вот только пилот, обычно подвозивший Келли туда и обратно, превратился в мясной рулет — тот, который подают, разрезав на две аккуратные части. Она пыталась не думать про рулет, потому что от сравнения подташнивало, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Документы остались там же, деньги вместе с ними. У нее в кармане завалялось немного мелочи, примерно на банку колы и шоколадку. Именно это она и купила: ореховую нугу с молочным верхним слоем и напиток со вкусом лайма. Хорошо, что тебе не хватило на гавайскую пиццу, прокомментировал Эшли. Остальные его поддержали. Келли привычно — уже привычно, — послала всех нахрен.

Итак, как гибриду человека и пришельца, начиненному полудюжиной личностей, добраться из пункта А в пункт Б? 

«Слишком много вариантов, да?»

Она остановилась на простом: добралась до аэропорта и села рядом с женщиной, которая разговаривала по мобильному телефону, а рядом стояла большая открытая дамская сумка. Келли пришлось дожидаться, пока женщина выйдет в туалет, проследовать за ней. Она оглянулась по сторонам: на белом потолке мелькал ровным сердцебиением детектор дыма, но хоть без камер. Келли оборвала клочок бумаги для рук, скомкала и положила на пластиковую стойку для раковин, которая была сделана якобы «под мрамор». 

Когда женщина вышла, ожидаемо поставила сумку на стойку, пока мыла руки, подкрашивала губы и поправляла прическу. Келли приземлилась на дно пахнущей сладкими духами сумки; внутри царил типичный бардак — от шариковых ручек и прокладок до наушников и электронной книги. Келли надеялась, что та не заметит и не выкинет «ненужную бумажку». Расческа неприятно колола в бок — главное, не задумываться, почему салфетка это чувствует и где у нее этот самый бок. 

«Мимикрия не вечна», — напомнила Келли. 

Келли буркнула: знаю. А еще она будет очень голодной, когда вернет привычный облик; тем голодом, что опасен для людей. 

К губам прилип длинный светло-русый волос владелицы сумки. Келли старалась напомнить себе, что у чертова комка туалетной бумаги нет никаких губ, и лучше бы ей сейчас не думать о том, как она сохраняет имитацию, оставаясь внутри собой; о физиологии и способе мышления тифонов с гибридами поговорит потом, спросит у Алекса или Морган, если они все выберутся живыми из передряги. Полтора часа — чуть больше, считая несложный паспортный контроль, регистрацию и инструктаж пилотов «наденьте кислородную маску сначала на себя, потом на ребенка». 

«Зато я могу обойтись вообще без кислорода».

Еще Келли усиленно не думала, что ее будут ловить. Алекс предупредил об опасности как мог. 

«Не боюсь».

Придется драться? Ну и ладно, кто во всем мире сможет совладать с ней — постчеловеком, избранной; может, только Морган Ю, но она где-то в космосе. Лучше бы ей вернуться, на самом деле.

«Троянский конь» медленно перемещался в пространстве; Келли ощущала это какими-то неизвестными ей самой рецепторами — покачивание, остановка. Просвет рентгеном, неприятное: надеюсь, я не умру от рака после этого, и себе же насмешливое: вот уж точно не от него. Снова покачивания. Женщина все разговаривала по телефону со своим мужем или парнем, ворковала «мы скоро увидимся, я уже вот сейчас сажусь в самолет, осталось совсем немного, ты приготовишь кисло-сладкую курицу? О, это так мило с твоей стороны … Конечно, я соскучилась, милый».

Келли мысленно фыркала. Эшли, спрятанный в некоем измерении за салфеткой, многозначительно молчал. 

На втором часу полета псионический голод едва не вышвырнул из состояния «якусокбумаги». В какой-то момент Келли поняла, что больше не выдержит, — она вывалилась из сумки и поползла к туалету, мрачно отметив, что если напишет мемуары, обязательно назовет одну из глав «Мои сортирные приключения». Она превратилась в человека. Руки дрожали так сильно, что едва получилось дернуть защелку, чтобы снаружи зажглось красное «занято». Келли села на низкий унитаз, прижалась лбом к железной раковине. 

Если она упадет в обморок, ее найдут; а потом поймут, что такой женщины нет в списке пассажиров.

«Ты в жопе, Келли», — мрачно объявила Клэр. — «Только не вздумай расклеиться. Знаешь, я выбралась со сраной Луны, а ведь мне еще и пару пальцев отхватили».

«Отстань».

Еще комментариев от субличностей не хватало. 

Она просидела так долго, как могла, пока не услышала: в дверь колотятся. Дернула защелку, упала на пол монеткой. 

«Еще немного».

Монетку поднял чернокожий подросток с дредами. Он положил ее себе в карман, а вот руки после того, что делал в туалете, не вымыл. Келли внутренне передергивало от отвращения, зато помогло отвлечься от псионного голода.

Монетка осталась монеткой до самого Сиэтла. Потом вывалилась где-то в одном из длинных коридоров аэропорта; сил искать место без камер уже не было. Келли закатилась в темный угол. 

Мир вокруг сделался монохромным и каким-то узким, как будто все цвета отключили за неуплату вместе с пространством. 

Ее хватило добрести до зала ожидания и найти какого-то спящего мужчину — он был высоким, худым, растянулся на целом ряду кресел, положив под голову барсетку. Грязные кроссовки воняли носками. Келли склонилась над ним; ее шатало, ноги подгибались — словно в приступе панической атаки, гипогликемии и ишемического инсульта одновременно. Она едва не рухнула на спящего, а затем стала глотать его пси-энергию, как умирающий от жажды — ледяную воду. 

Потом сползла на пол и закрыла лицо руками. 

«Ты же не убила этого типа?»

Человек еще дышал, да? Просто глубоко спал. Поосторожней с этим, говорила Морган. Много она понимала, ее-то братец всегда был готов поделиться псионикой.

— Он жив, — сказала Келли своим остальным личностям. Те молчали, такие же отупевшие от долгого голода, а затем избытка «еды». Даже Эшли отвалился в «пищевую кому», если можно так сказать о чистой энергии, которую потребляли тифоны и их способности. 

Аэропорт обрел цвета, черно-белая сепия наливалась красным, синим, зеленым, последними присоединились фиолетовый и фуксия на кепке девочки лет пяти, сосредоточенно чавкающей леденцом через два сидения. Мать ребенка брезгливо морщилась в сторону тощего человека и сидящей на полу Келли. Женский голос сообщал расписание полетов. Кто-то хватал сумки, покупал кофе, болтал, печатал на клавиатуре ноутбука. Вывернутая наизнанку картинка-негатив обрела жизнь. Келли вернулась на землю.

— А нам пора.

*

Инстинкт сродни тому, что заставляет перелетных птиц возвращаться туда, где вылупились из гнезда, тянул Келли домой. Это недалеко. Сядь на автобус — неважно, что нет денег, ты обойдешься без них, — и проверь, сгорел ли твой дом, а потом доберись до офиса «ГринВэй», и кстати, что там с похоронами Лунна? Его все родственники остались то ли в Норвегии, то ли в Швеции, ты могла бы позаботиться о нем. 

«Надеюсь, Лиз решит все вопросы», — вяло отзывалась Келли. Она вытащила из кармана джинсов транскриптор, сверилась с адресом, — Клэр шевельнулась, не вполне уверенная, что не ошибается, но почему-то не стала раздавать советов, а замолчала. 

Адрес вел куда-то в промзону. От аэропорта часа полтора на метро и автобусе, может, чуть дольше. 

Хотелось забраться под душ, поменять одежду и белье, а еще псионный голод сменился обычным. 

«Потом».

Она достала из-за шиворота искусственный сапфир. Келли успела спуститься под землю, ее окутало духотой подземелья. Лампы тускловато вспыхивали, зато рекламные щиты с подсветкой горели ярко, всеми цветами радуги. В этой коловерти люминесценции флешка Марвина Баселара — «Эй, это не была флешка, когда я носил ее!» — смотрелась тусклой, темной в черноту. Келли повертела безделушку, прежде чем спрятать за шиворот. Адрес отметил локацию с однозначностью электронной карты, а что там нужно сделать …

«Разберемся».

Келли прибилась к толпе. Люди отворачивались от нее, морщили носы — взъерошенная, с потерянным взглядом и грязной, запачканной бог весть чем, одежде, она вызывала желание отстраниться, отодвинуться, пересесть на соседнее сидение. Низкий потолок вагона сдавливал, как клетка. Клетки боялся Эшли. Грохот отзывался ломотой в суставах. Обычный метрополитен превратился в камеру пыток, Келли передался чей-то страх, волнение, она пыталась спросить тех, кто прятался внутри: эй, чего вы боитесь. Они молчали.

На нужной станции людской поток вымел наружу по эскалатору. Серый индустриальный стиль попытались разбавить несколькими яркими автоматами для кофе. Келли бросила последнюю монетку, чтобы получить мерзкий растворимый латте. Желудок сжался от него, напоминая про еду. Она подцепила по клочку псионики от нескольких проходивших мимо людей, чувствуя себя карманным воришкой, подрезающим кошельки. Стало немного легче.

Наверху можно было сесть на автобус, проехать три или четыре остановки, но вдруг Клэр почти крикнула:

«Стой».

«Чего?» — ответили ей Марвин и Эшли, а Келли мученически вздохнула. Индустриальный район щетинился ржавыми балками недостроенных зданий, серым бетоном и грязными тротуарами, людей поблизости не было. Единственная остановка тускло подмигивала козырьком с неновой подсветкой. Хотелось убраться подальше. Она пнула банку из-под пива.

«Чего?»

«Я здесь была … и, кажется, знаю, куда мы идем».

«Куда же?» — Келли распознала ехидную интонацию парня. Эшли вынырнул из глубины подсознания, словно сурикат из норки. Откуда-то запахло сигаретным дымом. Обостренная чувствительность снова давала о себе знать, впору радовться, что в желудке не крошки. Когда все закончится, заберусь под одеяло и просплю три дня, посулила себе Клэр. Или нет, попрошу у Алекса, чтобы купил мне маленький островок — можно не в Тихом Океане, а где-то недалеко от Гренландии, чтобы ни единого человека поблизости. Мне хватит этой компании в голове, будь она неладна.

«Это «Касма». Да, я знаю. Конкуренты «ТранСтар», на которых я шпионила … и Алекс направил нас сюда за информацией. Это ловушка».

«Нет!» — закричала Клэр. Келли отшатнулась, прижалась к ржавому ребристому забору темно-рыжего цвета, шваркнула свитером. — «Нет, не ловушка. Здесь мой сын. Келли, ты обещала его спасти — мне плевать на Алекса, «ТранСтар», и «информацию», про которую он говорил. Я знаю, кто убил Ханта, — это Вальтер Даль, наемник … не знаю, на кого он работает, но и черт с ним. Здесь мой сын. Спаси его от всех них, Келли».

Келли дернула плечом.

«Тогда, может сама и пойдешь?»

*

Клэр с недоверием бросила взгляд на свое отражение в грязном окне низкого серого здания, к которому она — они — подошли. Табличка «ВХОД» указывала куда-то в темный переулок, где раскинулась большая лужа, подтекающая прямо к бордюру лестницы, заканчивающейся синей дверью.

Она осталась в одежде Келли: та была выше и немного миниатюрней, примерно на размер. Джинсы неудобно впивались в живот, зато их пришлось закатывать, свитер натянулся на плечах, а рукава некрасиво свесились. Хуже всего оказалась обувь: пальцы уперлись в носки кроссовок, каждый шаг превращался в приключения Русалочки — и вовсе не из диснеевского мультика, а из классической сказки.

«Ты выше меня, какого черта у тебя меньше размер ноги», — возмутилась Клэр.

«Ну извини», — без раскаяния ответила та. Келли не очень нравилось «сидеть тихо», и Клэр мстительно подумала: это все-таки твое тело, детка, когда получишь его обратно, ноги поболят именно у тебя. 

База «Касмы» маскировалась под невзрачный завод по производству то ли цемента, то ли кирпича. Клэр узнала это место только потому, что выходила именно таким путем, юридический адрес наверняка принадлежал какой-нибудь никому не известной компании-ширме. Прямо как «ГринВэй».

«Эй!»

«Да ладно, а думаешь, нафига «ТранСтар» вас подцепили?»

Келли снова обиженно умолкла. Ее болтливые мужики — то есть, один ее мужик и какой-то еще посторонний тип, — тоже не высовывались, хотя Клэр чувствовала скандального мистера Стоуна очень близко, буквально под кожей. Не вздумай вылезать, на всякий случай промолчала она. «Касма» немногим лучше «ТранСтар». Эшли догадывался, да Клэр и не спорила: да, это они мне приказали сначала забраться в офис, а потом сжечь его вместе с Лунном, а следом и искать Келли сначала в ее доме, затем «где бы она ни была». Операторам Даля удалось выйти на Ханта, а дальше дело техники — Алекс-то не прятался, слишком известная фигура.

Краска на синей двери была облупившейся, под ней проступала ржавчина. Клэр постучалась. Ей открыли не сразу, а внутри, вместо ожидаемого темного и душного завода с масляным запахом станков и каких-нибудь шестеренок, открылась белизна стерильного бокса. Комната Джейми тоже где-то здесь, Клэр не ошиблась.

«Мы пришли прямо в логово дракона», — все-таки влез со своими журналистскими метафорами Стоун. 

«Но и я не принцесса», — заметила Клэр, подтягивая сползшие джинсы. Она поправила прическу пятерней наугад. Выглядела, наверное, паршиво; не то чтобы сильно волновало.

Навстречу выступил охранник в нейтральной сине-зеленой форме. Лицо было скрыто плексигласовым шлемом. 

— Клэр Уиттен.

Охранник помолчал.

— Что? Я выполнила задание Василиска. 

Охранник приложил палец к уху, вероятно, получил инструкции по беспроводной связи.

— Идите в свою комнату, мисс Уиттен.

— Нет, мне надо кое о чем переговорить с Василиском. Это важно, касается моего задания. Я принесла нечто интересное.

В черном пуленепробиваемом пластике лицо исказилось так, что Келли — или Марвин, или Эшли, — испугались, не пропал ли эффект мимикрии, не выдаст ли она себя. Клэр мысленно вздохнула и обозвала остальных обитателей тела идиотами. Кто-то из компании обиделся, наверняка Эшли. Вот уж кто принцесса, даром, что в своем настоящем теле был вроде как мужского пола.

— Идите за мной, мисс Уиттен, — проговорил охранник, плотная форма скрыла жест «пожать плечами». Белые коридоры переплелись один с другим, но после переходов и ловушек «Пифея» лаборатории-офисы «Касмы» казались проще таблицы умножения. В прошлый раз Василиск встретила ее вот за этой дверью — а потом сунула в лабораторию и стреляла из турели, не она сама, но по ее команде. «Я уже говорила, что они такое же дерьмо, как «ТранСтар»».

«Примерно тысячу раз», — не удержалась Келли. 

Охранник остался возле двери, а та ощущалась тонкой, едва ли толще ладони, когда Клэр ее толкнула. Келли обещала помочь с сыном — ну, она и отдала собственное тело «во временное пользование». Остальное сама. Как всегда. Я выбралась с «Пифея», напомнила себе Клэр, я сбежала от хтонического чудовища Райли Ю. Что мне какие-то василиски.

Та была на месте.

«Бля», — внезапно вскинулся Эшли. Клэр аж закашлялась, потому что возглас мужским голосом вырвался вслух, она клацнула зубами.    
«Бля», — согласно повторила Келли.

Блондинка подняла голову. Она была в розово-пурпурном платье, узком и подчеривающим фигуру, — легкий оттенок синевы плавно переходил в нежный красный какого-то африканского заката. Светлые волосы сверкали под лампами. Люминесценция мало кому делает комплименты, выпячивает каждый недостаток, умножая в десять или сто раз, но она, Василиск, по-прежнему была красива, с точеным лицом, фигурой, макияжем и цветовой гаммой, превращавшей ее в озаренную северным сиянием Снежную Королеву.

— Клэр! — та поднялась из-за своего светло-бежевого стола и протянула руку для рукопожатия. — Ты молодец, неплохо. Конечно, эти пожары привлекли внимание, но у тебя не было выбора. Келли Донахью уничтожена, я так понимаю? Ты впитала ее в себя, как и договаривались? Структура тифона, согласно нашим теориям, это позволяет, так что теперь все таланты Келли стали твоими. Мы можем продолжать. 

«Да это же … »

«Та тупая сучка … »

«Франциска Маккензи», — пояснил Эшли. Он как будто немного обиделся за свою помощницу, а может, расстроился, что все это время та играла им, как кошка мышью. Очень банальная метафора, профи-журналист не одобрит.

И зачем-то добавил: «Всегда подозревал, что это не ее настоящее имя. Что? Я, в конце концов, спец по сбору стремного компромата на злодеев с мировой арены».

«А по-моему ты просто идиот», — парировала Клэр. Она подошла ближе и улыбнулась.

— Я сделала то, что вы сказали, — произнесла она. — И кое-что еще.

Она достала сапфир-флешку. Где-то в глубине мозга или души, кишок или ДНК-структуры настоящая Келли почти физически взвизгнула: эй, мы планировали не так и не то, но она заткнула ее, словно раздавила толстой подошвой башмака виноградинку. 

— Вот эту штуку я забрала у Келли и Алекса. Там флешка с данными, кое-что интересное. Оно каким-то образом связано со всей этой сранью, в том числе, «проектом», для которого использовали девчонку Донахью. Давайте посмотрим вместе. 

*

У Василиск не менялось выражение лица — ни когда Клэр выдала ей флешку, ни когда, подключенный к ноутбуку мини-проектор высветил на стене картинку: там была Морган, она стояла полуотвернувшись от камеры, не замечала съемку или не обращала на нее внимания. Еще несколько человек стояли рядом, включая женщину за пультом. У той заметно дрожали руки — может, оттого что пульт отгораживал запечатанную огромную колбу, прозрачную клетку, а в ней человека, который бил кулаками в стекло и пытался выбраться, умолял о пощаде — тщетно.

— Это интересно, — сказала Франциска Маккензи.

«Я это видел», — хмыкнул Эшли. — «Они … »

«Без спойлеров», — отрезала Клэр. Василиск посмотрела на нее: 

— Что? 

— Нет, ничего.

Та выключила свет; светлый кабинет стал темно-серым, как на черно-белом фото, а картинка проектора — вдвое ярче. Эшли все это наблюдал, сейчас вспоминал покадрово: темное существо, выбирающееся из запечатанного микробокса, хлесткие щупальца во рту орущего мужчины — в нем можно узнать маньяка-убийцу, но смерть слишком страшная, хуже любой казни. Инопланетная тварь поглощает не только плоть или кровь — будто все краски, переваривает заживо, как некоторые виды пауков, что-то о них Клэр читала или слышала, все-таки она столько времени провела среди ученых. 

«Я это видел», — повторил Эшли. — «Странно, я думал, Морган удалила. Такой охрененный компромат на «ТранСтар». Я пытался подловить на нем жирного говнюка, но его блядская сестренка … »

«Заткнись, Эшли», — подумала Клэр, ее неожиданно поддержала даже Келли. Василиск смотрела с непроницаемым выражением лица. Крашеные матовым в бархат лаком ногти едва заметно барабанили по столу — не слишком громко, не перекрывали верещания тифонов и воплей человека, и ровного тона Морган, объявляющей статус эксперимента. 

Тело Келли плохо слушалось — хотело скинуть личину, желудок у нее дернулся, словно ожил и стал каким-то самостоятельным органом. Пришлось сесть на дешевый холодный стул из алюминия и какого-то белого покрытия — такое вроде наносят на сковородки, обхватить себя в подобии объятий. 

Морган творила это. Морган чудовище.

Это Келли вопила? Или Эшли? Эти двое снова воссоединились, орали одно и то же; а Клэр думала очень вяло, как будто сквозь толщу воды: да заткнитесь вы. Подумаешь, новость — «ТранСтар» сраные мудаки. Сенсация века. Убивают людей? А вы чего ожидали, конфеток и подарка на Рождество в виде коробки имбирного печенья? 

«Я была в этом аду, идиоты. Я оттуда выбралась».

Клэр согнула руку — там, где сейчас не хватало двух пальцев.

Изображение дрогнуло. Морган появилась на экране.

— Привет, — сказала она. — Вы сейчас видели то, что видели. Чистая правда: транстаровская программа добровольцев — это фактически узаконенная казнь во имя науки. Справедливости ради, хочу сказать, что мы старались не убивать невиновных.

Она пожала плечами: не слишком-то ее беспокоила моральная сторона вопроса. Морган была одета в легкую футболку и черные брюки, очень простые; эта одежда превращала ее в маленькую, очень худую девочку-школьницу, выглядела она лет на пятнадцать младше своего возраста — совсем ребенком.

— Это не наша идея, вообще-то. В смысле, не моя и Алекса. Мама с папой, совет «ТранСтар» предложили такой вариант работы над нейромодами, но я не собираюсь оправдываться и говорить, будто нас заставили, а мы невинные овечки, которые ничего не знали. Тут другое, и я делаю эту запись на тот случай, если все пойдет не так …

Морган сделала глубокий вдох.

— Ненавижу записывать такие послания. Однажды я едва от них с ума не сошла. Но, по крайней мере, не оператор. В общем, эту флешку наверняка захотят получить конкуренты, та же «Касма», вот только никакой «Касмы» не существует. У меня тут кое-какие исследования …

Появилась еще одна голограмма внутри картинки от проектора: словно зеркальный коридор. Приглядевшись, Клэр разглядела сложную схему с какими-то именами и названиями. 

— Хватит. — Василиск попыталась нажать кнопку «стоп». Черное щупальце вырвалось из срубов пальцев — это было так просто, потому что мимикрировать приходилось под Клэр (или Келли), а тифонами были они обе. Оно перетянуло пальцы с маникюром, тонкие запястья, в темноте густого «роя» потонул золотой браслет. Франциска попыталась дернуться и вырваться, нажать «тревожную кнопку», но темнота запечатала ее, опутала саму Маккензи, как паутина — упрямую муху. Ладно, красивую цветную бабочку.

— Дай дослушать.

— Немного запутано, да? — Морган поскребла затылок. — Это Алекс мне сделал выкладки, но я в этих сложных бизнес-схемах, кто кому «мама», «дочка», и кто у кого перекупил контрольный пакет акций, слабо разбираюсь. В общем, «Касма» не существует уже лет десять. Наши родители выкупили компанию, чтобы создать иллюзию «конкуренции». Черт, мама и папа просто шпионили за нами, как в детстве, когда ставили «скринер клавиатуры» на наши компьютеры. Наверное, хотели, чтобы мы не расслаблялись. Может, не доверяли. Слушайте, я знаю, что сейчас слушает кто-то из тех, кому не по душе «ТранСтар». Но пускай это будет оружием против них. Нам такое тоже не нравится, хотя видит бог … я не верю в бога, это просто выражение, — мы старались. Мы делали все для процветания компании. 

Морган погасила свои графики.

— А потом — для чего-то большего. Келли, если ты это слышишь. Думаю, ты уже знаешь: я убила Эшли, — прости, я правда собиралась всего лишь стереть ему память, если бы он не набросился на моего брата, я бы ничего дурного не сделала. И тебе я не лгала, и Алекс не лгал — по крайней мере, я его просила не слишком пудрить мозги. Мы создаем новых людей. Ты первая. Пожалуйста, продолжи, где бы ты сейчас ни была. Пожалуйста, сделай все, что Алекс от тебя хочет. А если мечтаешь отомстить, то вот тебе эта запись: уничтожь «ТранСтар» как компанию. Мы создавали ее много лет — Алекс и я, и это будет достойным наказанием, но люди все же заслужили бессмертия и, прости за банальность, светлого будущего, даже если оно создано руками чудовищ, вроде нас. 

На последней фразе Морган улыбалась. У Клэр тряслись руки и колотилось сердце, щупальца тоже ослабели достаточно, чтобы выпустить Франциску Маккензи из объятий, лишь на мгновение.

Она нажала свою кнопку.

— Можешь меня убить. Ты отсюда тоже не выйдешь, — нежно улыбнулась Василиск. — Как и твой уродливый мерзкий сын.

*

Клэр уже была здесь. На миг ей почудилось: вкололи снотворного, выстрелили из специального пистолета, словно на охоте в саванне в какую-нибудь львицу, а потом посадили в клетку для ветеринарного осмотра. Мимикрия наверняка перестала работать, фальшивая «Касма» узнала о том, что они поймали свой драгоценный приз, Келли Донахью, конгломерат тифонов на Земле. 

«Все пропало!» — запаниковал Марвин. 

Внутренний крик заставил зашипеть: нет, никакой лаборатории — вот проектор и вот картинка, остановили на том моменте, где Морган говорит «прости», у нее странное, очень печальное и почти больное выражение лица. 

Что же до турелей в стенах …

— Я уже с такими справлялась, — фыркнула Клэр, глядя в глаза Маккензи. Два щупальца толщиной в крепкие веревки, вроде альпинистского снаряжения, нависли над ней. Клэр отрастила на конце что-то похожее на крючья, они были ненастоящие, но смотрелись достаточно угрожающе, чтобы на напудренном лбу поддельного Василиска появилась заметная капля пота, мутная из-за примеси тонального крема. 

— Хочешь проверить? Я уже раздолбала такую в том твоем эксперименте. Давай так: ты мне расскажешь, что «Касма» хочет, — вернее, эти транстаровцы, которые грызут друг другу глотки, будь они неладны со своими клановыми разборками, — а я просто уйду. Заберу Джейми и уйду.

Франциска кивнула. 

— Оставь флешку.

Клэр вздернула бровь, и та продолжила: 

— Это все не твое дело, правда? Ты не просила о тифоньей материи, как и та девчонка, Келли. Эксперимент слишком опасен, руководство «ТранСтар» должно узнать о том, что черт возьми, Морган сошла с ума, Алекс тоже, их обоих нужно посадить за решетку хотя бы для собственной безопасности. Ты хоть сама понимаешь, что будет, если превратить людей в «гибридов»? Самая страшная ядерная война — игра в песочнице по сравнению с тем, что начнется. 

Клэр молчала.

Франциска повысила голос. Турели на стенах шевельнулись, словно по команде.

— Совет «ТранСтар» найдет на них управу, а о тебе я не сообщала. Это правда, иначе они не позволили бы человеку, инфицированному тифоньей материей, разгуливать по улицам и выполнять задания.

— Даль знает.

— Даль не найдет тебя. Ты получишь сына, деньги. Оставишь флешку и уйдешь. Проживешь остаток жизни где-нибудь далеко от крупных городов, как ты всегда мечтала.

Перед глазами появился коттедж и зеленый сад после дождя, по крупным листьям яблони и спелым плодам стекали прозрачные капли. Трава пружинила под босыми ногами. На небе сияло солнце. Картинка была такая яркая, как галлюцинация с использованием психотропов. Клэр ощущила даже мокрый горьковатый запах земли, прикосновение сына к руке — мам, смотри, я нашел четырехлистный клевер. 

Она моргнула. Цвета погасли до монохрома кабинета, Франциска в ее колористике африканского заката оставалась единственным ярким пятном.

— Никаких последствий. Ты хорошо работала на «Пифее», но здесь уже … не твоя война, как говорится. Хорошо, что ты уничтожила Келли, — больше никто не сумел бы. Мы тебя не тронем. Все очень просто.

Клэр прикусила губу. Тонкая кожица пересохшей нижней отделилась с неприятной тянущей болью. Трещина чуть кровила.

— Ладно, — сказала она. — Идет. Флешка у вас. Я пойду за Джейми. Ты — со мной.

Внутри поднимался протест, но сейчас Клэр ничего не слышала, ничего не знала, маленький домик и трава, вот что имело значение. Четырехлистный клевер. Д

Джейми. Ее спокойная жизнь, на которую она перестала надеяться. 

«Какое мне дело до «ТранСтар»? До Морган и ее планов? Да пошли они к дьяволу».

— Отдаешь мне деньги и документы. Деньги на имя … Да хоть Джейн Доу, плевать. Вы о нас больше ничего не услышите, никогда, не забывай, и не забывай, я могу превратиться во что угодно — например, в шприц с воздухом, который воткнется тебе в яремную вену. Или в кирпич. 

Клэр широко улыбнулась. В голубых глаза Франциски она отражалась вытянутой несуразной фигурой. Та ответила дежурной улыбкой, когда пропали щупальца.

— Отлично, мисс Уиттен, — сказала Маккензи. — Все будет именно так, как вы сказали.

Клэр успела отвернуться, а потому не заметила, нажала ли Франциска снова на какую-то кнопку или система среагировала на голосовую команду. Та вскрикнула и нырнула под стол. 

Началась стрельба.

Лазерный луч казался отражением зеркала в зеркале, обратной перемоткой того, что Клэр — или Келли, — уже видела. Операторы распороли дверь, как будто та была из бумаги, задели стену справа и слева, зацепили там, где проецировалось видео, у Морган на стене появился огромный шрам через все лицо — поразительно натуральный. Франциска взвизгнула, вжалась в свое кресло. 

— Даль!

Вонь обгоревших полимерных материалов била в нос, но даже сквозь нее проник неизменный табачный запах. Даль вошел очень спокойно и отряхнулся, как большая собака после драки. Клэр заметила бордовое пятно на куртке цвета хаки. 

— Не зовите охрану, мне и так пришлось утихомирить тут парочку ребят, — в его интонации прозвучало почти искреннее сожаление. Сигара медленно тлела, распространяя сизый туман. Два оператора поднялись под потолок. Клэр прочитала маркировку: «Блэкбокс», — и узнала логотип «ТранСтар». 

— Даль, какого черта? 

Франциска вцепилась в подлокотники, стараясь не смотреть в оптический прицел операторов. Они были меньше тех, которые видела Клэр на «Пифее» — медицинских, инженерных, «научных», отличались, как охотничьи псы, вроде борзых-салюки от сенбернаров, ньюфаундлендов и других «рабочих» собак. Вальтер Даль смотрелся вожаком этой стаи, альфа-особью, тоже отчасти механической. 

— Пришел выметать мусор, как всегда, — Даль пожал плечами.

— Вас прислал мистер Ю? 

Клэр догадывалась: это не об Алексе. Она покосилась на флешку, торчащую в ноутбуке Франциски: интересно, можно ли незаметно выдернуть и сбежать, пока они тут спорят? Или просто сбежать, вытащить Джейми отсюда, навсегда исчезнуть с радаров «ТранСтар».

— Точно.

— Ты знал, — безэмоционально проговорила Клэр. Даль уставился на нее.

— Что? 

— Про «Касму».

— А. Что «Касма» это ложь. Ну да, знал. Я всегда работал на «ТранСтар», хотя они и вытаскивают мне кусок мозга с каждым заданием, но, — тут Даль пожал плечами, — в этом мире еще есть честные люди. 

Изображение Морган на экране исчезло: Франциска вытащила флешку и помахала ею, не вставая из кресла.

— Хватит болтовни. Убери свои игрушки, у нас есть все, что нужно. Это вещь отдать мистеру Ю. 

Даль сделал шаг навстречу. Франциска поколебалась, прежде чем протянуть руку. Поддельный («Касма» — это ложь) сапфир блеснул, поймав тусклый блик так и не включенного на полную мощность света. 

— Спасибо. Огонь.

Выговорил он это в одно слово — «спасибоогонь», вот как прозвучало; и Клэр так и осталась сидеть в неловкой позе, открыв рот, когда один из операторов отрезал голову Франциске так быстро, что та даже не успела испугаться. Шар с блондинистыми волосами покатился на пол без единой капли крови. Накрашенные губы по-прежнему улыбались, а цвет лица, тщательно смоделированный тональным и ББ-кремом ничуть не испортился. Сруб шеи немного дымился, не в пример слабее сигары Даля. На красивое «африканское» платье не попало ни капли крови, кусков кожи или какой-либо еще человеческой грязи. Франциска превратилась в какой-то арт-объект, подумала даже не Клэр, а, наверное, Эшли — чистая эстетика изящной женской фигуры и растрепанных волос а-ля секс-символ Мерилин Монро на рабочем столе.

— Бля, — сказала Клэр и поперхнулась, поняв, что не дышала с полминуты. — Нахера ты это сделал?

Даль подошел ближе и взял ее за подбородок.

— Келли Донахью, да? Эй, не прикидывайся: я знаю, как работает мимикрия.

Клэр замерла, представив лазерный луч на своей коже, кипящую кровь и расслаивающиеся кости. Это быстро, меньше пары секунд. Франциска вон до сих пор улыбается.

— Я …

— Не пытайся врать, окей? 

Мимикрия потекла, словно облили черной краской — Клэр заметила эффект на ладонях, они зарябили, потемнели и стали тоньше, а одежда снова сидела как нужно, никуда не давила и не болталась.

— Ты собираешься меня убить? 

Даль покачал головой. Он наклонился, чтобы подобрать кое-что с пола, вещь выронила Франциска, а Клэр — именно Клэр, которая выглядывала, словно из иллюминатора той капсулы, которая вернула на землю, — проговорила: 

— Кольцо Виджая.

— Точно. Как я и думал, ты и Клэр тоже. Ты хочешь помочь Джейми? 

Даль нацепил кольцо на указательный почему-то палец, на простом металле, латуни или бронзе, были следы засохшей крови. 

— Даже у таких, как я, есть стандарты. У меня приказ, но сын Клэр в нем не числится. Деньги тоже получит. В основном … Франциска помешала бы, слишком многое узнала. — Сапфировая флешка отправилась в карман транстаровского наемника, описав какой-то странный цикл, Келли подумала о судьбе и фатализме. Эшли внутри шипел клубком гремучих змей. Марвин выжидающе молчал.

— Теперь все будет окей, ага? — Даль обернулся к ней. Операторы наставили оптику, внутри перемигивались друг с другом светодиодные элементы, словно кто-то запер в технологичных машинах живой огонь. — Мы ведь с тобой договоримся? 

«У меня есть выход?»

Келли, Клэр, Марвин и даже Эшли знали ответ. На стене — там, где только что мелькало лицо Морган, остался лишь шрам от лазера. Никаких лиц. Никакой Морган, да и Алекс вряд ли что-то сумеет сделать. Она не справится с операторами «Блэкбокс», совершенным оружием, очередным шедевром гениальных ученых «ТранСтар». Даже у тифона ограниченная способность к регенерации.

Даль щелкнул своей золотой зажигалкой. Его покрытое шрамами лицо казалось совершенно расслабленным, именно таким Клэр его запомнила в первую встречу, да и потом — например, в той паршивой забегаловке, где он казался вовсе не чудовищем и не альфа-вожаком машин-убийц, а нормальным мужиком. В какой-то момент все пошло не так. Она не могла понять, в какой.

«Касмы» все равно не существует».

Клэр устало подумала: да мне насрать. Я хочу, чтобы жил мой сын. Вот и все. Келли не нашлась с ответом, Эшли пробормотал о мести. Марвин вздохнул. 

— Договоримся, — ответила за всех Келли.


	20. Уровень 18

Кто-то тронул Екатерину за плечо. Это была Морган, одетая только в нижнее белье — удобные шорты, она никогда не носила «красивые» вещи, предпочитала комфортные и практичные. Вместо бюстгальтера — майка на лямках, она натянула ее быстрым движением, скрыв чуть угловатые, как у подростка, плечи и маленькую грудь с темно-коричневыми сосками. 

Екатерина просыпалась так тысячу раз. Она протянула руку, чтобы обнять Морган и увлечь ее обратно в постель. Давай не будем никуда торопиться. Я знаю, у тебя работа, у меня тоже, но мы же можем немного опоздать? Всего на полчаса, ты же вице-президент «ТранСтар», кто тебе запретит? 

Морган иногда соглашалась — зависело от ее настроения. Темные волосы она безуспешно пыталась собрать расческой-щеткой и «крабом». Прическа никак не хотела складываться.

Екатерина погладила Морган по спине, положила ладонь на теплое после сна бедро. 

— Нужно идти, — сказала Морган, полуобернувшись. Она поджимала губы, выражение лица казалось встревоженным или просто вдохновленным; Екатерина с неудовольствием посмотрела на большой стол, весь уставленный паяльниками, полусобранными компьютерами, на нем валялись микросхемы, даже зачем-то осциллограф — в конце концов, она сама была инженером, но притаскивать лабораторию в собственную комнату — чересчур. Привычка Морган вскакивать посреди ночи, порой еще мокрой от слюны любовницы и собственной смазки, голышом бежать и записывать какую-нибудь идею, бесила. Сейчас именно такой случай, да? За окном вечная тьма космоса, кто его разберет, сколько времени.

И существует ли вообще время. Биекция дня и ночи сплеталась, становилась отображением себя же. Екатерина дотянулась все-таки до Морган, та сжала ее запястье.

— Нужно идти, понимаешь? 

«Куда?»

Она не задавала вопроса вслух, но Морган наклонилась и поцеловала. Губы она словно намазала жгучим перцем, Екатерина едва не отшатнулась, но услышала в голове тихое «все хорошо, Кейт», и расслабилась, прикрыла глаза, покорная, как собака Павлова сигнальным звонкам. Что-то текло изо рта Морган — липкое и темное, гуще крови, оно было одновременно каким-то неплотным, полуреальным. Екатерина подавилась этой чернотой, рванулась из все более настойчивых объятий, чтобы выплюнуть, исторгнуть чужеродную ткань. 

— Что это? 

Ей пришлось проглотить. Небо занемело, пищевод свело спазмом. 

По губам Морган стекала липкая тьма с золотыми прожилками. Как нефть и пирит, изометрия самого космоса.

— Не бойся меня, — сказала Морган. При каждом жесте артикуляции вытекало больше крови, как будто ей разрезали изнутри горло, удаляя гланды. Черная кровь запачкала белую майку, шорты, растекалась на простынях, застывала слюдой и пиритом. — Не бойся ничего, что называет себя «мы». Боли нет. Иди.

От этого «иди» по спине побежали мурашки. Екатерина попыталась завернуться в одеяло, но ее швырнуло в такой холод, словно без скафандра вышла в открытый космос.

— А ты? 

Морган улыбнулась.

— Ты будешь со мной рядом? — Екатерина попыталась снова коснуться ее, но та отстранилась.

Ее лицо менялось — стало искаженной посмертной гримасой мужчины, в котором Екатерина с трудом, но узнала своего отца, агонией Гальегос, запертой в САГИТе, отрубленная рука Элазар, все еще сжимающая дробовик, покатилась по простыне, смешивая алое с черным; Екатерина поняла, что чужая конечность отсоединилась от тела Морган. Она же отдалялась, становилась нечеткой, темные блики переполняли картинку.

— Иди, говорят тебе.

Из золотой бездны выплыло несколько кубиков материи. «Органика», — гласила маркировочная надпись рядом с транстаровским логотипом. Два, три, четыре кубика. Они сложились в лицо Лили Моррис.

Черта с два ты убежишь, сказала прессованная материя, а Екатерина кинулась прочь, еще не вполне понимая, где находится, почему под ногами гремит железо, если они только что сидели в кровати, куда пропала Морган, — и где то, что называло себя «мы Райли Ю».

«Не бойся ничего, что называет себя «мы».

— Куда мне бежать? — крикнула она, отметив: но я могу бежать. У меня ничего не болит, никакого приступа паралича. Я здорова и даже не превратилась прессованные фрагменты.

Голос Морган прозвучал немного недовольно.

— Домой, конечно.

Вопросы поднялись в голове, как пыль от порыва ветра. Домой — на Землю? Но как же ты, и персонал «Талоса» — кто-то же еще жив, а самое главное, там снаружи тифон, огромная черная масса, если она меня поймает, а еще …

«Беги».

Екатерина послушалась. Она плохо осознавала, где находится. Картинки мелькали, как перепечанные с испорченной кинопленки кадры: узкий коридор Психотроники, позади все еще мерцает Коралл, к нему, к русской «Клетке», опускается сквозь потолок огромная волна черноты; на Екатерину никто не обращает внимания — даже мимики не верещат. В тишине никаких звуков, кроме ее дыхания, стука подошв по железному полу. 

Первый этаж, лаборатории, поставленные лабиринтом, чтобы не мешать друг другу, и люди в них, прямо на полу — сидят, широко открыв глаза и рты; мертвые или нет — лучше не вглядываться, у кого-то изо рта течет темное, не смотри. 

— Ненавижу тебя, Морган.

— Ты убила моего отца.

«Прости».

Екатерина замерла, прижавшись к стене. Голос пульсировал в голове. Морган осталась там, в Коралле, — кажется, так называли золотую «сахарную вату»; Морган умерла, чтобы … что? Уничтожить Райли Ю? И отправила свою любовницу послом на Землю, рассказать о гибели «Талоса», о том, как рухнул мифический медный гигант, потому что коленные суставы оказались даже не из глины — из песка? 

«Прости меня».

— Да пошла ты, Морган.

Затемнение. На фотопленке черная жижа. Золотые фигуры проступают негативами. Нужно бежать.

Следующий кадр: холл «Талоса». Отсек для капсул направо.

«Нет, не туда. Иди наверх, забери капсулу Алекса. Остальные могут быть повреждены».

— Какого …

«Прости».

— Да пошла ты, Морган.

Лифт работал, к счастью. На полу валялось тело без головы — чье именно, Екатерина так и не узнала, униформа была черно-синяя, охранник, судя по фигуре — мужчина довольно крупной комплекции. На это описание подходило человек двадцать или тридцать. Пока главный лифт медленно полз наверх, Екатерина опустилась на кожаный диван и закрыла лицо руками, вдыхая слабый запах кровяной взвеси, исходящий от тела. Он смешивался с цветочным освежителем воздуха, застревая в глотке.

«Быстрее», — торопила Морган. Кадр дальше: 

— Я не знаю пароль …

«В комнате Алекса. Карту возьмешь в моей. От моей знаешь».

— Да чтоб вас.

«Талос» мерцал, когда Екатерина открыла каюту Морган, — сорвался в черную дыру, огромная масса защищала от немедленного разделения на субатомарные частицы. Воронка времени похожа на спазм в животе планетарного масштаба. Екатерине пришлось заскочить в ванную Морган, ее вырвало в раковину. Холодная вода смыла кисло пахнущий желудочный сок с желчью. 

«Быстрее».

— Да знаю я.

Соседняя комната рядом. Екатерине никогда не доводилось бывать в личной каюте президента, но она казалась пустой, какой-то очень заброшенной, словно тот почти и не жил там, где должен; это помогло отыскать карту под серебряной статуэткой глобуса. Пароль был выцарапан чем-то вроде отвертки. 

«Алекс постоянно менял пароли от своего лифта и кабинета, но этот раз я позаботилась о том, чтобы не возникло проблем».

— Ты что, все предусмотрела? Это какой-то твой план? 

Морган не ответила. «Талос» снова исчез в «нигде» и вывалился из сгустка сигнулярности Большого Взрыва. Екатерину отшвырнуло к стене. Затылок налился болью, похожей на приступ парапраксии. Спокойно, всего лишь синяк.

— Морган, ты останешься здесь? Ты умираешь? Ты уже мертва, тебя сожрала эта Райли?..

Молчание.

Морган больше не отвечала, и тишина стала бесконечной; Дендрарий переполнился ею до отказа. Екатерина добралась до гравилифта, поднялась в кабинет. Еще пару раз потрясло; все исчезло — только деревья и растения «живого» уровня «Талоса» напоминали дикие джунгли какого-то каменноугольного периода — изобилие хвощей, папоротников и лепидодендрон, и ничего разумнее петролакозавра из животного мира. 

— Морган?!

Свет погас. Дендрарий проглотили сумерки. За окном простилась черная в золото тьма, задушив луну и звезды. Я отсюда не выберусь, Морган. Спасибо, что вылечила и дала шанс, но я не выберусь. 

Екатерина глубоко вздохнула. Кабинет Алекса — последнее спокойное место, впустил ее с аккуратным равнодушием. Она вызвала трап до спасательной капсулы, отчего-то думая: не сработает, тогда придется искать способ. Неподалеку болтался медицинский и инженерный операторы. Они обменивались бессмысленными репликами, заставляя думать о квантовой системе в отсутствие наблюдателя. 

Новая темнота проглотила Екатерину. Очнулась она в капсуле.

— Морган? 

Она умрет здесь. Райли Ю сожрала ее и остальных, Екатерина — единственная выжившая, а на Земле …

Наверное, что-то происходит. Наверное, ей стоит просто поверить Морган, как верила прежде; может, она и убийца отца, но действительно привязалась к дочери — это искупление и ирония фатума, почти как в этих китайских легендах, которые Морган наверняка читала в детстве. 

«Она отпустила меня, правда?»

Екатерина нажала «пуск». Капсула мягко оторвалась от посадочной площадки.

Из-под соседнего сидения выкатилась фаянсовая кофейная кружка с логотипом «ТранСтар».


	21. Уровень 19

Вертолет Даля был просто грудой железа. От холода занемели кончики пальцев ног, грохот винта не позволял сказать и слова. Не очень-то хотелось общаться, когда рядом с тобой Каспар, оснащенный лазерной установкой «Блэкбокс», для верности — еще пара операторов. Алекс не очень понимал, зачем такой уровень безопасности. Что он мог сделать против чистильщика высшего класса? Обозвать его говнюком и пригрозить уволить? 

Летел вертолет даже быстрее того, который использовал Хант — бедный парень, насколько Алекс понял, погиб в перестрелке, — холод и грохот превращали минуты в часы. Пахло машинным маслом и какими-то совершенно отвратительными меркаптановыми и карбоновыми миазмами. Наверняка Даль перевозил здесь трупы, а может, вещества, которые помогали растворять мертвецов. Фантазия подсказала несколько подходящих формул, и Алекс усилием воли запретил себе об этом думать.

Шум мешал разговаривать, зато, сидя на полу ледяного вертолета, Алекс вдоволь мог строить теории: куда делась Морган, почему она молчит уже столько дней. Сколько? Он потерял счет, совершенно запутался, кошмарно устал. Ему хотелось найти сестру, обнять ее, а потом запереться с ней где-нибудь на безымянной квартире, уплыть на необитаемый остров, чтобы больше никого, только они вдвоем, и Алекс повторял бы каждый час: «Пожалуйста, больше не бросай меня одного, прошу тебя». Он бы целовал ее, обнимал, позволял царапаться и пить псионическую энергию, он плюнул бы на все дела, на все обязательства и саму ответственность, потому что ничего не имеет значения, кроме Морган.

«Пожалуйста, — повторял Алекс даже сейчас, прижимаясь виском к железной рамке иллюминатора, пожалуйста, ответь». 

Даль оглянулся. Он хмурился и как будто собирался что-то высказать, но все равно мешал шум, да и отрываться от штурвала не стоило. Вертолет у него был полностью механический, из электронных дополнений — только простенький навигатор и что-то вроде стелс-режима, устаревшая модель десятилетней давности. Алекса это удивляло: он что, не мог достать что-то поновее? «ТранСтар», между прочим, сполна окупала все расходы. 

С другой стороны, и оператор Каспар был старой консервной банкой, десятки раз переделанной, теперь вон с новейшим блэкбоксовским модулем. Еще эта штука разговаривала человеческим голосом и до мерзкой дрожи напоминала всех этих «декабрей» и «январей» Морган, за одно подобное сходство так и тянуло выстрелить в незащищенный квадрант, где выдвигался щуп, пробить микросхему, чтобы наверняка. 

Вертолет тряхнуло. Ногти Алекса скользнули по железу: инстинктивная попытка схватиться за что-нибудь. Даль всегда так водил — какие там мягкие посадки. Словно специально пытался вытрясти внутренности; наверняка даже не специально, просто сам не испытывал проблем из-за перегрузок в пару лишних g, а понять другого не в состоянии. Они на «Талосе» еще рассуждали о неспособности тифонов к эмпатии, ну что ж, вот вам пожалуйста, человек вроде как разумный. Социопат. Не сумасшедший, интеллектуально полноценный, но способность сопереживания на уровне философского зомби.

«Морган, как тебе это?»

Алекс понял, что проговорился вслух, прикусил язык. Он не сошел с ума, и он дождется сестру. А прилетели они туда, куда и стоило ожидать: домой. Даль возвращал блудного сына родителям и наверняка внутренне смеялся над этой иронией; ты можешь быть хозяином мира, тебе подчиняются тысячи людей, ты можешь в два ночи позвонить генеральному секретарю НАТО и попросить об услуге, но к папе с мамой притаскивают за шкирку, как глупого щенка. 

Под вертолетом расстилалась и пригибалась трава. Цветочный аромат смешивался с мерзким запахом вертолета. Винт замедлял вращение слишком резко; они буквально рухнули на площадку, раздался знакомый писк — аутентификация и проверка доступа. Незаметные невооруженным глазом сканеры, тщательно маскирующиеся под ту же траву, мигнули зеленым: одобрено. Нежеланного гостя здесь ждала бы автоматная очередь, хотя родители наверняка обновили систему безопасности и поставили лазерные установки «Блэкбокс». Хорошая получилась штука, надо будет выписать премию ребятам из отдела технологических исследований во главе с Торштейном. Доктору Кальвино, пожалуй, отдельно: он внедрял разработку «зеркал», позволяющую почти бесконечно усиливать мощь лазера. Недаром Даль так впечатлился во время испытаний.

Алекс поймал себя на том, что по-прежнему рассуждает как директор «ТранСтар», как бог «Талоса»; словно все еще могло вернуться на круги своя, к некой норме — он привык к ней, вообще не слишком-то любил резкие перемены. Не больше, чем полеты на выстуженной консервной банке со спуском в стиле американских горок.

Вертолет приземлялся на высокое шасси, вместо нормального трапа здесь была веревочная лестница. Даль, надо ему отдать должное, помог спуститься.

— Ладно, я пойду. — Он пожал плечами. — Вы с мистером и миссис Ю уж как-нибудь сами разберетесь, наверное.

— А разве приказ от отца не предусматривал доставить меня прямо к его ногам? — фыркнул Алекс.

Даль смерил его хмурым взглядом. Он снова вернулся к этому отстраненному «вы», но после всего сделанного вряд ли имело значение то, как называет.

— Нет. Просто доставить сюда. Ну, вы можете сбежать куда-нибудь в лес или горы, уйти в отшельники и поселиться с индейскими племенами. Здесь еще живет парочка. 

— Спасибо, но нет. Я слишком ценю блага цивилизации. 

Даль ухмыльнулся. Ветер растрепал его грязноватые сальные волосы, в ярком свете полуденного заповедника шрамы легли особенно глубоко, словно вскопанные прямо в коже и плоти траншеи. Он поскреб небритую щеку.

— Ладно, я пойду.

Алекс кивнул.

Даль запрыгнул на свою лестницу и обернулся: 

— Не бойтесь, она отзовется и вернется. Таких за пять центов не прикончишь. Может, мы все об этом пожалеем, и вы тоже, но она еще покажет себя — даже не сомневайтесь. 

Родители сделали вид, будто Алекс просто приехал домой на пару дней, следуя не слишком приятной, но все же традиции. На самом деле, его присутствие просто игнорировали: он поднялся в бывшую свою комнату, потерявшую всякие признаки обжитой, — еще один номер в отеле, широкая кровать, кованые светильники на стенах, аскетичный шкаф-купе, выключенный ноутбук на письменном столе. Алекс узнал ее только по расположению. Интересно, сохранились ли его комиксы? Видеоигры, которые обожал в детстве? Он подумал и решил, что на самом деле не так уж интересно. 

Хотелось принять душ и переодеться. Самая простая череда действий; в шкафу подготовили чистую и выглаженную одежду. На письменном столе в футляре лежали очки, точная копия сломанных Далем.

«Как мило».

Механический голос оператора — после Каспара и блэкбоксов безобидные штуки вызывали неприязнь — сообщил, что ожидают.

За ужином прошло сорок семь минут двадцать шесть секунд приветствий и общих фраз. Отец сидел на своем месте во главе стола, напоминая даже не императора, а какого-то хтонического бога. 

— Твой агент уничтожен, — сказал он, промокнув тонкие губы салфеткой. — Как ее там звали, Келли? Даже не хочу знать, зачем ты внедрил в нее материю тифона в такой концентрации, но это слишком опасно. Если ты планировал эффектное шоу в своем стиле на этой… презентации питьевой воды, — в тоне Уильяма Ю зазвучала нескрываемая насмешка, — боюсь, придется отменить церемонию.

Сатурн, подумал Алекс. Сатурн, пожирающий своих детей. 

— Не придется. Все в силе. — Он поднял взгляд и улыбнулся.

Уильям Ю в лице не менялся никогда. Наверное, если бы сюда вошла Морган — со всеми своими щупальцами, голодным сияющим взглядом и текучим роем вместо кожи, — он и то сделал замечание младшей дочери: «Веди себя прилично». Или там, «Не за столом, Морган», — примерно так, как он ей говорил в ее десять, когда она делилась подробностями просмотренных фильмов ужасов. Алекс едва не вздохнул от неуместного приступа ностальгии. «У нас ведь была нормальная жизнь… ведь была же?»

Он посмотрел на мать. Кэтрин Ю погладила его по руке, это был какой-то очень интимный и успокаивающий жест; она могла вести себя даже жестче, в детстве и юношестве стыдила Алекса за какие-то проступки, о которых отец даже не узнавал, они были для него слишком мелкими. Вроде разбитой ценной вазы или шмыганья носом в присутствии важных гостей. В самом конце она же всегда утешала, позволяя стыду выплеснуться в слезы; так было лет до семи или восьми, сейчас он бы уже не сказал точно. Своего рода удовольствие: проступок— наказание отвержением — стыд — катарсис. 

Она всегда его брала за руку — вот так же.

— Все в силе, — повторил Алекс, и, высвободившись, сделал большой глоток воды из своего бокала. От вина или крепких напитков он отказался. — Приглашены слишком важные люди, и у меня действительно были планы… 

— Уничтожить человечество? Заразить всех этой дрянью через свою Келли? — Отец снова поджал губы.

— Алекс не хотел ничего дурного. — Мать заступилась за него. 

— «Не хотел». Как насчет испытаний перед тем, как внедрять подобный проект? Она была нестабильна, поэтому мы приказали Далю ее ликвидировать. Представь, что стало бы с миром, если бы каждый обрел подобные способности. Алекс, если ты вдруг превратился в мегаломаньяка и одержим идеей уничтожения цивилизации, существуют менее травматичные способы. 

— Я не думаю, — снова вмешалась в разговор мать, — что это была его идея.

Имя Морган не звучало вслух, но Алекс все равно уставился в тарелку, где лежал нетронутый бифштекс с зеленью. Желудок сводило голодными спазмами, но еда вызывала тошноту. Мама заметила, конечно. 

А отец думал о любимой дочери. Беспокоился, да? Ну там, как нормальный отец о своем ребенке? 

— Морган на «Талосе». Она должна была… доработать кое-что. — Алекс не видел причин скрываться. — На самом деле, мы подготовились. Черт возьми, все эти годы готовились. Если для чего-то нужна «ТранСтар», если в компании есть хоть какой-то смысл — то в этом. Мегаломаньяк? Уничтожение цивилизации? Тифоны — бессмертные организмы с почти неисчерпаемыми способностями, а мы использовали их, чтобы копировать самых умных или самых хорошо бегающих homo, чтоб им, sapiens. Австралопитек распорядился бы охотничьим ружьем разумнее, чем мы — возможностями тифонов. А потом Морган — да, папа, мама, это ее была идея, — предложила сделать шаг вперед. Рывок. Эволюционный скачок, пускай и на костылях чужеродной материи. Мы… провели испытания. У нас получилось там, на «Талосе», не вижу ни единой причины, почему не вышло бы здесь.

«Мой самоуверенный гордый братец», — шептала сестра на ухо, и Алекс едва удерживал себя: не оглядываться. Всего лишь игры разума, зона Брока сцепилась с областью Вернике, — галлюцинация. 

— А вы сделали то, что сделали. Даль сделал. Презентация и прием состоится, так или иначе. Завтра вечером, как и было запланировано, а сейчас прошу меня извинить. Я скверно себя чувствую.

Он даже не солгал: хотелось закрыться и никого не видеть. Тревога за сестру превратилась во что-то холодное и душащее, как ледяная веревка на шее; она затягивалась и затягивалась, впивалась в кожу, пережимала артерии, того гляди, сломает трахею.

Вернувшись в комнату, Алекс почти неосознанно открыл ящик стола в поисках оружия. На «Талосе» он хранил пистолет: просто на всякий случай, ни разу им не воспользовался; однако в середине экспериментов, когда Морган перестала быть собой, перестала узнавать его, соображать, почему она в симуляции, — вытащил и долго держал, осязая прохладу рукояти, спокойную надежную тяжесть. Это не выход, всегда знал Алекс. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. 

И все же порадовался, что в этом ящике письменного стола лежали только какие-то ежедневники, ручки, карандаши и линейка. 

«Морган, вернись, пожалуйста». — Алекс произнес вслух, его могли подслушать, но уже было все равно.

*

Шесть утра. 

Дежавю — феномен, который одни ученые связывают со склонностью мозга к каталогизации и кластеризации информации, другие — со сбоями ринальной коры, ответственной за воспоминания. Если пойти дальше, то обнаружишь эзотерическое болото с вязким торфом верований в реинкарнацию и топями теорий цикличности вселенной; это уже чересчур. 

Шесть ноль пять.

И все же он знал, когда испытывал подобное: в тот день, когда они с Морган выбрались с «Талоса», чтобы представить нейромоды в их современной модификации; сложный и плохо функционирующий механизм наконец-то становился истинным прорывом. Морган сделала это: взяла неповоротливую ржавую телегу с забитой старой клячей, прогнала заморенную лошадь и поставила двигатель внутреннего сгорания — и если продолжать эту метафору, в тот день они открыли эру сверхскорости для человеческого разума. 

Он тогда не мог заснуть до двух ночи, понимал, что нужно выспаться и выглядеть пристойно, но ничего не получалось. Морган уютно сопела под боком, свернувшись клубочком и напоминая кошку, в номере было прохладно, она завернулась в одеяло, которое немилосердно стянула с брата. Алекс старался не шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить ее. Смотрел в потолок. Думал о том, как оно все пройдет, — и, кажется впервые: может, они наконец-то откупятся от совета директоров «ТранСтар» этим изобретением, их оставят в покое хотя бы на космической станции за сотни тысяч километров от Земли. 

Старый озабоченный старикашка Фрейд сказал бы: «Секс — основа любой истории». Юнг бы добавил: «И коллективное бессознательное, основа которого — род, семья». Может, Алексу действительно нужна была только сестра-любовница и возможность основать собственную общину «Талоса-1», а все научные достижения и его вера в нового человека — лишь красивые лозунги и фразы? 

Может и так.

Сейчас дежавю было неполным: кровать пустой, а вместо радостного предвкушения — мутная головная боль. Рассвет за окном опрокидывал краски в темноту: здесь, в заповеднике, день и ночь менялись по мановению ока, словно переворачивали песочные часы.

Уснуть так и не получилось, только забыться на час или полтора неприятным быстрым сном, в котором образы из тьмы и золотых нитей открывали голодный рот, откусывали кусок земли и пережевывали его, словно стейк rare-прожарки. Алекс знал, что это всего лишь сон; и все равно порадовался вспышке будильника, неоновому синему миганию: шесть ноль пять, шесть ноль шесть.

Нейромоды стали прорывом, а сегодня?..

Впрочем, дежавю обосновано: событие спланировано в стиле «ТранСтар». Многие другие компании стремились быть ближе к людям, заигрывали с потребителями, приглашали на презентации всех желающих, пускали рекламу с анонсами какой-нибудь ерунды вроде новой бритвы или кроссовок, в масштабах от вирусных роликов до искусственного ажиотажа за счет телевидения, «селебритис» и «инфлюэнсеров». «ТранСтар» приглашала элиту, делала закрытую презентацию на высшем уровне, а потом обрывки информации производили эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Ядерной, сказал бы Алекс.

На демонстрации нейромодов присутствовало только пятеро или шестеро проверенных журналистов.

Через два часа после завершения мероприятия Морган ворвалась к нему в номер, где он рассчитывал спокойно пообедать перед тем, как идти дальше общаться с нужными людьми, и сказала: «Включай телек, мы везде». Так оно и оказалось. За один день акции «ТранСтар» взлетели на полсотни пунктов, а нейромоды называли восьмым, десятым и вообще главным чудом света, они сделались предметом мечтаний и символом новой эпохи.

В этот раз все как обычно. Тот же совет «ТранСтар». Те же журналисты. Не пустозвоны и дрессированные мартышки, а люди с реальной властью; Алекс тщательно выбирал, кого приглашать.

«ТранСтар» верна себе.

Они придут, знал Алекс. Они придут на эту отстроенную фабрику, даже несмотря на пожары, на то, что глава маленькой «ГринВэй» мертв — наверняка уже поползли сплетни о том, что левиафан-«ТранСтар» сожрал эту мелкую рыбешку, хотя обвинять корпорацию никто не решался, слишком уж отборные юристы служили им сторожевыми псами. Были и вопросы — не только у родителей. «Все в силе, — отвечал Алекс. — Ничего не отменяется».

Мероприятие состоится — и оно изменит мир.

«Морган». — Ее имя прозвучало молитвой, когда Алекс одевался, на финальном жесте «поправить галстук», обычно это она делала. Могла чмокнуть в щеку, оставив едва заметный след прозрачной помады, но чаще не пользовалась косметикой, поэтому даже не приходилось стирать улику.

Она была здесь. Алекс ее чувствовал.

Это придавало уверенности, и — да, то что должно, — случится.

*

К нужной дате все подготовили идеально. 

Территория заповедника Пьюджет оставалась охраняемой зоной, поэтому «ТранСтар» позаботилась о том, чтобы все эстуарии остались нетронутыми. Новая фабрика по производству волшебной воды — в СМИ давно ползли слухи, что это не просто вода, в конце концов корпорация славилась научными прорывами уровня нейромодов и не стала бы размениваться на минералку, — явилась новой Вавилонской башней в несколько ярусов, погрузившийся в лазурное побережье фундамент с цехами производства, три этажа сверху, еще пара — над ними. Башня возвышалась на несколько сот футов, ей было далеко до небоскребов Нью-Йорка или Вегаса, и все же смотрелась с той солидной монолитностью, которая всегда определяла почерк «ТранСтар». Буколический пейзаж нетронутой природы в округе обрамлял новую фабрику, как золото окружает алмазы в ювелирных шедеврах. 

Каналы и ответвления позволили бы проникнуть во внешние воды, в океан, словно в глобальную систему всего человечества. Насильственный дар должен был облагодетельствовать каждого, хотел он того или нет. Все обязаны стать сверхлюдьми, причаститься высшей истины, достигнуть максимального уровня просвещения и нирваны заодно.

Это так утопично.

Дальше от реальности, чем чаяния того мессии, что расплатился за человеческие грехи собственной кровью и гвоздями в ладонях и ступнях. Морган желала глобальной эпидемии — иначе и не скажешь, — которая помогла бы человеческой расе преобразиться, стать новым витком эволюции, бессмертными всемогущими созданиями, способными преодолевать световые годы без еды и сна. Никакой телесной слабости, ничего, что можно назвать физическим недостатком.    
Алекс иногда думал, что сам стал причиной этих мечтаний сестры: она столько лет видела его, уязвимого, несовершенного, последние годы откровенно нездорового, — рядом с собой, и она мечтала исцелить все человечество, глядя на собственного ущербного брата.

И все же сегодня он собирался оставаться тем Алексом Ю, которого восхваляли, боялись, чье имя произносили одновременно с завистью и подобострастием, — он видел все оттенки подобных эмоций. Визионер. Гений, способный взглянуть в будущее. Жестокий беспринципный делец, для которого каждая судьба — даже не монетка, а вроде запятой в бухгалтерском финансовом отчете за год. 

Алекс согласился бы со всеми обвинениями и лестью в свой адрес. Такова правда: баланс между инь и ян, энергиями света и тьмы, главное — не отклоняться в одну из них, чтобы не призвать обозленных духов и воинственных мертвецов.

В это утро он ехал с родителями. За рулем был незнакомый человек в летном шлеме, без лица и имени. Ни отец, ни мать не взяли телохранителей, словно зная, что сын позаботится о безопасности, — они ему трогательно доверяли, несмотря ни на что. Вертолет летел медленно и плавно, настолько, что Алекс даже решился вскрыть запечатанный завтрак из пары круассанов и банки холодного кофе. Он вчера так и остался голодным, между прочим, так что имел полное право на лишнюю пару булочек.

О, как будто это вообще имело хоть какое-то значение, на самом-то деле. 

Несмотря на тягостную бессонную ночь, чувствовал Алекс себя хорошо. Свежий воздух равнин Пьюджет приятно холодил кожу, когда они остановились на специально оборудованной площадке. Вход был декорирован багровым и черным, цветами корпорации. Алекс бы добавил золота, но оставил оформление на откуп дизайнерам, все равно его художественный вкус оставлял желать лучшего. Ему вот комиксы до сих пор нравились.

Последний раз он посещал эту будущую фабрику, когда она напоминала груду нагроможденных друг на друга досок. Келли по ним поднялась, а он не решился, надел каску и стоял внизу, улыбаясь фальшивой улыбкой. Теперь это был солидный массивный особняк с серо-белой фасадной отделкой, мощными колоннами поддержки и этажами, которые поднимались совершенно логично и надежно, как в Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. «ТранСтар» пожирала космос, превратив его в уютные комнаты. «ТранСтар» запустила пальцы в океан, и морские пучины стали приятным отелем.

Алекс подал руку матери. Кэтрин Ю чуть приобняла сына. Возможно, даже шепнула на ухо: «Ты молодец», — только все равно слишком громко рокотал винт, невозможно ничего услышать. Дрессированные секьюрити выстроились чередой, целая свора собак. Даль перестрелял бы их всех за пару секунд, если бы получил приказ, но смотрелись эти словно выведенные специально люди солидно и впечатляюще. 

Алекс помог и отцу, хотя тот так и не коснулся своими затянутыми в перчатку пальцами пухлой руки сына. Он забрал у Алекса свою супругу, и они оставили его, словно стыдясь неуклюжего и нелепого отпрыска.

Алекс вздохнул, даже привычно, что ли. Пора действовать? 

Восемь пятнадцать. Мероприятие «утреннее» — конференция, презентация, поэтому оформление в деловом стиле, без лишней роскоши. До начала еще почти два часа, гости прибудут к десяти. К Алексу подскочила помощница Лена Роше, немного растерянная из-за всего, что происходило последние дни, — теоретически на ее месте должна была оказаться Келли, которая числилась не только представителем компании-партнера, но и совладельцем и соорганизатором. Алекс еще просил, чтобы та подготовила своего босса, Лунна, мол, придется встречаться с представителями ООН, премьер-министрами или послами разных государств и прочей мировой элитой. 

Лунн мертв и не встретится с Нобелевским комитетом, делегатами НАТО, ОПЕК или обычными миллиардерами-аристократами из тех, кто хранит в своих поместьях оригиналы Пикассо и Ван Гога. «ТранСтар» пришлось в свое время завоевывать место под солнцем, пока другие компании делали ставку на молодежь и доступность, отец с матерью заручились поддержкой тех, кто предпочитал сдержанную старомодность. Этот ретрофутуризм был воссоздан на «Талосе» с его архитектурой — золотыми львами в космосе и натуральной кожей кресел, совместное предприятие «ТранСтар Грин» получило похожий отпечаток, хотя дизайнеры постарались включить в целевую аудиторию антиглобалистов, как это бы странно ни звучало.

Логотип для продукта немного изменили, убрали трехмерность, добавили «флэт-оформления». Алекс спустился вниз на лифте: механизмы работали. Просто обычная вода, конечно, никакая не просто вода. Все ждали новых нейромодов. Или чего-то большего.

Алекс старался не думать о том, что будет; пускай все идет по сценарию, из которого пришлось вычеркнуть в последний момент выступление Лунна. Печально. Они так толком и не познакомились.

Целый этаж превратили в конференц-зал в приятном индустриальном стиле. Не слишком вычурно, никаких золоченых канделябров или лепнины. Строгий постиндустриализм, который мог бы стать хай-теком, если сгладить и сделать чуть более обтекаемыми углы, но даже столы и стулья, даже трибуна для выступающих оставались набором квадратов и прямоугольников. Ни единого компромисса. 

Алекс проверил микрофон. Все в порядке. Светильники ровно горели под потолком, выделенный под мероприятие этаж, по сути, должен был после стать чем-то вроде еще одного цеха, и даже сейчас смотрелся то ли складом, то ли подвалом. Маленькие окна, едва пропускающие свежий утренний свет, довершали впечатление. Зато не помешает проектору.

— Список гостей, сэр … — Роше переминалась с ноги на ногу. Она не очень хорошо умела носить обувь на каблуках — или решила надеть новые лучшие туфли, а оказалось, что они трут. Алекс ей мысленно посочувствовал. 

— Все в порядке? 

— Да, сэр. Все дали подтверждение.

— Отлично. Хотя, по правде, не так и много этих «всех». «ТранСтар», знаете ли, любит своего рода закрытые вечеринки.

Он усмехнулся, а девушка улыбнулась с легким запозданием. Время исказилось, словно это выстроенное на территории заповедника здание — все можно, если у тебя достаточно влияния, — оказалось в параллельном измерении и сейчас проваливалось в черную дыру.

Как планировалось. К нужному часу все были в сборе; несколько высокопоставленных персон задерживались, но прилетели даже те, кто обычно предпочитал сохранять инкогнито. Они и сейчас присутствовали как представители, хотя Алекс знал: такие люди не доверяют никому, опасаются, что другие из формально равноправного совета вцепятся в сладкий кусок прежде, чем ты успеешь оголить зубы. Он думал о крысах, пираньях и опарышах в гниющем трупе, когда пожимал руки людям без возраста и словно бы даже без лица; раскланивался, говорил дамам комплименты. Стерильный недо-завод наполнялся запахом духов и голосами, будто оживал брошенный замок вампиров, будто все твари выбрались из своих гробов.

Морган называла транстаровский совет унылыми старыми пердунами, Алексу больше нравилось определение «пиявки». Он не сумел бы сказать, когда именно возненавидел каждого из этих людей; может, после введения программы добровольцев. Или когда в очередной раз приказывал удалить нейромоды нескольким сотрудникам или целому отделу; это не самое честное — винить других, «они меня заставили». Алекс признавал: он не лучше. Тот журналист, Стоун, называл его монстром — не то чтобы ошибался.

Тобиас Белер, глава Совета ООН по ядерному оружию, высокий крупный мужчина, сжал ладонь Алекса с широкой ухмылкой: 

— Порадуете новинками научных достижений? Конечно же, все мирное, вы ведь несете процветание и … как там говорится? 

— Всеобщее благо, — подсказала, звякнув бриллиантами в ушах, его супруга Эмили.

Алекс не успел ответить, его отвлекла одна из «хозяек» современного японского машиностроения, маленькая и похожая на сухопарую птицу Ренто Утаго, — выглядела она лет на тридцать пять — сорок, а сколько на самом деле, никто не знал. Она церемонно держалась на расстоянии, но приветствовать ее требовалось по строгим правилам и не суетиться ни в коем случае — железная леди из Токио придерживалась традиций своей страны, верующей, что быстрое движение достойно только высокомерного взгляда, как на грязные ноги. Наверное, полеты в космос казались ей кощунством. И все же она устанавливала нейромоды, сейчас тоже спросила: «Вы ведь подготовили нечто особенное?»

— Да, — ответил Алекс.

Ему хотелось подняться на самый верх и кричать в небо.

Звать Морган, пока та не откликнется.

Протокол встречи тянулся и тянулся, Алекс перестал различать лица, хотя они были разными — с белой, смуглой и темной кожей, мужские и женские, правда, все — почти молодые, с той искусственной юностью, которую подарили технологии «ТранСтар». Специальная серия нейромодов, работающая с конструктом клеток, теломерами, и подчищающая ошибки ДНК. Она стала первой, продалась за несколько часов, ее постоянно обновляли и перевыпускали. Надежный источник дохода.

Родителей Алекс не видел, они общались с кем-то из приглашенных. Персонал незаметными рабочими муравьями обслуживал высоких гостей: тоненькие фигурки официантов с напитками и закусками, те же охранники. За кулисами, невидимые — техники и прочие «недостойные». 

— Кажется, пора начинать? — неуверенно сказала помощница. 

Алекс повернулся всем корпусом, почему-то ожидая увидеть Келли. Это была Роше.

— Простите, — сказал он, снова вызвав странный взгляд девушки. — Да, конечно. 

«Ладно. Вперед».

Деперсонализация: ты видишь себя будто со стороны, каждый шаг, вдох за вдохом, приходится напоминать себе же о том, что нужно дышать. Подсветку сделали чуть ярче, стало как будто комфортнее. Холодное ощущение цементного подвала сменилось тем, что вполне могло сойти за какой-нибудь музей современного искусства или модерн-офис в креативном стиле. 

Алекс сделал глубокий вздох, последний раз прокручивая соблазнительную мысль о крыше. Почти как несуществующее оружие. Слишком просто; к сожалению.

Отец первым взял слово. Одна из традиций: он говорил от имени «ТранСтар», словно не позволяя забыть, кто на самом деле создал корпорацию, из чьего нейрохирургического искусства родились манипуляции с человеческим мозгом на уровне нейромодов. Мать присоединялась к нему, но она никогда не любила публичных выступлений, предпочитала язык чертежей, баллистики и выстрелов, даже не трехмерных моделей. Морган переняла это от нее, всегда уступала брату сомнительную честь произносить речи. 

Алекс едва слышал, что говорит отец сейчас. Головная боль появилась откуда-то из спинного мозга и расползлась по черепу, перед глазами вспыхивали желтые крупицы, похожие на дыры во времени и пространстве, на искаженные звезды. Алекс стоял в тени, дожидаясь, когда его пригласят на трибуну — он ведь главный сегодня, потому что …

Потому что нет ни Келли, ни Морган. Потому что проще всего выйти на крышу, одолжить пистолет. Мама, дай мне один из твоих миниатюрных «шершней», так называются эти твои модели для незаметного убийства. В кармане костюма Алекс нашел блистер с таблетками, прожевал сразу две, без воды — о ирония, — и проглотил, почти не морщась от горького вкуса. Он заставлял себя смотреть прямо, даже улыбаться, вот первые ряды: Белеры, Ренто Утаго, Али ибн-Бахир, шейх и нефтяной магнат, Рене Парсонс — электроника, от чайников до той, что встраивается в атомные реакторы, Максим Зайцев из России — зам генерального секретаря партии, «серый кардинал» и поставщик примерно двух третей добровольцев на «Талос», с ним мать знакома лично. ООН, комитет по правам человека — тоже здесь. Фармацевтический магнат из Швеции Улла Якобссон пьет виски с содовой, немного рановато, но она всегда пьет один и тот  же янтарный Macallan, который для нее привозят специально. Эти люди, внезапно подумал Алекс, ждут его выступления, они не идиоты, они понимают, кто делает им нейромоды и готов подарить еще больше власти, силы, молодости… бессмертия. Они сожрали бы Келли или Морган заживо, как та отвратительная толпа бродяг из финала «Парфюмера», чтобы причаститься их силы. Вкушайте плоть мою, пейте кровью мою. В прямом смысле.

«Черт».

Алекс все-таки подозвал жестом ассистентку. Темно-синий с отливом брючный костюм резал глаза. Он попросил воды, залпом выпил холодную влагу и еще раз взглянул на всех этих стервятников сквозь хрустальное преломление света. 

Отец закончил, мать, как Алекс и ожидал, поднялась на трибуну для короткого: 

— Полагаю, вы все ждете не меня. Мы можем сколько угодно рассуждать о том, что сделали мы все от имени «ТранСтар», но здесь человек, который стоит за всем созданным. Это мой сын, и я по праву горжусь им. Алекс. — Она поискала его взглядом, и ему ничего не оставалось как последовать на зов. 

Головная боль сдавила затылок, шею и даже челюсти. Алекс оперся на трибуну, боясь просто потерять сознание. Медленно поправил очки — это не помогло, зал и собравшиеся люди слились в многоцветное пятно, а сам он задыхался от духоты и жары, хотя знал, что на полную мощность работали кондиционеры. Алекс подумал об инсульте: он пришелся бы удивительно кстати, хотя и подпортил бы репутацию «ТранСтар». 

Ладно, никаких инсультов. Он никогда не позволял себе прятаться от обязанностей, даже в школе не разрешали прогуливать уроки из-за простуды.

— Я рад приветствовать всех вас здесь, — начал Алекс прежде, чем они заметили бы жест, истолковав как растерянность, слабость. Твари всегда готовы наброситься и сожрать. — Лучших людей мира. Избранных. По крови, по интеллекту, так или иначе, мы всегда в некоторой степени верили в меритократию, вкладывая в это термин именно то, что было заложено изначально. Совершенно неважно, какой у вас цвет кожи, к какой расе вы принадлежите, а может, и сразу к нескольким. — Алекс позволил себе легкий оттенок шутки, который допустим из уст полукровки. — Быть лучшим означает даже только не способность выделиться своими достижениями и завоевать признание в обществе. Быть лучшим — ответственность, мы все это понимаем. Благодаря вам «ТранСтар» существовала до этого дня.

Алекс отодвинулся от трибуны. Чувствительный микрофон уловил далекий звук, похожий на крик птицы. 

Словно десятки тысяч чаек слетелись к новой базе «ТранСтар», совместной с безвестной и уже никому не интересной «ГринВэй»; никто не вспомнил о Келли Донахью, о ее бесхитростном боссе, о пожарах, замаскированных в сводках несчастными случаями. «ТранСтар» — только она существовала на свете. 

Даже «Касма» ложь.

Даже «Касма».

Крик чаек усилился, перекрывая голос Алекса. Кто-то переглянулся: техника барахлит, какие-то неполадки.

— Продолжайте, мистер Ю, — раздалось из зала.

— Да, Алекс, мы вас слушаем. — Он узнал Леону Бернарди, живое свидетельство, что даже в сицилийскую мафию проник дух феминизма. 

Звук усилился. Кто-то на заднем ряду схватился за голову. Алекс ему искренне посочувствовал: мало что настолько же мучительно, как лопающиеся от артериальной гипертензии капилляры; он-то привык, а эти идеальные люди с идеальными телами — нет.

— «ТранСтар» столько времени правила миром, вы не согласны? — сказал Алекс, облокотившись на трибуну. Он перехватил взгляд отца. Тот сжал губы в нить: уже понимал, что-то пошло не так, но пока еще не придумал, как прекратить это и заставить сына снова быть послушным, как всегда, как обычно. 

Здесь ведь даже Морган нет. Алекс без сестры ничего не стоит, просто жирный бесхарактерный неудачник, дурацкое соломенное чучело, кукла, которую посадили во главу компании, чтобы отвлекала на себя все удары.

— Пора это прекратить, я думаю. — Алекс пожал плечами и включил проектор.

Экран преломился голубым прямоугольником, мигнул логотип «ГлобалТВ». Любители сенсаций и очередная, по сути, игрушка «ТранСтар», — никогда они не были по-настоящему самостоятельны. Знал ли мистер правдоруб Эшли Стоун, что уничтожал тщательно отобранные кандидатуры, выступал на бойне мясником, к которому приводили бедных маленьких овечек и коровок, а ему оставалось только ударить пневматическим молотком в висок? 

Теперь знает. Алекс рассказал им всем.

Под логотипом «Глобал ТВ» метались мимики. Человек кричал. Это был все тот же маньяк, за которого вряд ли вступился бы хоть единый правозащитник, но фоновый голос сообщал: 

— …за производство нейромодов нужно платить жизнями. «ТранСтар» убивает, чтобы получить главный компонент своих игрушек. Никакой программы добровольцев не существует. Это ложь. Все, кто пользовался нейромодами — в прямом смысле каннибалы. «ТранСтар» убивает людей. «ТранСтар»… 

— Алекс.

Контраст выступления и тишины в зале был одуряющим настолько, что тот едва расслышал собственное имя. Отец поднялся с места. Алекс широко улыбнулся в ответ. 

Крики чаек переполнили воздух.

— Уильям, Кэтрин, извольте объясниться, — напряженный голос принадлежал сэру Хортону, потомку лордов, заседавших в палате пэров; британский акцент превращал раздражение в высокомерное «что вы себе позволяете». К его голосу присоединились другие, одни обращались к Алексу — тот плохо слышал, кровь в голове стучала так, что напоминала гул колокола. 

— Не беспокойтесь, дамы и господа. — Отец только слегка поджал губы. Мать одарила Алекса неодобрительным взглядом: очень коротким, но тот немедленно ощутил себя голым перед толпой самых богатых и влиятельных людей в мире. 

«Нет, мама. Я не голый. Вот “ТранСтар” — да, поймали со спущенными штанами».

На видеотрансляции мелькали репортеры, какие-то эксперты, которых вытащили из собственных постелей и притащили в студию. Появилась сводка рынка ценных бумаг: акции «ТранСтар» впервые за последние лет десять опустились сразу на полсотни пунктов и, судя по прогнозам, летели прямиком в тартарары. 

— …кто же виновен в том, что творилось и продолжает твориться на «Талос-1»? В первую очередь, конечно же, нет сомнения: это СЕО корпорации Александр «Алекс» Ю. — Репотер, брюнетка с короткой стрижкой, тоже азиатка судя по чертам лица, явно пыталась изобразить Эшли Стоуна. Может, он даже был ее кумиром. — Возможно, также его сестра Морган участвовала, ведь ее голос слышен на записи, не так ли? Что ждет этих людей? 

Эксперт, некто Уоррен Честейн:

— Мы полагаем, речь пойдет о пожизненном тюремном заключении, хотя не исключена возможность смертной казни. 

Снова девушка. Ее зовут Соня Вей. Она похожа на Морган, если бы та обрезала волосы и вставила зеленые контактные линзы:

— Но ведь они не единственные. У «ТранСтар» есть совет инвесторов, с одобрения и благословения которых творились все ужасные преступления. Конечно, мы все хотим увидеть всем известных Алекса и Морган на скамье подсудимых, но как насчет других? 

В этот момент — Алекс заметил краем глаза — отец беседовал с кем-то по транскриптору. Мать скрылась в темноте, может, общалась с сэром Хортоном и кем-то еще. Люди повскакивали с мест, даже крики чаек притихли по сравнению с рокотом телефонных звонков, выкриков. 

— Прошу тишины. — Отец так и не повысил голоса. — Все в порядке. Сейчас этот фарс прекратится. Всего лишь небольшое недоразумение, попытка наших конкурентов очернить доброе имя компании.

— Мы пригласили официальных юристов компании, — сказала Вей. — Возможно, они объяснят, в чем дело… 

На экране появилось несколько человек: лучшие адвокаты. Дональд Мэлоун, Ирина Франшик, Гислен Бернар — последняя, темнокожая красотка, выбралась из алжирских трущоб сначала до звезды адвокатуры в Париже, а потом во всем мире. Конечно же, «ТранСтар» ее не могли не купить. 

— У вас есть объяснения? — требовала Вей.

— На вашем месте, — взяла слово Бернар, ее французский акцент звучал с обманчивой мягкостью. — Я бы поостереглась с выводами. У «ТранСтар» всегда было много недругов, и подобные кадры могут всего лишь означать попытку диверсии. 

— Вот как, диверсии? 

— Да, именно так. У нас есть неопровержимые доказательства заказного материала, даже можем назвать заказчика… это даже не сюрприз, вечный конкурент.

— «Касма»? — неуверенно произнесла Вей, но почти облизнулась, как хищник, почуявший добычу.

Бернар улыбнулась и достала из маленькой сумочки «Шанель» что-то вроде микрочипа или диска. Вскрикнуть она не успела, ее разрезал лазер — уже знакомый лазер «Блэкбокс»; сразу несколько операторов появились в кадре.

Камера дернулась, показав Вальтера Даля. Рядом с ним балансировал в воздухе Каспар. 

— Да, привет всем, — сказал он. Достал транскриптор и помахал им. — Все диверсия «Касмы», обычная грызня между акулами в море, да? Как вы думаете, «ТранСтар» позаботились о том, чтобы выйти чистенькими из любой жопы? Но… Мистер Ю. — Даль ухмыльнулся. — Только я передумал. «Касмы» не существует. 

Он наклонился прямо к камере, покрытое шрамом лицо заполнило экран.

— Алекс, вы чокнутый и я никогда не пойму, чего за херню вы задумали. Но пускай. Да. Мистер Ю, Уильям, а вы идите-ка нахер.

Он отступил только, чтобы показать средний палец: видеомонтажер не успел зацензурить жест, как и то, что случилось после. Каспар вспыхнул красным лазерным лучом, словно позади Даля зажегся прожектор. Тот сделал шаг назад, сгибаясь пополам и выхаркивая сгусток крови: на темной кожаной куртке дымилась черно-красная дыра. Она выглядела аккуратно, спеклась по диаметру, даже не походила на смертельную рану. Каспар поднялся в воздух. 

Операторы заметались по студии, словно лишившись всякого управления. Вместе с Каспаром их было всего три, и каждый луч разрезал студию глубокими черными швами. Начался пожар — точно такой же, что поглотил «ГринВэй». Прямой эфир заполнило криками.

— Черт, — сказал Алекс.

Все пошло не так… но у него всегда был план «Б». Всегда. 

— Проклятье. — Уильям поднялся со своего места, удерживая транскриптор в жесте, каким обычно сжимают рукоять оружия. — Это просто… Кэти, пускай наши юристы разбираются. Дамы и господа, все по-прежнему под контролем.

Алекс понял, что сейчас потеряет сознание. Лена Роше снова подошла ближе и протянула еще один стакан воды, покачав головой.

— Вы бы присели, — сказала она. — Очень плохо выглядите.

Алекс только фыркнул. Кто-то щелкнул курком дважды и трижды. Красивая женщина в зеленом платье и изумрудных серьгах направила дуло на отца. Остальные целились друг в друга, Алекса, кто-то явно подумывал о собственном виске; все происходило в замедленной съемке, а пелена боли накладывала причудливо искажающие фильтры. Половина звуков и действий рассыпались на вспышки звезд. 

Чайки. Чайки кричали так пронзительно.

Крики чаек оглушили всех и стали черным сгустком.

— Привет, — сказало то, что вероятно было Келли Донахью, всеми ее субличностями и гибридом тифона и человека. Даль сдержал слово: разыграл последнюю карту, наверняка зная, что сам не доживет до конца. Алекс удовлетворенно, словно в собственном кресле после хорошего ужина или секса с Морган, прикрыл глаза. План «Б», «В» или еще какой-то — но сработал 

— Что, можно брать под контроль этих ублюдков? У всех нейромоды, верно? Ну так вперед.

Келли — темная фигура, у которой светились белым глаза, — растопырила бесконечные щупальца. Декоративный бетон и светильники, элегантное оформление — все превратилось в мельтешение темноты, тифоньей материи. Лена Роше закричала. Алекс схватил ее за руку: тише, тише, вам ничто не угрожает, пожалуйста, поверьте мне. Она кивнула, высвободилась и сбежала куда-то в угол, где-то там же попрятались другие люди из персонала, по стенам метались в панике тени. 

— Нейромоды. Это просто. Они бы все выкрутились, да? Они остались бы при своих деньгах, пара скандалов ничего не поменяет. Такие же мерзкие скользкие мокрицы, как вы, Алекс. 

— Эшли, это снова вы.

— Да пошел ты, жирный урод.

— Эшли, между прочим, я вас ни разу не оскорблял. 

— Хм. Да. Вы правы, Алекс. — Эшли явно смешался. — Простите. Круто, что вы решили их всех... того. Скопом. Как крыс в ловушке. 

Конгломерат личностей хихикнул. Это было странное зрелище и ощущение, но Алекс смотрел не на черноту с глазами, а на людей: магнаты, аристократы, все они перестали паниковать, выронили мобильные телефоны и транскрипторы, даже оружие, грохот бесполезных предметов об пол прокатился мощным крещендо. Вместо элиты всего мира выстроилась толпа послушных и равнодушных ко всему происходящему созданий — нейромоды были ключом и дверью, как и сами тифоны, а Келли и все, кто присоединились к ней, открыла его.

Родители наблюдали за всем с непроницаемыми лицами.

— Что за… — Отец сжал транскриптор. 

Алекс подумал: «Ты впервые утратил контроль, Сатурн. Ты пытался сожрать своих детей, но время твое истекло, хоть ты и хранитель времени». 

— Келли, Клэр. Эшли. Марвин. — Алекс покосился на «улей». — Эти люди наверняка используют все свое влияние, чтобы выйти чистенькими. Большинство из них числятся в совете «ТранСтар» инкогнито. Короче, так просто их не достать, но каждый ставил нейромоды. Молодость, здоровье. Это так прекрасно, да? Особенно, когда ценой стали чужие жизни. В общем— они в вашем распоряжении, «нулевой пациент». Вы знаете.

Алекс смотрел на родителей.

Да, это я.

Да, папа, это ты всегда хотел сделать из меня СЕО «ТранСтар». Я был просто биологом — твоим скучным старшим сыном, который больше всего любил торчать в лаборатории с электронным микроскопом и образцами мха. Мечтал о терраформировании Марса, о том, что человечество шагнет вперед, — все люди, а не горстка богачей.

Да, мама, это я, твой глупый Алекс, который никогда не мог придумать, как же выращивать тифонов, питающихся псионикой людей, а потом нашел преимущества в том проекте добровольцев. Я не отрицаю вины. Но я устал, простите. 

— Морган хотела подарить всем бессмертие, перевести человечество на новый уровень. А я понимал, что вы бы этого не позволили, как и с нейромодами, забрали бы все себе, не оставив остальным и пары крошек со стола. Что ж, надеюсь, так у нас что-то получится. 

Алекс улыбался родителям. 

Они были так красивы, его отец и мать, оба — живое воплощение совершенства. Алекс понял, что безраздельно любит их, и только сестра-любовница Морган превыше восхищения теми, кто дал ему жизнь.

— Все хорошо, Уилл. — Кэтрин подошла ближе. Прямая трансляция эфира прервалась черным экраном. — Мы справимся с этим. Мы справлялись с худшим. Просто Даль предал нас… как и наш сын.

Она достала свой маленький, изящный и похожий на игрушку пистолет, чтобы направить дуло на Алекса.

— Ты пытался меня предупредить об опасности своей открыткой с полынью, правда, Алекс? Ты не хотел причинять мне боль, мой малыш всегда заботился о близких. Бедный мальчик. Мне так жаль.

Когда она выстрелила, Алекс успел подумать: «Хорошо. Спасибо. Больше никакой головной боли». 

И еще: «Морган, ты хотела отделить корпорацию от нас и нас от “ТранСтар”, сделать открытия достоянием всего мира; надеюсь, тебе понравится то, что я сделал». 


	22. Уровень 20

Все транстаровские кружки выглядели одинаково: белый фаянс повышенной прочности, золотой логотип, золотое покрытие внутри, отчего любая жидкость казалась наполненной светом. Обычные, тем не менее, кружки. Феномен любви мимиков к этим достаточно примитивным предметам вошел в поговорку. Екатерина не сталкивалась с чужеродными существами прежде, но слышала что-то про кружки, какой-то обрывок шутки в кафетерии или «Желтом тюльпане», не прислушалась и не обратила внимания тогда, а сейчас закричала.

Кружка.

«Я ведь не надеялась спастись, правда?»

Она кричала, пока капсулу дернуло, собственное тело ударилось в стенку — Екатерина забыла пристегнуться и поплатилась за это. Скафандр-костюм защитил от удара. Она вцепилась в поручень. 

Кружка лежала на полу, словно приклеенная, нарушая все законы физики, включая «нуль джи». 

Екатерина кричала.

Кружка мигнула, словно пошло помехами изображение на телевизионном экране.

— Ну хватит орать, — спокойно сказала Морган. Капсулу снова дернуло, а она в своем настоящем облике подчинялась ньютоновским законам, так что тоже дернуло к потолку; ей пришлось оттолкнуться ногами, вывернуться и пристегнуться к креслу. — Тс-с. Тихо. 

— Ты жива? 

— Это философский вопрос. — Морган прикрыла глаза. — Часть меня все еще там, — она указала почему-то вверх, хотя «Талос» мог быть внизу, слева, справа. Где угодно, включая неэвклидово пространство. Окон в капсуле не предусматривалось, они были заперты в железной сфере, словно в неком микрокосме. — Райли придется некоторое время разбираться с первичными сигнатурами, в смысле…

— С настоящими тифонами? 

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Кейт? Ты знаешь, я прошла через несколько стадий изменения личности. Однажды я говорила, что хочу уничтожить «Талос», взорвать его со всеми, кто на нем находится. Была ли я настоящей? Или настоящая теперь? Как ты определишь точку отсчета? 

— Морган.

Екатерина нахмурилась, философские рассуждения ее не устраивали. Морган ее не услышала: 

— Материя меняется с самого момента Большого Взрыва. Тифоны менее подвержены этим изменениям — парадокс, да? Они впитывают в себя целые расы и, вероятно, цивилизации, но сохраняют все, что попадает внутрь Коралла. Я там. Я здесь. Я Морган и Райли Ю, а еще — первоособь тифона, может, зародившаяся из точки сингулярности. 

Морган улыбнулась своей странной полуулыбкой, лицо оставалось почти неподвижным, а глаза — слишком темными, не карими, как прежде, а цвета нефти или типографских чернил. Екатерина сжалась в своем кресле, ремень безопасности как будто пережал ребра и легкие. Паническая атака добавила тошноты в деперсонализацию.

— Морган.

— Не бойся: Коралл, а значит и я, не заинтересован в уничтожении человеческой расы. Видишь ли, они прежде не были знакомы с концепцией сознания, похоже, это действительно редкая штука во Вселенной. Есть теория, по которой сознание избыточный конструкт: девяносто процентов всех действий мы совершаем на уровне подсознательных решений, а якобы истинное «я» тормозит все, включая эволюционные процессы. Однако, похоже, мне удалось… скажем так, убедить Коралл, что можно не стирать личностные особенности. Это ближе всего к интеграции, роевой разум, но с самостоятельными кластерами, которые активизируются по мере необходимости. Они создавали телепатов, технопатов, не говоря уж о способности мимиков подражать предметам. На Земле я научила их копировать и живую материю — людей. Им понравилось. Они готовы стать частью нас. Райли решила пойти первой. Мы с ней, скажем так, договорились. 

— Морган, ты… 

Екатерина не нашла ничего лучше, чем выпалить: 

— ...убивала людей. Моего отца и многих других. И по твоей вине теперь персонал «Талоса» мертв.

Та покачала головой. Поправила волосы, они у нее растрепались, тоже напоминая нити инородной материи, только без золота; темные. 

— Не мертв. Часть Коралла. Как и твой отец, они забирали всех, кого мы им отдавали. Они не знают конечности бытия. Ты когда-нибудь верила в бога? 

Екатерина пожала плечами. В советской России религиозность порицалась, но ее тайно крестили во младенчестве, где-то в личных вещах завалялась серебряная нательная безделушка. Она вряд ли сумела бы вспомнить хотя бы одну-единственную молтиву, может, кроме начала «Отче наш». «Святится имя Твое, приидет Царствие Твое…» Что там дальше? Она не помнила. 

— Ну что ж, похоже, Коралл — это самое близкое к тому, что мы можем сопоставить с божественностью.

Екатерина сглотнула. 

— А теперь ты хочешь… 

— Когда-то я собиралась защитить Землю от тифонов и сделать людей способными противостоять и им, и другим формам жизни, превосходящим нашу собственную. Теперь я считаю, что нужно сделать ровным счетом наоборот. Мы с Алексом возвращались на Землю для этого, и он должен был запустить фазу… преобразования. У него что-то пошло не так. Мой братец как всегда. 

Она, кажется, заметила испуганный взгляд Екатерины и мягко произнесла.

— Все будет хорошо, Кейт. Вообще-то, я в первую очередь хочу помочь Алексу. Я оставила метку в нем. В тебе тоже, вылечила твою болезнь. Можешь не благодарить. — Она ухмыльнулась, а затем выражение лица стало тревожным и каким-то болезненным, словно в приступе мучительной боли, наподобие аппендицита. — И сейчас я чувствую: с Алексом случилось что-то скверное. 

Она отвернулась, куснула губу и поправила волосы, которые без гравитации по-прежнему напоминали щупальца тифонов. Глаза блестели. Екатерина потянулась к Морган в порыве обнять и успокоить — сейчас та выглядела каким-то испуганным ребенком, и еще подумала: наверное, брат на нее все время так и смотрел, как на маленькую девочку, он всегда беспокоился за нее, не наоборот. 

«Что она сделает с Землей, если Алекс правда в беде?» — Екатерина представила махину-конгломерат «Мы Райли Ю», а теперь еще и «Мы Морган, Райли и все эти древние хтонические твари». Грозовое облако с золотом шаровых молний. Сгусток темной материи, перенасыщенный высокоэнергичными нейтрино. «Мы Большой Взрыв».

«Черт тебя подери, Морган». — Екатерина вздохнула, но обнять и поцеловать захотелось еще сильнее, неважно, стала ли та инопланетянином или достигла горизонта событий, где нет ни времени, ни позиции наблюдателя; что-то вроде божественного сверхбытия.

Вот только выглядела она как всегда, в своем этом костюме, растрепанная — и сейчас ужасно встревоженная. Екатерина попыталась улыбнуться. У нее получилось. 

Морган протянула руку и сжала пальцы Екатерины. Та дернулась на уровне плечевого пояса, но затем послушно ответила на жест.

— Ладно, я с тобой.

*

Келли вскрикнула.

Они все вместе выдали обрывистый полувыдох-полувопль. Щупальце хлестнуло в пустоту, когда Кэтрин Ю, седая женщина, похожая на какую-то суровую древнюю богиню войны или царства мертвых, выстрелила в собственного сына так, словно он был мишенью в тире. Никто из «улья», даже Марвин, не видел старших Ю так близко, а сейчас Келли и остальные отмечали неестественное спокойствие. В точности как у тех, кто превратил свои мозги в сплав инопланетной выжимки и собственных клеток, вот только их-то Келли контролировала, а за старших Ю зацепиться не могла. Они тоже не использовали нейромоды. Как и Алекс.

Тот пошатнулся и рухнул на пол. Келли зачем-то подхватила его щупальцем: физическая масса не имела для нее значения — «Ну и что мне делать?» Пуля угодила в правую глазницу, разбила очки, из-за чего лицо стало кровавой маской; несколько осколков вотнкулись в лоб, губы, во второй глаз. Клэр подумала, что он похож на жертву мимиков, та же искаженная плоть вместо лица, только еще теплая, без серой мертвенности. 

— Черт, ты же его убила, — сказал голос Клэр. 

— Эта тварь… — Уильям Ю не обращал внимание на «улей». — Кэти, блэкбоксы здесь? 

— Да, Уилл. Но что делать с остальными?

Взмах длиннопалой руки напоминал падение гильотины. Уильям Ю обнял жену и притянул к себе, пытаясь закрыть собственным телом.

— Ничего. Мы справимся. Главное — тварь.

Келли щелкнула вторым щупальцем — оно растянулось по всему залу, закрывая светильники, целые и разбитые ноутбуки; люди в дорогих костюмах и платьях стояли и чуть пошатывались, и ей приходилось удерживать себя, чтобы не вывернуть их наизнанку, как перчатки. Где-то на заднем плане раздавалось сдавленное хныканье: это случайные свидетели из персонала — официанты, техники, уборщики хотели убежать и не могли. Келли поняла почему, когда долговязый худой парень метнулся к окну, словно лемминг. 

— Закрыто. Здесь все закрыто.

Он вспыхнул в красной лазерной вспышке. Голова покатилась, зияя дымящимся мясным срезом. Келли уже такое видела.

Блэкбоксы явились чересчур быстро, преодолели сотни тысяч миль. Или, скорее те, что разносили сейчас «ГлобалТВ» всего лишь одна партия, а предусмотрительные Ю подготовились ко всем сюрпризам, прихватив самое мощное в мире оружие. 

— Ну и нахрена? — взял слово Эшли, пытаясь найти взглядом Уильяма и Кэтрин Ю. — Вы какие-то совсем отмороженные. Убить собственного сына. Вызвать эти штуки. Нахера, бля? Это поможет вашим приятелям? 

Словно в подтверждение, сэр Хортон кинулся, выплясывая, как Чарли Чаплин на старых кинопленках, прямо навстречу лучу. Келли заставила его плюхнуться на пол; послушная кукла спаслась от луча. 

— Я их убью, если вы не уберете эту хрень.

Эшли всегда нравился такой стиль. Гарлемский юмор категории «Б». Шутки и мемы. Понятно даже придуркам, когда богатеи садятся в лужу. Если это не просто лужа, а горящий керосин — вдвойне здорово. 

«Как насчет немного повеселиться?» — предлагал он, его поддерживала Клэр и даже Марвин. 

— Но ты убьешь их в любом случае, тварь, — выплюнул Уильям Ю.

— Нет, — сказал Марвин. Келли начинала злиться, ее опять задвигали на второй план. — Мы правда хотели сделать эту воду. Она содержала бы частички тифоньей материи. Вторичной — то есть моей. Вроде нейромодов, только круче, всем, бесплатно.

— Мерзость, — сказала Кэтрин Ю.

— Твоя дочь так не думает. И сын тоже не думал. Вот нахрена ты его пристрелила, мегера ты старая? — Клэр щелкнула щупальцем. Они еще удерживали Алекса, словно это могло помочь человеку с дырой вместо глаза и свинцом в мозгу, который когда-то называли если не гениальным, то одним из самых талантливых в ученом мире. 

— Кэти, прекращай фарс. Наши дети сошли с ума, мы не спасем никого — и себя тоже. Но хотя бы остановим  **это** прямо здесь.

Блэкбоксы расчеркали воздух красными сполохами. Келли снова закричала, ожог ударил ее в сгусток нервов под потолком, тифонья материя была неплотной, бесконечно растягивалась и казалась неуязвимой. Казалась. 

От боли Келли зашипела, зато тело вернулось к ней. Эшли, Марвин и Клэр уступили право первородства. Келли натянула нити марионеток.

— Идите сюда. Будьте моим живым щитом. А я пока…

Она потянулась наэлектризированным отростком к Уильяму и Кэтрин. Кэтрин выстрелила чем-то вроде миниатюрной копии «Блэкбокс». 

— Я подготовилась. Сказала же, Алекс не смог не предупредить меня об опасности. Он всегда совершал такие ошибки: ставил эмоции выше разума.

Оба старших Ю держали устройства, похожие скорее на транскрипторы или телефоны, чем на оружие. Темные экраны отражали красные блики лазера и били в цель. Келли пришлось отступить. 

Стук каблуков и шуршание подошв. Сильные мира сего просто куски мяса, из которых можно вылепить тесную одежду, лазер прожжет и ее, добираясь до черной сердцевины, но не сразу. Клэр равнодушно прикинула, что они вполне могут успеть добить проклятых Ю, и Эшли с Марвином ее поддержали. Достали эти два старых говнюка. Пора им на покой. 

— Живой щит. Это отвратительно, тварь, — сказал Уильям. — Но, — он попытался усмехнуться, — мы можем еще договориться, если ты сдашься добровольно. Мы не станем уничтожать тебя, слишком ценный образец.

— Ага, будете исследовать тридцать лет, как тифонов на «Талосе».

Марионетки столпились теснее. Блэкбоксам пришлось поутихнуть, но полдюжины операторов зависли под потолком. Келли заметила системы наведения: все смотрели на нее, в одну точку, там, где предположительно сейчас находились «их» глаза. Белые, сияющие, без радужки и зрачков. Улей был сгустком тьмы — и ничем иным. Келли решила, что она подумает о своем новом статусе как-нибудь в другой раз. 

— У тебя нет выбора, тварь, — подчеркнул обращение Уильям. 

Эти двое стояли рядом друг с другом, словно пойманные в ловушку хищники, все еще считающие себя смертоносными и опасными. «”Телефоны”-лазеры не защитят, если я устрою пожар, — подумала Келли. — Просто сожгу их всех. Заживо».

«Давай», — засмеялся Эшли. — «Мне нравится. Жареные богатеи. А мы укатимся отсюда…»

«Колпачком для ручки», — подсказала Клэр.

— Ладно. — Келли сформировала руки — свои, с перламутровым маникюром и в любимой белой блузке. Нити пропали. Последним она отпустила Алекса, тело тяжело ударилось об пол. — Я правда не знаю, как мне дальше быть. Ваша дочь сделала меня, нас всех, этим. Она и сама давно не человек. 

На мгновение Келли увидела явную боль на лице и Уильяма, и Кэтрин. Словно поползли трещины по ликам медных изваяний каких-то языческих идолов.

— Так лучше, — кивнул Уильям. — Теперь освободи людей.

— Сначала вы. Разблокируйте двери и выпустите свидетелей.

Кэтрин и Уильям переглянулись. Эшли хорошо знал, что это значит: все они обречены. За спиной заплакала Лена Роше; надрывно и в голос, она прижималась к заблокированной двери, билась лбом о железную полированную поверхность: Роше не первый год работала в «ТранСтар» и поняла все даже лучше, чем кто-либо еще. 

— Мы не можем тебе верить.

— А придется. Отпустите невинных, а я — ваших приятелей. И сдамся. 

Кивнули Уильям и Кэтрин Ю одновременно: так, как могли только прожившие целую жизнь бок о бок. Кэтрин нажала одну из кнопок своего «телефона». Лена Роше с пронзительным воплем выскочила в коридор, за ней — еще двое, женщины и мужчины, последний, в комбинезоне техника, растянулся на полу. По нему пробежали на каблуках, острая шпилька официантки насквозь проткнула мякоть ладони. Лужа крови потекла в зал. Блэкбоксы встрепенулись, сделали оборот вокруг оси — все одновременно, — но не стреляли. 

— Черт, — пробормотала Келли. — Мне жаль, что так вышло. Я отпущу гостей. Только не сразу, да? Они тоже запаникуют, и… 

Парень в комбинезоне уползал на четвереньках, баюкая истекающую кровью руку. Пахло гарью и кровью. В ушах звенели отголоски криков. 

Среди сбежавших были и охранники, но не все: похоже, старшие Ю хорошо платили своим, к Келли приближалось сразу шестеро вооруженных теми же «мобильными телефонами», или модифицированными транскрипторами, людей. 

— Мы позаботимся о наших гостях, — церемонно сказала Кэтрин. — Выполняйте вашу часть сделки.

Нити вздрогнули и пропали — все до единой. Келли осталась стоять в окружении охранников, еще несколько помогали недоумевающим обладателям нейромодов. Они растерянно озирались по сторонам. Келли была собой, просто Келли Донахью в черной юбке и белой блузке, торговый представитель, коммивояжер маленькой компании, безымянная пешка в какой-то невероятной игре.

Внизу раздавались выстрелы. Келли нахмурилась, услышав хриплое «Пожалуйста, не надо» Лены Роше, а потом хлопок и тишину. Из-за спины вопросительным знаком поднялось было щупальце, его тут же отрезал выстрел блэкбокса.

— Тифоны не неуязвимы. Все можно контролировать, — удовлетворенно сказал Уильям Ю. — Забирайте тварь в лабораторию. Кэти, займешься ею? 

— Уильям, Кэтрин. —  Ренто Утаго недовольно поджала тонкие губы. — Что здесь происходит? 

— Ничего страшного. Небольшая заминка. Но это того стоило. Перед нами открываются новые возможности. Потрясающие возможности. Мы продолжим исследовать инопланетян вот с этой гибридной особью.

— Ты даже не спросишь, где твоя дочь? — Келли подняла голову из-за заграждения лазерных операторов и секьюрити.

Уильям сделал вид, что не слышит. Кэтрин подошла ближе.

— Лучше тебе молчать, тварь.

— А я бы спросила на вашем месте.

Кэтрин не изменилась в лице, но Уильям снова коротко выдохнул, прошептал тихое: «Сейчас, Кэти, пожалуйста», — и с фальшивой сдержанностью сказал: 

— Ты не можешь знать, где Морган.

— Почему это? — Келли улыбнулась и посмотрела за горизонт, сквозь стену. Камень не сдерживал красоты залива и морской прохлады, и криков чаек. Даже блэкбоксы казались консервными банками, которые можно пинать, чтобы смешно бряцали. — Она здесь. 

*

Капсула зависла между небом и землей. Это противоречило всем законам ньютоновской физики, и даже релятивистская кинематика справлялась с трудом. Спасательные устройства проектировали слабоуправляемыми, они были настроены на определенные точки координат, как правило, на транстаровские космопорты, скрытые или явные. Екатерина узнала это, когда пыталась шпионить… ну то есть, искать своего отца. 

Морган заставила двадцатитонный шар для космических перелетов замереть между небом и землей. 

— Окраина Сиэтла, — сказала она, принюхиваясь. Екатерина спросила: «Мы уже на Земле, да?» — это был бы глупый вопрос, ее здорово тряхнуло при входе в атмосферу, желудок подпрыгнул к горлу, едва удалось не стошнить. Морган озиралась по сторонам. — Они там… я чувствую.   
Капсула ожила, только двигалась не вниз, а параллельно земле. Двигатель этого не предусматривал. Конструкция механизма — тоже. Весь опыт инженера протестовал, но проще было не задумываться о таких вещах. 

— Они там, — повторила Морган. Голос дрожал, она сморгнула. 

— Эй, не волнуйся, я думаю… — Екатерина сглотнула кислятину желудочного сока, внутренности снова сжались в комок. Находиться в замкнутом пространстве с той, кто был ее любовницей, было жутковато, и вовсе не оттого, что лицо Морган словно покрыли черные пятна, бесчисленные и мелкие, настоящий кошмар трипофоба. 

«Она убивала во имя науки.

На что она способна теперь, если правда все плохо?»

Лучше решать задачку в рамках геометрии Лобачевского с формулами Пуанкаре-Эйнштейна, вроде: почему капсула движется по непредусмотренной траектории. Со сверхзвуковой скоростью, которая тоже не предусмотрена никакими механизмами спасательных устройств.    
Второй раз капсула остановилась, ударившись о твердую поверхность. Екатерина не смогла ни отстегнуть ремни, ни встать, а Морган уже вскрыла — голыми руками, что ли, — дверь и выскочила наружу.

— Это здесь, — услышала Екатерина. — Они тут. Черт!

Мелькнула красная вспышка. Что-то железное загромыхало по взлетной площадке, портя свежий и идеально гладкий бетон до глубокой траншеи — ее кусок Екатерина разглядела в дыру вместо двери, а потом все-таки заставила себя выбраться.

— Черт, это же операторы.

Неизвестной модели, отметила она, хотя тут же подумала: да нет же, известной. Экспериментальные блэкбоксы, детище команды Торштейна. Призраки «Талоса-1» перекочевали на Землю, и вовсе не одни тифоны.

— Лазерное оружие. 

Три вспышки мелькнули перед лицом Екатерины. Морган сбила их раздраженным жестом, словно прогоняла мух. 

— Морган, там…

Целая армия боевых операторов. Она могла бы подсчитать: штук тридцать на первый взгляд, — и все толпились рядом с типичной транстаровской Вавилонской башней; Екатерина по-прежнему не знала, где они находятся, зато зачем-то отметила живописный вид: лазурная вода то ли моря, то ли огромного озера, вокруг — зелень , сколько хватает взгляда. Идиллическая картина. Если не считать боевых операторов. Вертолеты. Трупы людей прямо на бетоне, рядом с этими вертолетами, в дверях очередной башни. Мужчина прислонился к колонне, словно решил подышать свежим воздухом и насладиться видами природы. Кровь пачкала мраморную отделку. Еще две женщины в униформе валялись лицом вниз, они словно пытались убежать и проиграли.

— Внутрь, — скомандовала Морган. Она схватила Екатерину за руку, обе превратились в вихрь фантомного сдвига — Екатерина удивилась, откуда ей самой известно о такой способности инопланетных созданий. Как будто стать иглой и проткнуть пространство, продеть нитку собственного темного шлейфа. Снова затошнило — от удушающего запаха крови и горелой плоти, от того, что они увидели в просторном зале.

Толпа людей вела себя как любая другая толпа. Наверное, те ученые, которых Екатерина заперла в Психотронике, когда откачала воздух, паниковали и растерянно озирались точно так же. В центре стояла девушка — круглое лицо, растрепанные волосы, очень чистая белая блузка, — почему-то окруженная вооруженными охранниками. Из толпы Екатерина выхватывала лица, которых нельзя было не узнать, многие из этих людей выступали по телевизору. Она встретилась взглядом с самим Зайцевым, невольно ойкнула — узнает и сдаст куда следует. Сама же едва не рассмеялась. 

Нашла чего бояться.

Затем отметила Уильяма и Кэтрин Ю, они не отличались от себя на той самой фотографии, которая висела в каюте Морган и вызывала желание то ли закрыть полотенцем, как зеркало в доме покойника, то ли сбежать подальше. В жизни Уильям был очень высок. Кэтрин — миниатюрная и хрупкая. 

— Морган. — Уильям потянулся к дочери. 

Окруженная охраной девушка сказала: 

— Привет. Мне жаль, что…

Морган сделала шаг и два сквозь толпу. Она толкнула мужчину в традиционной арабской одежде, тот упал на пол. 

— Алекс. Алекс, нет.

Екатерина в тот момент думала: «Ну, мы обе догадывались, правда? Ты знала, что вряд ли успеешь. Никогда не получается успеть и исправить». Наверное, ей самой следовало испытать нечто вроде злорадства, но мертвый человек с дырой в глазу не вызывал ничего, кроме какого-то невнятного почти сочувствия. Она недолюбливала Алекса, как и все на «Талосе», но Морган выговорила имя брата с таким страданием, что хотелось подойти и обнять ее. «Прости, я знаю, ты скормила моего отца пришельцам. Вы оба это сделали. Но мне все равно очень жаль».

— Алекс.

Екатерина поняла, что не может двигаться — время остановилось, пространство исказилось; и Морган тоже не была ни тифоном, ни человеком — чем-то прозрачно-темным в сполохах золота, сквозь ставшие прозрачными стены и потолок от ее фигуры растянулись золотые нити. 

Коралл, поняла Екатерина. Морган — это Коралл.

Уильям и Кэтрин Ю наблюдали вместе с остальными. Девушка в белом мелькнула и тоже рассыпалась чернотой. Еще один человек-тифон.

— Алекс. — Коралл-Морган закрыла тело брата золотой мерцающей мглой. — Только не ты. Оно ничего не стоит. Я не хочу никакого нового мира, если… если это так.

В зале висел телевизор с погасшим экраном. Он зажегся сам собой. 

— …в целях предотвращения паники…

— …явление невозможно объяснить, но это…

— …принять меры безопасности…

Съемки со спутников и виды городов. Фото и видео: профессиональные и снятые на что-то вроде паршивой камеры мобильного телефона. Поток наслаивался на себя же, зацикленной дорожкой.

Екатерина поняла, почему они не могли двигаться, почему остановилось время: они были оком бури. 

Видео из Москвы сменялось совершенно таким же из Нью-Йорка, Токио и Пекина. 

Землю покрыла черно-золотая траурная вуаль непроницаемой мглы. Вуаль разрушала камень и бетон, несколько небоскребов осыпались размытыми прибоем песчаными замками. Кричащие люди бесцельно роились на улицах. В воздух поднимались самолеты и падали, сбитые щупальцами.

Морган пришла на Землю, чтобы изменить ее и людей, но планы поменялись. 

Все было просто для Морган Ю: она, божество-Коралл, предпочла уничтожить мир, где больше не было ее брата. Екатерина почти могла ее понять. Вполне вероятно, она поступила бы точно так же. 

— Морган. 

Та не ответила. Операторы «Блэкбокс» покачнулись, но тут же замерли; в оке бури законы физики не действовали совсем. Уильям и Кэтрин Ю с одинаковыми застывшими лицами смотрели на экран, словно не веря, что дочь способна разрушить целый мир — или, наоборот, уверенные, что именно это она и сделает. 

Екатерина сделала шаг в сторону Морган.

— Пожалуйста, ты… 

Она чуть не засмеялась собственному дрожащему жалкому голосу. И что собиралась сказать? Эй, давай-ка оставим в покое старушку Землю. Твоего брата, конечно, не вернуть, но жизнь-то продолжается. Все семь миллиардов людей пусть еще поживут.

Для Морган Ю такой аргумент не сработает. Как и что-то наподобие «Алексу бы не понравилось, узнай он, что ты тут Землю решила разрушить из-за него». 

Экран показал взрыв на какой-то фабрике или электростанции. Надеюсь, не атомной, мрачно подумала Екатерина и чуть не фыркнула: какая разница. Никто не успеет умереть от лучевой болезни.

Черно-рыжая дымка пожирала целые города, будто вырывая внутренности: мантию, глубинные слои литосферы, влоть до магмы. Полыхнул какой-то вулкан, кажется, в Исландии. 

— Алекс, прости.

Морган снова сжалась до фигурки в костюме «ТранСтар». Она прижималась к Алексу, застрявшие в его лице осколки стекла разрезали ей лоб и щеку. Крупный воткнулся в губу, когда она попыталась сделать что-то вроде искусственного дыхания — нет, поцеловать его. Словно могла оживить.

«Даже божество не всемогуще, правда, Морган? Даже ты, твой Коралл и тифоны». — Екатерина покачала головой. Черный шов вскрыл брюхо тропического леса в Бразилии, в провал обрушивались целые куски-острова — с деревьями, животными; пестрым облаком метались птицы. Следующий кадр показал мальчика с залитым кровью лицом: его придавило бетонной плитой, а потом изображение погасло с мерзким треском.

«Смерть сильнее всех божеств, Морган», думала Екатерина. Ее собственное состояние напоминало приступ болезни, паралича, когда нельзя ни двигаться, ни дышать.

«Болезни.

Они хотят жить в нас, словно болезнь».

— Морган.

Екатерине удалось сделать еще пару шагов, поравняться с девушкой в блузке — то есть, еще одним тифоном.

— Морган, ты говорила… оставила маячок. И в Алексе тоже. Попробуй… 

«Починить» — это было неправильное слово. Скопировать данные. С поврежденного диска, хоть что-то. Ты же говорила, тифонья материя — ключ ко всему; дверь и ключ, ну так открой ее, чего ждешь.

Говорила она вслух? Говорил ли «улей» — их звали Келли, Клэр, Эшли и Марвин. Они проткнули Екатерину щупальцем и опутали мозг, подобно тому, как Морган опутала Землю. Екатерина вскрикнула от боли, когда темные иглы проникли под череп, залили антисветом глаза, но уже в следующее мгновение дискомфорт сменился незнакомым, захватывающим ощущением. Впервые она подумала: люди орали, когда их жрали мимики, но если это вовсе не поедание? Если это нечто другое, нечто вроде…

Посвящения, пожалуй. Она решила проанализировать судьбу отца и собственную после.

«Морган, ты его сможешь еще вытащить». 

«Давай, попробуй. Разрушить все к чертям всегда успеешь», — говорили они все, а то, что еще оставалось Екатериной расслышало: «Добро пожаловать в нашу компанию. Вот так мы и становимся единым целым. Тебе понравится». Она, пожалуй, согласилась. 

Морган подняла голову. Ее глаза светились, но не белым и даже не золотым: багряно-красным, оттенком «ТранСтар».

«Ты можешь все», — сказала Келли. «Ты чертовски крутая сучка», — добавила Клэр. «Давай, спасай уже своего братца, хотя меня заранее тошнит от мысли, что придется делить “улей” еще с ним», — фыркнул Эшли. «Мисс Ю, у вас все получится», — ободряюще улыбнулся Марвин.

Екатерина заставила всю фигуру опуститься рядом с Морган на колени и обнять ее. 

Морган кивнула. Золотые нити и тьма проникли в пулевое отверстие; это напоминало установку нейромода. 

«Я очень кстати ударил его той заточкой», — похвастался Эшли. 

«Ты все равно тупица», — одернул его Марвин. Клэр и Келли хором проворчали: «Заткнитесь оба». Екатерина не слушала никого из «улья», Морган была рядом, по-прежнему теплая и дышала, тифон или нет, Коралл или нет. 

«У тебя получится». 

Ничего не изменилось внешне. Алекс был мертв часа уже полтора, они опоздали. Нельзя оживить мертвых. Она добьет чертову Землю, сумасшедшее божество, первый обезумевший от горя и одиночества тифон на свете.

Морган отстранилась.

— Мы уходим, — сказала Морган. Келли единственная, кто не придумал ничего лучше, чем спросить: 

— Куда? 

— На «Талос», конечно. 

— Морган. — Уильям и Кэтрин Ю назвали имя дочери одновременно, вынырнув из какой-то временной петли остановившегося мгновения. — Ты вернулась.

— Мы уходим, — повторила Морган. — Не пытайтесь искать меня. «Талоса» больше нет. Нас тоже нет, как и тифонов.   
«Улей» следовал за ней. Морган по-прежнему мерцала темным и золотым, но мягче. «У нее получилось?» — задал дурацкий вопрос Эшли. Клэр на него шикнула.

— … глобальные катаклизмы прекратились так же неожиданно, как и начались, — донеслось с экрана. 

Морган подняла голову, готовясь к прыжку. Капсулы, вертолеты, шаттлы или целые космостанции больше не были нужны. «А мы сумеем?» — снова засомневался Эшли, но умолк прежде, чем его заставили.

Екатерина взяла Морган за руку.

— У вас все хорошо? 

Та кивнула.

— Ну и отлично. Мы тоже готовы. Мы точно не вернемся? 

— Не сейчас. Может, потом… когда люди захотят стать чем-то большим по-настоящему. Неважно, космос бесконечен, и в нем еще много интересного. 

Екатерина продолжала гладить ее пальцы. Ей почудился неодобряющий взгляд Алекса — тот самый, который знал весь «Талос», но это могла быть и Райли, а может, и вовсе кто-нибудь, вроде Беллами или Кальвино. Предстояло еще понять, в каком порядке и кто там распределился по кластерам, либо уже закончить начатое и полностью объединиться. Екатерине пока давали говорить, потому что она знала Морган ближе остальных, а теперь сказала за всех: 

— Что ж. Тогда идем. 


	23. Эпилог

Джейми жил теперь в большом двухэтажном доме. Тот устроился между пальмами и петуниями, апельсиновыми деревьями и цветами, названий которых Джейми еще не знал. В школу его забирал автобус, как всех одноклассников, но остальные все равно ему завидовали, никому больше не достался такой шикарный дом с бассейном, в котором можно играть в пиратов или Аквамэна, с прохладным садом — и это не считая двух приставок, компьютера и кучи других крутых штуковин. Правда, Джейми охотно делился, а его приемная мама, Падме Бхатия, никогда не возражала, как и старший «брат» — Рави Бхатия, сын человека по имени Виджай, которого Джейми никогда не видел, но знал, что тот погиб героем, а поэтому им дали этот огромный дом, кучу денег.

На самом деле, знал Джейми, все сделала его мама.

На самом деле он все еще оставался Джейми Уиттеном — и скучал.

Хотя, по правде, мог позвать ее. Мама далеко, знал Джейми, если его спрашивали в школе, он отвечал: «Моя мама — Чудо-Женщина, путешествует в космосе со своими друзьями», — но противный Крис и его подпевалы Тим и Дрейк поднимали на смех, только Лора верила, просила иногда рассказать. Ну, Джейми и говорил, мол, раньше я все время болел, на коже вырастали противные наросты, как у бородавчатой жабы. 

«Мне даже нельзя было загорать. И купаться, И вообще на улицу выходить. Сплошные уколы и капельницы. А потом моя мама стала Чудо-Женщиной, вылечила меня и улетела в космос».

Над ним смеялись, хотя как-то школьный врач услышала эту историю — Джейми рассказывал ее всем, кто хотел послушать, — и проверила документы. У мальчика действительно значился  нейрофиброматоз первого типа, известный также как болезнь фон Реклингхаузена. Пометка указывала: «Полная ремиссия». Врачи хотели обследовать его, чтобы понять, что случилось, но приемная мать не разрешила. 

А потом мама подключилась к нему из космоса и запретила болтать. Джейми немного обиделся, он-то хотел всем рассказать про настоящую живую Чудо-Женщину, но пришлось подчиниться.

Иногда ему снились люди.

Люди из телевизора — всякие политики, богатые и известные личности. Приемная мама и ее сын обсуждали какую-то компанию«ТранСтар», от которой «ничего не осталось после всего этого кошмара, а ведь они единственные спонсировали космическую программу». Люди в телевизоре обещали, что исследования космоса возобновятся, просто не в этом десятилетии. 

Джейми болтовню в телевизоре не любил, а люди зачем-то появлялись во снах. Они его пугались, а он и радовался чужому страху, прогонял незваных гостей, словно сбрасывал ошибочный вызов по телефону, и засыпал глубже, чтобы снова увидеть маму. 

Иногда вместе с мамой, окруженных звездным мерцанием и холодной тьмой, он замечал других. Девушку с зелеными глазами. Двух парней — блондина и брюнета, первый корчил рожи, второй осуждающе качал головой. Попадались и другие среди этих звездных образов, Джейми с ними не связывался, ему нужна была мама, а не чужие. Точно не злющего вида мужик со шрамами и немецким акцентом, например. 

Джейми спрашивал маму: куда вы летите? Когда вернетесь из космоса. 

Та отвечала: пока не знаем. 

Он не успокаивался и продолжал нудить, пока не появлялись главные — миниатюрная женщина с темными волосами и высокий полный мужчина. Эти двое пару раз объяснили Джейми: пока нельзя. Пускай ты особенный, супергерой, но даже самому крутому герою надо вырасти, прежде чем он будет спасать мир, не так ли? 

На какое-то время этого хватало, Джейми даже оставлял в покое маму и возвращался к скучным и негеройским делам вроде домашнего задания по алгебре.

Примерно раз в неделю, просыпаясь, Джейми украдкой, всего на пару минут, превращал кисть руки в сгусток темной материи с золотыми прожилками и проговаривал одними губами: мама обязательно вернется. 

Мы все вместе что-то сделаем. Нужно только подождать.

Совсем недолго.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Все, что будет нами [Illustration]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903099) by [bene_gesserit (irulenn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit), [fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020)
  * [С моим любимцем! [Illustration]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913398) by [fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020), [Rin_Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Iris/pseuds/Rin_Iris)
  * [Все, что мы есть [Illustration]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913440) by [Aihito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aihito/pseuds/Aihito), [fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020)




End file.
